Bad Love Story
by MissXoxo
Summary: CHAPTER 15 UPDATE! LAST CHAPTER! HAPPY READING AND THANK YOU FOR WAITING!
1. Chapter 1

BAD LOVE STORY

**Sungmin bukan lagi gadis lugu dan baik hati setelah bertemu Kyuhyun/Kyuhyun tidak pernah percaya cinta sejak perceraian orangtuanya/Kyuhyun butuh Sungmin dan Sungmin butuh uang. Keduanya saling memanfaatkan satu sama lain. GS-Rate M.**

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Sungmin bukan lagi gadis lugu dan baik hati sejak bertemu Kyuhyun. Ia menyerahkan segalanya demi biaya rumah sakit ibunya. Selama setahun, Kyuhyun yang selalu memenuhi kebutuhan hidup Sungmin. Bukan tanpa alasan, ia tau benar siapa Sungmin. Ia akan balas dendam pada ayahnya yang telah menghancurkan kehidupan ibunya dan kebahagiaannya dengan menggunakan Sungmin. Sejak perceraian orangtuanya, ibu Kyuhyun mengalami gangguan mental, sakit parah hingga meninggal. Kyuhyun berjanji di depan makam ibunya akan membalaskan dendam ibunya dan tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada siapapun. Tapi apakah takdir berkata hal yang sama?**

Para pegawai sibuk berbisik dan menyebar rumor. Bukan hal baru lagi bila Presiden Direktur di perusahaan mereka menimbulkan gosip. Tapi bagi para wanita ini adalah berita besar. Biasanya Cho Kyuhyun akan menjadi bahan berita karena uangnya, entah apartemen atau mobil baru. Tapi kali ini justru soal wanita. Cho Kyuhyun sangat terkenal di dunia bisnis apalagi di kalangan para wanita. Ia terkenal sebagai pria arogan berlidah tajam yang memiliki kesempurnaan hidup. Anak tunggal dari keluarga terkaya dan bersyukurlah karena ia terlahir tampan.

"Menurutmu apa gosip itu benar?", tanya seorang wanita di bagian resepsionis kepada teman disampingnya.

"Kurasa ya, sayang sekali ya. Direktur kita sangat tampan dan berkarisma, tapi ia justru berkencan dengan perempuan yang tidak lebih baik dariku", jawab wanita disampingnya.

"Kau lihat tunangannya kan? Dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kukunya tidak ada yang mengesankan. Berbeda sekali dengan direktur."

"Ehemm"

Semua pegawai di bagian resepsionis langsung membungkuk hormat, "Ah, direktur", sapa wanita tadi dengan canggung. Cho Kyuhyun berhenti di depan meja resepsionis. Ia sedikit membenarkan letak dasinya lalu menoleh kearah pegawainya.

"Kalau aku tidak salah, sekarang masih jam kerja bukan?", sindir presiden direktur mereka.

"Ah… Ya Direktur"

"Aku menggaji kalian bukan untuk bergosip jadi bekerjalah dengan giat sebelum aku bosan mempekerjakan kalian"

"Ma-maafkan kami Direktur", mohon pegawai itu dengan dengan suara gemetar.

"Kuharap kalian tidak mengulanginya lagi", Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan pegawainya yang membungkuk hormat.

"Ah, bisa-bisanya Direktur bicara sekejam itu dengan wajah tampan", ucap pegawai di bagian resepsionis itu.

"Itulah mengapa aku tidak bisa membencinya", jawab temannya yang lain.

Kyuhyun masuk keruangannya lalu membanting pintu. Ia mendesah panjang. "Lee Sungmin", sebutnya.

_Tok Tok Tok_

"Masuk", titah Kyuhyun sambil membetulkan letak duduknya. Seorang pria bertubuh tegap masuk ke ruangan Kyuhyun lalu membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Kau Sekretaris Lee. Ada apa?"

"Direktur, ayah anda ingin bertemu"

"Apa? Ayahku? Bukankah ia sedang di Jerman?"

"Beliau langsung kesini saat mendengar pertunangan anda dengan Nona Lee Sungmin"

"Sudah kuduga, justru aneh bukan kalau ia tidak menemuiku?"

Sekretaris Lee Donghae hanya menundukkan kepala.

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Beliau menunggu anda di hotel"

"Aku mengerti, kau boleh pergi"

"Aku permisi Direktur."

Sepeninggal Donghae, Kyuhyun segera mengambil ponselnya lalu menelpon seseorang. "Halo, ayahku datang. Pergilah ke hotel, kau dan aku akan menemuinya."

_Flashback_

Kyuhyun berdiri berdampingan dengan Lee Sungmin. Mereka berdua memperhatikan seorang wanita paruh baya dari balik kaca transparan sedang tertidur lelap dengan berbagai alat kedokteran diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, apa kau tau apa artinya cinta?"

"Cinta?"

"Cinta itu kepercayaan, pengorbanan, perhatian, dan pengakuan"

"Ku kira satu tahun kita itu cinta"

"Cinta? Kau hanya bertingkah seakan-akan kau membiayaiku. Aku tidak tau apa arti satu tahun ini bagimu. Tapi aku hanya merasakan sakit dan penghinaan"

"Ya, seperti itulah caraku memperlakukanmu. Dengan uang, rasa sakit dan penderitaan. Lalu apa?"

"Cho Kyuhyun, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu. Aku, Lee Sungmin. Menyesali setiap detiknya waktuku bersamamu. Kurasa kau tau hal itu. Bajingan", ucap Sungmin dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Kyuhyun tertawa, "Hahaha, Lee Sungmin, kalau kau menyesalinya kenapa tidak akhiri saja?"

"Kurasa alasan untuk itu kau juga tau dengan jelas. Aku masih membutuhkan bajingan sepertimu"

Kyuhyun diam sejenak lalu menarik nafas, "Tentu kau membutuhkanku. Sekalipun aku menyuruhmu telanjang di depanku bukankah kau harus menurutinya? Cukup dengarkan dan lakukan apa kataku maka ibumu akan selamat. Bukankah kita saling memanfaatkan?"

Setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin. "Aku tidak akan pernah percaya pada cinta. Aku hanya membutuhkanmu Lee Sungmin", ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Sungmin memandang lurus kearah ibunya yang terbaring lemah, "Eomma, setelah kau sembuh aku akan melepaskan diriku dari laki-laki itu, kau dan aku akan memulai hidup baru dan bahagia", janji Sungmin dalam hati. Setelahnya Sungmin hanya terus menangis terisak.

Cho Kyuhyun keluar dari sebuah mobil sedan hitamnya. Seorang pegawai hotel langsung mengambil alih mengurus mobilnya. Kyuhyun menatap lurus kearah pintu hotel lalu berjalan dengan percaya diri. Wanita maupun pria tidak dapat berpura-pura tidak melihat pria berkarisma itu. Semua mata menatap kesempurnaan Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang menyadarinya tidak ingin ambil pusing, ia langsung menuju ke bagian restoran. Seorang pegawai hotel yang melihat Kyuhyun langsung mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke tempat duduknya. Dari kejauhan Kyuhyun melihat jelas ekspresi wajah ayahnya. Ia menyadari hari ini tidak akan berjalan lancar.

"Ahboeji", Kyuhyun memberi hormat lalu duduk di depan ayahnya.

"SEKARANG KEKACAUAN APA LAGI YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!", bentak Tuan Cho.

"Apa yang sudah kau dengar?"

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah mendengar ada wanita yang dekat denganmu, sekarang kau bilang kau sudah bertunangan? Dengan siapa eoh? Lee Sungmin? Kau pikir aku tidak tau siapa dia?"

"Aku tidak berpikir kau tidak tau, tentu saja kau tau. Ia anak Tuan Lee In Guk. Orang yang dulu kau hancurkan"

"Beraninya kau!"

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin datang, tidak dengan gaun atau sepatu dan tas mahal. Hanya dress selutut dengan cardigan juga flat shoes biasa. Kyuhyun memang senang mencari gara-gara, ia segera memanggil Sungmin. "Sungmin-Shi", Sungmin berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Sedangkan ayah Kyuhyun marah bukan kepalang.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun, apa maksudmu?"

"Tenanglah ahboeji, kita duduk dan bicara", Kyuhyun segera menarik kursi untuk Sungmin duduk. Sungmin duduk dengan canggung.

"Lee Sungmin", ucap ayah Kyuhyun pelan.

"Ye?"

"Bila kau sadar diri, menyingkirlah dari keluargaku", Sungmin menunduk, ia sudah tau akan diperlakukan seperti ini. Dalam hati ia hanya terus menyebut nama ibunya.

"Ahboeji, jangan menekannya seperti ini"

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu melakukan ini? Bila kau ingin menikah, akan kucarikan kau istri yang lebih baik. Hentikan semua ini"

"Tidak sepantasnya kau bicara seperti itu dihadapan calon istriku"

"Calon istri? Aku tidak akan pernah menerima wanita ini!"

"Hahaha, apa pentingnya kau menerima Sungmin atau tidak? Aku yang akan menikah dengannya"

"Aku ini ayahmu!"

"Ayah? Dulu saat kau bercerai dan menikah lagi apa pentingnya perkataanku bagimu? Saat kubilang jangan apa kau mendengarkanku? Tidak, jadi jangan ikut campur urusanku sekalipun kau ayahku. Tolong jangan membuat segalanya sulit. Aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan Sungmin secara langsung. Bukankah sebentar lagi ia akan jadi menantumu? Kau harus lebih dekat dengannya"

"Kyuhyun-Shi", pangggil Sungmin berusaha menghentikan Kyuhyun.

"Ahboeji, bukankah dulu seperti ini caramu memperkenalkan istri mudamu padaku?"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau sudah lupa? Setelah bercerai dengan ibu kau menikah lagi dengan sekretarismu bukan? Kemana wanita murahan itu? Kau sudah bercerai lagi?"

Tiba-tiba Sungmin menyiram Kyuhyun dengan air putih di meja. Sungmin meletakkan gelas kosong dengan gemetar. Kyuhyun, Tuan Cho, begitu juga Sungmin sama kagetnya. Sungmin segera berdiri dan pamit pergi. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut. Ia bangkit dan mencari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin, "Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?", bentak Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar-benar kurang ajar. Apa kau senang mempermalukan ayahmu? Bukan hanya ayahmu, kau juga mempermalukanku. Apa kau sengaja mengajakku kesini untuk lebih merasa terhina?"

"Terhina?"

"Apa kau senang melihat ayahmu mempermalukanku sedangkan kau sendiri justru asik mempermalukan ayahmu. Tontonan yang bagus bukan? Aku tidak tau kau ini manusia macam apa. Aku tidak tau apa kesalahanku padamu sehingga kau datang padaku dan melakukan semua ini." Sungmin menghempaskan tangannya lalu pergi dengan taksi. Kyuhyun diam terpaku, "Terhina", geramnya sambil mengepalkan tangan.

Di dalam taksi, Sungmin terus meremas tasnya. Air matanya mengalir keluar terus menerus. "Nona, kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya sopir taksi yang khawatir melihat Sungmin menangis sepanjang perjalanan. "Ah, ye", jawab Sungmin singkat.

Sungmin sampai di rumah sakit, belum sampai di ruang perawatan ibunya seseorang sudah menariknya. Sungmin membulatkan matanya. "Cho Kyuhyun", Kyuhyun tak peduli, ia menyeret Sungmin keluar rumah sakit. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau gila?", Sungmin terus berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Kyuhyun namun gagal. Kyuhyun memaksa Sungmin masuk ke mobil dan menguncinya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sampai di sebuah apartemen mewah. Kyuhyun menyeret Sungmin turun dan berjalan masuk. "Kyuhyun! Lepaskan! Kubilang lepas!"

Kyuhyun tak peduli, ia terus menyeret Sungmin sampai ke kamarnya. Ia menutup pintunya dengan kasar dan menghempaskan tubuh ringkih Sungmin di atas ranjang. Kyuhyun melepaskan satu persatu dasi dan jasnya. Matanya penuh kilat amarah. Sungmin ketakutan, "Apa yang kau lakukan?", tanya Sungmin dengan suara gemetar. Sungmin bangun dan berlari menuju pintu tapi terkunci. Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin lalu menarik Sungmin kembali ke atas tempat tidurnya. Sungmin menangis ketakutan dan terus mundur hingga terpojok. Kyuhyun menyeringai, "Kau terlihat berbeda dengan beberapa waktu lalu, Sungmin yang tegas dan menyiram Cho Kyuhyun dengan air kini terlihat seperti tupai yang malang. Kau takut?'

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat kearah Sungmin, "Kau tadi bertanya padaku mengapa aku datang padamu bukan? Aku ingin menggunakanmu untuk balas dendam pada ayahku. Kau mengerti sekarang?", Sungmin gemetar, ia menangis,"Kau bajingan!"

"Ya, aku memang bajingan! Karena aku bajingan, kau akan tau apa arti T-E-R-H-I-N-A seperti katamu"

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dan menciumnya paksa. Sungmin terus berusaha melepaskan diri namun Kyuhyun lebih kuat darinya. Sungmin terus menutup mulutnya. Semakin Kyuhyun menekan bibirnya, Sungmin semakin mengatupkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya, Sungmin segera mengambil nafas. "Cih, kurasa kau tidak pernah berciuman sebelumnya", Sungmin tidak peduli. Sungmin kembali mencoba kabur, tapi Kyuhyun segera menahannya dan menindih tubuh Sungmin. "Lepaskan aku! Kubilang lepas!" Kyuhyun tak peduli, ia kembali mencium Sungmin. Dalam ciumannya, ia menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin hingga Sungmin menyerah. Lidah Kyuhyun masuk sepenuhnya, ia terus bermain didalam bibir Sungmin. "Malam ini akan kubuat kau mengerti apa arti terhina", ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

**TBC**

**Annyeonghasseo!^^**

**Author pemula disini, Bad Love Story adalah fanfiction pertama author.**

**Sebenarnya author BaekYeol Shipper, tapi berhubung karakter KyuMin yang paling tepat untuk banyak fanfiction, jadi author mulai dengan couple ini.**

**Semoga di lain kesempatan, author bisa tulis banyak fanfiction lagi.**

**Ini murni karangan sendiri. Author mohon kritik dan saran untuk cerita kedepannya.**

**Review readers menjadi dukungan buat author melanjutkan chapter depan.**

**Setiap review sangat berarti buat author. **

**Mohon bantuannya *bow***

**NO COPY!**


	2. Chapter 2

BAD LOVE STORY

**Kyuhyun mengantisipasi perasaannya kepada Lee Sungmin. Ia terlalu takut mencintai Sungmin, obsesi balas dendamnya sedangkan Sungmin semakin hari memupuk kebenciannya pada Kyuhyun./"Bukankah hubungan kita ini untuk saling menguntungkan?"/CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!**

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Sungmin bukan lagi gadis lugu dan baik hati sejak bertemu Kyuhyun. Ia menyerahkan segalanya demi biaya rumah sakit ibunya. Selama setahun, Kyuhyun yang selalu memenuhi kebutuhan hidup Sungmin. Bukan tanpa alasan, ia tau benar siapa Sungmin. Ia akan balas dendam pada ayahnya yang telah menghancurkan kehidupan ibunya dan kebahagiaannya dengan menggunakan Sungmin. Sejak perceraian orangtuanya, ibu Kyuhyun mengalami gangguan mental, sakit parah hingga meninggal. Kyuhyun berjanji di depan makam ibunya akan membalaskan dendam ibunya dan tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada siapapun. Tapi apakah takdir berkata hal yang sama?**

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dan menciumnya paksa. Sungmin terus berusaha melepaskan diri namun Kyuhyun lebih kuat darinya. Sungmin terus menutup mulutnya. Semakin Kyuhyun menekan bibirnya, Sungmin semakin mengatupkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya, Sungmin segera mengambil nafas. "Cih, kurasa kau tidak pernah berciuman sebelumnya", Sungmin tidak peduli. Sungmin kembali mencoba kabur, tapi Kyuhyun segera menahannya dan menindih tubuh Sungmin. "Lepaskan aku! Kubilang lepas!" Kyuhyun tak peduli, ia kembali mencium Sungmin. Dalam ciumannya, ia menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin hingga Sungmin menyerah. Lidah Kyuhyun masuk sepenuhnya, ia terus bermain didalam bibir Sungmin. "Malam ini akan kubuat kau mengerti apa arti terhina", ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Sungmin yang sebelumnya melakukan perlawanan kini memilih pasrah. Kyuhyun semakin menekannya. Sungmin merasa ia benar-benar tidak memiliki harga diri saat ini, sekejap Sungmin menangis. Kyuhyun merasa wajahnya basah, ia melepas ciumannya namun jarak wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Sungmin. Ia menatap wajah Sungmin lekat-lekat, Sungmin menangis. Sungmin menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan wajah Sungmin, tiba-tiba terbesit rasa bersalah dalam diri Kyuhyun, "_Apa yang kulakukan_?", pikir Kyuhyun. Sungmin membuka matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang begitu dekat dengannya, bahkan ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Kyuhyun di wajahnya. Kyuhyun bergerak, ia mencoba menjauh dari tubuh Sungmin, namun tanpa diduga Sungmin menariknya. Membuat jarak mereka bahkan lebih dekat dari sebelumnya.

"Apa kau mau pergi? Apa hanya ini yang kau bilang akan membuatku terhina?", tantang Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan Sungmin, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mencoba menjauh namun Sungmin kembali menariknya.

"Cukup tunjukkan padaku kekuasaanmu atas diriku. Bukankah itu yang ingin kau lakukan?", tanya Sungmin. Air matanya kembali jatuh.

Kyuhyun menatap bola mata Sungmin lekat-lekat, "Kurasa ciuman itu sudah cukup membuatmu terhina."

Sungmin tak menjawab, ia justru menarik kepala Kyuhyun dan menempelkan bibir mereka kembali. Kyuhyun tidak membalas ciuman Sungmin, ia justru melepaskan ciuman mereka. "Hentikan!", teriak Kyuhyun setelah berhasil melepaskan dirinya dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun memilih duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menarik nafas panjang. Ruangan itu penuh keheningan, Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin sama-sama tak berniat bicara. Sungmin bangun dari posisi tidurnya lalu turun dari ranjang. Ia menghapus air matanya dan menatap punggung Kyuhyun, "Kalau kau berubah pikiran, segera buka pintumu", ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya dan melihat Sungmin yang sudah berdiri tegak. Tanpa berniat membalas perkataan Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan membuka pintu apartemennya yang sebelumnya ia kunci. Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang berdiri di depan pintu. Sungmin segera mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu, ia berhenti tepat di depan Kyuhyun, "Aku tau kau memang pengecut!", ujar Sungmin sebelum berjalan keluar. Sungmin berjalan tegak seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa hingga ia sampai di depan lift. Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan Sungmin sampai akhirnya gadis itu masuk ke dalam lift. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menarik nafas panjang, ia tersenyum kecut lalu memukul tembok apartemennya.

Pintu lift tertutup sepenuhnya. Tubuh Sungmin langsung merosot, pertahanannya runtuh. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sungmin terus memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa sesak, "_Kenapa begitu sesak?", _batinnya. "Eomma… Eomma…", lirih Sungmin terus menerus sambil menangis.

Kyuhyun termenung lama di kamarnya. Ia terus memiliki perasaan tidak tenang. Kyuhyun tidak tahan lagi, ia mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya lalu berlari keluar apartemen.

Sungmin berjalan sendirian, pandangannya kosong, dan rambutnya terlihat berantakan. Setiap orang yang berpapasan dengan Sungmin memandang gadis itu aneh. Sungmin terus berjalan hingga sampai di depan rumah sakit tempat ibunya dirawat. Sungmin berdiri cukup lama di depan rumah sakit, ia hanya memandang pintu rumah sakit tanpa berniat masuk. Sungmin memutar balik badannya dan berjalan menjauh dari gedung rumah sakit. Tepat saat Sungmin pergi, Kyuhyun baru saja tiba, Kyuhyun segera berlari masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Kyuhyun sampai di ruang perawatan ibu Sungmin namun ia tidak melihat keberadaan Sungmin. Seorang perawat masuk, "Tuan Cho", sapa perawat itu yang kelihatannya sudah mengenal Kyuhyun. "Tidak biasanya anda datang membesuk tanpa Nona Lee Sungmin", ujar perawat itu. "Apa Sungmin kesini?", tanya Kyuhyun. "Dia belum kembali sejak… pergi bersamamu", jawab perawat itu. Kelihatannya perawat itu melihat adegan seret menyeret Cho Kyuhyun dengan Lee Sungmin tadi. Kyuhyun langsung berjalan keluar rumah sakit. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat nama Sungmin pada layarnya. Ia terlihat ragu untuk menghubungi Sungmin. Kyuhyun hendak menekan panggilan, namun kemudian ia mengurungkan niatnya. "Aaaarrgghhh!", geram Kyuhyun kesal.

Sungmin duduk di sebuah kedai. Ia menuang isi botol soju ke dalam gelasnya. Sungmin segera meneguk sojunya. "Pria bajingan! Kau BAJINGAN!", teriak Sungmin. Setelahnya gadis itu menunduk sambil menangis. "Bajingan… Bajingan…", ucap Sungmin terus menerus seakan itu adalah jimat kebenciannya pada Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin terus menuang soju dan menghabiskannya.

Pemilik kedai mencoba membangunkan Sungmin yang tertidur, "Nona… nona…"

Sungmin melenguh, ia mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya, "Ye?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?", tanya pemilik kedai yang melihat kondisi Sungmin yang mabuk.

"Ah, ye. Aku baik-baik saja. Dimana tasku?", Sungmin berdiri sambil meraih tasnya.

Sungmin jalan terhuyung-huyung, pemilik kedai menangkap tubuh Sungmin yang hampir terjatuh. "Apa sungguh tidak apa-apa?", tanya pemilik kedai. Sungmin tersenyum, "Ne", jawabnya. Sungmin kembali berjalan. Pemilik kedai hanya memperhatikannya dari jauh hingga siluet Sungmin menghilang.

Sungmin sampai di rumah sakit. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Rasanya ia ingin segera tidur. Ya, inilah rumah Sungmin. Sejak ibunya masuk rumah sakit, Sungmin harus bolak-balik menjaga ibunya hingga akhirnya rumah sakit ini seperti rumahnya sendiri.

Sungmin berjalan menuju keruangan ibunya, ia melihat siluet orang yang sangat tidak ingin dilihatnya duduk di depan ruangan ibunya. Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya, ia menatap siluet itu. Kyuhyun yang menyadari kehadiran Sungmin segera bangkit berdiri. Sungmin tersenyum, "Oh ya ampun, sepertinya aku mulai gila", ucap Sungmin. Ia kembali menatap siluet itu. Baginya ia seperti melihat Kyuhyun sedang berdiri dihadapannya. "Sepertinya aku benar-benar mabuk", ujar Sungmin lagi. Sungmin tidak mempedulikan pria dihadapannya, baginya itu hanya imajinasinya. Sungmin memilih meninggalkan pria itu dan berjalan masuk ke ruang perawatan ibunya.

"Lee Sungmin", panggil Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membalik tubuhnya dan menatap siluet itu lagi, suara Kyuhyun terasa benar-benar nyata baginya. Sungmin tertawa lalu kembali membalik tubuhnya. Ia memukul kepalanya dengan tangannya, "Ya ampun, ya ampun, ada apa denganku?", ucap Sungmin pelan namun masih terdengar oleh pendengaran Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin hingga kini ia berhadapan dengan Sungmin. "Lee Sungmin", panggil Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin sadar Kyuhyun di depannya bukan hanya imajinasinya, Kyuhyun yang ada dihadapannya benar-benar nyata. Sungmin tersenyum, "Apa kau menungguku?", Sungmin berusaha meremehkan pria angkuh ini.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, ia hanya memperhatikan Sungmin yang mengoceh. "Hei! Jawab aku! Apa kau menungguku?" "Ooohh, aku tau… apa kau mau menyeretku lagi seperti tadi sore? Iya bukan? Seret saja aku! Seret saja aku!", desak Sungmin. Gadis itu mencengkram tubuh Kyuhyun erat. "Kenapa diam saja? Seret saja aku lagi!", Teriak Sungmin.

"Diamlah", kata Kyuhyun pelan.

"Diam? Ohh ya, diam, bukankah kita sedang di rumah sakit? Ssttt… Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa kalau ibuku dirawat disini? Bagaimana kalau ibuku terbangun? Dia pasti akan merasa terganggu, ia sudah tidur nyenyak selama setahun, lama sekali bukan? Haaah…", Sungmin terus mengoceh tidak jelas sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya berdiri memperhatikan tingkah Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun, "Kau tau kan aku butuh biaya ibuku? Kau benar-benar pintar Tuan Cho, kau menggunakan ibuku untuk memperalatku, untuk apa katamu? Dendammu pada ayahmu? Lucu sekali, hahaha…", Sungmin tertawa. "Kyuhyun-Ssi, aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu sebelumnya, bagimana kau bisa mengenalku dan ibuku? Apa hubunganku dengan ayahmu? Kenapa tidak cari orang lain saja eoh? Pasti menyenangkan bukan punya banyak uang? Pasti menyenangkan mengancamku bukan? Lee Sungmin, turuti saja kataku maka ibumu akan selamat, kau sering mengatakan itu bukan? Kau pasti merasa sangat keren ya", ujar Sungmin tanpa sadar. Saat ini gadis itu benar-benar mabuk. Tubuh Sungmin terhuyung, namun Kyuhyun segera menangkapnya tapi Sungmin segera menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan sentuh aku!", seru Sungmin. Raut wajah gadis itu berubah serius.

"Kau bajingan! Brengsek! Aku benar-benar membencimu!", ujar Sungmin.

"Apa kau sudah selesai bicara?', tanya Kyuhyun santai.

Kyuhyun menunggu, namun Sungmin tak kunjung bicara, akhirnya pria itu membuka mulut, "Akan kuberitahu segalanya nanti, cepat atau lambat kau akan mengetahuinya, alasan mengapa aku menggunakanmu untuk balas dendam pada ayahku, saat ini lakukan saja tugasmu dengan baik maka aku tidak butuh mengancammu dan ibumu lagi."

"Kau benar-benar iblis", mata Sungmin berkaca-kaca.

"Karena kau sudah kembali, maka aku akan pergi, jaga dirimu dan ibumu baik-baik", ucap Kyuhyun lalu berbalik pergi.

"Kau tenang saja", ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya namun tetap pada posisinya membelakangi Sungmin.

"Walau kita melakukan semua tanpa kontrak, tapi aku bukanlah jenis orang yang suka melanggar janji. Sejak kita melakukan perjanjian itu, aku sepenuhnya telah berubah menjadi hitam. Tidak ada Sungmin berhati putih lagi, jadi sekalipun kau ingin aku membalaskan dendammu pada ayahmu akan kulakukan selama kau masih memegang kendali hidup ibuku. Bukankah hubungan kita ini untuk saling menguntungkan?", ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya, "Tentu saja", jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap kepergian Kyuhyun, "_Cho Kyuhyun, sampai mati pun akan kuabdikan hidupku untuk membencimu"_

_ "Lee Sungmin, jadilah hitam seutuhnya sehingga aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu", _ujar Kyuhyun dalam hati sebelum melajukan mobilnya.

**TBC**

**Akhirnya author berhasil update CHAPTER 2!**

**-lap keringat-**

**Ada kejutan di chapter depan! Author akan memberikan alasan mengapa Kyuhyun memanfaatkan Sungmin. Mungkin diluar dugaan para readers –author mulai sok tau- HEHEHE xD**

**Sebenarnya author masih dalam rangka sibuk masa magang. Tapi mengingat cinta readers baik yang hanya silent readers atau yang sudah kirim review sudah bikin author semangat buat nulis chapter 2 :D**

**Author sangat terbuka dengan saran dan sangat menerima kritik para readers apapun itu.**

**Sampaikan kritik dan saran kalian di 'REVIEW'**

**JADI MOHON DI REVIEW YA **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**-bow-**


	3. Chapter 3

**BAD LOVE STORY**

**Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah menyukai Sungmin sejak lama, tapi ia terus mengingkari perasaannya. Ia tidak percaya pada cinta sekalipun itu Sungmin. Dengan memanfaatkan Sungmin ia berharap perasaannya berubah./Kyuhyun berjanji akan membiarkan Sungmin menghancurkannya untuk menebus dosanya memanfaatkan Sungmin.**

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Sungmin bukan lagi gadis lugu dan baik hati sejak bertemu Kyuhyun. Ia menyerahkan segalanya demi biaya rumah sakit ibunya. Selama setahun, Kyuhyun yang selalu memenuhi kebutuhan hidup Sungmin. Bukan tanpa alasan, ia tau benar siapa Sungmin. Ia akan balas dendam pada ayahnya yang telah menghancurkan kehidupan ibunya dan kebahagiaannya dengan menggunakan Sungmin. Sejak perceraian orangtuanya, ibu Kyuhyun mengalami gangguan mental, sakit parah hingga meninggal. Kyuhyun berjanji di depan makam ibunya akan membalaskan dendam ibunya dan tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada siapapun. Tapi apakah takdir berkata hal yang sama?**

"_Walau kita melakukan semua tanpa kontrak, tapi aku bukanlah jenis orang yang suka melanggar janji. Sejak kita melakukan perjanjian itu, aku sepenuhnya telah berubah menjadi hitam. Tidak ada Sungmin berhati putih lagi, jadi sekalipun kau ingin aku membalaskan dendammu pada ayahmu akan kulakukan selama kau masih memegang kendali hidup ibuku. Bukankah hubungan kita ini untuk saling menguntungkan?", _Kyuhyun terus mengulang ingatannya tentang perkataan Sungmin semalam. Otaknya seperti kaset rusak, hanya mengulang kata yang sama.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Masuk", perintah Kyuhyun pada seseorang diluar sana.

Lee Donghae terlihat membuka pintu lalu berjalan mendekat kearah meja Kyuhyun dan membungkuk hormat.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?", tanya Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya ia sedang malas diganggu entah tentang urusan apapun itu.

"Ayah anda ada disini", ucap Donghae.

"Usir saja dia"

"Ye?"

"Kau tidak dengar aku? Kubilang usir saja!", Kyuhyun menaikkan nada suaranya kesal.

"Baiklah", jawab Donghae seadanya. Kyuhyun dalam situasi yang tidak baik sekarang, Dongae tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan orang yang menggajinya ini. Sebelum pergi Donghae membungkuk hormat pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melonggarkan dasinya. Ruangannya terasa panas, alat pendingin itu seperti tak bekerja sama sekali. Kyuhyun memutar-mutar dadu ditangannya. Entah apa yang sedang orang ini pikirkan.

"CHO KYUHYUN!", Kyuhyun merasa sangat tidak asing dengan suara ini. Ia membalik tempat duduknya. Ia melihat ayahnya sudah berdiri di depan mejanya. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya dimeja dan membuat jari-jarinya saling bertatutan. Kyuhyun menatap seseorang yang sudah berdiri di belakang ayahnya. Ia sudah siap menerima penjelasan.

"Saya sudah melarang beliau masuk, tapi beliau memaksa. Maafkan saya", ucap Donghae memberi penjelasan. Ia berharap penjelasannya cukup untuk Cho Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, kau boleh keluar", perintah Kyuhyun pada Donghae.

Kyuhyun gentian menatap ayahnya, "Apa kau tidak punya sopan santun?", tanya Kyuhyun pada ayahnya.

"Apa katamu?"

"Sekretarisku bilang ia sudah melarangmu masuk. Tapi kenapa kau masih menerobos masuk kesini dan membuat keributan?"

"Kau pikir dengan siapa kau bicara sekarang?!"

"Kau bertanya padaku? Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Kau pikir kau sedang bicara dengan siapa? Anakmu?"

"Apa?"

"Tuan, dengarkan aku. Kau bukan lagi direktur di perusahaan ini jadi berhentilah bertingkah kau masih memegang jabatan itu"

Ayah Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut, "Dasar kau bocah tengik! Jadi selama ini aku sudah membesarkan orang kurang ajar sepertimu. Kau sama saja seperti ibumu"

Kyuhyun menggeram kesal. Berani sekali orang ini menyebut-nyebut ibunya dengan lancang.

"Kau pikir siapa yang membesarkan perusahaan ini? Aku! Akulah yang membesarkannya. Tapi wanita itu justru memberikan perusahaan ini kepada orang yang tidak kompeten sepertimu. Kau pikir berapa lama lagi kau akan berada di posisimu? Cepat atau lambat, perusahaan ini dan juga kau akan hancur", jelas ayah Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Apa kau menikahi ibu hanya karena perusahaan ini?", tanya Kyuhyun. Kemarahannya hingga di ubun-ubun. Tapi ia berusaha tetap mengendalikan dirinya.

"Ibu mengambil keputusan yang bagus untuk menendangmu keluar. Kau pikir siapa kau? Kau tidak memiliki apapun sebelum menikah dengan ibuku. Harusnya kau berterimakasih dan perlakukanlah ibu dengan baik. Tapi kau justru menikahi wanita yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya sepertimu", sambung Kyuhyun.

Ayah Kyuhyun benar-benar kesal. Ia menarik kerah baju Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Pria paruh baya itu memukul wajah Kyuhyun hingga menyisakan darah di sudut bibir anak biologisnya itu.

Kyuhyun mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya. Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum kecut saat melihat darah. Ia menatap ayahnya lalu tertawa, "Kau memukulku?", tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau memukulku. Haruskah kau merayakannya?", tambah Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingat betul, kau bahkan tak berani menyentuhku seujung jari pun. Kenapa? Karena kau tidak berhak atasku. Aku adalah anak ibuku. Benar kan?", ujar Kyuhyun.

Tuan Cho menatap anaknya itu dengan mata berkilat, "Ya, kau benar. Aku bukanlah ayahmu! Aku tidak pernah memiliki anak sepertimu!", jawab Tuan Cho. Pria itu lalu berbalik hendak keluar dari ruang kerja Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun segera menghentikannya dengan kata-katanya.

"Kau sudah menerobos masuk kesini, pasti ada sesuatu yang penting ingin kau katakan bukan?"

Tuan Cho menoleh, "Apa yang bisa ku bicarakan dengan orang yang tidak bisa diajak bicara sepertimu?"

"Lee Sungmin, pasti tentang wanita itu"

"Lupakan saja!", Tuan Cho kembali berjalan tapi Kyuhyun kembali menghentakkan pendengarannya.

"Tidakkah kau ingin tau keberadaan ibu dari Lee Sungmin?"

"Bukan, maksudku tidakkah kau ingin tau keberadaan mantan istri Lee In Guk?", ralat Kyuhyun. Tuan Cho memilih diam dan mendengarkan.

"Kau takut dengan Lee Sungmin sekarang kan? Aku tidak bisa bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi apabila ia tau kau yang telah menghancurkan keluarganya", ucap Kyuhyun.

Ayah Kyuhyun membuka mulut, "Kau pikir aku takut? Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan anak itu?"

"Pikiranmu benar-benar dangkal. Lee Sungmin bukan anak-anak lagi sekarang. Apa kau pikir wanita 25 tahun itu tidak bisa balas dendam padamu", ujar Kyuhyun.

"Dia bahkan tidak memiliki apapun", jawab ayah Kyuhyun percaya diri.

"Apa kau lupa siapa aku? Lee Sungmin adalah tunanganku, bila dia ingin aku membantunya apa kau pikir aku akan menolak?", skak! Ayah Kyuhyun benar-benar melupakan bagian yang itu. Ya! Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun putranya. Kyuhyun yang membuatnya kehilangan perusahaan. Kyuhyun yang mengambil seluruh hak waris. Kyuhyun yang bisa melakukan segalanya.

"Aku mengerti tujuanmu sekarang. Kau bertunangan dengannya untuk kerjasama menghancurkanku begitu?"

"Kerjasama? Ia bahkan tidak tau apapun soal siapa kau dan aku", kata Kyuhyun.

Tuan Cho tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun saat ini. Sungmin tidak tau apapun? "Jadi, kau memanfaatkannya?", tebak Tuan Cho.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ayah Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan, "Bila benar aku akan dihancurkan oleh anak itu, kau juga pasti akan segera hancur setelah ia tau kau mempermainkannya, maka kau dan aku akan hancur bersama", ujar ayah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun balas tersenyum, "Begitulah", jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Mendengar kau akan hancur, kedengarannya tidak buruk. Anak itu bisa membuat segalanya menarik", sahut ayah Kyuhyun. Tuan Cho lalu segera berbalik, ekspresi wajahnya yang sebelumnya tersenyum berubah datar. Tuan Cho membuka pintu ruangan Kyuhyun lalu membantingnya dengan kasar.

"_Sebelum aku hancur, akan kupastikan kau hancur terlebih dahulu_", janji Kyuhyun.

_Flashback 8 tahun lalu…_

Kyuhyun baru saja pulang dari tempat pengacara keluargnya untuk mengurus hak ahli warisnya atas perusahaan keluarganya. Pikirannya kalut, ia takut memegang perusahaan yang besar disaat umurnya yang masih muda, 21 tahun. Ia takut tidak berhasil membawa perusahaannya menjadi lebih besar dari apa yang telah dilakukan ayahnya tapi dilain sisi ia tidak ingin seluruh milik ibunya jatuh ke tangan ayahnya yang sangat dibencinya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak membenci ayah kandungnya itu? Ibunya kini terbaring koma, tapi ayahnya bahkan tidak pernah berniat menjenguk ibunya sekali saja. Setiap Kyuhyun mengajak ayahnya kerumah sakit, pria paruh baya itu selalu menolak. Ia beralasan bahwa mereka sudah bercerai. Bagaimana mungkin ayahnya segigih itu sekalipun putranya sendiri yang memintanya?

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi di malam hari. Ia tidak peduli bila harus mati hari ini juga. Baginya hidupnya tidak ada artinya sejak kedua orangtuanya bercerai beberapa bulan lalu.

Sungmin sedang berjalan di trotoar dengan mengenakan seragam SMA-nya. Seluruh rambut panjang sebahu miliknya ia kuncir satu. Sungmin berjalan sambil memeluk kucingnya, Neko. Ia mengelus bulu kucingnya itu sambil menangis. "Neko, kita pergi saja dari rumah. Eomma dan appa tidak mau mendengarkanku untuk tidak bercerai", ujar Sungmin sedih.

Sungmin lapar, ia melewati sebuah kedai makanan. "Kau pasti lapar kan?", tanya Sungmin pada kucing kesayangannya itu. Sungmin berjalan kearah kedai, "Ahjumma, aku pesan satu tusuk bakso ikan dan satu kotak susu", kata Sungmin. Pedagang itu menyerahkan pesanan Sungmin. Sungmin mengambil uang di saku seragam sekolahnya. Saat ia menghitung jumlahnya, ternyata tidak cukup untuk membeli makanan untuknya dan kucingnya, Neko. Sungmin meletakkan Neko disamping kakinya. Ia mengecek isi tasnya dan menemukan beberapa uang won lagi lalu menyerahkannya pada si penjual. "Terimakasih", kata Sungmin saat sudah memegang bakso ikan miliknya dan susu kotak untuk kucingnya. Saat Sungmin melihat kebawah, ia sudah tidak menemukan kucingnya. Ia melihat kesekeliling dan menemukan Neko yang ada di tengah jalan. Sungmin melihat jalanan sepi, ia segera berlari untuk mengambil kucingnya. Namun saat Neko sudah dalam pelukannya, Sungmin melihat cahaya mobil. Sungmin memejamkan matanya takut.

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya tak tentu arah. Yang ia tau hanya mengendarainya jauh dari rumahnya. Saat Kyuhyun melajukan mobilya, ia melihat seseorang berdiri begitu dekat dengan mobilnya. Ia tidak ingin membunuh orang, sesegera mungkin ia menginjak rem mobilnya.

_Sedetik_

_ Dua detik_

_ Tiga detik_

Kyuhyun tidak ingin melihat apa yang terjadi. "_Bagaimana kalau ia mati_?", pikir Kyuhyun was-was.

Sungmin tidak berani membuka matanya, ia hanya memeluk kucingnya erat. "_Apa aku masih hidup?", _batin Sungmin. "Meow", Sungmin mendengar kucingnya. "_Aku masih hidup?", _pikir Sungmin. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Ia melihat sebuah mobil didepannya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Kaki Sungmin lemas, ia jatuh terduduk di aspal.

Seorang pria keluar dari mobil lalu mendekati Sungmin, "Kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya pria itu khawatir. Pria itu adalah Kyuhyun. Ia melihat Sungmin terduduk lemas dengan kucing di pelukannya, susu yang tumpah, dan bakso ikan yang sudah menyentuh tanah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?", ulang Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berdiri tanpa menengok Kyuhyun. "Ne", jawabnya singkat. Sungmin ingat tadi ia membeli bakso ikan dan susu. Ia melihat kearah aspal dan menemukan makanannya sudah berantakan. Sungmin berjongkok lalu mengambil susu kotaknya. Setidaknya yang tidak tumpah masih bisa ia berikan pada Neko. Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin heran namun ia enggan bertanya lagi.

Sungmin menangis, "Aku tidak punya uang lagi." Kyuhyun mendengar Sungmin mengatakan sesuatu namun tidak jelas pada pendengarannya. "Kau bicara apa tadi_?", _tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

Sungmin menghapus air matanya. Ia tidak ingin orang lain melihat keadaannya yang sangat menyedihkan. Sungmin bangun dengan Neko dalam gendongannya dan susu kotak di tangannya yang tinggal setengah. Sungmin berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin aneh, ia baru saja akan menghentikan Sungmin namun Sungmin sudah berbalik terlebih dahulu. "Ahjussi, lain kali kau harus hati-hati", ucap Sungmin setelah itu ia benar-benar pergi.

"Apa? Ahjussi?", Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya sendiri.

Kyuhyun hendak kembali ke mobilnya. Toh, gadis itu baik-baik saja tapi saat Kyuhyun melihat bekas susu yang tumpah dan bakso ikan milik gadis yang tak ia kenal itu membuatnya berpikir, "Kurasa ia tidak benar-benar baik."

Sungmin duduk dengan Neko di halte bus yang sudah sepi. Sungmin menyuapi Neko dengan susu sedikit demi sedikit. "Neko, maafkan aku. Gara-gara aku kau kesusahan.", sesal Sungmin. "Sekarang kau minum yang banyak, bila aku punya uang akan kupastikan kau makan tuna", Sungmin terus mengajak bicara kucingnya. Saat Sungmin asik bersama Neko, tiba-tiba seseorang menyodorkan bakso ikan. Sungmin menatap orang yang menyodorkannya bakso ikan tadi, "Oh! Ahjussi", ucap Sungmin.

"Jangan panggil aku ahjussi! Aku masih muda. Ini, ambillah", kata Kyuhyun.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Hmm, 21 tahun"

"Oh… kau memang masih muda, hanya saja kau memakai jas formal membuatmu terlihat tua"

Kyuhyun malas berdebat, ia kembali menyodorkan makanan yang dibawanya, "Ambillah"

Sungmin diam memandang Kyuhyun. "Tenang saja, ini bukan bakso ikan yang jatuh tadi, aku baru saja membelinya", ucap Kyuhyun seakan tau apa yang dipikirkan Sungmin.

"Kau memberikannya padaku?", tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. "Terimakasih", ucap Sungmin senang. Kyuhyun mengambil tempat di samping kucing Sungmin.

"Ini kucingmu?", tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne"

"Siapa namanya?"

"Neko"

"Neko? Dalam bahasa Jepang artinya kucing kan?"

"Ne"

"Lalu siapa namamu?"

"Lee Sungmin"

"Lee Sungmin, mengapa kau berkeliaran dengan kucingmu di malam hari? Kau tidak pulang?", Kyuhyun sendiri merasa aneh bertanya hal ini, seakan ia ikut campur urusan orang lain. Hanya saja saat ia melihat Sungmin, ia ingin tau apa yang dilakukan gadis itu.

Awalnya Sungmin ragu memberitahukan hal ini pada orang lain. Namun ia merasa Kyuhyun orang baik, ia lalu berkata, "Aku kabur dari rumah"

Kyuhyun kaget, bagaimana bisa anak seumurannya sudah berpikir untuk kabur dari rumah. "Bolehkah aku tau alasanmu kabur?", tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Orangtuaku akan bercerai", ujar Sungmin sedih.

Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya sibuk mengelus bulu kucing milik Sungmin kini memperhatikan pemiliknya lekat. Ia menunggu Sungmin melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kupikir ayahku berbohong saat mengatakan akan menceraikan ibuku. Tapi hari ini aku tau semuanya akan terjadi. Ibuku datang ke rumah dengan seorang paman yang tidak kukenal. Ibu bilang ibu akan menikah dengan paman itu. Aku tau ayahku sangat marah, tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun", setelah mengatakan itu Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya.

Sungmin kembali melanjutkan ceritanya, "Kurasa ibu berbohong saat mengatakan ia tidak mencintai ayah lagi dan hanya mencintai paman itu."

"Bagaimana kau tau?", tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ibuku tidak ahli dalam hal berbohong. Ia bahkan tidak menatap mataku saat bicara, bagaimana aku tau ia jujur", jawab Sungmin.

"Tidakkah kau membenci ibumu?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lekat, "Tidak!", jawabnya tegas.

Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin aneh atau terlalu baik, entahlah. Sungmin berbeda dengannya walau memiliki kasus yang sama. Kyuhyun kembali bertanya, "Mengapa? Bukankah ia meninggalkanmu dan ayahmu?"

"Ibuku bukanlah wanita jahat. Aku hidup dengannya selama 17 tahun. Aku mengenalnya dengan sangat baik. Kurasa paman itu melakukan sesuatu pada ayah dan ibuku hingga mereka bercerai"

"Siapa paman yang kau maksud?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Saat ia kerumahku hari ini, ia hanya duduk di dalam mobil hingga aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Aku membenci paman itu!"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau begitu ingin tau?", tanya Sungmin.

"Ah, bukan begitu. Lebih baik kau pulang", nasehat Kyuhyun sekaligus mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak mau!", tolak Sungmin.

"Kau bilang ibumu wanita yang baik, ia pasti akan sangat mengkhawatirkanmu", bujuk Kyuhyun lagi tapi Sungmin tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Jangan pulang demi dirimu tapi pulanglah demi kucingmu ini. Hari ini kucingmu bisa minum susu, bagaimana dengan besok? Mungkin ia akan mati kelaparan karenamu", ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terdiam lama. Ia menunduk lalu memperhatikan Neko.

"Aku benar bukan?", tanya Kyuhyun berharap gadis ini berubah pikiran dan akan segera pulang. Entah mengapa, tidak biasanya ia berlaku baik pada orang lain hanya saja saat melihat Sungmin, Kyuhyun merasa memperhatikan dirinya sendiri. Melarikan diri dari keadaan.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, "Baiklah, aku akan pulang. Tapi ini hanya demi Neko", ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Kau mau kuantar pulang?", tawar Kyuhyun.

"Tidak usah, aku akan menunggu bis"

"Kau yakin?"

"Ne"

"Bis terakhir datang jam 10 tadi, dan… apa kau punya uang untuk membayar bis? Kau masih mau menunggu bis?", tanya Kyuhyun sekaligus mengingatkan Sungmin.

Semua yang dikatakan Kyuhyun benar. Sungmin akhirnya pulang bersama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sampai. Kyuhyun berhenti agak jauh dari rumah Sungmin. Ini karena Sungmin yang memintanya. "Itu rumahmu?", tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat sebuah rumah minimalis dengan taman kecil. Tidak sebesar rumahnya namun terlihat nyaman bagi Kyuhyun. "Ne", jawab Sungmin. Sungmin keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun lalu menutup pintu mobil. "Terimakasih tumpangannya", ucap Sungmin sambil membungkuk. Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Masuklah." Sungmin tersenyum, "Ne."

Sungmin membuka pagar rumahnya lalu masuk ke dalam rumah. Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin sudah masuk, akan segera pergi tapi sebelum ia menginjak pedalnya, ia melihat mobil yang sangat dikenalnya berhenti tepat di depan rumah Sungmin. Itu mobil ayahnya. Seorang pria keluar dari mobil sedan putih, "Ahboeji", ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak tak percaya. "_Apa yang ayahnya lakukan disini?", _pikir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih menunggu. Ia melihat seseorang keluar dari rumah Sungmin. "_Tuan Lee In Guk_", Kyuhyun mengenal orang itu. Tuan Lee In Guk adalah rekan kerja ayahnya. Perusahaan Tuan Lee memang bukan perusahaan besar dan hampir kolep beberapa kali tapi ayah Kyuhyun masih berkenan membantu Tuan Lee mendapatkan kembali perusahaannya. Kyuhyun tidak bisa mendengar apa yang kedua orang itu katakan karena ia melihatnya dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Ayah Kyuhyun terlihat selesai bicara lalu masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi. Tuan Lee masih berdiri diluar, tapi Kyuhyun tiba-tiba melihat Sungmin keluar dari dalam rumah dan memanggil Tuan Lee, "APPA!", teriak Sungmin. Suara Sungmin terdengar oleh Kyuhyun. "_Appa?_", ucap Kyuhyun seakan mengulang perkataan Sungmin. "_Apa mungkin paman yang Sungmin maksud adalah ayahnya?", _batin Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggenggam setir mobilnya erat. Bisa-bisanya ayahnya melakukan hal ini pada keluarga orang lain setelah menghancurkan keluarganya sendiri. Kyuhyun segera memutar arah mobilnya dan pergi dari rumah Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak suka ayahnya bicara dengan paman jahat itu. Sungmin merasa heran mengapa ayahnya menyuruhnya menunggu di dalam. Tepat saat Sungmin mendengar suara mobil pergi, Sungmin keluar rumah dan melihat paman itu sudah pergi. Sungmin memanggil ayahnya, "APPA!", Sungmin lalu mendekat memeluk ayahnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?", tanya ayah Sungmin kepada putrinya. Sungmin mengangguk, "Ibu kemana?", tanya Sungmin. Saat ia pulang ia tidak melihat ibunya ada di rumah menyambutnya. "Ayo masuk", bukannya mendapat jawaban, ayahnya justru menyuruhnya masuk. Tepat saat akan masuk, Sungmin melihat mobil Kyuhyun baru akan pergi, ia terus memperhatikan mobil itu sampai akhirnya menghilang dari pandangannya. "_Dia baru pergi_?", tanya Sungmin dalam hati. "Oh ya ampun, aku bahkan tidak tau namanya!", pekik Sungmin tiba-tiba. "Apa?", tanya ayah Sungmin heran melihat putrinya. "Ah, tidak ada apa-apa", jawab Sungmin pelan.

**TBC**

**Akhirnya selesai update chapter 3!**

**Ada yang bingung gak sama chapter ini? Author ringkas aja disini ya**

**Jadi Kyuhyun sebenarnya orang yang baik, begitu juga Sungmin. Yang bikin kepribadian mereka berbeda adalah karena Kyuhyun yang ingin balas dendam dengan ayahnya sedangkan Sungmin berubah sejak mengenal Kyuhyun setahun yang lalu. Nah, Sungmin taunya Kyuhyun yang dia kenal adalah Kyuhyun yang datang setahun yang lalu. Bukan Kyuhyun 8 tahun lalu.**

**Sedikit teka-teki sudah terbuka! Untuk cerita pertemuan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin setahun lalu belum bisa author kasih tau. Akan author buka di lain kesempatan! :D**

**Untuk rated M, sejauh ini belum ada adegan NC tapi buat jaga-jaga author taruh rate itu.**

**Dan, author gak akan mengeluarkan adegan NC di bulan ramadhan ini *author takut dosa***

**Dan untuk alur kecepetan, author akan usahakan buat alur yang lebih panjang kalau readers berkenan. **

**Terimakasih buat readers yang bersedia membaca ff yang jauh dari sempurna ini.**

**Seperti biasa, author ngemis reviewnya ya!^^**

**TOLONG DI REViEW **


	4. Chapter 4

**BAD LOVE STORY**

"**Kau!", ucap Sungmin sambil menunjuk orang di depannnya. Sedangkan orang yang segera menyadari keberadaan Sungmin tersenyum, "Tidak kusangka kita bertemu lagi disini", ucap orang itu dengan aksen Jepang yang kentara/"Mereka saling mengenal?", Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya sendiri sambil menatap Sungmin dan Yesung secara bergantian.**

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Sungmin bukan lagi gadis lugu dan baik hati sejak bertemu Kyuhyun. Ia menyerahkan segalanya demi biaya rumah sakit ibunya. Selama setahun, Kyuhyun yang selalu memenuhi kebutuhan hidup Sungmin. Bukan tanpa alasan, ia tau benar siapa Sungmin. Ia akan balas dendam pada ayahnya yang telah menghancurkan kehidupan ibunya dan kebahagiaannya dengan menggunakan Sungmin. Sejak perceraian orangtuanya, ibu Kyuhyun mengalami gangguan mental, sakit parah hingga meninggal. Kyuhyun berjanji di depan makam ibunya akan membalaskan dendam ibunya dan tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada siapapun. Tapi apakah takdir berkata hal yang sama?**

Kyuhyun melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Terlihat jelas bekas luka di sudut bibirnya akibat pukulan ayahnya. "Beraninya dia…"

Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar di atas meja. Si pemilik berjalan malas mengambil ponselnya itu. Tulisan "Rumah Sakit Sedo" tertera di layar teleponnya. Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Mengapa rumah sakit menelponnya? Bukankah Sungmin yang bertanggung jawab atas segala urusan rumah sakit? Ya, terkecuali urusan biaya. Kyuhyun akhirnya memilih mengangkat teleponnya, "Yeoboseyo", sapa Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, apa benar saya bicara dengan Tuan Cho Kyuhyun", tanya seorang di seberang teleponnya.

"Ya, ini aku", jawab Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah anda wali dari Nyonya Kim Min Ah?"

"Ya, tapi mengapa kau menghubungiku? Bukankah segala urusan Nyonya Kim dibicarakan dengan putrinya?"

"Saya sudah mencoba menghubungi putri Nyonya Kim, tapi tidak ada jawaban sampai sekarang"

"_Kemana dia?_", batin Kyuhyun. "Memangnya ada urusan apa?", tanya Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya ia tidak tertarik mengurusi hal rumah sakit. Yang Ia tau hanya perlu menanggung segala biaya rumah sakit. Itu saja. Ia sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan hal selain itu. Ia tidak tertarik membicarakan kondisi ibu Sungmin secara panjang lebar dengan dokter. Mengetahuinya dari Sungmin dirasa cukup bagi Kyuhyun.

"Kondisi beliau memburuk, anda harus datang kemari secepatnya", jelas orang diseberang telepon.

"Apa? Ada apa dengannya?", tanya Kyuhyun panik. Kondisi ibu Sungmin memang sering tidak stabil. Terkadang membaik dan terkadang semakin memburuk dan harus melakukan operasi. Kyuhyun mulai memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk. Tidak! Ia tidak ingin semuanya berakhir sekarang.

"Keadaan ginjal beliau memburuk. Untuk jelasnya anda datanglah kemari"

"Aku mengerti", jawab Kyuhyun.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun segera mengambil jasnya dan keluar dari ruangannya. Donghae yang melihat Kyuhyun terburu-buru segera menghentikan direkturnya itu.

"Direktur, anda akan pergi kemana?", tanya Donghae sambil mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun dari belakang.

Kyuhyun berhenti lalu menatap bawahannya itu, "Aku ada urusan", jawab Kyuhyun.

"Tapi anda ada rapat penting sebentar lagi", Donghae berusaha mengingatkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun baru ingat hal itu. Ia menggeram kesal. Kenapa semuanya terjadi disaat yang bersamaan? Kyuhyun tidak mungkin meninggalkan rapat penting itu. Ini tentang hidup dan mati perusahaannya. Bila kontrak kerjasama hari ini gagal, ia akan rugi besar. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan almarhum ibunya sedangkan bila ia tidak pergi ke rumah sakit ia tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi. Ini menyangkut hidup dan matinya ibu Sungmin, tunangannya. Ya, tunangan. Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak lalu mengambil keputusan.

"Kau batalkan semuanya", itulah keputusan Kyuhyun. Ia lebih memilih nalurinya daripada berpikir logis.

Donghae memandang direkturnya itu heran. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan mementingkan pekerjaan daripada hal lainnya. Apa pria itu kehilangan akal sehatnya sekarang?

"Apa? Batalkan? Tapi—"

"Tolong berhentilah bicara. Kau urus semuanya", ucap Kyuhyun. Setelah itu Kyuhyun segera pergi meninggalkan sekretarisnya yang sedang pusing setengah mati memikirkan bagaimana cara menghadapi klien Kyuhyun nanti.

"Direktur! Direktur!", Donghae berusaha menghentikan atasannya itu tapi Kyuhyun sudah pergi lebih cepat. Donghae benar-benar bisa gila bila bekerja dengan orang seperti Kyuhyun terus. Datang dan pergi sesuka hatinya. Mudah sekali orang itu berkata urus semuanya.

Kyuhyun disambut oleh pegawainya saat keluar meninggalkan gedung perusahaannya. "Dimana mobilku?", tanya Kyuhyun pada seorang pegawainya yang bertugas berjaga diluar pintu.

"Akan segera saya panggilkan supir anda", jawan pegawai itu sopan.

Kyuhyun benar-benar bisa gila bila hanya diam disini. Baru semenit ia berdiri menunggu rasanya seperti berjam-jam. "Sebenarnya mobilku kau parkir dimana?!", bentak Kyuhyun pada pegawainya.

"Maafkan saya direktur", pegawai Kyuhyun hanya membungkuk maaf.

Kyuhyun melihat mobilnya tiba, ia segera mendekati mobilnya. Supir pribadinya segera keluar menyerahkan kunci mobil. Kyuhyun mengambilnya tanpa berkata apapun lalu masuk ke dalam mobil. Para pegawai memandang mobil Kyuhyun yang sudah melaju dengan terheran-heran.

Kyuhyun menyetir sambil sibuk menghubungi Sungmin namun tetap tidak ada jawaban. Kyuhyun kembali menghubungi Sungmin. Terus seperti itu berkali-kali namun tetap sama. "Haish! Kemana sebenarnya dia?", ucap Kyuhyun. Tidak biasanya Sungmin seperti ini. Wanita itu biasanya akan segera berlari kesetanan setelah mendengar kabar buruk tentang ibunya. Tapi sekarang menjawab teleponnya pun tidak.

"Haish berat sekali"

Seorang wanita dengan mengenakan sepatu boot dan juga celemek terlihat menyeret sekarung kol.

Seorang nenek mendekati wanita yang menyeret sekarung kol tersebut, "Aigo! Aigo! Sungmin-Ssi! Mengapa kau menyeretnya seperti itu? Nanti kolnya bisa rusak", ujar wanita tua itu dengan raut wajah kesal.

Sungmin yang biasanya membiarkan rambutnya tergerai kini justru mengikat seluruhnya. "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku. Ini pertama kalinya aku bekerja di pasar. Jadi aku tidak tau bagaimana cara membawanya", ujar Sungmin menyesal.

"Lebih baik kau jangan membawa yang ini, kau rapikan saja barang-barang yang ada truk", ujar wanita tua yang mempekerjakan Sungmin.

"Aku mengerti", jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun sampai di rumah sakit. Ia segera masuk dan menuju ruangan ibu Sungmin. Saat sampai disana ia sudah melihat seorang dokter dan beberapa perawat disana. Kyuhyun datang dengan nafas sedikit terengah-engah akibat berlari dari luar rumah sakit sampai kesini.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?", tanya Kyuhyun _to the point_.

Dokter yang melihat Kyuhyun segera mengajak Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan itu. Kyuhyun dan Dokter Park yang merawat ibu Sungmin berdiri berhadapan. "Bagaimana keadaannya?", tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi." Dokter Park membuka kacamata beningnya lalu bicara serius dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kondisinya sedang gawat. Pasien tidak baik dibiarkan menerima obat-obatan kimia terus menerus, itu menyebabkan kerusakan pada ginjalnya", jelas Dokter Park pada Kyuhyun.

"Lalu apa yang harus dilakukan?", tanya Kyuhyun. Kini pria itu mulai tenang tidak seperti sebelumnya.

"Apa anda benar-benar tidak ingin menghentikan pengobatan?", tanya Dokter Park hati-hati.

"Apa maksud anda?", tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

"Kau walinya, kau pasti sudah tau kondisinya. Pasien mengalami mati otak, pasien bisa bertahan karena alat-alat medis, tapi sebenarnya dalam hal kedokteran sangat kecil kemungkinan pasien akan sadar", jelas Dokter Park.

Kyuhyun terhentak. Mati otak? Sungmin tidak pernah memberitahukan hal itu. Kalau tidak ada harapan mengapa Sungmin masih membiarkan ibunya hidup seperti ini?

"Kumohon pikirkanlah baik-baik, operasi tidak akan ada gunanya", sambung Dokter Park sebelum pergi.

Kyuhyun terdiam lama, "_Mati otak?" _Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan Sungmin. Mengapa wanita itu masih mau Kyuhyun membantunya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun memanfaatkannya dan membuat perjanjian semacam ini? Bila Sungmin sudah tau tidak ada harapan lagi, seharusnya ia melepaskan ibunya saja. Toh, dengan begitu ia tidak akan berurusan dengan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin duduk diatas truk kosong sambil memukul-mukul kecil bahunya dengan tangannya secara bergantian berharap cara itu bisa menghilangkan sedikit rasa pegalnya. Sungmin baru ingat meninggalkan tasnya di toko sayur tempatnya bekerja. Jaraknya memang tak jauh dari pasar tempatnya sekarang. Sungmin segera bangkit berdiri lalu turun dari atas bak truk. Sungmin segera pergi pergi ke toko sayur dan menyapa bosnya itu, "Annyeong." Nenek pemilik toko yang melihat Sungmin langsung memanggil Sungmin mendekat, "Sungmin-Ssi, kemarilah", ucap pemilik toko.

"Ye?", tanya Sungmin.

Pemilik toko sayur menyerahkan sejumlah uang kepada Sungmin, "Ambillah, ini upahmu hari ini. Kau bilang ibumu sakit bukan? Karena pekerjaanmu sudah selesai, kau bisa pulang sekarang", ujar pemilik toko.

Raut wajah Sungmin berubah senang saat melihat sejumlah uang ditangannya, "Kamsahamnida halmoni", ujar Sungmin.

Sungmin menuju lemari penyimpanan. Ia melepas celemeknya dan juga sepatu bootnya yang kotor, terlihat noda lumpur menempel disana. Sungmin mengganti alas kakinya dengan sepatunya, setelah itu mengambil tas miliknya. "Halmoni, aku pulang ya", ujar Sungmin sebelum pergi. "Ya, hati-hatilah", jawab pemilik toko sayur sambil memerhatikan Sungmin yang keluar toko.

Sungmin berjalan senang, ia melihat-lihat deretan toko di sebelah kanannya. Sungmin memutuskan berhenti di depan toko bunga, ia melihat aneka bunga yang dipajang di depan toko. Sungmin mencium aroma bunga lily yang diletakkan disebuah bucket. "Ahjumma, aku mau yang ini", ucap Sungmin pada pemilik toko bunga.

Sungmin berjalan kaki dengan membawa sebuket bunga lily. Tanpa sengaja Sungmin melewati perusahaan milik Cho Kyuhyun. _"Pasti dia sedang sibuk bekerja atau marah-marah pada pegawainya"_, pikir Sungmin. Peduli setan, Sungmin tidak berniat bertemu Kyuhyun sekalipun ia sudah berdiri sedekat ini dengan perusahaan Kyuhyun. Sungmin teringat saat pertama kalinya ia kesini dan untuk terakhir kalinya juga. Seisi gedung seperti memandang rendah dirinya saat Kyuhyun mendeklarasikan dirinya adalah tunangan Cho Kyuhyun. Tentunya itu dilakukan Kyuhyun secara sepihak karena Kyuhyun menyeretnya ke perusahaan itu tanpa peduli apa yang dikenakan Sungmin saat itu. Kyuhyun yang mengenakan pakaian mahal sungguh kontras dengan penampilan Sungmin yang sederhana. Sudahlah, Sungmin tidak ingin mengingat hal menjengkelkan itu lebih lama lagi. Sungmin hendak pergi dari sana tapi sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di dekatnya.

Kaca mobil terbuka, Sungmin melihat seorang pria duduk di kursi penumpang. Penampilannya terlihat seperti orang penting, pikir Sungmin. Sungmin hendak pergi, tapi ia urungkan saat melihat pria itu seperti mengeluh kesakitan. Sungmin tidak ingin ikut campur tapi ia rasa mungkin ia bisa membantu. "Permisi, kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Sungmin dengan bahasa Koreanya. Sedangkan orang yang di dalam mobil memandang Sungmin aneh, ia merasa tidak mengenal Sungmin sebelumnya. "Apa yang kamu katakan?", tanya orang asing itu dalam bahasa Jepang. Kelihatannya ia tidak mengerti perkataan Sungmin. Sungmin baru sadar ternyata ia bicara dengan seseorang yang bukan sebangsa dengannya. "Aku kan tidak bisa bahasa Jepang", ucap Sungmin.

Seseorang yang duduk di bagian kemudi membuka kaca jendela mobilnya lalu bicara pada Sungmin, "Dia bilang apa yang anda katakan?", ucap orang itu menjelaskan. "Kau orang Korea?", tanya Sungmin melihat orang yang duduk di bagian kemudi mengerti bahasanya. "Aku bukan orang Korea hanya saja aku pernah belajar bahasa Korea. Bisakah kau membantuku? Dia klienku, daritadi ia mengeluh sakit perut. "Sakit perut?", tanya Sungmin memastikan. Orang itu hanya mengangguk dari dalam mobil. Sungmin sedikit membungkuk agar sejajar dengan lawan bicaranya. "Apa perutmu terasa melilit?", tanya Sungmin pada orang yang bermata sipit itu. Seseorang yang duduk di bagian kemudi mencoba menerjemahkan perkataan Sungmin pada kliennya. "Dia bilang ya", jawab seseorang yang duduk di bagian kemudi setelah mendapat jawaban dari kliennya. "Aku rasa pencernaannya tidak lancar", ucap Sungmin menjelaskan. "Kau punya jarum, peniti, atau semacamnya?", tanya Sungmin pada orang yang mengerti dengan bahasanya. "Tidak", jawab orang itu.

Sungmin mengerti, ia segera mencari sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan menemukan sebuah bros, "Ah, aku bisa menggunakan ini", ucap Sungmin. Orang asing itu bergidik ngeri melihat Sungmin mendekat padanya dengan membawa bros. "Biarkan aku menusuk jarimu sedikit saja, maka kau akan merasa baikan", kata Sungmin. Orang itu tidak mengerti apa yang Sungmin maksud. Tanpa permisi Sungmin mengambil tangan orang itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?", tanya orang asing itu tidak mengerti apa Sungmin lakukan. "Nona, apa yang kau lakukan?", tanya orang yang duduk di kursi kemudi sama paniknya. "Beginilah cara tradisional Korea menyembuhkan pencernaan tidak lancar", ucap Sungmin sambil menusuk jari orang itu. Orang itu yang sebelumnya panik kini menatap Sungmin tenang, "Aku sudah merasa baik", ucapnya pada Sungmin. Seseorang yang duduk di kemudi kembali menerjemahkannya untuk Sungmiin. "Sudah kukatakan itu akan berhasil", kata Sungmin senang.

Orang asing itu keluar dari mobil dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada Sungmin. "Setelah ini aku ada pertemuan penting, terimakasih karena membantu membuatku merasa lebih baik", ucap orang itu yang setelahnya diterjemahkan oleh bawahannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang bisa menolongmu", jawab Sungmin.

"Aku akan memberikanmu sedikit tanda terimakasih", ucap orang asing itu yang selanjutnya diterjemahkan.

"Ah, tidak perlu. Hari ini aku sedang senang karena ibuku berulang tahun. Jadi khusus hari ini, aku menolongmu dengan gratis", canda Sungmin.

Orang Jepang itu kelihatannya senang bertemu Sungmin. "Bila kita bisa bertemu lagi, kau bisa meminta tanda terimakasih itu padaku."

Sungmin tersenyum, "Ya, kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti."

Sungmin sampai di rumah sakit, ia melihat Kyuhyun di depan ruangan ibunya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?", tanya Sungmin penasaran. Sejak kapan Cho Kyuhyun yang angkuh ini peduli pada ibunya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin langsung marah, "Kau kemana saja?!", Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dari atas hingga kebawah, "Mengapa pakaianmu sekotor ini?"

"Apa urusannya aku pergi kemana?", jawab Sungmin dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku menghubungimu berkali-kali tapi kau sama sekali tidak menjawabnya", Kyuhyun menggeram kesal.

Sungmin mengambil ponselnya di dalam tas dan membuka kunci ponselnya, terlihat banyak panggilan dari Kyuhyun dan rumah sakit.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, "Apa sesuatu telah terjadi?"

"Apa kau pergi berkeliling disaat kondisi ibumu seperti ini? Dan untuk apa kau memiliki ponsel kalau tidak kau gunakan? Lebih baik kau buang saja!"

"Kau ini kenapa marah-marah padaku?!"

"Ibumu dalam kondisi gawat tadi! Apa kau berjalan-jalan dan meninggalkan ibumu?!"

"Ibuku?", tanya Sungmin lemas. Bunga lily dalam genggamannya jatuh. Kyuhyun yang tadinya emosi kini melembut saat melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang terlihat terpukul.

"Kenapa hari ini?", tanya Sungmin dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Apa?", tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku merepotkanmu, kau pasti sibuk tapi harus mengurus ibuku karena aku, kau kembali saja, aku akan mengurus ibuku", Sungmin menunduk lalu berjalan masuk ke ruangan ibunya. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin aneh, emosi wanita itu berubah-ubah di waktu yang bersamaan. Kyuhyun melihat bunga lily yang sempat dibawa Sungmin tadi, ia memungutnya lalu meletakkannya di bangku. Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin duduk di samping ibunya. Mungkin Sungmin ingin sendiri, pikir Kyuhyun.

Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar, Kyuhyun segera menjawab panggilannya, "Yeoboseyo", "Direktur, Perusahaan membatalkan perjanjiannya", ucap Donghae panik. "Apa?! Dimana Tuan Yesung sekarang?", tanya Kyuhyun. "Saya tidak tau, beliau pergi begitu saja saat tau anda membatalkan pertemuan", jawab Donghae. Kyuhyun mematikan ponselnya. Ia melihat Sungmin yang duduk disamping ibunya sekilas lalu pergi dari situ.

Kyuhyun sampai di hotel tempat Direktur Perusahaan menginap. Ia berusaha mencari tau informasi tentang rekan kerja pentingnya itu kepada bagian resepsionis tapi menurut resepsionis orang yang Kyuhyun cari belum kembali. Kyuhyun merasa putus asa, ia tidak akan membiarkan perusahaannya hancur begitu saja dan membiarkan ayahnya tertawa senang.

Kyuhyun cukup lama menunggu di lobby. Dari arah pintu ia melihat orang yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu. Kyuhyun segera bangkit menghampiri orang itu. "Direktur Yesung", sapa Kyuhyun memberi hormat. Yesung melihat kearah Kyuhyun malas, "Pergilah", kata Yesung sinis. Pria itu tidak berniat bicara dengan Kyuhyun saat ini. Kyuhyun segera menahan tangan Yesung dengan sesopan mungkin, "Maafkan aku atas kejadian hari ini, mari kita bicara sebentar", bujuk Kyuhyun. "Tidak ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan orang yang tidak punya tanggung jawab sepertimu", jawab Yesung lalu akan melenggang pergi. Tapi Kyuhyun kembali menghalang jalan Yesung, "Kumohon beri aku satu kesempatan", ucap Kyuhyun dengan putus asa. Yesung memandang Kyuhyun lama, "Akan kuputuskan besok", setelah mengucapkan itu Yesung pergi diikuti seorang anak buahnya. Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang kesal akan perbuatan bodohnya sendiri, "Kuharap besok ia akan berubah pikiran."

Sungmin duduk disamping ibunya, menggenggam tangan ibunya erat, "Eomma, kau akan baik-baik saja kan? Kau akan baik-baik saja kan?", air mata Sungmin menetes. "Kau tidak akan pergi meninggalkanku kan?", Sungmin semakin erat menggenggam tangan ibunya. "Eomma, aku takut sendirian, aku tidak mau kesepian, eomma…"

Sungmin keluar dari ruangan ibunya, ia berusaha mencari angin segar. Tepat saat keluar dari ruangan ibunya, pandangan Sungmin tertuju pada bunga lily yang terletak di bangku. Sungmin mengambil tempat duduk disana lalu memangku bunga lily yang sempat ia beli tadi. "Selamat ulang tahun eomma", ucap Sungmin lirih sambil menatap pintu ruangan ibunya.

"Sungmin-Ssi", panggil seorang perawat yang menghampiri Sungmin. Sungmin segera berdiri.

"Ye?", tanya Sungmin.

"Kau belum menyelesaikan beberapa administrasi rumah sakit, aku harap kau bisa mengurusnya secepatnya", ucap perawat itu lalu pamit pergi pada Sungmin.

"Aku lupa belum membicarakannya pada orang itu", kata Sungmin pelan. "Akan kutemui dia besok", sambung Sungmin.

_Esok harinya_

Kyuhyun duduk di ruangannya sambil merenung tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, Kyuhyun menyuruh Donghae untuk keluar. Kyuhyun melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya dengan ekspresi malas. "Yeoboseyo", sapa Kyuhyun.

"_Ku dengar proyek kerjamu gagal, benarkah?"_

"Apa urusannya denganmu?"

"_Hahaha, rendahkan nada bicaramu, aku hanya turut sedih, seharusnya kau bisa bekerja lebih baik daripada aku"_

"Jujur saja, kau gembira mendengar kabar ini bukan? Jangan berpura-pura baik, kau tidak cocok sama sekali berakting mengasihaniku"

"_Ya, kau memang mengenalku dengan baik, aku terlalu senang sampai-sampai ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu. Baiklah kalau begitu, selamat bekerja", _setelah itu panggilan terputus. Kyuhyun menggenggam ponselnya erat lalu membantingnya ke sudut ruangan. Ayahnya benar-benar berhasil membuat kondisinya semakin memburuk.

Sungmin berjalan sambil berusaha menghubungi Kyuhyun namun ponsel Kyuhyun tidak aktif. "Apa orang ini marah karena aku tidak mengangkat teleponnya kemarin?", Sungmin memasukan ponselnya ke dalam tas lalu berjalan menuju halte.

"Sungmin-Ssi!", panggil seseorang dari dalam mobil.

Sungmin berhenti berjalan lalu berusaha melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Seseorang keluar dari mobil lalu membungkuk hormat pada Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Sungmin memandang orang ini aneh. "Kau siapa?", tanya Sungmin heran, seingatnya ia tidak mengenal orang ini sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak ingat aku?", tanya orang itu pada Sungmin. Sungmin memasang ekspresi berpikir lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku Lee Donghae, Sekretaris pribadi Direktur Cho Kyuhyun"

"Mengapa kau tau namaku?"

"Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, saat kau ke perusahaan bersama direktur. Senang bertemu denganmu disini"

"Oh, ya aku ingat", jawab Sungmin sambil mengingat kembali saat dimana Kyuhyun menariknya paksa ke perusahaannya lalu seenaknya memperkenalkan Sungmin sebagai tunangannya.

"Kau mau pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Ye, aku baru saja mau pergi bekerja"

"Bekerja? Kau bekerja di perusahaan mana?"

Sungmin terlihat canggung, perusahaan apanya? Pikir Sungmin. "Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, aku bekerja di toko sayur"

"Toko sayur? Kau membuka usaha?"

"Ani! Aku membantu mengangkut sayur ke pasar"

"Mengangkut sayur?"

"Hmm, aku hanya perlu mengangkut sayur dengan mobil, sangat mudah"

"Kau lebih sederhana dari yang ku pikirkan"

"Benarkah?", Sungmin hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Kau mau kuantar?", tawar Donghae.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, aku akan naik bisa saja"

"Aku merasa tidak direpotkan, kuantar saja ya"

Donghae duduk mengendarai mobil dengan Sungmin duduk disampingnya.

"Kau sudah lama bekerja di toko sayur?", tanya Donghae kepada Sungmin berusaha memeceh keheningan diantara ia dan Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Donghae sekilas lalu menjawab, "Aku baru mulai bekerja kemarin"

Donghae terlihat tertarik dengan jawaban Sungmin. "Kemarin? Sebelumnya kau bekerja apa?", tanya Donghae.

"Aku tidak bekerja", jawab Sungmin. Donghae memilih diam. "Tapi dulu aku sempat bekerja di taman", lanjut Sungmin. Donghae mengangguk kecil, "Kau memiliki kepribadian yang baik dan sederhana pantas saja Direktur memilihmu", ucap Donghae. Sungmin tersenyum tapi dalam hati ia benar-benar ingin muntah, sandiwaranya dan Kyuhyun benar-benar hebat hingga bisa menipu banyak orang.

"Aku ingin ke perusahaan, apa kau tidak ingin mampir sebentar?", tanya Donghae.

"Mampir untuk apa?", tanya Sungmin. Baginya cukup sekali menginjakkan kaki di perusahaan orang angkuh itu.

"Kupikir mungkin kau ingin bertemu direktur", jawab Donghae lalu tersenyum.

"Berte—", Sungmin menghentikan kata-katanya, ia teringat sesuatu.

"Ada apa?", tanya Donghae.

Sungmin baru ingat ia memang ingin bicara masalah ibunya dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap Donghae, "Bisakah kau antar aku ke perusahaanmu?", tanya Sungmin.

Donghae tersenyum, "Tentu saja", jawab Donghae. Sungmin tau ekspresi wajah Donghae. Orang ini pasti berpikir Sungmin menemui Kyuhyun layaknya kekasih, merindukan Kyuhyun dan semacamnya. Donghae tidak tau keadaannya sama sekali.

Mobil Donghae berhenti. Donghae segera membuka pintu untuk Sungmin yang disambut keluarnya Sungmin dengan canggung. Ia merasa semua ini terlalu berlebihan. Sungmin memandang gedung perusahaan di depannya. Bila bukan karena terpaksa, jika Kyuhyun bisa dihubungi, ia lebih memilih tidak menginjakkan kakinya ketempat ini. Donghae menuntun Sungmin masuk, hampir seluruh orang yang Sungmin lewati memandang Sungmin aneh lalu berbisik entah apa. Sungmin tidak peduli, tujuannya kesini hanya bicara dengan Kyuhyun lalu pergi.

"Maaf, kumohon tunggulah sebentar disini. Aku akan memberitahu direktur kau datang", kata Donghae saat tiba di depan ruangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

_Tok Tok Tok_

Donghae masuk keruangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melihat Donghae dengan enggan, "Ada apa?", tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tunangan anda ada disini", ucap Donghae.

"Tunangan yang mana?", tanya Kyuhyun seakan lupa segalanya karena gagalnya kontrak kerjanya. "Tunggu sebentar! Kau bilang siapa yang datang?", seakan dalam sedetik pikiran Kyuhyun kembali. Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari kursi singgah sananya dan berlari keluar ruangan menemui Sungmin. Donghae melihat Kyuhyun keluar begitu saja dengan heran, "Apa dia tidak bisa sabaran?", ucap Donghae sepelan mungkin. Donghae menyusul Kyuhyun keluar.

Kyuhyun menangkap bayangan Sungmin di depan ruangannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?", tanya Kyuhyun heran. Sungmin terlihat kikuk, "Ehmm… aku menghubungimu tapi ponselmu tidak aktif, kebetulan aku bertemu Donghae-Ssi, jadi aku menumpang mobilnya kemari", jawab Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap arah lain sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang, "Itu bukan alasan", ujar Kyuhyun. "Aku ingin bicara soal ibuku", sahut Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengalah, ia menarik tangan Sungmin masuk keruangannya.

Diluar ruangan Donghae menatap dua pasangan itu bingung, "Apa mereka bertengkar?", tanya Donghae pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun mengunci ruangannya. "Sekarang bicaralah", ucap Kyuhyun saat sudah berhadapan dengan Sungmin. Awalnya Sungmin gugup berada di dalam satu ruangan hanya dengan Kyuhyun tapi ia segera mengendalikan dirinya, "Aku ingin bicara soal administrasi rumah sakit, kemarin pihak rumah sakit bilang ada hal yang belum terselesaikan pembayarannya, kau tau kan—", Sungmin belum selesai bicara tapi Kyuhyun sudah bicara, "Aku mengerti, akan segera kulunasi", jawab Kyuhyun.

Ruangan itu hening beberapa detik. Sungmin segera bicara untuk memecah situasi canggungnya, "Ehmm, kalau begitu aku akan segera pergi", ucap Sungmin. "Kemarin kau pergi kemana?", tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap pria itu, sejak kapan Kyuhyun mengurusi urusannya. "Aku ada urusan kemarin hingga aku tidak bisa menerima panggilan", jawab Sungmin. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, mulai saat ini aku akan lebih memperhatikan kondisi ibuku", sambung Sungmin sebelum keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun meninggalkan pria itu yang masih berdiri kaku. Donghae yang melihat Sungmin segera menghampirinya, "Kau sudah mau pergi?", tanya Donghae. Sungmin tersenyum. "Akan kusuruh supir mengantarmu", tawar Donghae. Sungmin segera mencegahnya, "Tidak perlu", jawab Sungmin. Sungmin baru akan pergi tapi Kyuhyun menyusulnya dan memegang pergelangan tangan Sungmin. Sungmin kaget, Kyuhyun menariknya terlalu dekat dengan tubuhnya hingga Sungmin bisa mencium aroma tubuh Kyuhyun menguar ke indra penciumannya.

"Tuan Kyuhyun", panggil seseorang dengan bahasa Jepang membuat Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Donghae menoleh bersamaan. Donghae yang melihat orang yang memanggil Kyuhyun itu segera membungkuk hormat. Sedangkan Kyuhyun secara spontan melepas genggaman tangannya dari Sungmin lalu membungkuk hormat. Sungmin menjauh dari tubuh Kyuhyun lalu pandangan matanya melihat siapa yang datang. Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau!", ucap Sungmin sambil menunjuk orang di depannnya. Sedangkan orang yang segera menyadari keberadaan Sungmin tersenyum, "Tidak kusangka kita bertemu lagi disini", ucap orang itu dengan aksen Jepang yang kentara. Sungmin tidak mengerti orang di depannya ini bicara apa dengannya tapi Kyuhyun yang menguasai bahasa Jepang mengerti situasi saat ini, "Mereka saling mengenal?", Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya sendiri sambil menatap Sungmin dan Yesung secara bergantian.

**TBC!**

**Chapter 4 UPDATE readers!**

**Chapter ini lumayan menguras tenaga karena author ngetik sampai 3837 words**

**Terimakasih untuk setia menunggu cicilan chapter demi chapter dengan sabar.**

**Author bingung kenapa jadi ada cast baru disini? Yesung!**

**Saat nulis, semua ide mengalir gitu aja, dan jeng jeng jeng datanglah cast baru kita! WELCOME YESUNG!~~~**

**Apakah Yesung akan membuat hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun semakin dekat atau sebaliknya?**

**Tolong menyambut chapter depan dengan sabar ya!**

**Sekian salam-salam author, sekarang mohon di review! **

**Author sangat menerima saran maupun kritik dengan sangat senang hati.**

**MOHON REVIEW^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**BAD LOVE STORY**

"**Kau tunangan direktur, aku minta tolong padamu katakanlah padanya untuk berusaha mendapatkan kembali kerjasama itu"/"Yesung-Ssi"/"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"/"Sebelum kau kembali ke Jepang, berikanlah tanda terimakasih yang kau janjikan padaku"/"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?"/AKAN SUNGMIN TUKARKAN DENGAN APAKAH TANDA TERIMAKASIH YANG PERNAH YESUNG JANJIKAN PADANYA?/CHAPTER 5 UPDATE!**

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Sungmin bukan lagi gadis lugu dan baik hati sejak bertemu Kyuhyun. Ia menyerahkan segalanya demi biaya rumah sakit ibunya. Selama setahun, Kyuhyun yang selalu memenuhi kebutuhan hidup Sungmin. Bukan tanpa alasan, ia tau benar siapa Sungmin. Ia akan balas dendam pada ayahnya yang telah menghancurkan kehidupan ibunya dan kebahagiaannya dengan menggunakan Sungmin. Sejak perceraian orangtuanya, ibu Kyuhyun mengalami gangguan mental, sakit parah hingga meninggal. Kyuhyun berjanji di depan makam ibunya akan membalaskan dendam ibunya dan tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada siapapun. Tapi apakah takdir berkata hal yang sama?**

"Kau!", ucap Sungmin sambil menunjuk orang di depannnya. Sedangkan orang yang segera menyadari keberadaan Sungmin tersenyum, "Tidak kusangka kita bertemu lagi disini", ucap orang itu dengan aksen Jepang yang kentara. Sungmin tidak mengerti orang di depannya ini bicara apa dengannya tapi Kyuhyun yang menguasai bahasa Jepang mengerti situasi saat ini, "Mereka saling mengenal?", Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya sendiri sambil menatap Sungmin dan Yesung secara bergantian.

Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Yesung, dan Ryeowook sekretaris Yesung duduk bersama di ruang kerja Kyuhyun. Sungmin merasa tidak nyaman, untuk apa Yesung mempersilahkannya mengikuti pertemuan kedua rekan kerja ini. "Maafkan aku yang tidak mempersiapkan kedatanganmu terlebih dahulu, aku tidak tau kau akan datang hari ini", Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu dengan kemampuan berbahasa Jepangnya.

"Kurasa tidak perlu hal semacam itu", sahut Yesung dengan bahasa Jepang pula. Yesung menatap Sungmin dan memberikan senyumnya pada gadis itu. Sungmin yang menyadarinya hanya bisa membalas tersenyum canggung. Kyuhyun melihat keduanya dengan enggan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?", tanya Yesung pada Sungmin.

"Ye?", Sungmin yang tidak mengerti, tampak bingung.

Ryeowook mencoba menerjemahkannya untuk Sungmin, "Beliau tanya bagaimana keadaan anda"

Sungmin mengangguk, "Bisakah kau katakan padanya bahwa aku baik-baik saja, lalu bagaimana dengan keadaannya?", kata Sungmin pada Ryeowook. Setelahnya Ryeowook menyampaikannya pada Yesung.

"Aku baik-baik saja setelah bantuanmu waktu itu", ujar Yesung. Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar kikuk sekarang, ia merasa menjadi satu-satunya orang diantara mereka yang tidak mengetahui situasi apa yang sedang dibicarakan sekarang.

"Aku kesini untuk memberikan jawaban", sambung Yesung. Kini pria itu gentian menatap Kyuhyun. Kelihatannya ada hal penting yang ingin ia bicarakan saat ini.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkannya?", tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku", jawab Yesung. Kata-katanya berhasil membuat Kyuhyun merasa kehilangan seluruh pegangan hidupnya.

Yesung berdiri dari tempat duduknya yang disusul oleh berdirinya sekretarisnya, "Aku akan kembali ke Jepang besok, jadi jangan datang ke hotel untuk membicarakan hal ini padaku."

Kyuhyun segera berdiri setelah melihat Yesung akan meninggalkan ruangannya. "Aku mohon pertimbangkanlah kembali, bukankah kerjasama ini sangat menguntungkan juga bagimu?", Kyuhyun masih berusaha mengubah pikiran Yesung. Ia belum ingin hancur sekarang. Ia bahkan belum membuktikan apapun pada ayahnya.

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum, "Aku sudah pernah bilang bukan? Aku tidak menyukai seseorang yang tidak bisa bertanggung jawab atas pekerjaannya. Aku tidak mungkin mempercayakan proyek sebesar ini kepada orang seperti itu, aku pikir kau mengerti maksudku", ucap Yesung. Pria Jepang itu kini menatap Sungmin dengan tersenyum ramah, "Aku tidak tau akan bertemu denganmu disini, datanglah menemuiku bila kau menginginkannya, aku akan kembali ke Jepang besok, aku harap aku bisa bertemu denganmu untuk menyampaikan rasa terimakasihku", setelah mengatakan itu pada Sungmin, Yesung pergi begitu saja.

"Eh? Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa orang itu pergi begitu saja tanpa menerjemahkannya padaku?", tanya Sungmin heran.

Kini tinggal Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di ruangan itu. Kyuhyun terduduk di dekat Sungmin, pria itu lalu membungkuk dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, benar-benar tampak frustasi pikir Sungmin. Sungmin yang melihat kondisi Kyuhyun bingung harus melakukan apa, ia sendiri tidak tau apa yang dibicarakan Kyuhyun dan orang beda negara dengannya itu. Sungmin bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, ia meihat punggung Kyuhyun, "Aku akan pergi", ucap Sungmin akan pergi. Sungmin berjalan keluar, ia baru saja memegang kenop pintu tapi Kyuhyun memanggilnya, "Sungmin-Ssi."

Sungmin menoleh, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, ia ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang rasanya sudah berada diujung lidahnya. "Ada apa?", tanya Sungmin setelah melihat Kyuhyun tidak kunjung mengatakan sesuatu. "Tidak apa-apa", jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya. Pria itu merasa sulit mengatakannya pada Sungmin. Sungmin merasa Kyuhyun aneh, ia merasa Kyuhyun sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi Sungmin tidak ingin mendesaknya, ia memilih keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-Ssi!" Sungmin!"

Sungmin terus mondar-mandir di toko sayur tempat ia bekerja. Banyak sayur yang harus ia antar hari ini. Beberapa pegawai sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan beristirahat tapi tidak dengan wanita itu. Ia memilih menyelesaikannya lebih cepat sehingga ia bisa segera kembali ke rumah sakit. Sekumpulan wanita paruh baya mendekati Sungmin yang menata beberapa kantong kubis. "Sungmin-Ssi, kau sudah bekerja keras, sebaiknya makan siang dulu", bujuk seorang bibi. Sungmin membungkuk hormat lalu tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak lapar, aku harus segera menyelesaikan ini dan pulang", tolak Sungmin halus.

"Kudengar ibumu sakit?", tanya seorang bibi yang lain.

"Ye", jawab Sungmin dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Aku doakan cepat sembuh, bila ada waktu kami akan menjenguk ibumu ke rumah sakit. Bagaimana?"

"Terimakasih bibi, tentu ibuku akan gembira bila ada yang datang menemuinya", ujar Sungmin senang.

"Baiklah, kami istirahat dulu. Fighting ne!"

Sungmin hanya tertawa kecil. Ia memperhatikan sekumpulan bibi yang bekerja dengannya itu pergi, setelahnya Sungmin melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya.

Sungmin duduk di meja tenda depan toko sayur tempatnya bekerja, hari sudah mulai siang. Sungmin memilih duduk sebentar setelah berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Gadis itu hanya berusaha merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Sepertinya tubuhnya masih terasa asing untuk melakukan pekerjaan cukup berat setelah cukup lama tidak bekerja. Sungmin terus memperhatikan kendaraan yang lalu lalang melintas di depan toko.

Sebuah mobil yang menurutnya tidak asing berhenti beberapa meter di depan tokonya. Sungmin berdiri, ia berpikir mungkin pemilik mobil ini adalah salah satu pelanggan toko tempatnya bekerja. Seseorang dengan setelan jas keluar dari mobil dengan membawa kantung belanjaan. Pria itu tersenyum saat melihat Sungmin. Ia memamerkan kantung belanjaannya lalu berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

"Kau lagi", ucap Sungmin saat Donghae sudah berada di sampingnya. Donghae tersenyum lalu membungkuk memberi hormat, "Sungmin-Ssi, bisakah hari ini aku bersikap informal padamu?", tanya Donghae.

Sungmin bingung, ada apa orang ini terus menemuinya? Apakah sekarang juga kebetulan? Pikir Sungmin. "Apa kau sengaja mencariku kesini?", tanya Sungmin.

Donghae mengambil posisi duduk, ia lalu mengambil sebotol soju dari kantung belanjaan yang dibawanya. "Ambillah", Donghae menyodorkan gelas soju untuk Sungmin. Sungmin meraihnya lalu mengambil tempat duduk di depan Donghae.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mengajakku minum soju di siang bolong?", Sungmin tidak percaya apa yang dipikirkan Donghae. Sepertinya orang ini sama gilanya degan Kyuhyun.

"Lalu apa menurutmu mengajak tunangan bosku minum di malam hari adalah ide yang bagus?"

"Dasar gila", gumam Sungmin yang tidak didengar oleh Donghae.

Donghae membuka tutup botol soju lalu menuang sedikit ke dalam gelasnya. Pria itu menerawang jauh kebelakang Sungmin, "Aku berkeliling cukup lama disekitar sini hanya untuk mencarimu", ucap Donghae akhirnya. Pria itu meneguk sojunya lalu kembali mengisi gelasnya yang sudah kosong hingga penuh.

"Mencariku? Untuk apa?", Sungmin merasa tidak punya urusan apapun dengan sekretaris Kyuhyun ini. Lalu kenapa orang ini masih mencarinya.

"Hanya ingin"

"Hanya ingin?", ulang Sungmin tidak mengerti.

"Haish! Aku butuh teman untuk bicara, kupikir kau satu-satunya orang yang akan mengerti posisiku"

"Teman? Apa sekarang kau menganggapku temanmu? Kita bahkan hanya bertemu beberapa kali", Sungmin bukannya tidak suka dengan Donghae hanya saja ia berpikir mungkin Donghae adalah tipe orang yang sama seperti Kyuhyun, orang ini selalu berada disekitar Kyuhyun, pemikiran, tingkah laku, dan kebiasaannya mungkin tidak jauh berbeda dengan orang menyebalkan itu. Ia hanya tidak ingin berurusan dengan Kyuhyun lainnya.

Donghae menatap Sungmin dengan wajah sedih, "Apa kau tidak mau berteman denganku karena aku bawahan tunanganmu?"

"Apa?"

"Ya… kau pasti merasa begitu"

"Bu-bukannya begitu, kita bahkan tidak dekat tapi mengapa kau memilihku untuk diajak bicara?", Sungmin merasa serba salah sekarang. Ia tidak pernah berpikiran hal yang sama dengan Donghae.

"Oh… aku merasa kau orang yang hangat, jujur saja kau terlihat berbeda dengan direktur. Kau lebih sederhana dari yang aku bayangkan", Donghae kembali meneguk minumannya sedangkan Sungmin memilih menggenggam gelasnya saja tanpa berniat minum sama sekali. Sungmin hanya menemani Donghae minum hingga pria itu menghabiskan cukup banyak soju.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu? Sepertinya kau dalam mood yang buruk", tanya Sungmin setelah melihat Donghae terus minum.

"Kau ingat orang yang datang ke kantor hari ini?", tanya Donghae yang dibalas anggukan kecil Sungmin.

"Dia rekan kerja direktur, rekan kerja yang sangat penting bagi perusahaan. Tadinya direktur dan orang itu akan mengembangkan bisnis mereka secara global, tadinya orang itu akan berinvestasi sangat besar, tadinya semua akan berjalan lancar bila saja direktur tidak membatalkan perjanjian secara sepihak… seharusnya aku sudah mendapat bonus bila kerjasama itu berhasil, seharusnya aku akan menikah dengan pacarku bila kerjasama itu berhasil, tapi sekarang? Justru aku terancam di PHK", Donghae tertawa setelah mengatakan semuanya. Sungmin memandang orang di depannya ini aneh.

"Jadi orang Jepang itu rekan kerja Kyuhyun", gumam Sungmin. "Apa kau mabuk?", tanya Sungmin setelah melihat Donghae tertawa geli menceritakan kisah yang seharusnya terdengar menyedihkan.

Donghae masih cukup sadar, hanya saja pikirannya sedang tidak fokus sekarang, "Aku baik-baik saja", ucap Donghae.

"Sungmin-Ssi, menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan?", sambung Donghae.

"Mengapa kau bertanya padaku?"

"Kau tunangan direktur, aku minta tolong padamu katakanlah padanya untuk berusaha mendapatkan kembali kerjasama itu, aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik tapi ia dengan sepihak membatalkan semuanya dan membuat seluruh usahaku sia-sia, kalau perusahaan benar-benar bangkrut bagaimana denganku? Bukan hanya aku, bagaimana dengan pegawainya yang lain? Aku sudah mengabdi cukup lama disana, apa aku harus kehilangan semuanya dalam sedetik? Apa yang harus kukatakan pada orangtuaku di Mokpo? Apa yang harus kukatakan pada pacarku?", Donghae bicara panjang lebar diluar kendali pikirannya, ia hanya merasa sangat putus asa sekarang.

Sungmin memandang Donghae dengan kasihan, "Donghae-Ssi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?", tanya Sungmin mulai tertarik dengan cerita Donghae.

Donghae berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya walau sebenarya ia sudah mulai mabuk, "Direktur yang bersalah, dia yang membatalkan semuanya"

"Mengapa ia membatalkannya bila menurutmu itu sangat menguntungkan perusahaan?"

"Aku juga tidak tau, tidak biasanya ia seperti kemarin, biasanya ia akan mementingkan perusahaannya melebihi apapun, ia bahkan menyempatkan bekerja walaupun sakit tapi kemarin ia menjadi aneh, disaat penandatanganan kontrak yang sangat penting justru ia berlari panik keluar kantor dan tidak kembali lagi, haaah… ini membuatku frustasi", Donghae meletakkan kepalanya di meja setelah menceritakan keluh kesahnya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin diam, "Kemarin?", pikirnya. "Apa mungkin karena Kyuhyun menunggu ibunya di rumah sakit?", Sungmin masih berusaha menyangkal pikirannya sendiri. Sungmin lalu melihat keadaan Donghae yang mulai tertidur.

"Donghae-Ssi, Donghae-Ssi!", panggil Sungmin sambil berusaha menyadarkan pria di depannya ini. Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi lalu menatap keadaan Donghae, "Apa yang bisa kulakukan hingga kau minta tolong padaku?", ucap Sungmin lalu menarik nafas panjang. Gadis itu kembali sibuk dengan pikirannya, "Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun si pria angkuh yang dikenalnya itu membatalkan kontrak sepenting itu hanya untuk berlari ke rumah sakit", Sungmin terus menyangkal, ia tidak percaya bila orang itu melakukan hal baik walau hanya sekali.

Sungmin bangkit dari tempat duduknya, ia mendekati tubuh Donghae lalu meraba kantong jas pria itu berharap menemukan dompet dan kunci mobil orang itu. Sungmin mengeluarkan dompet Donghae dan membaca kartu pengenalnya. "Baiklah, akan kuantar kau pulang paman pemabuk", ucap Sungmin setelah berhasil mendapatkan alamat tempat tinggal Donghae. Sungmin berusaha memapah tubuh Donghae menuju mobil Donghae walau cukup berat. "Merepotkan", keluh Sungmin.

Setelah berhasil membawa Donghae pulang, Sungmin kembali ke rumah sakit. Hari sudah mulai sore sekarang. Sungmin berjalan melewati bagian administrasi. Ia mampir sebentar untuk menanyakan administrasi ibunya. Ia berpikir akan membayar dengan beberapa upah miliknya dan sisa tabungannya bila Kyuhyun belum juga melunasinya. Ia tidak mungkin mendesak pria itu disaat keadaan seperti ini.

"Permisi, aku ingin menanyakan biaya administrasi ibuku", ujar Sungmin pada seorang wanita yang bertugas disana.

"Oh, Sungmin-Ssi, Semuanya sudah dilunasi pagi ini", jawab wanita itu. Kelihatannya ia sudah mengenal Sungmin. Bagaimana tidak? Sungmin sudah setahun belakangan ini mondar-mandir di rumah sakit untuk merawat ibunya.

"Benarkah?"

"Ye, orang yang kemarin menunggu ibumu datang lagi untuk melunasinya"

"Kyuhyun?", tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri. Kelihatannya pria itu benar-benar bisa menepati janji.

"Maaf, apa kemarin dia menunggu ibuku seharian?"

"Hmm… Aku melihatnya dari pagi hingga kau datang"

"Aku mengerti, terimakasih", ucap Sungmin lalu pergi dari sana.

Sungmin berjalan pelan menuju ruangan ibunya, "Jadi benar karena aku?", Sungmin terus merenung, rasanya untuk percaya bahwa Kyuhyun melakukan hal baik adalah suatu hal menyimpang bagi Sungmin. Pria itu terlalu buruk, dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya semuanya buruk bagi Sungmin.

_Esok paginya_

Donghae berjalan malas menuju ruangan Kyuhyun, kepalanya masih sedikit pusing. Saat ia terbangun ia baru sadar melakukan hal gila terhadap tunangan atasannya. Bisa-bisanya ia mabuk dihadapan Sungmin dan membiarkan gadis itu membawanya pulang.

Donghae sudah berada di ruangan Kyuhyun. Ia terus menunduk takut. Jangan-jangan Kyuhyun memanggilnya kemari karena hal bodoh yang ia lakukan kemarin. Sungmin pasti sudah mengatakan semuanya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang, "Lee Donghae", panggil Kyuhyun.

"Ye?"

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae aneh, ada apa dengan sekretarisnya ini? "Apa yang kau lakukan? Saat bicara, tataplah lawan bicaramu", perintah Kyuhyun saat melihat Donghae hanya menunduk menatap ujung sepatu miliknya.

Donghae bingung, ia merasa akan dipecat hari ini juga, tidak perlu menunggu perusahaan ini bangkrut, Kyuhyun pasti akan menendangnya sekarang juga.

Donghae membungkuk maaf, "Direktur maafkan aku, maafkan aku", mohon Donghae terus menerus. Kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan bawahannya ini heran, "Maaf untuk apa?", tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Aku tidak bermaksud lancang kemarin, aku hanya merasa frustasi dan minta tolong pada Sungmin-Ssi, tapi tidak kusangka akan berakhir seperti kemarin"

Kyuhyun masih mencerna perkataan Donghae, "Apa maksudmu? Apa kau melakukan sesuatu padanya?"

Donghae buru-buru meralat, "Tidak! Sungguh! Aku hanya bicara dengannya di tempatnya bekerja tapi tidak kusangka aku akan ma—"

"Tunggu! Kau bilang tempat Sungmin bekerja?", Kyuhyun menghentikan perkataan Donghae.

Donghae kaget, "Apa jangan-jangan Kyuhyun tidak tau apapun? Apa Sungmin tidak mengatakan apapun pada Kyuhyun? Oh Ya Tuhan, betapa bodohnya aku", rutuk Donghae dalam hati.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tempatnya bekerja?"

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun takut, "Ku—kupikir kau sudah tau ia bekerja di toko sayur"

"Toko apa? Sayur?"

Donghae sadar ia benar-benar salah sangka alasan Kyuhyun memanggilnya sepertinya bukan karena hal kemarin, "Ye, Sungmin-Ssi bekerja mengangkut sayur ke pasar."

Kyuhyun mendelik tak percaya, mengapa Sungmin bekerja secara diam-diam? Harusnya bila gadis itu membutuhkan sesuatu cukup meminta padanya saja. Seingatnya ia sudah melarang Sungmin untuk bekerja, cukup fokus pada perawatan ibunya. Tapi gadis itu sepertinya tidak mengerti arti perkataannya.

"Dimana ia bekerja? Aku tanya dimana?", Kyuhyun bertanya dengan menekankan kata per kata hingga terdengar menyeramkan bagi Donghae. Donghae memberitahukan tempatnya pada Kyuhyun yang disambut perginya atasannya itu setelah mengetahui tempat yang akan ditujunya.

Donghae merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi karenanya. Ia berdoa semoga semuanya baik-baik saja.

Kyuhyun menerobos masuk toko sayur yang diberitahukan Donghae sebelumya, "Sungmin! Sungmin!", panggil Kyuhyun berharap segera menemukan gadis itu dan membawanya pergi untuk bicara. Seorang wanita tua menghentikan Kyuhyun, "Apa yang kau lakukan di tokoku?", tanya wanita itu setelah melihat Kyuhyun terus berteriak menyebut nama Sungmin.

"Dimana Sungmin?", tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau siapanya?"

"Aku… aku tunangannya", ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Wanita itu memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari ujung rambutnya hingga ujung sepatunya, benar-benar berbeda dengan pegawainya.

"Sungmin tidak masuk hari ini, ia bilang ada urusan yang harus ia selesaikan", jelas nenek pemilik toko.

"Maafkan aku, kalau begitu aku permisi", ucap Kyuhyun segera beranjak pergi.

"Kemana dia?", gumam Kyuhyun setelah berada di dalam mobilnya.

Donghae menerima panggilan dari nomor yang tidak ia kenal, "Yeoboseyo", sapa Donghae.

"Donghae-Ssi, ini aku Sungmin"

"Oh! Sungmin-Ssi! Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sudah bertemu direktur?", tanya Donghae panik.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, bisakah kau beritahu aku siapa orang Jepang yang waktu itu datang ke perusahaan Kyuhyun?"

"Untuk apa kau menanyakannya?"

"Cepat beritahu saja!"

"Namanya Tuan Yesung direktur perusahaan "

"Baiklah, Yesung. Apa kau tau dimana ia sekarang?"

"Kalau aku tidak salah, seharusnya sekarang ia ada di bandara, penerbangannya ke Jepang tinggal satu jam lagi"

"Apa?"

"Ada apa?"

"Terimakasih, aku buru-buru akan kutelepon kau nanti", setelah itu panggilan terputus.

Donghae heran, "Apa Sungmin tidak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun? Dan darimana gadis itu mendapatkan nomor teleponnya? Apa kemarin Sungmin memeriksa barang-barangnya?", Donghae mulai panik, "Apa-apaan ini? Aku tidak mengingat apapun!", pekik Donghae kesa lalu mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Sungmin baru saja keluar dari taksi, gadis itu berlari menuju ke penerbangan internasional secepat yang ia bisa. Perjalanan kesini benar-benar menguras waktu. "Tinggal 10 menit lagi", ucap Sungmin. Gadis itu berputar-putar di tempat yang sama, matanya sibuk mencari seseorang.

Sungmin melihat Yesung dan sekretaris yang selalu bersamanya berjalan jauh dari tempatnya. Sungmin berlari mendekatinya sambil memanggil-manggil Yesung namun sepertinya Yesung tidak menyadari keberadaan Sungmin.

Sungmin menabrak seseorang hingga menjatuhkan beberapa barang milik orang yang ditabraknya. "Aku minta maaf", ucap Sungmin sambil memunguti barang-barang yang berserakan lalu segera menyerahkan pada pemiliknya. Sungmin berdiri dan mencoba mencari Yesung lagi namun ia tidak mendapatkan bayangan pria itu lagi.

Gadis itu bingung, rasanya benar-benar putus asa sampai akhirnya ia melihat Yesung kembali, "Yesung-Ssi!", Sungmin berteriak hingga orang-orang disekitarnya beralih menatapnya. Yesung yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh jauh ke belakang hingga melihat Sungmin melambaikan tangan dan berlari mendekatinya. Nafas Sungmin tersengal-sengal, tadinya ia berpikir akan kehilangan Yesung.

"Yesung-Ssi", Sungmin membungkuk hormat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?", tanya sekretaris Yesung setelah melihat keadaan Sungmin yang kelelahan.

"Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengannya", ucap Sungmin pada Ryeowook sambil menatap Yesung.

Ryeowook seperti biasa menerjemahkan apa yang Sungmin katakan pada atasannya. Yesung yang mengerti kini menatap Sungmin, "Hal sepenting apa yang membawamu kemari?", tanya Yesung.

Setelah Ryeowook menyampaikan perkataan Yesung pada Sungmin, gadis itu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Sebelum kau kembali ke Jepang, berikanlah tanda terimakasih yang kau janjikan padaku", ujar Sungmin.

Yesung yang mengetahui perkataan Sungmin dari Ryeowook tersenyum, "Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Sekali ini saja, selamatkanlah perusahaan Kyuhyun!"

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Annyeong! Chapter 5 sudah update nih~**

**Bagaimana ceritanya menurut readers? Tolong review ya.**

**Sebelumnya author ingin say thanks buat orang-orang yang sudah menyempatkan untuk review, baik itu dari chapter 1 sampai pada chapter ini. Author sudah baca semua review, terimakasih ya **

**Terimakasih atas dukungan yang diberikan dari awal, berhasil buat author semangat update! Hehe xD**

**Author juga ingin berterimakasih atas bantuan back sound yang sangat membantu pembuatan ff ini. Noel-Love Hurts, Baek Ah Yeon-Daddy Long Legs, Super Junior KRY-Han Sarammaneul, Taemin-Saranghae, Baek Ji Young-Spring Rain, Postmen-Paboya**

**Nah, untuk chapter depan apakah Yesung akan meyetujui permintaan Sungmin atau justru sebaliknya? Lalu apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan setelah tau apa yang Sungmin lakukan tanpa sepengetahuannya? Dan bagaimana nasib Donghae si ikan kesayangan author setelah secara ceroboh bertingkah bodoh?**

**Ditunggu chapter depan ya! Bila review yang tertampung banyak, author akan berusaha update cepat!**

**See you in next chapter! ^_^**

**-xoxo-**


	6. Chapter 6

**BAD LOVE STORY**

"**Sekali ini saja, selamatkanlah perusahaan Kyuhyun"/ "Tapi aku tidak suka bekerja dengan orang yang tidak bertanggungjawab sepertinya, proyek yang aku jalankan bukanlah proyek kecil"/** **"Cho Kyuhyun! Tanpa kau sadari, tanpaku kau tidak akan bisa melakukan hal apapun!"/** **"Sungmin, maafkan aku"/CHAP 6!**

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Sungmin bukan lagi gadis lugu dan baik hati sejak bertemu Kyuhyun. Ia menyerahkan segalanya demi biaya rumah sakit ibunya. Selama setahun, Kyuhyun yang selalu memenuhi kebutuhan hidup Sungmin. Bukan tanpa alasan, ia tau benar siapa Sungmin. Ia akan balas dendam pada ayahnya yang telah menghancurkan kehidupan ibunya dan kebahagiaannya dengan menggunakan Sungmin. Sejak perceraian orangtuanya, ibu Kyuhyun mengalami gangguan mental, sakit parah hingga meninggal. Kyuhyun berjanji di depan makam ibunya akan membalaskan dendam ibunya dan tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada siapapun. Tapi apakah takdir berkata hal yang sama?**

"Yesung-Ssi", Sungmin membungkuk hormat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?", tanya sekretaris Yesung setelah melihat keadaan Sungmin yang kelelahan.

"Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengannya", ucap Sungmin pada Ryeowook sambil menatap Yesung.

Ryeowook seperti biasa menerjemahkan apa yang Sungmin katakan pada atasannya. Yesung yang mengerti kini menatap Sungmin, "Hal sepenting apa yang membawamu kemari?", tanya Yesung.

Setelah Ryeowook menyampaikan perkataan Yesung pada Sungmin, gadis itu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Sebelum kau kembali ke Jepang, berikanlah tanda terimakasih yang kau janjikan padaku", ujar Sungmin.

Yesung yang mengetahui perkataan Sungmin dari Ryeowook tersenyum, "Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Sekali ini saja, selamatkanlah perusahaan Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun memilih kembali ke perusahaannya setelah tidak bisa menemui Sungmin. Masih ada hal yang harus ia selesaikan sekarang. Puluhan ribu hidup para pegawai bergantung padanya. Kyuhyun benar-benar bisa gila sekarang, satu masalah belum selesai ia justru mendapat masalah baru lainnya. Kyuhyun melihat Donghae masuk ke ruangannya, ia berdiri berhadapan dengan pegawainya itu.

"Tidak seharusnya aku membicarakan hal pribadiku di kantor tapi ini penting bagiku", ucap Kyuhyun.

Donghae terus menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku mengerti bila ini tentang nona Lee Sungmin", jawab Donghae.

"Tolong beritahu aku semua hal yang kau ketahui tentang Lee Sungmin!"

Sungmin tidak mendengar Yesung mengatakan sesuatu atas permintaannya, Yesung hanya menatapnya lekat. Sungmin mengulang permintaannya sekali lagi, menyingkirkan segala egonya, "Kumohon bantulah perusahaan Kyuhyun."

Yesung terdiam cukup lama namun setelahnya ia tersenyum, "Mengapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Karena aku memintanya padamu"

"Tapi aku tidak suka bekerja dengan orang yang tidak bertanggungjawab sepertinya, proyek yang aku jalankan bukanlah proyek kecil"

"Apa kau kecewa karena ia membatalkan janji secara sepihak?"

"…"

"Itu semua karena aku, ibuku dirawat di rumah sakit, saat itu aku sedang tidak berada di sisi ibuku disaat kondisi ibuku memburuk, Kyuhyun mencoba menghubungiku tapi aku tidak tau hal itu, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menjaga ibuku hingga aku tiba sehingga ia tidak bisa menemuimu, ia sama sekali tidak berniat lari dari pekerjaannya, kumohon pikirkanlah hal ini"

"Mengapa kau begitu bersikeras agar aku membantunya? Apa kau punya hubungan khusus dengannya? Kudengar kau tunangannya?"

Sungmin menunduk, bila ia mengatakan ya itu sangat tidak menyenangkan baginya, tapi pada kenyataannya begitulah perannya dalam skenario balas dendam Kyuhyun. "Ye", jawab Sungmin setengah hati.

Pengumuman bahwa pesawat menuju Jepang akan segera berangkat membuat Ryeowook mengingatkan Yesung dan Sungmin, "Maafkan aku, tapi kurasa kita harus segera pergi", ujar Ryeowook. Yesung mengerti, ia baru akan menarik kopernya tapi Sungmin menghentikannya.

"Apa kau tidak akan membantunya?", Sungmin mendesak Yesung, ia tidak bisa membiarkan orang ini pergi begitu saja tanpa memberi jawaban.

"Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali bahwa aku tidak bisa bekerjasama dengan jenis orang seperti itu"

Sungmin berlutut, membuat Yesung dan Ryeowook menatap wanita ini tak percaya. Orang-orang yang melintas disekitar mereka mengalihkan perhatian pada Sungmin namun Sungmin berusaha tidak peduli, ia sudah bertekad membuang rasa malunya sebelum kemari. Yesung dibantu Ryeowook menarik Sungmin untuk berdiri namun gadis itu bersikeras pada posisinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bangunlah!", kata Yesung.

"Aku tidak akan berdiri sampai kau mengatakan ya", Sungmin masih bersikeras.

Yesung menarik nafas lalu berkacak pinggang, ia lalu menatap Sungmin kebawah, "Bila kau tidak mau berdiri aku tidak akan memberikan tanda terimakasihku."

Sungmin memandang keatas setelah mendengar dari Ryeowook apa yang Yesung katakan, "Jadi kau akan membantu Kyuhyun?"

"Itu tergantung apa kau mau mendengarkanku atau tidak"

Sungmin terlihat bingung sesaat namun ia segera berdiri tegak, "Aku sudah berdiri", pamer Sungmin.

Yesung tersenyum, "Kau benar-benar keras kepala.. Aku akan menghubungi Kyuhyun nanti, jaga dirimu, aku pergi", ucap Yesung sambil menepuk bahu Sungmin.

Sungmin membungkuk hormat sebelum Yesung dan Ryeowook pergi. Dari jauh ia melihat Ryeowook melambai, Sungmin membalasnya sambil tersenyum. Paru-parunya terasa begitu lega sekarang, entah mengapa untuk pertama kalinya ia ingin membantu laki-laki itu. Setidaknya ia tidak akan merasa bersalah, karenanya Kyuhyun bisa saja kehilangan perusahaannya, Sungmin tau benar, bagi Kyuhyun perusahaan itu addalah obsesinya, peninggalan ibunya, juga kepercayaan ibunya. Sungmin tidak mungkin membiarkan Kyuhyun menjadi tidak waras karena kehilangan perusahaan yang sudah menjadi nyawanya walaupun Sungmin sangat menginginkan hal itu. Ia masih membutuhkan Kyuhyun, setiap hembusan nafas ibunya bergantung pada uang milik Cho Kyuhyun.

Ponsel Sungmin bordering, Sungmin segera menjawabnya, "Yeoboseyo", sapa Sungmin setelah mengetahui Kyuhyun menelponnya.

"_Kau dimana_?"

"Ada apa memangnya?"

"_Aku tanya kau dimana_"

"Aku bisa kemana lagi? Tentu saja aku di rumah sakit"

"…"

"Yeoboseyo?", tanya Sungmin setelah tidak mendengar pria itu bicara lagi.

"_Benarkah_?", tanya Kyuhyun terdengar tak percaya.

"Ye", jawab Sungmin yakin.

"_Aku berada di rumah sakit sekarang_", ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin benar-benar merasa tertangkap basah. Mengapa akhir-akhir ini pria angkuh itu rajin bolak-balik ke rumah sakit? Biasanya ia hanya akan datang bila Sungmin memintanya untuk membicarakan kondisi ibunya.

"_Kau sedang tidak di rumah sakit bukan_?", sambung Kyuhyun.

"A-aku memang ada diluar, lalu kenapa?"

"_Kemarilah, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu_", setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Sungmin menatap ponselnya bingung, "Apa mungkin Yesung secepat itu menelponnya? Pasti ia ingin bilang terimakasih", ucap Sungmin.

Sungmin memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas, ia tersenyum lega sambil memandang langit. Setelah cukup puas, ia segera menghentikan taksi yang melintas di depannya dan berjalan menuju rumah sakit.

Kyuhyun memandangi kondisi ibu Sungmin, "Aku tau kau sudah banyak menderita karena keluargaku, bila aku mengucapkan maaf tentu tidak ada gunanya, aku sudah berjanji pada almarhum suamimu akan menjagamu dan Sungmin, maafkan aku tidak bisa menjaga putrimu dan membiarkannya bekerja keras tanpa sepengetahuanku", ucap Kyuhyun pelan sambil menatap Nyonya Kim yang tubuhnya dipenuhi alat-alat medis. Kyuhyun melanjutkan, "Kumohon bertahanlah demi putrimu. Aku yakin mati otak bukanlah hal yang menghalangimu untuk sadar, kau harus bangun dan menjaganya, aku tidak yakin bisa melakukannya lebih lama lagi", Kyuhyun mencurahkan segala isi hatinya. Ia benar-benar merasa gagal memegang janjinya sendiri.

Ia tau benar alasan ibu Sungmin menceraikan tuan Lee In Guk ayah Sungmin dan memilih ayahnya. Semuanya bukan karena keinginan wanita berhati lembut tersebut, itu karena desakan ayahnya. Ayahnya yang serakah, ayahnya yang egois, ayahnya yang menghancurkan keluarganya sendiri maupun keluarga Sungmin. Sebesar apapun usaha Kyuhyun untuk menebus segalanya tetap tidak bisa. Kini ia justru malah memanfaatkan Sungmin membuatnya terus merasa bersalah bila harus melihat wajah Nyonya Kim. Membuat Kyuhyun merasa dirinya sama sekali tidak ada bedanya dengan ayahnya sendiri. Kyuhyun berbalik keluar ruangan, ia menutup pintunya rapat. Tepat saat itu ia melihat Sungmin berlari kearahnya.

"Kau dari rumah sakit yang mana?", sindir Kyuhyun setelah melihat Sungmin berdiri dihadapannya.

Sungmin mengambil nafas panjang sebentar, menunduk kebawah lalu memandang Kyuhyun, "Aku memang tidak dari rumah sakit", jawab Sungmin.

"Lalu?"

"Itu urusanku"

"Kau dari toko sayur bukan?", tanya Kyuhyun sambil melihat ekspresi wajah Sungmin yang berubah.

"Bukan? Kalau begitu kau mengangkut sayur di pasar?", tambah Kyuhyun setelah melihat Sungmin hanya diam.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti kata-kataku? Bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan cukup menjaga ibumu saja, bila kau butuh sesuatu"

"Katakan padaku", sambung Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap manik mata gadis di depannya.

Sungmin buka suara, "Aku hanya ingin mengandalkan diriku sendiri, aku tidak ingin seperti loker uang yang menghimpun dana darimu terus"

"Apa yang bisa diandalkan darimu? Cukup menjadi loker saja dan terima uangku. Sekali-kali jangan bertindak semaumu, pikirkanlah aku! Apa yang akan orang katakan nanti? Tunangan Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang pengangkut sayur? Saat kubilang jaga saja ibumu maka dengarkanlah. Mulai besok bila aku masih mendengarkanmu bekerja, jangan harap aku akan mengurus kau dan ibumu lagi. Bekerja saja dan penuhi semuanya dengan mengandalkan dirimu sendiri"

Sungmin merasa telinganya dan hatinya sama panasnya, mulut Kyuhyun memang selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata menyakitkan yang menurutnya sudah biasa tapi entah mengapa hari ini ia merasa terluka mendengarnya. Sungmin berusaha mengendalikan dirinya, "Kau begitu percaya diri membicarakan uang bahkan disaat kau terancam kehilangan perusahaanmu?", Sungmin tersenyum merendahkan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah kehilangan perusahaan itu! Gagalnya kontrak itu tidak akan membuatku jatuh sekarang", jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tertawa, "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja! Aku akan mengurusnya sendiri"

"Mengurusnya sendiri? Kau bahkan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh klienmu itu. Apa kau yakin bisa mengurusnya sendiri? Bila aku jadi kau, aku mungkin bisa melakukan hal yang lebih baik darimu", ejek Sungmin.

"Apa kau pikir aku membutuhkan bantuanmu dalam hal ini?", tanya Kyuhyun.

"Entahlah, aku hanya berpikir aku bisa mengandalkan diriku, tidak seperti apa yang kau katakan bahwa aku hanya bisa mengandalkan uangmu", jawab Sungmin.

Sungmin maju selangkah lebih dekat dengan tubuh Kyuhyun lalu berbicara nyaris berbisik, "Cho Kyuhyun! Tanpa kau sadari, tanpaku kau tidak akan bisa melakukan hal apapun!", ucap Sungmin dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Gadis itu membuka pintu ruangan ibunya lalu segera menguncinya rapat. Sugmin memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak, air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Ia menangis tanpa suara.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat lalu menatap pintu ruangan Nyonya Kim. "Sungmin, maafkan aku", gumamnya sebelum pergi dari sana.

**TBC**

**CHAPTER 6 beres! :D**

**Terimakasih ya buat semua orang yang sudah partisipasi membaca dan mereview di chapter 5 kemarin maupun chapter sebelum-sebelumnya. Author sudah baca semua review dari eneng cantik dan abang yang ganteng di ffn ini. Muehehe xD**

**Untuk yang bertanya-tanya rated M dan berharap adegan NC, sekali lagi author mohon maaf lahir batin, selama bulan ramadhan ini author belum bisa mengeluarkan adegan itu *bow***

**Ceritanya menghormati yang berpuasa. –author sok alim-**

**Dan untuk yang request KyuMin momentnya, maaf belum bisa kasih di chapter ini. Untuk sementara musuhan dulu ya~**

**Author juga minta maaf untuk adanya typo, author juga manusia yang punya salah dan khilaf m(_ _)m**

**Untuk chapter 7 akan author usahakan update cepet seperti chapter sebelumnya tapi sebelum itu review sebanyak-banyaknya ya!^^**

**Kritik ataupun saran author tampung dengan senang hati **


	7. Chapter 7

**BAD LOVE STORY**

"**Kurasa bocah tengik itu mencintainya"/** "**Aku bahkan bisa merasakan mereka saling mencintai"/** **"Mengapa kau berbuat semena-mena padaku? Aku bahkan sudah membantumu tapi kau masih bersikap jahat padaku! Apa karena aku miskin? Apa karena aku tidak punya apa-apa? Apa karena aku menerima banyak uangmu? Kau! Aku mencintaimu sejak awal tapi mengapa kau selalu jahat padaku?"/CHAP 7!**

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Sungmin bukan lagi gadis lugu dan baik hati sejak bertemu Kyuhyun. Ia menyerahkan segalanya demi biaya rumah sakit ibunya. Selama setahun, Kyuhyun yang selalu memenuhi kebutuhan hidup Sungmin. Bukan tanpa alasan, ia tau benar siapa Sungmin. Ia akan balas dendam pada ayahnya yang telah menghancurkan kehidupan ibunya dan kebahagiaannya dengan menggunakan Sungmin. Sejak perceraian orangtuanya, ibu Kyuhyun mengalami gangguan mental, sakit parah hingga meninggal. Kyuhyun berjanji di depan makam ibunya akan membalaskan dendam ibunya dan tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada siapapun. Tapi apakah takdir berkata hal yang sama?**

Sudah dua minggu lebih Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak saling mengetahui kabar masing-masing. Kyuhyun sibuk mencari bantuan dana untuk perusahaannya hingga tidak sempat untuk sekedar datang ke rumah sakit melihat keadaan Sungmin dan ibunya.

Kini Kyuhyun berada di ruangannya, memijat sendiri kepalanya yang terasa pening, mungkin sedikit istirahat akan memulihkan tenaganya setelah keributan pagi ini. Ayah Kyuhyun datang ke perusahaan tanpa etikat baik sama sekali. Seperti biasa, ia gemar mencari gara-gara dengan anaknya. Bukannya bersikap sebagai seorang ayah, beliau justru sibuk mencemooh Kyuhyun dan perusahaan bodoh yang diwarisi ibunya itu. Tidak lupa Tuan Cho juga mengucap sumpah serapahnya hingga membuat Kyuhyun mengusirnya dengan tidak hormat.

Donghae yang bekerja dengan Kyuhyun merasa prihatin melihat keadaan atasannya itu. Kyuhyun sibuk mondar-mandir keluar masuk perusahaan dan bank untuk mencari bantuan dana. Kyuhyun kini terlihat lebih kurus, setiap hari di kantor wajahnya terlihat pucat dengan kantong matanya yang hitam terlihat jelas orang ini kurang istirahat. Donghae ingin sekali membantu, tapi apadaya dia sendiri masih bergantung pada Kyuhyun.

Tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang tidak mempedulikan Sungmin, Donghae justru sibuk menghubungi Sungmin dua minggu terakhir ini. Sejak Kyuhyun tau Sungmin bekerja di pasar, sepertinya hubungan kedua orang itu memburuk. Semuanya berkat kecerobohan Lee Donghae. Ingin rasanya Donghae mengetahui kabar Sungmin sekaligus meminta maaf. Sekeras apapun Donghae berusaha, ia masih tidak bisa melacak keberadaan Sungmin, yang ia tau hanya nomor telepon dan tempat kerja Sungmin namun setiap Donghae menghubungi ponsel tunangan Cho Kyuhyun itu selalu tidak aktif dan saat Donghae pergi ke toko sayur ia mendapat kabar Sungmin sudah berhenti bekerja.

Baru beberapa menit Kyuhyun tertidur di mejanya, ada saja gangguan yang membuatnya membatalkan istirahatnya. Suara telepon berdering berhasil membuat Kyuhyun membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Kyuhyun menegakkan kepalanya, lalu mengangkat gagang telepon. "Direktur, orang-orang dari bank datang mengancam untuk menyita perusahaan", ucap salah seorang pegawainya dari sambungan telepon. Setelah mendengar itu, Kyuhyun memaksakan diri untuk berjalan keluar ruangan melihat apa yang terjadi. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri mencari keberadaan sekretarisnya Donghae namun nihil. Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju lobby kantornya. Kyuhyun mendapati Donghae dan beberapa pegawainya berbicara kepada orang asing yang tidak Kyuhyun kenal.

"Ada apa ini?", tanya Kyuhyun setelah berada dekat dengan Donghae dan orang yang datang ke perusahaannya.

Salah seorang dari mereka maju mendekati Kyuhyun, "Kau direktur perusahaan ini?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia justru menatap tajam orang di depannya.

"Kurasa memang kau, aku datang dari bank untuk menyita perusahaanmu", jelas orang asing itu.

Kyuhyun membuka mulut, "Aku tau", jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan kami menyelesaikan pekerjaan kami", ucap pegawai bank itu.

Baru saja orang itu akan menerobos masuk, Kyuhyun menahan pergelangan tangannya. "Kau pikir kau siapa beraninya menyita perusahaanku?", ucap Kyuhyun dingin. Orang iu menatap Kyuhyun sejenak lalu tersenyum meremehkan, "Biarkan aku melakukannya secara baik-baik, jangan membuat ini berbelit-belit dan memaksaku melakukan kekerasan", ancam debt kolektor bank tersebut.

Tapi ancaman orang itu tampaknya tak membuat Kyuhyun takut mempertahankan perusahaannya. "Lebih baik kau yang pergi atau aku yang akan melakukan kekerasan", ancam Kyuhyun balik. Debt kolektor itu sepertinya tidak suka dengan balasan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi kau ingin aku melakukannya dengan kekerasan?", tanya orang berbadan kekar tersebut.

Kyuhyun hanya diam, para pegawai Kyuhyun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa begitu juga Donghae. Mereka hanya berharap orang-orang asing ini tidak akan menyita perusahaan ini dan merampas mata pencaharian mereka. "Direktur", ucap Donghae khawatir.

Kyuhyun memandang lurus kedepan dengan mata berkilat, "Bahkan jika aku harus mati, aku akan menjaga perusahaanku dan pegawaiku, kau tenang saja", ucap Kyuhyun. Donghae yang mendengarnya merasa Kyuhyun sepertinya benar-benar mencintai perusahaan ini.

Para debt kolektor itu hendak memaksa masuk, sedangkan para security sibuk menghentikan mereka, keadaan benar-benar kacau sekarang. Para pegawai wanita terlihat ketakutan, sedangkan beberapa pegawai lainnya melihat keadaan ini dengan khawatir. Habis sudah, sebentar lagi mereka akan menjadi pengangguran, pikir para pegawai Kyuhyun.

"Hentikan!", teriak seseorang dari arah luar perusahaan, membuat orang-orang menoleh kearahnya begitu juga Kyuhyun. Orang itu berjalan mendekat, Kyuhyun tidak melihatnya dengan jelas karena orang-orang di depannya menutup pandangannya. Tapi orang itu semakin mendekat membuat Kyuhyun melihat siluetnya dengan jelas sekarang. Kyuhyun menatap orang di depannya tidak percaya, orang yang berhasil membuatnya kelimpungan mencari dana untuk perusahaannya seperti orang gila.

"Direktur ", sebut Donghae tak kalah kaget. Orang itu adalah Yesung. Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dengan dingin, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?", tanya Kyuhyun dengan berbahasa Jepang. "Hei! Siapa kau?", tanya debt kolektor itu dengan tatapan tak suka melihat keberadaan Yesung dan sekretarisnya Ryeowook. Kali ini bukan Yesung yang maju, tetapi Ryeowook. Ryeowook mendekati para debt kolektor itu dan menyerahkan selembar cek pada mereka. Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya melihat apa yang Ryeowook lakukan. "Bawa ini dan itu artinya hutang perusahaan ini sudah lunas seutuhnya", ucap Ryeowook. Para debt kolektor itu meraihnya dan memeriksa nominalnya cukup lama, setelah merasa yakin mereka lalu pergi. Begitu mudahnya hidup bila kau memiliki uang, kau bahkan bisa memerintahkan siapapun pergi. Itulah kekuatan uang.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung tajam, sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan orang ini? Pikir Kyuhyun. Setelah menolak kerjasamanya, kini ia justru datang bak pahlawan yang menyelamatkan perusahaannya. Konyol!

Kini Kyuhyun dan Yesung duduk berhadapan di ruangannya. Yesung menyeruput teh yang dihidangkan Kyuhyun untuknya sedangkan Kyuhyun memilih menunggu penjelasan orang ini. Yesung menletakkan cangkir tehnya lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa tempat ia duduk sekarang. "Kau pasti bertanya-tanya apa yang aku lakukan bukan?", tanya Yesung. Kyuhyun diam, ia membiarkan Yesung bicara. "Tidakkah seharusnya kau berterimakasih? Aku yang membantumu", ucap Yesung.

Kyuhyun memandang Yesung sinis, "Sebenarnya apa maksudmu melakukan ini? Kau yang bersikeras tidak mau menjalankan kontrak kerja itu, tapi sekarang kau justru datang memamerkan uangmu padaku", ujar Kyuhyun.

Yesung tersenyum, "Jadi seperti inilah perilaku Cho Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya? Mengapa kau begitu angkuh? Seperti inikah ucapan terimakasih yang aku dapatkan seteah aku menyelamatkan perusahaanmu?"

"Aku akan mengembalikan uangmu itu, jadi sekarang pergilah", ujar Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin berurusan denganmu, tapi karena aku memiliki janji dengan tunanganmu Lee Sungmin aku terpaksa melakukannya"

Kyuhyun membeku begitu mendengar nama Lee Sungmin, sudah cukup lama ia tidak mendengar nama itu. Yesung berdiri, "Baiklah, karena kau sudah mengusirku aku akan pergi. Besok malam temuilah aku di hotel tempatku menginap, aku ingin menjamumu makan malam. Jangan lupa ajak tunanganmu", ujar Yesung.

Kyuhyun ikut berdiri, "Apa maksudmu dengan Lee Sungmin?", tuntut Kyuhyun meminta jawaban. Yesung tersenyum menang, "Mengapa kau begitu penasaran? Apa kau tidak tau apa yang sudah gadis itu lakukan untukmu?", tanya Yesung. Yesung melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun, sepertinya orang ini tidak tau hal apapun tentang Lee Sungmin. "Bila kau ingin tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, datang saja besok malam bersama Sungmin, akan ku jawab semua hal yang ingin kau ketahui", setelah mengatakan hal itu, Yesung berjalan keluar ruangan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan sejuta rasa penasarannya. "Lee Sungmin?", Kyuhyun menyebut nama Sungmin begitu pelan.

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit, mencari keberadaan Lee Sungmin. Kyuhyun sudah mencoba menghubungi Sungmin beberapa kali namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan menyusul Sungmin ke rumah sakit. Kyuhyun sampai, ia berjalan terburu-buru menuju ruang perawatan ibu Sungmin. Kini ia sudah sampai, Kyuhyun membuka pintu ruangan itu perlahan hingga terbuka cukup lebar. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, seseorang yang berbaring di sana bukan Nyonya Kim ibu Lee Sungmin namun orang lain. Seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sama dengan Cho Kyuhyun, "Kau siapa?", tanya seorang wanita yang kelihatannya tidak mengenal Kyuhyun sama sekali. Kyuhyun kaget, "Maafkan aku, bukankah ini ruangan Nyonya Kim?", tanya Kyuhyun memastikan ia tidak salah masuk ruangan. Wanita itu menggeleng, "Tidak, ini ruangan ibuku, aku baru dua hari disini, mungkin pasien sebelumnya orang yang kau cari, kau bisa tanyakan itu ke bagian administrasi", ucap wanita itu. Kyuhyun mengerti, ia segera keluar dari sana dan berjalan menuju bagian administrasi, namun belum sampai di tempat yang ia tuju, ia sudah mendapati Lee Sungmin berada di depannya.

"Sudah kuduga cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan kemari", ujar Sungmin setelah berdiri tepat dihadapan Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin lama begitu juga Sungmin. Sungmin melihat banyak perbedaan pada diri Cho Kyuhyun, baru dua minggu tidak bertemu Kyuhyun sudah terlihat lusuh, tidak serapi biasanya, ia terlihat lebih kurus dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat.

Setelah bertemu, Sungmin mengajak Kyuhyun bicara di kafe dekat rumah sakit. Kini mereka duduk berhadapan, Sungmin meminum kopi mocca miliknya lalu meletakkan cangkirnya di meja. Setelah melihat Sungmin meletakkan cangkirnya, Kyuhyun segera buka suara, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa ibumu tidak ada di ruangan yang seharusnya? Apa kau memindahkannya tanpa sepengetahuanku?", tanya Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan.

Sungmin menatap manik mata Cho Kyuhyun, "Aku memang memindahkan ibuku ke tempat yang lain karena ia tidak suka ruangan itu", jelas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin, "Ibumu tidak suka tempat itu?", tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. "Bagaimana kau tau ia tidak menyukainya?", tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Dia ibuku, tentu aku tau apa yang ia sukai dan tidak ia sukai"

"Lalu dimana?"

"Di suatu tempat yang menyenangkan, ibuku bilang ia menyukai tempatnya yang sekarang"

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti, Sungmin bicara terlalu berbelit-belit, "Kau pindahkan ke ruangan yang mana? Bukankah ruangan yang sekarang adalah yang terbaik?"

"Tidak, ibuku bilang ia tidak suka ruangan itu, kau tenang saja, ia baik-baik saja di tempat yang sekarang. Sekarang katakan apa tujuanmu kemari? Setelah dua minggu tanpa kabar, tentu ada sesuatu hal hingga tiba-tiba kau datang menemuiku?", tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun ragu untuk mengatakannya, tapi bila tidak, ia tidak akan pernah mengetahui jawabannya. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Yesung?", tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum sinis, "Kau kesini untuk menanyakan hal semacam ini? Kau benar-benar tidak berubah", ejek Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berpikir Sungmin tidak akan menjawabnya, lebih baik ia mencari tahu hal itu sendiri. "Dia mengajak kita makan malam besok", ujar Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah"

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin aneh, secepat itukah ia menjawab tanpa berpikir? Biasanya ia akan menolak dan mengatakan itu bukan urusannya. "Bila tidak ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi, aku akan pergi", Sungmin hendak berdiri untuk pergi namun Kyuhyun menghentikannya, "Biarkan aku menemui ibumu", ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin terpaku beberapa detik namun ia segera menoleh kearah Kyuhyun, "Aku akan membiarkanmu menemuinya tapi tidak sekarang", ucap Sungmin. Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung namun ia memilih diam. Sungmin pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Gadis itu berjalan keluar kafe sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memandang Sungmin berjalan melewatinya dari kaca transparan disampingnya.

Sungmin berjalan keluar kafe, ia tau Kyuhyun masih memperhatikannya lewat kaca transparan. Sungmin memilih bersikap biasa hingga ia berbelok dan yakin Kyuhyun tidak dapat melihatnya lagi ia berhenti. Sungmin meremas selempang tasnya erat, matanya memerah, bulir air matanya pun akhirnya tumpah.

_Esok harinya…_

Kyuhyun membereskan meja kerjanya hendak pergi karena pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Donghae masuk ke ruangannya, "Direktur sudah mau pulang?", tanya Donghae. "Tidak, aku akan menemui Direktur terlebih dahulu", jawab Kyuhyun. Donghae diam cukup lama, ia ragu untuk mengatakannya. "Ada apa?", tanya Kyuhyun. "Direktur, aku tau kau kesal dengan Direktur perusahaan , tapi aku mohon padamu terima saja tawarannya untuk membantu perusahaan, bila kau menolaknya, kita tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi", ujar Donghae member saran. Kyuhyun diam sejenak namun ia segera bergegas lagi, "Kau boleh pulang sekarang", ujar Kyuhyun. "Ah, ye", Donghae segera pamit keluar ruangan.

Kyuhyun menjemput Sungmin ke rumah sakit, ia melihat gadis itu sudah berdiri di depan gedung rumah sakit dengan mengenakan dress selutut ditambah cardigan lengan panjang, Sungmin menjepit rambutnya kebealakang dan mengenakan sepatu flat shoes kremnya. Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin untuk masuk. Sungmin yang melihat mobil Kyuhyun berhenti di depannya melangkah masuk lalu mengenakan sabuk pengamannya.

"Apa kau akan mengenakan pakaian ini?", tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ye", jawab Sungmin singkat. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain lalu segera melajukan mobilnya. Selama perjalanan Sungmin sibuk melihat keluar kaca mobil, melihat pemandangan malam kota Seoul, pandangannya kosong. Kyuhyun mencuri pandang kearah Sungmin beberapa kali, ia merasa sepertinya gadis itu memikirkan sesuatu namun Kyuhyun enggan bertanya.

Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya. "Turunlah", perintah Kyuhyun. Sungmin melepas sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dengan malas, ia terkejut ketika melihat dimana ia sekarang. Sungmin menunggu Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil, "Kau bilang kita akan makan malam? Mengapa kita berhenti disini?", tanya Sungmin setelah melihat ini adalah tempat kecantikan. "Kupikir kau butuh pakaian pesta", ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tak suka, "Memangnya ada apa dengan pakaianku? Ini baik-baik saja, lebih baik ayo cepat pergi dan selesaikan semuanya", Sungmin hendak masuk kembali kedalam mobil namun Kyuhyun menahan pergelangannya, "Kita masih punya waktu, bila kau tidak ingin terlambat cepat ikuti aku", Kyuhyun seperti biasa menyeret Sungmin paksa. Gadis itu hanya mengikuti Kyuhyun walaupun dengan perasaan tidak ikhlas.

Kyuhyun menemui seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. "Kyuhyun-Ssi, lama kau tidak kemari", sapa seseorang yang wajahnya terlihat cantik namun sebenarnya ia adalah seorang laki-laki. Sungmin memandang rekan Kyuhyun itu sungkan. "Siapa dia?", tanya pria cantik itu. "Ini Lee Sungmin, aku ingin kau membantunya berdandan, aku akan pergi ke acara makan malam", ujar Kyuhyun. "Tenang saja, serahkan semuanya pada Kim Heechul", ujar orang itu bangga. Heechul memandang Sungmin dari atas kebawah, "Kau cantik, hanya saja kau butuh sedikit sentuhan", ucap Heechul setelah itu menarik Sungmin untuk duduk di depan sebuah kaca besar. Heechul mulai bekerja, ia memoleskan aneka tata rias wajah kepada Sungmin sedangkan Kyuhyun memilih duduk menunggu.

Heechul memilih make up natural untuk wajah Sungmin, hanya menekankan riasan matanya saja, warna soft pink dipilih untuk polesan bibir Sungmin. Setelah selesai dengan wajah, Heechul beralih pada rambut, ia membuat rambut Sungmin berbentuk ikal lalu membiarkannya tergerai, untuk poni Heechul hanya menyisirnya kedepan.

Heechul selesai dengan bagian kepala, kini ia beralih mengajak Sungmin memilih pakaian. "Kau mau ikut denganku memilih pakaian untuknya?", tawar Heechul pada Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di sofa. "Tidak perlu, aku serahkan padamu", Kyuhyun kelihatannya tidak tertarik sama sekali membuat Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tak suka. Kyuhyun yang membawanya kemari, tapi sekarang ia justru tidak membantu sama sekali, pikir Sungmin.

Heechul memilihkan beberapa gaun untuk Sungmin hingga pilihannya jatuh pada gaun ketat tanpa lengan berwarna putih dengan panjang diatas lulut. Heechul juga memilih jaket bulu warna senada untuk menutupi bahu Sungmin. Untuk sepatu, Heechul memilih high heels warna gold dengan paduan glitter yang membuatnya berkilau. Heechul memandang hasil kerjanya puas, "Aku tidak menyadari kau menyembunyikan kecantikanmu. Neomu yeppo", ujar Heechul senang. Sungmin hanya tersenyum canggung. Bagi Sungmin gaun ini terlalu pendek untuknya. "Baiklah, sudah selesai, ayo temui orang yang sudah menunggumu", ujar Heechul. Sungmin hanya mengikuti Heechul yang menuntunnya.

Kyuhyun sibuk mengotak-atik smartphone miliknya tanpa sadar Heechul dan Sungmin sudah berdiri di depannya. "Bagaimana menurutmu?", tanya Heechul pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara Heechul segera menoleh. Kyuhyun mendapati seorang gadis cantik berdiri disana, tampak anggun dengan gaun putihnya. Kyuhyun terpesona beberapa waktu hingga Heechul membuyarkan lamunannya, "Otte?", tanya Heechul. Kyuhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sungmin dan bersikap salah tingkah. "Lumayan", ujar Kyuhyun. Heechul yang mendengarnya sebal, "Lumayan apanya? Dia sangat cantik, kau tidak menghargai upayaku sama sekali", ujar Heechul. "Aku bilang lumayan berarti itu baik", sergah Kyuhyun. "Tidak! Katakan bahwa dia cantik", rengek Heechul. Kyuhyun terlihat canggung. Ia melihat kearah lain, "Dia cantik", ujar Kyuhyun. Heechul mengembangan senyumnya, "Aku memang tidak pernah gagal", ucap Heechul bangga.

Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun melihat jam tangannya, "Terimakasih atas bantuanmu, aku akan pergi sekarang", ujar Kyuhyun. Heechul melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobil. Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya yang dipandang oleh Heechul dari kejauhan, "Kurasa bocah tengik itu mencintainya", gumam Heechul setelah Kyuhyun sudah pergi.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pergi menuju hotel untuk menemui Yesung. Tak berapa lama mereka sampai karena jarak dari tempat Heechul kemari tidaklah jauh. Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil begitu juga dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun berjalan lebih dulu sedangkan Sungmin melangkah pelan, ia cukup kesulitan dengan high heelsnya. Kyuhyun yang menyadari langkahnya terlalu cepat pun berhenti. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Sungmin sibuk menurunkan gaunnya dan berusaha berjalan seimbang. Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang lalu meyusulnya. Ia menarik tangan Sungmin namun Sungmin menahan langkah Kyuhyun, "Kau tidak berpikir untuk melakukan hobi menyeret tubuhku dengan keadaan seperti ini kan?", tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan gadis itu. Cukup baik bila kali ini ia tidak menyeret Sungmin.

Sungmin merasa tidak nyaman berjalan dengan tubuh menempel dengan Kyuhyun. Ia berusaha melepaskan tangannya namun Kyuhyun kembali menariknya mendekat, "Ikuti aku dan jalan saja atau kau akan terjatuh", ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengalah, ia membiarkan tangannya menempel terus dengan Kyuhyun hingga sampai di bagian restoran. Terlihat dari jauh Yesung dan sekretarisnya sudah menunggu mereka.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk di meja yang sama dengan Yesung. Pelayan yang datang segera menyodorkan buku menu untuk keempat orang ini. Yesung membolak-balik buku menunya lalu menyebutkan pesanannya. "Kau ingin makan apa?", tanya Yesung pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin, ia tau gadis itu tidak terbiasa dengan menu yang ada, jadi ia memesankan dua porsi untuknya dan Sungmin. "Tidak keberatan kan bila aku yang memilih?", tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Sungmin akhirnya hanya mengangguk karena ia sendiri sama sekali tidak tau istilah di dalam buku menu kalangan jetset tersebut. Pelayan yang sudah mencatat pesanan segera meninggalkan meja mereka.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?", tanya Yesung pada Sungmin bermaksud membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku baik-baik saja", jawab Sungmin.

Yesung tersenyum, "Sepertinya kau tidak banyak berubah"

Sungmin menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Sepertinya kau sudah bisa berbahasa Korea"

"Aku belajar sedikit dengan sekretarisku", jawab Yesung.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan kedua orang yang asik bercakap-cakap ini dengan tidak suka. Yesung kemudian menuangkan wine untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera menyodorkan cangkirnya, "Bagaimana perusahaanmu?", tanya Yesung dengan berbahasa Jepang sehingga Sungmin satu-satunya orang yang tidak mengerti.

"Berkat bantuanmu, semuanya berjalan baik", jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah datar.

Yesung hanya tersenyum, tak berapa lama makanan yang dipesan datang. Para pelayan memindahkannya dari kereta saji keatas meja. Setelah semua tertata rapi, para pelayan itu pamit untuk pergi. Yesung mempersilahkan semuanya untuk makan. Kyuhyun meminum sedikit wine lalu meletakkan cangkirnya. Yesung menawarkan Sungmin untuk minum juga, "Kau mau minum wine?", tanya Yesung yang dibalas Sungmin dengan menyodorkan cangkirnya. Sungmin yang menerimanya segera meminumnya dalam sekali tegukan membuat Yesung, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun memandangnya khwatir. "Kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Yesung. Sungmin tersenyum, "Tentu saja, hari ini aku hanya ingin minum", ujar Sungmin. Yesung balas tersenyum, "Baiklah, karena hari ini kau ingin minum, akan aku tuangkan satu cangkir lagi untukmu", ujar Yesung sambil menuang wine ke dalam cangkir milik Sungmin. Lagi-lagi Sungmin mengabiskannya dalam sekali tenggak. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin khawatir, bila seperti ini terus ia bisa mabuk nanti.

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun sekarang, "Jadi apa yang ingin kau ketahui?", tanya Yesung dengan berbahasa Jepang. Sungmin mendengarkan keduanya walaupun ia sama sekali tidak tau apa yang sedang dibicarakan. Kyuhyun diam, ia terlihat berpikir. "Kau kemari tentu ingin mendengarkan penjelasanku, bukankah begitu?", tanya Yesung lagi. Kyuhyun akhirnya buka suara, "Apa hubunganmu dengan Sungmin? Mengapa kau bilang kau punya sebuah janji dengannya?"

Yesung meminum wine dalam cangkirnya sedikit lalu kembali bicara, "Alasan aku menyelamatkan perusahaanmu adalah…", Yesung berhenti, ia menatap Sungmin sebentar lalu kembali menatap Kyuhyun, "Karena tunanganmu ini yang memohon padaku", jelas Yesung. Kyuhyun merasa Yesung membuat lelucon sekarang. "Sungmin memohon padamu?"

"Apa kau tidak percaya padaku? Kau bisa tanyakan sendiri padanya. Saat aku akan kembali ke Jepang, ia datang menemuiku di bandara dan berlutut agar aku menyelamatkan perusahaanmu", jelas Yesung. "Ia sudah menceritakan semuanya, soal kau lari disaat seharusnya kau menandatangani kontrak kerja itu, aku tau semuanya", sambung Yesung. Kyuhyun masih merasa tidak percaya, ia menoleh kearah Sungmin. Sungmin yang merasa diperhatikan menatap Kyuhyun kembali. "Wae?", tanya Sungmin dengan suara pelan. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia sibuk memperhatikan Sungmin yang berhasil membuat gadis itu merasa canggung. Kyuhyun kembali pada ingatannya disaat perdebatan terakhirnya dengan Sungmin. _"Cho Kyuhyun! Tanpa kau sadari, tanpaku kau tidak akan bisa melakukan hal apapun!", _kata-kata Sungmin kembali berputar di kepalanya.

Yesung memandang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang saling memandang satu sama lain, Ia tersenyum kecut, "Aku bahkan bisa merasakan mereka saling mencintai", gumam Yesung pelan yang tidak didengar Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin. Ryeowook satu-satunya orang yang mendengarnya memilih diam.

"Sungmin, kau tidak ingin mencoba makananmu?", tanya Yesung yang membuat Sungmin memutus kontak matanya dengan Kyuhyun. "Ye", jawab Sungmin singkat. Ia segera mengambil pisau dan garpu untuk memotong steak yang ada di piringnya lalu mencicipinya sedikit.

Makan malam berlangsung biasa, tidak ada lagi pembahasan soal perusahaan. Sungmin terus minum banyak wine, Kyuhyun sudah mencoba menghentikannya namun Yesung justru terus menuangkan wine hingga Kyuhyun memilih mengalah. Lagi pula ia akan mengantar Sungmin pulang.

Dugaan Kyuhyun benar, Sungmin mabuk sekarang. Setelah pamit pada Yesung dan Ryeowook Kyuhyun memapah Sungmin untuk berjalan, namun gadis itu terus jalan dengan tidak seimbang, high heels Sungmin memperburuk semuanya. Kyuhyun menarik nafas kesal. Ia memutuskan menggendong Sungmin. Ia menatap wajah Sungmin sebentar, gadis itu benar-benar cantik bila dilihat sedekat ini. Kyuhyun tidak ingin berfantasi lebih lama, ia segera menggendong Sungmin menuju mobilnya. Seorang pegawai hotel membantu Kyuhyun untuk membuka mobil. Kyuhyun meletakkan Sungmin di samping kursi kemudi, ia melepas jasnya dan menutupi paha Sungmin yang terbuka akibat gaunnya yang pendek.

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya, Sungmin tertidur lelap disampingnya, ia mendengar Sungmin mengigau tak jelas, Kyuhyun tidak membawa Sungmin pulang kerumahnya karena ia tidak pernah pergi ke rumah gadis itu sebelumnya dan tidak mungkin jika ia membawa Sungmin ke rumah sakit dengan pakaian seperti ini. Kyuhyun berhenti di dekat Sungai Han. Ia membiarkan Sungmin tertidur sedangkan ia berdiri di luar mobil, menikmati pemandangan Sungai Han di malam hari. Kyuhyun memikirkan kata-kata Yesung tadi. Kyuhyun jadi merasa bersalah kepada Sungmin, namun harga dirinya tidak membiarkannya untuk mengucapkan maaf.

Suara pintu mobil terbuka, Kyuhyun menoleh. Ia mendapati Sungmin keluar mobil, ia mendekati gadis itu. Sungmin muntah akibat terlalu mabuk. Kyuhyun membantunya, "Kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang mabuk tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas. Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun dengan pandangan kabur, "Cho Kyuhyun!", panggil Sungmin. Kyuhyun menahan tubuh Sungmin, "Jangan bicara, masuklah", ucap Kyuhyun sambil membuka pintu mobil. Namun Sungmin mengelak, "Mengapa kau jahat padaku?", tanya Sungmin dengan keadaan tidak sadar. "Kau mabuk, sekarang lebih baik kau masuk", ucap Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin kembali mengelak, "Mengapa kau berbuat semena-mena padaku? Aku bahkan sudah membantumu tapi kau masih bersikap jahat padaku! Apa karena aku miskin? Apa karena aku tidak punya apa-apa? Apa karena aku menerima banyak uangmu? Kau! Aku mencintaimu sejak awal tapi mengapa kau selalu jahat padaku?", Sungmin menangis. Kyuhyun kaget mendengar pernyataan Sungmin. "Kau jahat padaku! Kau jahat!", Sungmin berucap sedih. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin, "Sungmin", panggil Kyuhyun. Sungmin terjatuh tertidur di pelukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin dengan jantung berdebar, ia masih merasa tidak percaya. Ini semua salahnya, Sungmin tidak boleh mencintainya begitupun dengannya._"Lee Sungmin, aku juga mencintaimu tapi ini tidak benar. Kau dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa bersama", _ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

**TBC!**

**CHAPTER 7 UPDATE!**

**Chapter ini sudah author tulis dengan 3.933 words karena banyak yang bilang alurnya kecepetan. Author berusaha buat ini sepanjang kemampuan author. Semoga puas dengan chapter ini!**

**Author berterimakasih karena sudah mau menunggu kelanjutan chapter Bad Love Story ini. Author juga mau berterimakasih buat yang sudah review di chapter yang sebelumnya. Dukungan kalian sangat berarti buat author. Dan dimohon review juga di chapter 7 ya!**

**Author mau minta maaf bila terjadi kesalahan pada penulisan maupun EYD. Author bukan penulis professional. Hehe **

**Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak untuk segalanya. See you in next chapter! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**BAD LOVE STORY**

"**Aku tidak memeliharanya, aku akan menikah dengannya"/ "Tapi pernikahan itu sakral, kau tidak berpikir rumah tangga adalah sebuah permainan kan? Apa kau bisa hidup berumah tangga dengan tidak saling mencintai?"/"Aku mencintaimu"/** **"Menikahlah denganku!"/CHAPTER 8 UPDATE**

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Sungmin bukan lagi gadis lugu dan baik hati sejak bertemu Kyuhyun. Ia menyerahkan segalanya demi biaya rumah sakit ibunya. Selama setahun, Kyuhyun yang selalu memenuhi kebutuhan hidup Sungmin. Bukan tanpa alasan, ia tau benar siapa Sungmin. Ia akan balas dendam pada ayahnya yang telah menghancurkan kehidupan ibunya dan kebahagiaannya dengan menggunakan Sungmin. Sejak perceraian orangtuanya, ibu Kyuhyun mengalami gangguan mental, sakit parah hingga meninggal. Kyuhyun berjanji di depan makam ibunya akan membalaskan dendam ibunya dan tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada siapapun. Tapi apakah takdir berkata hal yang sama?**

Sungmin menggeliat malas, kelopak mata yang sempat terbuka, terpejam kembali, seakan meyusur ulang jejak tidur yang terpenggal. Sungmin menarik selimut sebatas dada, malas untuk bangun.

Seseorang membuka tirai jendela, menghadirkan cahaya pagi menyiram nyaris seluruh sisi kamar. Namun, tidak ada bilah-bilah sinar matahari.

"Langit redup, awan mendung melapis matahari", gumam Kyuhyun menatap lurus langit berawan putih.

Sungmin yang masih terpejam setengah sadar segera membuka matanya selebar mungkin. Rasa kantuk yang sebelumnya ada hilang seketika setelah ia reflex bangkit dari tempat tidur. Suara berat seorang pria memaksa sadar sepenuhnya dari alam bawah sadarnya.

Sungmin menengok kearah sekitar dan mendapatkan tubuh tegap berdiri di depan kaca besar. Sungmin yang baru bangun merasa silau melihat cahaya matahari. Matanya berusaha beradaptasi beberapa saat, samar-samar bayangan itu menjadi jelas. Kyuhyun berdiri di depan jendela dengan penampilan yang sudah rapi. Ia mengenakan kaos polo biru dengan celana jeans putih.

Sungmin menatap isi ruangan ini dengan seksama, tidak asing. Ia pernah kemari sebelumnya.

"Kenapa aku ada disini?", tanya Sungmin setelah sadar ia berada di apartemen Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut, meremas rambutnya karena merasa pening luar biasa.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati tempat tidur dan melempar sepasang pakaian wanita di atas tempat tidur, "Cepat pergi mandi", kalimat itulah yang diterima Sungmin bukannya ucapan selamat pagi.

Sungmin memandang pakaian itu sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada gaun yang menempel ditubuhnya. Pakaian yang semalam bahkan masih ia kenakan sampai pagi.

Sungmin memandang ruangan apartemen Kyuhyun dengan seksama. Ruangan dimana dapur, ruang tamu, dan kamar tidur tidak memiliki bilik. Terdapat sofa putih ditengah ruangan yang berhadapan langsung dengan dapur dan kamar tidur, cukup luas memang. Namun Sungmin segera sadar tempat ini hanya memiliki satu tempat tidur. Ia segera menatap Kyuhyun curiga. Bukannya tidak mungkin seorang Kyuhyun seorang yang mesum. Ia bahkan pernah mencium Sungmin sembarangan. Memikirkannya saja membuat Sungmin ngeri.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam, karena membawamu kemari aku terpaksa tidur di sofa, berterimakasihlah karena aku tidak membiarkanmu berbaring di atas ubin."

Sungmin yang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun memandang laki-laki angkuh itu dengan sengit.

Kyuhyun menjauhi tempat tidur berjalan menuju sofa. "Mengapa kau tidak membawaku pulang saja kalau begitu?", protes Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, "Pulang kemana? Kau tidak pernah mau membawaku kerumahmu dan kau tidak berpikir agar aku membawamu dengan penampilan seperti ini ke rumah sakit kan?", tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menutup mulut.

"Siapa suruh kau minum tanpa tau diri", Kyuhyun duduk di sofa dan meraih koran pagi ini.

Sungmin tidak bisa membalas, ini memang sepenuhnya karena kecerobohannya.

"Cepat bersiap dan kita akan pergi", ucap Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh, matanya tertuju pada artikel yang tercetak di kertas koran.

"Kemana?", Sungmin segera beranjak berdiri dan berjalan menuju satu-satunya ruangan yang berpintu. Ia yakin itu kamar mandi tanpa harus bertanya pada pemilik rumah.

"Menemui ibumu"

Sungmin tercekat, ia berhenti menyeret kakinya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah ruang tengah dan menatap punggung Kyuhyun. Dingin jemari Sungmin menggenggam kuat sehingga nyaris meretakkan tulang jari. Kyuhyun yang merasa Sungmin masih berdiri di belakangnya segera menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin tampaknya melamun.

"Kau tidak akan mandi?", kata-kata Kyuhyun membubarkan lamunan Sungmin. "Hmm? Ya a-aku akan mandi sekarang", Sungmin terbata, terlihat jelas ia berusaha menyusun kalimatnya yang berantakan. Gadis itu menatap Kyuhyun sebentar lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan menutupnya pelan. Kyuhyun menatap pintu kamar mandi dan menghela nafas.

"Kurasa ia tidak ingat kejadian semalam, lebih baik begitu. Lupakan saja Sungmin", gumam Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum kecut.

Sungmin yang sudah selesai membersihkan diri mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk putih yang tergantung di kamar mandi. Ia meraih pakaian yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Apa-apaan pria ini?", gumam Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menunggu di sofa menengok jam dinding yang menempel di tembok. Pukul 9 pagi. Sudah hampir satu jam Sungmin tidak keluar dari kamar mandi. Kyuhyun menatap pintu kamar mandi curiga, takut-takut Sungmin terpeleset dan jatuh pingsan atau justru melanjutkan tidurnya yang tertunda. Kyuhyun hilang sabar, ia berjalan mendekati kamar mandi. Baru saja ia akan mengetuk daun pintu, namun urung karena pintu sudah terbuka menampilkan sedikit celah. Sungmin menampilkan kepalanya keluar sedangkan tubuhnya tidak terlihat. membuat Kyuhyun mundur beberapa langkah karena terlonjak namun ia segera menguasai dirinya. Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di depan pintu juga tak kalah kaget, ia pikir laki-laki itu duduk di sofa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?", tanya Sungmin seakan-akan menuduh.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan berpikir macam-macam!"

"Kau mau mengintip kan?", tuduh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya merasa tidak percaya. "Kau pikir aku penguntit?"

"Siapa yang bisa membaca pikiran mesummu hah!", ucap Sungmin dengan nada tinggi.

"Bahkan tidak ada yang bisa dilihat darimu!", jawab Kyuhyun kesal. Malas berdebat, Kyuhyun memilih meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri. Ini masih pagi namun Sungmin sudah mengajaknya berdebat.

Belum jauh Kyuhyun melangkah, Sungmin segera menghentikannya. "Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun menoleh, "Apa lagi?"

Sungmin melempar pakaian dari dalam kamar mandi yang segera ditangakap Kyuhyun.

"Ini kemeja pria dan terlalu besar!"

Kyuhyun menatap pakaian yang ada ditangannya, kemeja putih yang memang terlihat besar.

"Pakai saja, aku tidak punya pakaian wanita!", omel Kyuhyun. Ia melempar lagi pakaian itu kearah Sungmin lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Sungmin menatap punggung Kyuhyun kesal. Pria itu selalu berbuat seenaknya. Tidak punya pilihan, Sungmin memilih mengenakannya.

Kyuhyun menyalakan microwave dan memanaskan nasi kemasan yang menjadi persediaannya. Ia membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol jus jeruk dan menuangkannya ke dalam dua gelas kosong.

Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi, ia mengenakan kemeja putih kebesaran milik Kyuhyun dan hot pants hitam.

Kyuhyun yang sedang merapikan meja makan segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu kamar mandi setelah mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Baru saja ia akan mengajak Sungmin sarapan, namun lidahnya kelu. Ini yang kedua kalinya Sungmin membuatnya terlena. Sungmin berdiri di depan pintu dan mengeringkan rambutnya. Kemeja putih yang ia kenakan terlalu tipis hingga menerawang memperlihatkan lekukan tubuhnya. Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun menatapnya merasa canggung. Ia meletakkan handuknya dan mendekat kearah meja makan.

"Apa yang kau lihat?", tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang segera sadar, mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. "Duduk dan sarapanlah"

Sungmin mengangguk dan duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan Sungmin, rambut basahnya dan kemeja putihnya membuatnya terlihat menakjubkan.

Sungmin yang merasa diperhatikan merasa canggung. Ia segera melihat penampilannya, ia merasa tidak ada yang salah dengannya namun Kyuhyun terus memperhatikannya membuatnya sulit untuk menelan makanannya.

"Kau tidak makan?", tanya Sungmin setelah melihat Kyuhyun tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali.

Kyuhyun segera sadar, ia segera mengambil sendok dan mencicipi sup buatannya.

Sungmin meraih nasi dengan sumpitnya dan mengunyahnya perlahan.

"Aku tidak tau kau bisa masak"

"Aku tinggal sendiri, mau tidak mau aku harus mengurus diriku sendiri", jawab Kyuhyun sambil sesekali mencuri pandang pada Sungmin.

"Kau punya banyak uang, kenapa tidak menyewa pembantu saja?"

"Aku tidak suka seseorang datang kerumahku"

Sungmin berhenti mengunyah, "Benarkah? Apa tidak ada temanmu yang datang kemari?"

"Tidak seorang pun"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, "Itu artinya aku orang pertama yang menginjakkan kaki dirumahmu?"

Kyuhyun menelan makanannya perlahan, ia baru sadar bahwa Sungmin memang orang pertama yang bertamu kemari. Bukan bertamu tepatnya, karena pertama kalinya ia menyeret Sungmin paksa kemari sedangkan yang kedua, ia membawa gadis itu menginap tanpa sepengetahuan pemilik tubuh.

Kyuhyun berdehem, "Cepat habiskan makananmu"

Sungmin memasang ekspresi kesal karena tidak mendapat jawaban. Ia memilih melanjutkan acara sarapannya.

Kyuhyun menyalakan air di westafel dan hendak mencuci piring bekas makannya dan Sungmin namun Sungmin segera menggeser tubuh Kyuhyun, "Biar aku saja", ucap Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, "Kau duduk saja", Kyuhyun menggeser tubuh Sungmin menjauh. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun kesal, ia berniat baik tapi pria ini menolaknya.

Sungmin tidak menyerah, ia segera mengambil piring dalam gengggaman Kyuhyun, "Aku bilang aku saja", ucap Sungmin. Kyuhyun akan mengmbil piring itu lagi, namun Sungmin tidak mau menyerahkannya. Alhasil terjadilah aksi tarik menarik, karena licin, piring tersebut jatuh dan pecah berkeping-keping di lantai. Sungmin kaget sedangkan Kyuhyun bersikap biasa. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sebentar, laki-laki ini pasti marah besar. Sungmin segera berjongkok dan mengumpulkan keping-keping pecahan piring itu satu per satu.

"Ah!", pekik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya sigap berjongkok dihadapan Sungmin. Ia melihat jari Sungmin teriris pecahan piring hingga sobek dan mengalirkan tetesan darah. Spontan Kyuhyun menarik ibu jari Sungmin dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. Sungmin mendelik melihat reaksi Kyuhyun. Pria itu sibuk menghentikan pendarahan di jari Sungmin sedangkan pemilik jari terbengong-bengong. Ia merasa asing, kulitnya bersentuhan dengan bibir dan lidah Kyuhyun membuat lapisan epidermisnya merasa hangat dan basah. Sungmin merasa darahnya berdesir dan jantungnya berdegup cepat. Ia segera sadar dan menarik jarinya. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sedangkan gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Aku tidak apa-apa", ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap ibu jari Sungmin. Kyuhyun berdiri dan menuju kotak P3K, ia mengambil plester lalu kembali berjongkok di depan Sungmin. Ia menarik tangan Sungmin dengan sedikit memaksa karena gadis itu kekeuh tidak mau mengulurkan tangannya. Kyuhyun melilitkan plester di ujung ibu jarinya. Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin untuk berdiri, "Duduk saja dan tunggulah, jangan menambah masalah", ucap Kyuhyun datar.

Kali ini Sungmin tidak memilih membantah, ia segera berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk. Sungmin berusaha mengontrol degup jantungnya, "_Tidak Sungmin! Tidak!", _batin Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tidak menyadari sama sekali Sungmin sekarang bertingkah aneh. Pria itu sibuk merapikan pecahan piring. Kyuhyun ingin segera menyelesaikannya dan pergi keluar sebentar untuk membeli pakaian yang 'layak' untuk Sungmin. Bila ia membiarkan Sungmin mengenakan pakaian itu lebih lama lagi mungkin akan membuatnya gila.

Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai dengan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya segera mengambil mantel dan kunci mobil, ia mengenakan sepatu santai dan membuka pintu keluar, "Aku akan keluar sebentar, tunggulah disini. Kau bisa menonton tv atau membaca majalah, bila kau ingin mengambil cemilan, ada beberapa makanan ringan di buffet dan lemari es", ucap Kyuhyun sebelum pergi yang mendapat anggukan dari Sungmin.

Setelah Kyuhyun pergi, Sungmin menghela nafas lega. Bila ia berada disekitar Kyuhyun lebih lama lagi mungkin ia akan sesak nafas dan mati. Sungmin meraih remot tv dan melipat kakinya diatas sofa. Si pemilik rumah sudah memberinya keleluasaan maka Sungmin tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Sungmin memilih menonton drama sembari menunggu Kyuhyun datang.

Kyuhyun pergi ke butik di dekat kediamannya. Ia tidak tau apa pakaian yang cocok untuk Sungmin hingga ia mengambil banyak pakaian dan banyak warna, ia akan membiarkan Sungmin memilih sendiri ingin mengenakan yang mana. Ia tidak ingin gadis itu mengomel lagi dan bertingkah membuatnya repot-repot bolak-balik membawakan baju yang pas untuknya.

Sungmin bosan, ia menonton drama dengan malas. Ia mulai mengkritik si actor dan aktrisnya maupun isi skenarionya. "Apa-apaan ini? Pria itu bodoh sekali", komentar Sungmin.

_"Kenapa kau tidak menyadarinya? Aku mencintaimu dari dulu tapi kau masih bersikap buruk padaku"_

_ "Go Eun Ah, maafkan aku, orangtuaku tidak mungkin menyetujui hubungan kita"_

Sungmin menirukan isi scenario bermaksud meremehkan, "Oppa, aku mencintaimu sejak awal tapi kau masih bersikap buruk padaku", ucap Sungmin dengan gaya yang berlebihan.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa tak asing dengan kalimat itu. Ia merasa pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat, tapi dimana?

"_Mengapa kau berbuat semena-mena padaku? Aku bahkan sudah membantumu tapi kau masih bersikap jahat padaku! Apa karena aku miskin? Apa karena aku tidak punya apa-apa? Apa karena aku menerima banyak uangmu? Kau! Aku mencintaimu sejak awal tapi mengapa kau selalu jahat padaku?"_

SUNGMIN INGAT!

Ia merasa dirinya sudah gila. Pikirannya kembali pada kejadian semalam, ia ingat ia mengatakan hal itu pada Kyuhyun. Bukan laki-laki lain tapi Cho Kyuhyun! Sungmin bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mondar-mandir seperti orang linglung. "Apa aku yang mengucapkannya? Apa aku? Tapi kenapa dia tak mengatakan apapun? Ya ampun Sungmin kau sudah gila", Sungmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tepat saat itu, pintu apartemen terbuka.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin aneh, gadis itu duduk di sofa dan menendang-nendang kakinya ke udara. "Ya Tuhan! Sungmin!", hanya itu yang didengar Kyuhyun.

"Kau kenapa?", tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang mendengar suara Kyuhyun kaget. Ia segera menolehkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun mendekati sofa dengan banyak kantong belanjaan besar.

Sungmin menatap kantong-kantong belanjaan itu takjub, "Hanya 30 menit tapi kau sudah belanja sebanyak ini? Kau benar-benar boros"

"Ini semua pakaianmu"

"Apa?!", Sungmin segera membongkar kantong belanjaan Kyuhyun. Semuanya pakaian wanita.

"Pilih salah satu dan kenakanlah, kita akan pergi!"

"Apa?! Kau menyuruhku mengenakan salah satu saja tapi kau membawa isi tokonya kerumah?"

"Aku tidak tau selera fashionmu, jadi aku belikan beberapa untuk kau pilih"

Sungmin menendang tulang kering Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun kesakitan bukan main, "Ya! Kau kenapa?", bentak Kyuhyun.

"Kau gila! Ini bukan beberapa tapi…", Sungmin melihat kantong belanjaannya. "Oh Ya Tuhan!"

Kyuhyun malas berdebat dengan Sungmin, "Cepat pakai saja!", Kyuhyun pergi keluar ruangan meninggalkan Sungmin. Ia memilih menunggu di dalam mobilnya saja.

Sungmin menatap baju-baju di depannya takjub, "Dasar orang kaya sombong", gumam Sungmin lalu mengambil asal celana jeans hitam dan kaos berwarna putih dengan cardigan hitam lalu mengenakannya.

Sungmin menyusul Kyuhyun lalu masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa bicara. Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin sudah duduk di sampingnya segera melajukan mobilnya. Dalam perjalanan, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sama-sama memilih diam. Sungmin ragu untuk bertanya soal semalam pada Kyuhyun.

"Tunjukan padaku jalannya", gumam Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menoleh, "Jalan kemana?"

"Tempat ibumu", jawab Kyuhyun fokus pada jalanan.

Sungmin terperangah, ia menggenggam jari-jarinya. Haruskah hari ini?

Lama Sungmin terdiam membuat Kyuhyun menatap sekilas pada Sungmin, "Dimana?", ulang Kyuhyun. Sungmin bimbang, ia menatap keluar jendela mobil, "Lurus saja", ucapnya dingin. Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti perkataan Sungmin. Sepanjang perjalanan Sungmin menuntun Kyuhyun untuk mengendarai mobilnya. Cukup jauh memang, ini lebih jauh dari rumah sakit yang dulu. Kyuhyun melewati jalan besar. Di sepanjang kiri dan kanannya terpajang pemandangan laut yang sangat indah. Semakin jauh, jalanan semakin menanjak menuju bukit. Kyuhyun sempat aneh dengan tempat disekitarnya namun ia tetap tutup mulut dan mengikuti kemana Sungmin menuntunnya.

Setelah beberapa jam perjalanan, Sungmin menyuruh Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya. Kyuhyun menurut. Ia melihat Sungmin keluar mobil dan berdiri menghirup udara segar. Kyuhyun mematikan mesin mobilnya dan menyusul Sungmin keluar. Ia melihat kearah sekitar, "Kau bercanda?", tanya Kyuhyun setelah melihat bukit menanjak.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar, "Kau ingin menemui ibuku kan? Dia disini", gumam Sungmin. Kyuhyun diam, laki-laki itu sibuk memandang sekitar. Tempat yang teduh dengan tanaman pepohonan tinggi disekitarnya. Tanah bukitnya agak gersang dengan banyak daun kering. Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar namun ia tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki Kyuhyun. Tampaknya lelaki tinggi itu masih ragu pada Sungmin. Sungmin berbalik, "Kau tidak mau jalan?", tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lalu mengikuti langkah Sungmin. Sungmin menaiki tangga batu untuk menuju bukit. Awalnya Kyuhyun terus mengikuti Sungmin. Semakin jauh Kyuhyun merasa tempat ini aneh. Sungmin melangkah dengan semangat. Kyuhyun melambatkan kakinya dan memandang sekitar, gundukan tanah tinggi ada di kiri dan kanannya. Ada gundukan dengan batu dan ada yang sudah rapi dengan keramik. Kyuhyun memutar otak, ia tidak bodoh. Pikiran-pikiran aneh hinggap di kepalanya. Kyuhyun sampai pada pikiran terburuk, ia membulatkan matanya. Pria itu melihat Sungmin yang menjauh dan segera menyusulnya. Ia menarik tangan Sungmin hingga gadis itu berhenti melangkah.

"Apa maksudmu?", tanya Kyuhyun menuntut penjelasan.

Sungmin tersenyum, "Ayo cepat"

Kyuhyun tidak mendengarkan Sungmin, ia mencengkram tangan Sungmin erat, "SUNGMIN!", Kyuhyun menggeram. Otot-ototnya mengeras menahan emosi.

Sungmin tersenyum namun matanya berkaca-kaca. Tanpa ia sadari air matanya bergulir keluar, Sungmin segera menghapusnya. Ia mengadah keatas mencegah air matanya keluar.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lemah. Kyuhyun duduk di anak tangga. Kakinya melemas, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Air matanya jatuh begitu saja.

Sungmin menangis sekarang, ia tidak bisa pura-pura kuat lebih lama lagi. Sama halnya dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun menangis entah mengapa. Sungmin yang menyadarinya menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang bergetar, Sungmin tau Kyuhyun menangis. Tapi ia tidak tau apa alasan Kyuhyun harus menangis. Hal ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. Ia menatap Kyuhyun heran sekaligus sedih, walau Sungmin tidak bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun dengan jelas, ia yakin pria itu menangis. Tidak pernah sekalipun Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini.

"Cho Kyuhyun", panggil Sungmin pelan.

Kini Kyuhyun menangis dengan bersuara. Sungmin yang tidak tau alasan Kyuhyun menangis membuatnya ikut larut menangis bersama Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa ia merasa ingin menangis. Hari ini ia hanya ingin menangis.

Kyuhyun mengadahkan kepalanya, ia melihat manik mata Sungmin lalu mendekat perlahan memeluk Sungmin. Pelukan itu kian erat, "Sungmin maafkan aku, maafkan aku", ujar Kyuhyun dengan air mata menetes deras. Sungmin menangis semakin kuat, ia membiarkan tubuhnya tenggelam dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Perlahan perasaan hangat membanjiri ruang hatinya.

"_Jika ada manusia paling jahat mungkin itu aku. Lee Sungmin, aku menghancurkan keluargamu, dan karena keluargaku kau kehilangan ayahmu, an karena egoku aku memanfaatkanmu, dan sekarang aku membiarka kau kehilangan pegangan hidupmu, ibumu… Aku salah, aku memang bersalah, maafkan aku"_

Kyuhyun terus menyalahkan dirinya. Ia memeluk tubuh Sungmin erat seakan takut Sungmin menghilang dari hadapannya. Akan kutebus dosaku padamu seumur hidupku. Lee Sungmin.

Hari sudah mulai sore, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk di depan makam ibu Sungmin. Dua botol soju ada di depan makam. Kyuhyun menuang secangkir soju dan meletakkannya diatas gundukan tanah tempat ibu Sungmin berbaring. Setelahnya ia duduk disamping Sungmin. Senyap, Kyuhyun memilih menenggak sojunya. Disusul Sungmin melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau pasti terkejut", gumam Sungmin.

"Terakhir kalinya kau melarangku untuk bekerja, malam itu kondisi ibuku membaik, ia sempat sadar walaupun masih sulit untuk bicara dan bergerak. Kau tau apa yang kurasakan saat itu?"

"Bukan bahagia… Tapi sangat sangat sangat bahagia"

Kyuhyun memilih mendengarkan tanpa berniat menghentikan Sungmin.

"Aku sangat bahagia hingga menangis sampai mataku sembab"

"Yang terpikir olehku saat itu adalah ia akan sembuh dan aku akan memulai hidup baru, menjadi Lee Sungmin yang baru dengan ibu dan merangkai cerita berakhir bahagia"

"Tapi dugaanku salah, ibuku membuat semua impianku tidak akan pernah nyata"

Sungmin menghela nafas, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Ia justru memintaku untuk menyerah"

Sungmin tidak tahan lagi, air matanya kembali jatuh. Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin dengan tenang.

"Ia mengatakan ia akan bahagia bersama ayahku"

Sungmin menatap makam ibunya, lalu berkata pada nisan ibunya, "Eommma, kau mengatakan kau akan bahagia dengan ayah, tapi kau egois. Mengapa kau tidak memikirkanku? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bahagia tanpa kau dan ayah? Apa bagusnya tinggal sendiri", omel Sungmin dengan guratan senyum pahit.

Sungmin kembali akan mengambil botol soju tapi Kyuhyun menghentikannya, "Berhenti minum, apa hobimu hanya mabuk?", ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum, "Aku tidak punya hobi, tidak ada hal yang ingin kulakukan, lebih baik mati saja", ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin, "Kemarin kau punya waktu dua minggu, kenapa tidak bunuh diri saja?"

"Aku sudah mencobanya, tapi gagal", Kyuhyun tercekat mendengarnya. Ia tidak berpikir Sungmin akan melakukan hal bodoh.

"Aku akan gantung diri di gudang rumah sakit, tapi talinya justru terputus, aku akan berdiri di tengah jalan, tapi tidak ada yang menabrakku, mereka hanya membunyikan klakson dan menyuruhku menyingkir, aku akan minum racun serangga tapi aku justru memuntahkannya, sungguh konyol"

"Sepertinya aku ditakdirkan hidup untuk melunasi hutangku padamu"

Sungmin menatap manik mata Kyuhyun, "Aku sudah berjanji akan membantumu balas dendam pada ayahmu, aku tidak akan mengingkarinya, akan kulakukan sampai akhir, kau tidak perlu menangis seperti tadi hanya karena ibuku meninggal, kau pasti sedih karena tidak punya alat lagi untuk mengancamku bukan?"

"Tidak perlu mengancamku, akan kulakukan tugasku sebagaimana mestinya", Sungmin menghela nafas. Ia sendiri merasa miris melihat keadaannya. Hidup hanya untuk membalaskan dendam orang lain.

Kyuhyun ingin rasanya mengingkari pikiran Sungmin, namun biarkanlah Sungmin hidup penuh kesalahpahaman padanya. Dengan begitu gadis itu akan terus membencinya dan membalaskan dendamnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang kau tinggal dimana?", tanya Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sungmin menghapus air matanya, "Aku tinggal di tempat yang layak, kau tidak perlu tau, bila kau butuh aku telepon saja maka aku akan datang. Layanan 24 jam", ucap Sungmin berusaha bercanda namun itu tidak lucu sama sekali bagi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa membiarkan Sungmin hidup sendirian, ia yang akan menjaganya sampai akhir. Ia sudah berjanji pada almarhum orangtua Sungmin.

"Tinggallah bersamaku"

Sungmin merasa kalimat yang asing masuk ke liang telinganya.

"Kubilang tinggal bersamaku"

Sungmin tertawa, "Kau bercanda?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau tinggal dirumahku, aku akan pindah ke tempat tinggalmu"

"Ya! Kenapa kau ini egois sekali? Lagipula apa hakmu menyuruhku tinggal bersama denganmu? Kita bahkan tidak punya hubungan apapun", protes Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tidak peduli, ia bangkit berdiri, "Ayo pulang, hari sudah mulai gelap", ujar Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu pulang?", tanya Sungmin curiga.

Kyuhyun tidak melihat reaksi Sungmin untuk bangun, Kyuhyun segera mengangkat tubuh Sungmin, "Kau mau jalan sendiri atau…"

"Atau kau menyeretku begitu?"

"Aku tidak mau", gumam Sungmin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu", Kyuhyun merenggangkan otot-ototnya, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tanpa tau apa yang akan dilakukan orang ini. Kyuhyun segera menarik Sungmin dan menggendongnya paksa.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun lepaskan aku!", Sungmin terus berusaha menendang-nendang udara berusaha turun.

"Kau mengenalku dengan baik kan? Kau tau aku paling tidak suka bila seseorang tidak mendengarkanku, maka akan kulakukan secara paksa"

"Cho Kyuhyun! Lepaskan aku! Kau tidak bisa melakukan hal ini!"

"Sepertinya perjalanku akan panjang dan berat, banyak anak tangga yang harus ditapaki"

Kyuhyun membetulkan letak gendongannya lalu berjalan menuruni bukit.

Setelah 30 menit perjalanan, Kyuhyun sampai di depan mobilnya, ia segera menurunkan Sungmin. Pinggangnya terasa sakit, "Mengapa kau begitu berat? Padahal tubuhmu terlihat kecil"

"Kau memujiku atau menghinaku?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ini pertama kalinya Sungmin melihat laki-laki itu tersenyum tulus.

"Cepat masuk sebelum larut malam, kau tau kan sulit bagiku untuk menyetir jauh?"

Sungmin mengalah, ia segera masuk ke dalam mobil mengikuti intruksi Kyuhyun.

_"Lee Sungmin, mulai hari ini akan kubuat kau bahagia", _gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Mereka pun segera pulang. Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin menuju restoran mewah untuk makan malam. Kyuhyun segera membangunkan Sungmin yang tertidur, Sungmin bangun dan keluar dari mobil.

"Untuk apa kemari?", tanya Sungmin.

"Kita belum makan malam", jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau bisa makan dirumah"

"Lalu kau? Akan kupastikan kau makan"

Sungmin mengalah, ia mengikuti langkah kaki Kyuhyun yang menuntunnya masuk. Sungmin merasa sejak hari ini entah mengapa pria ini berubah menjadi pria baik. Memperlakukan Sungmin layaknya manusia.

Kyuhyun sebal karena Sungmin yang melangkah sangat lambat, ia segera menarik tangan Sungmin. "Aku bisa jalan sendiri", sergah Sungmin.

"Kau terlalu lambat", ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun", panggil seseorang. Membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menoleh, Yesung dan orang yang paling dibenci Kyuhyun, ayahnya berada tepat di depannya. "Kau akan makan malam?", tanya Yesung dengan kosakata Jepang. Sungmin memilih diam bersembunyi dibelakang Kyuhyun.

"Kau pergi dengan gadis ini?", tanya ayah Kyuhyun meremehkan.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang menunduk lalu menatap ayahnya, "Aku akan makan malam dengan tunanganku", ucap Kyuhyun bangga.

"Begitukah? Kalian terlihat serasi, sepertinya hubungan kalian semakin dekat", ujar ayah Kyuhyun dengan nada tidak suka.

Sungmin meremas tangan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun menoleh kearahnya, "Lebih baik kita pergi saja", bisik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap ayahnya dan Yesung bergantian, "Mengapa kalian bersama?", tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tuan Cho mengajakku untuk kerjasama dengan perusahaannya, tapi aku masih mempertimbangkannya", jawab Yesung.

"Mengapa kau terus bersembunyi di belakang punggung anakku? Aku tidak akan menerkammu", sindir ayah Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terlihat tidak suka, "Ahboeji, berhentilah mengurusi urusanku dan Sungmin"

Ayah Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan, "Berhentilah memelihara wanita tidak berguna sepertinya"

Kyuhyun menggeram kesal, baru saja ia akan maju Sungmin menahan tangannya. Membuat Kyuhyun hanya menarik nafas kesal. Yesung tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan orang-orang ini namun ia tau kondisinya tidak baik.

"Aku tidak memeliharanya, aku akan menikah dengannya", ujar Kyuhyun tegas.

Sungmin kaget mendengarnya, setelah tunangan palsu, ia juga ingin pernikahan pura-pura? Kyuhyun gila! Ayah Kyuhyun menatap anaknya dan Sungmin dengan pandangan tak suka.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kearah Yesung, "Kau mengerti apa kataku? Aku akan menikahi Sungmin", ucap Kyuhyun dengan bahasa Jepang.

Yesung menatap Sungmin namun tidak mengatakan apapun pada gadis itu. Yesung beralih menatap Kyuhyun, "Selamat kalau begitu"

Ayah Kyuhyun menggeram kesal namun tidak bisa mengekspresikannya di depan Yesung. Yesung mengajak Tuan Cho bicara, "Sebaiknya kita pergi saja, bukankah mereka akan makan malam?", ujar Yesung yang dijawab ia oleh Tuan Cho.

Kyuhyun melihat kepergian ayahnya dan Yesung setelah kedua pria itu pamit pergi. Sungmin melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Kyuhyun setelah melihat Yesung dan Tuan Cho menjauh.

"Apa maksudmu menikah?", tanya Sungmin marah.

"Lebih baik kita makan malam"

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa makan disaat seperti ini?"

"Kau bilang kau tidak mau tinggal denganku tanpa ada ikatan, maka aku akan menikahimu"

"Tapi pernikahan itu sakral, kau tidak berpikir rumah tangga adalah sebuah permainan kan? Apa kau bisa hidup berumah tangga dengan tidak saling mencintai?"

"Aku mencintaimu"

Sungmin membeku, ia merasa mungkin ia telah salah dengar. Barusan manusia angkuh ini bicara apa? Seorang Cho Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai seorang Lee Sungmin? Bukankah aku hanya boneka panggung yang digunakan untuk misi balas dendamnya?

"Aku bilang aku mencintaimu, maka dari itu menikahlah denganku!"

**TBC!**

**Jumpa lagi di Bad Love Story Chapter 8! Author updatenya seminggu sekali nih hehe**

**Habisnya lagi sibuk sekolah, banyak tugas jadi bisa nulisnya cuma hari Sabtu dan Minggu aja.**

**Gimana ceritanya?**

**Kira-kira Sungmin mau gak ya menerima perasaan Kyuhyun?**

**Ditunggu chapter depannya readers! ^^**

**Author mau mengucapkan selamat lebaran buat yang merayakan ya, lebih awal nih ngucapinnya! **

**Bagi-bagi THR dong sama author haha. Kalau gak ada THR, bagi reviewnya juga gak apa-apa.**

**Terimakasih dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! ^^**

**NO COPY!**


	9. Chapter 9

**BAD LOVE STORY**

"**Aku rasa memang mustahil hidup denganmu"/"Kyuhyun kembalilah"/ "Besok pagi siapkan konferensi pers. Akan kuumumkan soal pernikahanku"/** **"Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan peduli apapun yang ingin kau lakukan, gunakan saja aku seumur hidupmu"/CHAPTER 9 UPDATE! HAPPY READING GUYS!^^**

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Sungmin bukan lagi gadis lugu dan baik hati sejak bertemu Kyuhyun. Ia menyerahkan segalanya demi biaya rumah sakit ibunya. Selama setahun, Kyuhyun yang selalu memenuhi kebutuhan hidup Sungmin. Bukan tanpa alasan, ia tau benar siapa Sungmin. Ia akan balas dendam pada ayahnya yang telah menghancurkan kehidupan ibunya dan kebahagiaannya dengan menggunakan Sungmin. Sejak perceraian orangtuanya, ibu Kyuhyun mengalami gangguan mental, sakit parah hingga meninggal. Kyuhyun berjanji di depan makam ibunya akan membalaskan dendam ibunya dan tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada siapapun. Tapi apakah takdir berkata hal yang sama?**

"Apa maksudmu menikah?", tanya Sungmin marah.

"Lebih baik kita makan malam"

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa makan disaat seperti ini?"

"Kau bilang kau tidak mau tinggal denganku tanpa ada ikatan, maka aku akan menikahimu"

"Tapi pernikahan itu sakral, kau tidak berpikir rumah tangga adalah sebuah permainan kan? Apa kau bisa hidup berumah tangga dengan tidak saling mencintai?"

"Aku mencintaimu"

Sungmin membeku, ia merasa mungkin ia telah salah dengar. Barusan manusia angkuh ini bicara apa? Seorang Cho Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai seorang Lee Sungmin? Bukankah aku hanya boneka panggung yang digunakan untuk misi balas dendamnya?

"Aku bilang aku mencintaimu, maka dari itu menikahlah denganku!"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lama, tiba-tiba ia tertawa keras membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya heran. Sungmin merasa geli, ia memegang perutnya sambil terbahak. Kyuhyun menengok kearah sekitar, banyak orang memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan aneh. Mungkin mereka berpikir Sungmin sudah tidak waras, di restoran mewah dengan iringan musik orchestra yang bersenandung tenang orang-orang kaya ini sedang mencicipi makanannya dengan memamerkan ilmu table manner mereka tapi iringan musik elegan itu tiba-tiba tertelan oleh tawa Sungmin.

Sungmin masih tertawa, entah apa yang membuatnya lucu sekarang.

"Hahaha! Cho Kyuhyun, apa kau bercanda? Ini lucu sekali", ujar Sungmin di sela tawanya.

Entah Kyuhyun yang tidak punya selera humor atau memang hal ini tidak lucu untuknya, pria itu menatap Sungmin dingin, "Apanya yang menurutmu lucu?", tanya Kyuhyun heran. Kedua orang ini tampaknya tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang disekitarnya yang memandang mereka risih.

Sungmin merasa perutnya geli, ia berusaha meredam tawanya dengan susah payah, "Kau… Kau bilang kau mencintaiku? Lucu sekali mendengar kau bicara seperti itu padaku", ujar Sungmin masih dengan sisa tawanya.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil lalu tersenyum kecut, pria itu menarik nafas panjang, "Apa? Lucu?", tanya Kyuhyun dengan menekan nada bicaranya.

Setelah melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang datar, Sungmin benar-benar berhenti tertawa. Ekspresi Kyuhyun menyeramkan baginya.

"Aku tidak peduli lagi, anggap saja yang aku katakan tadi adalah lelucon!", Kyuhyun berbalik pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau mau kemana?", teriak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tidak peduli, ia semakin melebarkan langkahnya menuju pintu keluar.

"Apa tidak jadi makan?!", kali ini Sungmin mengeraskan suaranya.

Sungmin tidak mengerti apakah Kyuhyun tidak mendengarnya atau pura-pura tidak mendengarnya, pria itu terus berjalan hingga keluar restoran tanpa menoleh padanya. Sungmin mendengus kesal, "Dia itu kenapa?", omel Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju mobilnya, ia menutup pintu mobilnya dengan membantingnya keras. Untung saja mobil mahal itu masih dalam kondisi baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun menyalakan mesin mobilnya lalu segera menginjak pedalnya dengan menekannya kuat. Membuat mobilnya melaju kencang meninggalkan tempat parkir.

Sungmin berlari kecil keluar restoran namun langkahnya kalah cepat, mobil Kyuhyun sudah melaju kencang tepat saat ia sampai di depan pintu restoran. Sungmin berlari mengejarnya, namun beberapa meter saja ia sudah menyerah dan mengambil oksigen sebanyak paru-parunya membutuhkannya. Gadis itu menatap mobil Kyuhyun yang menjauh dengan sinis, "Dasar bajingan!", teriak Sungmin semampu pita suaranya.

Kyuhyun menengok lewat kaca spionnya, Sungmin berdiri jauh dibelakang mobilnya. Kyuhyun tampaknya tidak berniat kembali, ia justru menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Moodnya sedang buruk saat ini.

Bisa-bisanya gadis itu tertawa hingga lepas kendali disaat Kyuhyun mengajaknya bicara serius. Kyuhyun menertawakan dirinya sendiri, mana mungkin Sungmin bisa menganggapnya bicara serius? Kyuhyun menyesal, ingin rasanya ia mencabut kembali kata-katanya jika ia tau pada akhirnya Sungmin hanya menertawakan keseriusannya. Gadis itu tidak memiliki rasa peka sama sekali.

Kyuhyun masih ingat dengan jelas, malam sebelumnya Sungmin mengaku cinta padanya, namun disaat Kyuhyun membalas perasaannya, Sungmin justru merasa kata-kata Kyuhyun hanyalah sebuah lelucon. Kyuhyun berhenti di lampu merah, ia meyandarkan kepalanya sebentar dan memejamkan matanya, mengatur nafasnya dengan teratur, "Aku rasa memang mustahil hidup denganmu", gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

_Tin! Tin!_

Suara klakson mobil yang terdengar tidak sabar memaksa Kyuhyun segera sadar dari khayalannya, membuat rohnya yang melayang entah kemana harus kembali kedalam raganya secara paksa.

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan menengok kearah lampu lalu lintas yang sudah menunjukkan warna hijau pertanda ia harusnya melajukan mobilnya. Kyuhyun segera melajukan mobilnya sebelum pengemudi yang lain meneriaki dirinya emosi karena harus menunggu mobil mewahnya yang memperlambat jalur lalu lintas.

Langit terlihat jelas berwarna gelap, Sungmin melangkah lambat-lambat dipinggir jalan kota Seoul, menghindari kendaraan yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tidak terlihat satu pun pejalan kaki kecuali Sungmin, karena ini bukanlah jalan yang diperuntukan bagi pejalan kaki. Terlalu berbahaya melewati jalan selebar ini. Angin malam yang berhembus terasa kurang bersahabat bagi Sungmin, bagaimana tidak? Ia harus berjalan kaki menerjang arah angin hanya dengan menggunakan kaos dan cardigan tipis. Sungmin merapatkan cardigannya, berusaha menutupi tubuhnya.

Setiap langkahnya Sungmin merutuki nama Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin mencatat dosa Cho Kyuhyun dengan buku biologisnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Dosa pertamamu, kau meninggalkanku pulang berjalan kaki tanpa membiarkanku makan terlebih dahulu, dosa keduamu, tanpa perasaan kau meninggalkanku pulang sendirian tanpa mengembalikan tasku dan dosamu yang ketiga, kau memilih restoran yang jauh dari tempat tinggalku. Aku harap kau berubah jadi buruk rupa saja!", Sungmin mengeluh sepanjang jalan sambil berusaha menghangatkan tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya, namun rasanya semua tidak cukup sama sekali.

Sungmin berhenti sejenak dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya, mungkin saja akan ada orang baik hati yang mau mengantarnya pulang. Namun cukup lama ia berdiri disana, tidak ada satupun kendaraan yang berniat untuk berhenti.

Sungmin merasa kakinya sudah tidak sanggup berjalan lebih lama lagi, hampir tiga puluh menit ia berjalan namun ini masih terlalu jauh untuk sampai ke tempat tinggalnya. Sungmin memilih berjongkok sebentar, hari sudah gelap dan ia harus berjalan sendirian tanpa uang dan ponsel. Sungmin tiba-tiba menangis bila memikirkan hal itu. Ia mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya namun gadis itu masih tak kunjung berhenti menangis.

"Kyuhyun kembalilah", akhirnya nama itu keluar dari mulut Sungmin. Gadis itu berujar dengan suara bergetar. Ia terlalu takut, seberapa keras pun ia mengatakan ia kuat, toh kenyataannya ia juga seorang wanita lemah. Ia tidak tau harus memanggil nama siapa sekarang. Ia tidak punya orang yang bisa ia andalkan. Orangtuanya tidak mungkin bisa datang dan menyelamatkannya. Sungmin menutup wajahnya dan menangis, "Kyuhyun kembalilah", panggil Sungmin dengan nada memohon.

BAD LOVE STORY –

Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di basement gedung apartemen di daerah Gangnam. Kyuhyun telah tiba di apartemennya, pria itu mematikan mesin mobilnya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya sebentar, bila ia mengingat betapa terlihat bodohnya ia di depan Sungmin tadi membuatnya merasa kesal. Sempat Kyuhyun merasa khawatir meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian, namun ia segera menepis pikirannya. Gadis itu bukan lagi anak berumur 5 tahun, ia bisa pulang sendiri dengan taxi ataupun menelpon seseorang untuk menjemputnya.

Kyuhyun baru akan keluar mobil, namun ia berbalik ke jok belakang mobil dan mengambil ranselnya. Kyuhyun meraihnya, saat ia berputar, ia melihat tas wanita terletak di kursi penumpang disamping kursi kemudi. Kyuhyun meraih tas berwarna coklat kulit tersebut, tidak ada wanita manapun yang pernah ia antar ataupun jemput sebelum ini terkecuali Sungmin.

Sungmin? Kyuhyun tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, tas ini milik Sungmin? Kyuhyun segera membuka tas tersebut, ia menemukan dompet dan ponsel Sungmin berada disana. Kyuhyun seketika panik. Ia segera melempar segala yang ada digenggamannya dengan sembarang. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menyalakan kembali mesin mobilnya dan mengendarainya dengan tidak sabaran.

Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya seperti orang gila. Ia menyalib segala kendaraan yang menghalang jalannya. Seperti orang yang tidak peduli bila akan mati hari ini karena kecelakaan mobil, Kyuhyun membunyikan klaksonnya dengan tidak sabar bila dirasa ada kendaraan yang menurutnya berjalan terlalu lambat.

Sungmin tidak bisa duduk terlalu lama, bila hanya menangis dan mengharapkan Kyuhyun datang, ia akan duduk disana hingga matahari terbit. Air matanya belum juga kering tapi Sungmin memilih berdiri, perutnya berbunyi, alarm yang menyatakan ia butuh asupan makanan. Sungmin memegang perutnya dan menahan lapar. Setelah itu ia terbatuk, sepertinya angin malam berhasil membuat kondisi tubuhnya menurun. Gadis itu berdiri sebentar, kakinya terasa gemetar menahan berat tubuhnya, memfokuskan jalannya, entah memang karena langit sudah gelap atau penglihatannya yang tidak jelas, Sungmin merasa pandangannya mengabur, ia tidak bisa melihat jalanan dengan jelas. Sungmin hanya melihat cahaya mobil yang meyilaukan matanya. Kakinya terasa lemas namun ia memaksakan dirinya untuk melangkah walau pelan.

Kyuhyun sibuk memandang jalanan, dipastikan agar ia tidak melewatkan satupun. Kyuhyun kembali mengendarai mobilnya menuju restoran tempat ia dan Sungmin akan makan bila saja gadis itu tidak membuatnya kesal.

Pria itu hampir frustasi mencari Sungmin, kalau saja terjadi sesuatu pada gadis itu mungkin ia akan bunuh diri saja setelah ini. Kyuhyun melihat kearah kanan dan kirinya, berharap segera menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya. Dan setelah berjalan cukup lama, Kyuhyun melihat seorang yang sangat dikenalnya berdiri di pinggir jalan. Kyuhyun sempat merasa lega, namun tiba-tiba ia melihat Sungmin tiba-tiba terjatuh terkapar diatas aspal. Kyuhyun panik, ia segera menepi mendadak tanpa peduli mungkin saja aka nada kendaraan yang menghantam bemper mobilnya dari belakang.

Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya dengan terburu-buru, ia segera mengangkat tubuh Sungmin, "Sungmin… kau mendengarku? Sungmin! Sungmin!", Kyuhyun berteriak panik saat mendapati Sungmin tak sadarkan diri. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dalam gendongannya. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan menyandarkan Sungmin untuk duduk. Ia menurunkan kursinya kebelakang agar Sungmin dalam posisi berbaring.

Kyuhyun segera masuk kedalam mobil dan membawa Sungmin pergi ke rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, dua orang perawat pria dan seorang dokter sudah menyediakan tempat tidur, Sungmin segera dipindahkan berbaring ke tempat tidur. Mereka membawa Sungmin ke ruang UGD, Kyuhyun yang memaksa masuk segera dicegah oleh sang dokter. Ia harus memeriksa keadaan Sungmin terlebih dahulu. Mau tak mau Kyuhyun menunggu diluar walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat ingin berada di sisi Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terduduk lemah di kursi ruang tunggu. Jantungnya berdegup cepat karena panik. Betapa bodohnya ia, hanya karena masalah kecil ia meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian. Membiarkan gadis itu berjalan jauh tanpa bekal. Ia terlalu berpikir pendek, bisa saja Sungmin mati karenanya. Bila Sungmin dalam keadaan yang tidak baik-baik saja, entah bagaimana Kyuhyun nanti. Setelah membiarkan Sungmin kehilangan orangtuanya, kini ia membiarkan Sungmin untuk pergi juga? Kyuhyun tidak bisa. Sungguh tidak, dosanya sudah terlalu banyak bagi keluarga Sungmin. Ia belum melakukan apapun untuk menebus dosanya, jangan biarkan ia menjadi manusia paling jahat.

Lama Kyuhyun terduduk diluar hingga seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan Sungmin. Kyuhyun segera menghambur menuntut penjelasan. Dokter itu membuka maskernya lalu bicara serius dengan Kyuhyun.

"Anda tenang saja, kondisi pasien baik-baik saja, ia hanya kelelahan dan kekurangan cairan. Mungkin hanya butuh perawatan beberapa hari saja maka kondisinya akan segera pulih", jelas dokter.

Kyuhyun sedikit lega mendengarnya namun ia masih merasa bersalah atas Sungmin. Ia tidak bisa menjaga janjinya untuk menjaga Sungmin pada almarhum orangtuanya.

"Anda sudah bisa melihat keadaannya sekarang", sambung dokter.

Sebelum dokter itu pergi, Kyuhyun mengucapkan terimakasih.

Ia masuk kedalam ruangan tempat Sungmin dirawat. Gadis itu terlihat tertidur lelap. Kyuhyun duduk disamping tempat tidur. Ia memperhatikan wajah Sungmin lama.

Sepanjang malam Kyuhyun duduk disamping Sungmin tanpa beranjak sedetik pun dari sana. Ia hanya memperhatikan gadis itu tertidur. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi namun Kyuhyun masih saja mempertahankan tempatnya. Ia akan menunggu sampai Sungmin sadar.

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin menggerakkan jari tangannya. Pria itu sempat merasa lega, ia memanggil nama Sungmin nyaris berbisik. "Sungmin"

Kyuhyun berpikir Sungmin sepertinya mimpi buruk, raut wajahnya terlihat gelisah walau dengan mata terpejam.

"Kyuhyun kembalilah", gumam Sungmin tanpa sadar.

Kyuhyun kaget saat namanya disebut. Apa gadis ini memimpikannya?

"Kyuhyun kembalilah", kali ini gadis itu menangis dalam tidurnya.

Kyuhyun merasa bersalah, ia menggenggam tangan Sungmin lembut, "Aku ada disini, maafkan aku", Kyuhyun menangis. Ia merasa benar-benar tidak becus menjaga Sungmin. Ia hanya bisa membuat gadis ini ketakutan bahkan dalam mimpinya.

Sungmin perlahan membuka matanya, ia mengerjap lemah beberapa kali. Pandangannya yang kabur perlahan mulai jelas. Sungmin melihat bayangan Kyuhyun. Bagi Sungmin ini terasa nyata namun ia berpikir ia bermimpi.

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin sadar, ia mendekati Sungmin, "Kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Sungmin hanya menangis, "Kyuhyun kembalilah, aku takut", gumamnya dengan suara pelan. Baginya Kyuhyun yang diliatnya sekarang adalah mimpi. Gadis itu kembali memejamkan matanya. Rasanya terlalu lemah untuk bicara.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin kembali tertidur tetap menggenggam tangan gadis itu, "Maafkan aku Sungmin, maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, tidak akan pernah", ucap Kyuhyun sedih.

BAD LOVE STORY –

Matahari mulai terlihat. Cahayanya masuk ke celah-celah ruangan termasuk ruangan Sungmin. Sepertinya kondisi Sungmin mulai membaik, gadis itu kini mulai sadar. Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati dirinya berada di tempat asing. Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya melihat setiap sudut ruangan, ia menemukan Kyuhyun tertidur disampingnya. Pria itu menggenggam tangan Sungmin sepanjang malam.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun yang terduduk dengan kepala yang bersandar di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Sungmin teringat kejadian sebelum ia berada di tempat asing ini, yang ia tau ia berjalan sendirian dan setelahnya ia tidak ingat apapun. Apakah Kyuhyun kembali menemuinya? Sungmin bergerak perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun. Ia tidak ingin mengusik tidur orang ini.

Namun gerakan sekecil apapun sepertinya bisa mengusik tidur Cho Kyuhyun. Pria itu segera bergerak malas, ia menegakkan kepalanya dan menemukan Sungmin sudah sadar. Kantuk Kyuhyun hilang seketika, ia memperhatikan Sungmin.

"Kau sudah sadar? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau merasa sakit?", tanya Kyuhyun persis seperti orang yang ingin menginterogasi tersangka tindak kriminal.

"Aku baru sadar tapi kau sudah menanyakan banyak hal padaku", protes Sungmin. Gadis itu berusaha duduk, Kyuhyun segera bersigap membantunya. Ia mengambilkan bantal untuk menjadi sandaran Sungmin.

"Aku dimana?", tanya Sungmin setelah duduk dengan sempurna.

"Kau ada di rumah sakit sekarang", jawab Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau lapar? Kau ingin makan sesuatu? Kau belum makan sejak kemarin", ujar Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun aneh, "Mengapa kau tiba-tiba baik padaku? Seingatku kemarin kau meninggalkanku tanpa peduli bagaimana keadaanku"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, "Maafkan aku, aku tidak tau bahwa kau akan mengalami kondisi seperti ini"

Sungmin malas bicara dengan Kyuhyun. Ia masih kesal karena perlakuan Kyuhyun semalam. "Mengapa kau masih disini? Lebih baik kau pergi ke kantor saja"

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana sampai kau sembuh, jadi jangan memaksa mengusirku", itulah keputusan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik, ia tidak mampu berdebat terlalu lama dengan orang ini.

Kyuhyun beralih kearah meja, ia mengambil sebuah apel dan pisau lalu kembali duduk. Kyuhyun mulai memotong apel dalam genggamannya. Ia memberi sepotong pada Sungmin, "Makanlah ini"

"Aku tidak lapar", jawab Sungmin sambil melihat kearah yang lain.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang enggan melihatnya, ia berusaha sabar menghadapi Sungmin, Kyuhyun kembali menyodorkan sepotong apel yang tadi, "Makanlah"

"Aku tidak mau", tolak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menarik kembali apel yang ia sodorkan untuk Sungmin, "Kalau begitu kau ingin makan apa? Akan kucarikan untukmu", bujuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku bilang aku tidak lapar! Aku tidak mau!"

Kyuhyun meletakkan pisau dan apelnya dimeja, "Bagaimana mungkin tidak lapar? Dari semalam belum ada yang kau makan"

"Biar saja aku mati kelaparan"

"Jangan kekanakan, kalau kau tidak mau makan, aku akan memaksamu untuk makan", ancam Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau memaksaku? Kenapa kau selalu berbuat sesukamu? Terlebih lagi seperti kemarin", Sungmin masih sakit hati atas kelakuan Kyuhyun semalam. Baginya kemarin Kyuhyun keterlaluan.

"Itu juga salahmu! Kalau kau tidak membuatku kesal, mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi"

Kini Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam, setelah yang dilakukan orang ini, sekarang ia menyalahkan Sungmin?

Sungmin tidak terima, Kyuhyun memang selalu memancing kemarahannya, "Kau bilang salahku? Memangnya apa salahku?"

Kyuhyun tidak mau membahas hal itu lagi, ia kembali menyuruh Sungmin makan. "Sekarang kau ingin makan apa? Katakan saja"

"Kau selalu begitu! Mengalihkan pertanyaanku, jawab dulu memangnya apa salahku hingga tanpa perasaan kau meninggalkanku begitu saja?"

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya"

"Tapi aku ingin. Aku ingin tau alasanmu!"

"Kau…", Kyuhyun berhenti namun ia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku serius mengatakan bahwa aku akan menikahimu tapi kau justru tertawa seakan yang kukatakan adalah lelucon untukmu!", ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tertegun, ia ingat kemarin Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu tapi Ia tidak berpikir pria itu serius.

"Apa kau pikir aku bercanda? Aku mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh bahkan didepan ayahku sendiri dan Yesung! Apa menurutmu aku main-main? Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak kesal kau menertawaiku seperti kemarin!", Kyuhyun mengatakan semuanya. Segala hal termasuk protesnya karena ulah Sungmin.

Sungmin diam, ia bingung harus mengatakan apa sekarang. Apa benar ini salahnya? Ini tidak sepenuhnya salahnya, Kyuhyun juga bersalah karena meninggalkannya begitu saja. Lama ia dan Kyuhyun terdiam, Sungmin merasa situasi ini asing baginya, "A-aku ingin makan sup", ucap Sungmin akhirnya.

Kyuhyun berdiri, "Aku akan meminta rumah sakit untuk membuatkannya"

Tapi Sungmin segera mencegahnya, "Aku tidak suka makanan rumah sakit"

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang, "Baiklah, aku akan membelinya di restoran, kau tunggu di…"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sungmin sudah memotongnya, "Aku tidak mau sup di restoran"

Kyuhyun bersabar menghadapi Sungmin, "Kalau begitu bagaimana?"

Sungmin ragu mengatakannya, namun Kyuhyun mendesaknya, "Kau mau sup yang bagaimana?"

"Aku mau sup seperti yang kemarin"

"Sup yang kemarin?"

"Ia sup yang kemarin"

Kyuhyun bingung, ia mencoba kembali mengingat apa yang dimakan Sungmin kemarin. "Maksudmu sup yang kumasak kemarin?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Merepotkan bila memasaknya sekarang"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau makan, kau harusnya menebus kesalahanmu mengapa sulit sekali bagimu melakukan satu hal mudah?"

Kyuhyun menyerah, "Baiklah, aku tau! Bilang saja kau ingin mengusirku, makanya kau menyuruhku memasaknya untukmu"

"Aku akan pergi membeli bahan dulu dan memasaknya, kau istirahat saja disini", pesan Kyuhyun.

Pria itu segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan Sungmin. Lebih cepat pergi lebih baik, sehingga ia bisa lebih cepat kembali.

Kyuhyun sudah sampai di luar ruangan, ia berjalan melewati koridor rumah sakit, tiba-tiba handphonenya bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk. Kyuhyun segera menjawabnya, "Yeoboseyo"

"_Direktur, apa hari ini kau tidak bekerja?",_ tanya seseorang diujung panggilan.

"Hari ini aku tidak bisa ke kantor, aku harus mengurus sesuatu"

"_Ehmm… begini…"_

"Ada apa?"

"_Banyak media yang menelpon ke perusahaan menanyakan soal tanggal pernikahanmu"_

"Apa?"

"_Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi tiba-tiba banyak media yang mengtakan bahwa mereka mendapat berita soal pernikahanmu"_

"Jangan katakan apapun, secepatnya aku akan mengurusnya"

"_Baiklah, aku mengerti"_

Setelah itu Kyuhyun mematikan ponselnya, _"Siapa yang menyebarkan berita ini? Aku tidak bilang aku akan segera menikah", _pikir Kyuhyun. Pria itu kembali melangkah, namun ia segera teringat sesuatu, kemarin ia mengatakan soal pernikahannya secara mendadak kepada ayahnya dan Yesung. Siapa diantara kedua orang itu yang menyebarkan berita secepat ini?

Kyuhyun rasa akan lama memikirkannya, ia memilih segera pergi ke supermarket dan membeli bahan untuk memasak.

BAD LOVE STORY –

Sungmin yang sedang berbaring, mendengar suara pintu terbuka, ternyata Kyuhyun sudah datang setelah hampir satu jam lamanya meninggalkannya untuk memasak makanan pesanannya.

Sungmin memilih duduk saat Kyuhyun mendekat dengan kotak bekal. Pria itu meletakkan beberapa kotak bekal di meja.

"Aku sudah memasaknya untukmu, sekarang habiskan", ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan semangkuk sup dan juga nasi hangat untuk Sungmin.

Sungmin terlihat kesulitan untuk makan karena jarum infuse di tangan kanannya. Kyuhyun yang melihat keadaannya mengerti, ia mengambil mangkuk dalam genggaman Sungmin dan meletakkan nasi di meja. Kyuhyun lalu mengambil sendok dan mengambil sesendok sup lalu menyodorkannya ke mulut Sungmin.

"Buka mulutmu", perintah Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri", Sungmin canggung, ia berusaha mengambil alih mangkuk yang Kyuhyun pegang,

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini sebelumnya kecuali untuk almarhum ibuku, bersyukurlah karena kau orang kedua yang kuperlakukan seperti ini, jadi jangan bicara dan habiskan saja", Kyuhyun kembali menyodorkan sendok ditangannya.

Sungmin mengalah, ia membuka mulutnya dan memakan sup buatan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali menyodorkan supnya, kali ini dengan nasi hangat. Sungmin memakannya lahap membuat Kyuhyun merasa lega. Setidaknya Sungmin akan baik-baik saja setelah ini.

Sungmin menghabiskan semangkuk sup dan satu porsi nasi. Kyuhyun masih membawa banyak sup namun Sungmin sudah kenyang.

"Kau tidak mau makan lagi?", tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah kenyang"

Kyuhyun meletakkan mangkuk bekas makan Sungmin.

"Kau tidak makan?", tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kembali duduk dan menatap Sungmin, "Tidak apa-apa"

"Kau juga belum makan sejak kemarin malam kan?", tuduh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memang belum makan sejak kemarin, ia terlalu sibuk mengurus Sungmin hingga untuk makan saja ia lupa, "Aku sudah makan", ucap Kyuhyun bohong.

Tapi Sungmin tidak percaya, ia yakin Kyuhyun belum makan, "Aku belum melihatmu makan, kapan kau makan?"

"Tadi aku sudah makan", sergah Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu", Sungmin bergerak pelan mengambil sup yang masih ada, "Makan ini", Sungmin menyodorkan masakan buatan Kyuhyun agar dimakan oleh pembuatnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak mau"

"Jangan kekanakan, apa aku harus memaksamu makan?", kini Sungmin balik mengancam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Apa kau balas dendam padaku?"

"Apa menyuruhmu makan itu balas dendam? Aku hanya takut kau menaruh racun dimakananku, jadi kau juga harus makan agar kau dan aku mati bersama", ujar Sungmin bermaksud bercanda.

Kyuhyun meraih mangkuk yang disodorkan Sungmin, "Baiklah, aku akan makan", Kyuhyun segera mencicipinya perlahan lalu memakannya lahap. Kelihatan sekali pria ini kelaparan karena belum memakan apapun.

Tanpa sadar Sungmin tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun makan terburu-buru.

BAD LOVE STORY –

Hari sudah malam, Sungmin sudah tidur sejak tadi sedangkan Kyuhyun masih memilih duduk menjaga Sungmin. Ia menatap wajah Sungmin yang tertidur pulas, rasanya Kyuhyun tidak ingin membiarkan Sungmin mengalami hal sulit lagi karenanya.

Kyuhyun memikirkan soal pernikahan berulang-ulang. Hanya dengan cara itu Sungmin akan berada di sisinya, hanya dengan begitu ia bisa menjaga Sungmin, hanya itu satu-satunya cara. Ia tidak ingin hal bodoh terulang lagi.

Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi sekretarisnya, "Lee Donghae?"

"_Ye?"_

"Besok pagi siapkan konferensi pers"

"_Konferensi pers untuk apa?"_

"Akan kuumumkan soal pernikahanku"

BAD LOVE STORY –

Sungmin terbangun tanpa Kyuhyun. Ia melihat pria itu tidak berada di sisi tempat tidur menunggunya seperti kemarin. Sempat terbesit rasa kecewa namun Sungmin segera menepisnya. Gadis itu merasa bosan berada di kamar sepanjang hari, ia memilih berjalan-jalan keluar sebentar, berkeliling di rumah sakit mungkin akan membuat rasa bosannya berkurang.

Kyuhyun sudah rapi dengan setelan kemeja. Donghae berdiri disampingnya, "Semuanya sudah siap, para wartawan sudah menunggu diluar", ucap Donghae. Kyuhyun mengerti. Ia segera berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan konferensi pers. Tepat saat ia masuk, flash kamera tertuju ke arahnya. Kyuhyun merapikan sedikit jasnya lalu memberi hormat pada seluruh media. Ia lalu duduk di kursi yang disediakan untuknya. Semua awak media entertainment maupun bisnis sudah siap dengan kamera maupun laptopnya siap mengambil gambar terbaik dan mencatat inti kata per kata yang akan diucapkan pemimpin perusahaan besar ini.

Konferensi pers dimulai, wartawan dipersilahkan mengajukan pertanyaan kepada Cho Kyuhyun.

Seorang wartawan wanita mengajukan pertanyaan, "Kudengar kau akan segera menikah, apakah gosip itu benar?"

Kyuhyun diam sejenak lalu menjawabnya, "Aku katakan padamu, itu bukanlah gosip melinkan benar"

"Kudengar kau memiliki tunangan, apakah kau akan menikah dengannya?"

"Apakah wanita itu berasal dari kalangan selebritis atau justru bisnis sepertimu?"

"Bisakah kau beritahu kapan tanggal bahagiamu?"

Semua deretan pertanyaan yang penting bagi media ditujukan untuk Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlihat tenang sebelum menjawabnya.

Sungmin berkeliling di rumah sakit, ia duduk di bangku taman rumah sakit mencoba menghirup udara segar, sempat ia berpikir kemana perginya Cho Kyuhyun. Pria itu memang sering bersikap semaunya, datang dan pergi sesukanya. Ia bahkan tidak menghubungi Sungmin sama sekali. Membiarkannya sendirian di rumah sakit.

Sungmin merasa cukup untuk berkeliling, ia memutuskan kembali ke ruangannya, Sungmin jalan perlahan dengan menggeret tiang infusnya. Ia melewati koridor ruang tunggu dan terlihat beberapa orang berkerumum membuat Sungmin penasaran. Ia memutuskan untuk mendekati mereka, ia melihat orang-orang itu sibuk memperhatikan layar televisi.

"Memangnya ada apa?", Sungmin bertanya-tanya sendiri sambil ikut bergabung melihat apa yang mereka lihat.

Semuanya biasa saja sampai ia melihat Kyuhyun berada pada siaran televisi tersebut. Pria itu terlihat rapi mengenakan setelan jas dengan duduk di depan media.

"Dia tunanganku Lee Sungmin, bukan dari kalangan selebritis ataupun bisnis, dia hanya wanita biasa tapi aku mencintainya karena itu dalam waktu dekat kami akan segera menikah", kalimat Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin seperti mendapat batu yang terjatuh di kepalanya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?", Sungmin bingung sekaligus heran dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang mendeklarasikan pernikahan tanpa persetujuannya. Sungmin menengok ke sekitar, mengantisipasi kalau saja ada yang mengenalnya. Diam-diam Sungmin mengambil langkah seribu untuk pergi dari sana. Ia segera pergi ke kamarnya.

Sungmin menghubungi ponsel Kyuhyun namun tidak aktif. Ia lalu menghubungi Donghae, "Yeoboseyo", sapa Donghae.

"Apa yang sedang dilakukan direkturmu itu?!", ujar Sungmin dengan emosi menggebu-gebu.

"Noona? A-Aku hanya mengikuti perintahnya untuk mengadakan konferensi pers"

"Apa? Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Aku pikir kau tau hal ini"

"Apa-apaan orang itu? Apa dia sudah bosan hidup?", Sungmin segera mematikan ponselnya kesal.

BAD LOVE STORY –

Donghae kaget saat Sungmin berteriak, ia menjauhkan ponselnya dari indra pendengarannya itu. Tiba-tiba Sungmin mematikan ponselnya. Donghae hanya memandang ponselnya heran, "Kenapa aku jadi terlibat?", ujar Donghae.

"Ada apa?", tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berada disampingnya. Konferensi pers sudah berakhir.

"Noona menelponku"

"Noona?"

"Sungmin Noona"

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilnya noona?"

Donghae tersenyum, "Sejak direktur mengatakan akan menikah dengannya"

Kyuhyun berdehem, "Apa yang ia katakan?"

"Dia marah-marah padaku, sepertinya ia tidak tau kau melakukan konferensi pers"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Aku akan mengurusnya, kau tidak perlu khawatir", setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun beranjak pergi meninggalkan hotel tempat ia melakukan konferensi pers.

BAD LOVE STORY –

Sungmin duduk di tempat tidurnya dengan gelisah, ia tidak sabar menuntut penjelasan Cho Kyuhyun si tuan angkuh itu.

Tepat saat Sungmin memikirkannya, pria itu datang sudah dengan pakaian biasa, hanya kaos dan blazer putih juga celana panjang hitam. Kyuhyun terlihat membawa parcel untuk Sungmin.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Apa yang kau lakukan?", Sungmin langsung tak sabaran. Ia segera menuntut penjelasan orang ini.

"Tidak bisakah kau bicara baik-baik? Aku baru saja sampai"

"Aku tidak peduli kau darimana atau apa yang akan kau lakukan, tapi jangan melibatkanku terlalu banyak"

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju meja dan menaruh parcelnya. Sungmin masih duduk dipinggir tempat tidur namun Kyuhyun memilih berbicara dengan berdiri berhadapan dengan Sungmin.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku hanya mengumumkan soal pernikahanku"

"Mengapa kau begitu santai? Kau pikir ini masalah kecil? Ini soal pernikahan"

"Apa salahnya dengan menikah?"

"Aku tidak ingin"

"Kau harus melakukannya"

"Apa katamu?"

"Kau bilang kau akan membantuku sampai akhir, inilah caraku untuk balas dendam dengan ayahku, ia tidak menyukaimu tapi aku akan tetap menikahimu"

"Apa?", Sungmin tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Pria ini menikahinya hanya karena dendam.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau lucu sekali", kata Sungmin sinis.

"Aku harap kau tidak membahas hal ini lagi"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca, tiba-tiba ia tersenyum pahit. "Terserah saja", ujar Sungmin. Setelah mengatakan itu Sungmin bangkit berdiri dari tempat tidurnya, ia sengaja menyenggol Kyuhyun dengan kuat.

"Kau mau kemana?", tanya Kyuhyun setelah melihat Sungmin berjalan pergi.

"Apa aku ke kamar mandi juga jadi urusanmu?", tanya Sungmin dengan nada tidak suka. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, gadis itu memilih pergi. Ia masuk ke dalam toilet di kamarnya dan menutup pintunya dengan sedikit membantingnya. Kyuhyun tau Sungmin marah namun inilah keputusannya. Ia terpaksa menggunakan alasan janji Sungmin yang akan membantunya membalaskan dendam sampai akhir agar gadis itu mau menikah dengannya. Karena bila ia mengatakan mencintai Sungmin, berapa kalipun ia mengatakannya Sungmin tidak akan pernah bisa percaya. Hanya dengan pernikahan ia bisa menjaga Sungmin sampai akhir.

Sungmin duduk diatas closet kamar mandi, ia menangis. Ia berusaha menahan suaranya sebisa yang ia bisa agar Kyuhyun tidak mendengarnya. Bukannya pernikahan ini yang membuatnya sedih, tapi Kyuhyun. Alasan pria itu menikahinya bukan karena cinta tapi hanya demi misi balas dendamnya. Manusia egois macam apa sebenarnya seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin menghapus air matanya, "Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan peduli apapun yang ingin kau lakukan, gunakan saja aku seumur hidupmu", ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Fiuhhh~~~ Akhirnya chapter 9 update kilat! HAHAHA :D**

**Wah, terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah review, buat yang sudah follow, maupun favorite cerita author. Terimakasih juga buat para silent readers dimanapun berada. Happy reading juga ya! ^_^**

**Terimakasih buat kritik ataupun saran.**

**Buat yang kritik rated M tapi gak ada NC, mohon maaf rated M ini untuk jenis ceritanya yang dewasa, rated M itu gak selamanya NC kok. Rated itu buat jaga-jaga siapa tau author tiba-tiba terinspirasi buat nulis KyuMin yadong (?) Apalah author ini -_-**

**Tiap chapternya author selalu berusaha memperbaiki kesalahan author. Dari alur kecepetan ini sudah diperpanjang ya. Masih kurang panjang? Monggo bantuin author ngetik, ngetik itu capek -curhat-**

**Aduh maaf lahir batin ini lagi ya, authornya jail. KyuMin udah lovey dovey tiba-tiba berantem lagi.**

**Kan biar seru gitu gak lovey dovey aja bosen juga. Tiap hubungan itu ada pahit dan manisnya –mulai sok bijak-**

**Author juga ngucapin HAPPY IDUL FITRI buat umat muslim ya. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin **

**Buat yang mudik hati-hati dijalan. Yang butuh teman saat perjalanan, silahkan dibaca saja ffnya.**

**Oke, sekian salam-salam author. Terimakasih buat semua yang sudah berpartisipasi membaca maupun bantu doa biar author cepat update. **

**See you in next chapter ya! Bye (^^)/**

**Don't forget to review guys!**

**NO COPY!**

**-Miss Xoxo-**

**Kiss & Hug**


	10. Chapter 10

**BAD LOVE STORY**

"**Maafkan aku yang lancang melakukan ini padamu, anggap saja ciuman itu tanda perpisahanku"/"Bagaimana mungkin kau melakukan pernikahan tanpa mempelai wanita?/"Akan kubatalkan pernikahan ini"/"Apa?"/"Lee Sungmin! Akan kusingkirkan anak itu"/CHAPTER 10!**

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Sungmin bukan lagi gadis lugu dan baik hati sejak bertemu Kyuhyun. Ia menyerahkan segalanya demi biaya rumah sakit ibunya. Selama setahun, Kyuhyun yang selalu memenuhi kebutuhan hidup Sungmin. Bukan tanpa alasan, ia tau benar siapa Sungmin. Ia akan balas dendam pada ayahnya yang telah menghancurkan kehidupan ibunya dan kebahagiaannya dengan menggunakan Sungmin. Sejak perceraian orangtuanya, ibu Kyuhyun mengalami gangguan mental, sakit parah hingga meninggal. Kyuhyun berjanji di depan makam ibunya akan membalaskan dendam ibunya dan tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada siapapun. Tapi apakah takdir berkata hal yang sama?**

Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi setelah cukup lama berada di dalam sana. Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin keluar segera mendekatinya bermaksud untuk membantu Sungmin berjalan namun niat baik itu seprtinya tidak diterima Sungmin dengan senang hati.

"Aku bisa sendiri", ucap Sungmin dingin sambil menarik tiang infusnya merapat pada tubuhnya saat Kyuhyun mencoba menyentuhnya.

Kyuhyun tidak menyalahkan Sungmin yang menolak niat baiknya, ia segera mundur selangkah dan memberi akses agar gadis itu bisa berjalan.

Dengan mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit, Sungmin menyeret tiang infusnya sampai ke sisi tempat tidur. Ia lalu naik ke atas ranjangnya dan berbaring.

"Kau tidak pergi? Aku mau istirahat", ucap Sungmin sambil berbaring membelakangi Kyuhyun. Gadis itu mengusir Kyuhyun rupanya.

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Sungmin tanpa berniat pergi. Ia berdiri cukup lama. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, ia tidak peduli Kyuhyun mau pergi atau berdiri disana sampai ia terbangun.

Ruangan itu hening cukup lama. Sungmin tidak benar-benar tertidur, ia tidak bisa tidur dalam keadaan seperti ini, hatinya tidak tenang dan gelisah.

Perlahan Sungmin membuka matanya, "Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disitu?", ucap Sungmin masih dengan posisinya.

"Sampai kau mau bicara denganku", jawab Kyuhyun yakin.

"Tidak ada yang ingin ku bicarakan", jawab Sungmin tak kalah yakin.

"Tapi aku ada"

Sungmin menyerah, perlahan ia bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Ia menarik nafas pelan, "Bila kau ingin bicara soal pernikahan lakukan saja apa maumu, toh jawabanku tidak berarti apapun untukmu", ucap Sungmin dingin.

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin, "Aku tidak ingin membahas hal itu, seperti yang kau katakan aku tidak butuh jawabanmu. Sekalipun kau menentang keputusanku itu tidak akan membuatku mengurungkan niatku"

Sungmin tersenyum kecut. Kata-kata orang ini benar menyakitkan seperti belati yang mengoyak jantungnya. Ia selalu mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan tanpa memikirkan perasaaan orang lain, "Lalu apa yang ingin kau bahas denganku?", tanya Sungmin dengan datar.

"Soal tempat tinggal, besok kau sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit, kau tidak akan kemana-mana selain ke tempatku", kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak menatap laki-laki itu. _Cih, lagi-lagi ia bersikap semaunya. _

"Mengapa kau begitu mengurusi urusanku? Aku terikat denganmu bukan berarti kau berhak mengatur hidupku, dimana aku tinggal, apa yang kulakukan, apa itu masuk akal?"

"Kau akan segera menjadi istriku, mau tidak mau apa yang kau lakukan akan menjadi urusanku"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sinis. _Alasan macam apa itu._

"Hanya status kita saja yang akan berubah, jangan berharap aku juga akan menjelma menjadi seorang istri bagimu. Urusanmu ya urusanmu. Dan keperluanku adalah keperluanku"

"Aku tidak memintamu bersikap sebagai seorang istri, tetaplah menjadi Lee Sungmin", Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menuju pintu. Saat ia membuka pintu dan akan keluar, ia berucap tanpa berbalik menatap Sungmin, "Karena aku tidak ada disisimu, jagalah dirimu baik-baik", setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

_Apa perlunya ia mengkhawatirkanku?_

Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari ruangan Sungmin, baru beberapa langkah berjalan, ia berhenti. Pria itu kemudian membalik tubuhnya menatap pintu ruangan Sungmin. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Sungmin sendirian, ia takut gadis itu akan berbuat macam-macam. Ia pernah mencoba bunuh diri sebelumnya, bukan berarti ia tidak bisa melakukan hal yang lebih gila. Tapi mau bagaimana? Gadis itu membenci kehadirannya disana.

Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar pergi, tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin Kyuhyun justru duduk di taman belakang rumah sakit, menikmati hembusan angin musim gugur yang menjatuhkan helaian daun-daun kering.

BAD LOVE STORY –

Ayah Kyuhyun duduk di ruangan kerjanya. Ia sudah melihat siaran berita pagi ini. Anak kandungnya terlihat percaya diri mengumumkan soal pernikahannya. "Apa-apaan anak itu?", gumamnya geram. Setelah ia menyebarkan berita pernikahan Kyuhyun ia pikir ini akan menjadi berita skandal namun ternyata semua jauh dari perhitungannya. "Apa anak itu benar-benar serius dengan wanita itu?", kini Tuan Cho membuka kacamata beningnya dan memijat kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut.

Bisa-bisanya Kyuhyun melakukan ini padanya. Bukan dengan wanita lain, tetapi dengan Lee Sungmin. Dia bukannya tidak menyukai Sungmin. Gadis itu cantik, rambut ikalnya hitam panjang terawat, tubuhnya kecil dengan garis wajah yang terpahat sempurna, gadis itu juga lulusan universitas ternama. Sungmin benar-benar terlihat serasi dengan putranya. Namun latar belakang Sungmin membuatnya tidak tenang. Anak itu memiliki garis wajah yang persis dengan garis wajah ayahnya, mata bulatnya juga persis seperti cahaya mata ibunya. Setiap Tuan Cho melihatnya, ia selalu membayangkan wajah kedua orangtua Sungmin. Itu membuatnya sesak dan tidak tahan.

"Apa lebih baik kusingkirkan saja dia?", Tuan Cho bergumam sendiri. Entah rencana jahat apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini.

BAD LOVE STORY –

Hari sudah mulai gelap, Kyuhyun hanya berputar-putar ditempat yang sama. Dari taman, ke kantin rumah sakit, ke bagian apotek, bahkan ke bagian rumah kaca milik rumah sakit yang sengaja ditanami tanaman herbal. Terlihat jelas ini bukan rumah sakit biasa, harga menginap satu malamnya pun pasti bisa menguras dalam kantong pasiennya. Kyuhyun menengok jam tangannya, ini sudah jam setengah 12 malam, semua pasien pasti sudah istirahat begitu juga Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melangkah perlahan melewati lorong rumah sakit, semuanya berjalan lancar hingga tiba-tiba lorong itu menjadi gelap gulita. Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat apapun, nafasnya terasa tercekat detik itu juga. Kyuhyun mencoba meraba-raba sekitarnya namun tak lama kemudian lampu di lorong itu kembali menyala terang. Kyuhyun bukan tipe orang yang menyukai kegelapan, setelah ia melihat cahaya, Kyuhyun merasa kakinya lemas, ia berjalan sambil bertumpu pada tembok. Ia berjalan dengan sangat mengantisipasi, nafasnya rasanya tersengal-sengal.

Kyuhyun sampai ke ruangan Sungmin dengan susah payah, ia mengatur nafasnya. Pelipisnya dipenuhi keringat dingin. Kyuhyun seorang yang tak gentar, berbuat semuanya, dan keras kepala ternyata memiliki kelemahan. Ia memiliki trauma masa kecil, ia tidak bisa melupakan hal yang sudah berlalu bertahun-tahun lamanya itu.

Saat Kyuhyun berumur 12 tahun, ia sempat mengalami insiden penculikan. Bukan tanpa alasan, Kyuhyun adalah anak sepasang konglomerat terkaya di Korea. Bagaimana tidak menggiurkan bila menculik anak itu dan meminta tebusan uang?

Ia dibawa ke ruang bawah tanah yang tidak terawat. Kyuhyun ditinggalkan sendirian di ruangan tertutup itu tanpa penerangan sama sekali membuat Kyuhyun merasa ketakutan bukan main. Ia memanggil-manggil nama orangtuanya sambil menangis namun tetap tidak ada seorang pun yang datang dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Saat itu ayahnya masih menjadi seorang ayah. Tuan Cho mencari anak semata wayangnya hingga ke seluruh pelosok Korea, ia bahkan rela mengeluarkan banyak uang hanya untuk mencari putra kebanggaannya itu. Ibu Kyuhyun menangis sepanjang malam hingga jatuh sakit karena kehilangan Kyuhyun kecilnya. Masa itu dimana keluarganya masih bahagia, bila Kyuhyun mengingat masa lalunya itu ia merasa takut dan bahagia disaat yang bersamaan. Namun semua sudah berubah, ayahnya tidak menjadi seorang ayah lagi untuknya melainkan seorang musuh besarnya, sedangkan ibunya sudah tidak ada lagi untuk menangis karena merindukannya. Kyuhyun merasa hidupnya sangat malang, disaat orang lain mengagumi kehidupannya yang terlihat sempurna dengan menjadi orang terkaya di Korea, mereka tidak tau bahwa Kyuhyun tidak pernah menikmati kehidupannya. Semua terasa hambar baginya.

Kyuyun duduk di kursi yang terletak di depan ruangan Sungmin, ia duduk untuk mengendalikan dirinya. Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang Lee Sungmin.

Sungmin yang ingin keluar mengambil air melihat Kyuhyun berada di depan ruangannya sempat merasa kaget dan dengan perasaan berapi-api ia ingin menyerang pria itu dengan kata-katanya namun urung. Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun meringkuk ketakutan, tangannya terlihat gemetar, dan keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Ia seperti melihat sosok orang lain sekarang bukannya Cho Kyuhyun yang arogan. Sungmin ragu untuk bertanya namun ia yang aneh melihat tingkah Kyuhyun perlahan mendekatinya.

"Cho Kyuhyun…", panggilnya.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Sungmin berdiri di depannya. Sungmin bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun pucat pasi. _Ada apa dengan pria ini?_

Kyuhyun segera memeluk pinggang Sungmin erat, tatapannya benar-benar seperti orang ketakutan. Sungmin yang tidak nyaman ingin segera melepaskan pelukan mendadak Cho Kyuhyun, namun merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun yang gemetar ia tau pria ini dalam kondisi tidak baik. Sungmin sempat bertanya-tanya ada apa dan merasa iba melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti bukan dirinya.

Ragu-ragu Sungmin meletakkan tangannya pada pundak Kyuhyun. Ia meraih tengkuk belakang Kyuhyun dan mengelusnya perlahan, "Semuanya baik-baik saja, tenanglah", hibur Sungmin walaupun ia tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada pria itu.

BAD LOVE STORY –

Kyuhyun bangun lebih dulu dari Sungmin. Ia segera bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati jendela di kamar itu. Cahaya matahari menyusup masuk ke dalam ruangan. Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin yang menggeliat kecil, gadis itu membulatkan matanya saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah berada di depan jendela.

Semalam memang Sungmin terpaksa membiarkan Kyuhyun tidur di ruangannya karena Kyuhyun memohon padanya. Sungmin yang tidak tega melihat Kyuhyun yang bertingkah berbeda mengijinkan pria itu tertidur di sisi tempat tidurnya. Seperti malam sebelumnya, Kyuhyun duduk di kursi sedangkan kepalanya rebah di ranjang Sungmin. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidur dalam posisi tidak nyaman namun ia segera menyesuaikan dirinya demi menjaga Sungmin 24 jam.

Sungmin mengambil posisi duduk, ia tidak berniat mengucapkan selamat pagi pada Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya moodnya masih buruk karena 'pernikahan paksa' yang akan dilakukan pria ini.

Tanpa mempedulikan Kyuhyun, Sungmin berjalan kearah toilet bermaksud untuk buang air kecil dan mencuci wajahnya.

Kyuhyun hanya menarik nafas dalam saat melihat Sungmin lagi-lagi bersikap cuek padanya.

Seorang perawat dan dokter masuk ke ruangan Sungmin dengan membawa beberapa peralatan medis bermaksud melakukan pengecekan terhadap kondisi Sungmin.

"Selamat pagi, dimana pasien?", tanya dokter itu dengan ramah.

Kyuhyun baru akan menjawab namun Sungmin sudah keluar dari dalam toilet yang membuat dokter dan perawat itu tersenyum melihat keberadaan Sungmin.

"Kau terlihat sehat sekarang", ucap dokter itu sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin berusaha membalasnya dengan tersenyum ramah.

"Silahkan duduk, aku akan melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan untukmu", ucap dokter itu yang dituruti Sungmin dengan segera duduk di pinggir ranjang.

Setelah melakukan pemeriksaan dan memberi suntikan vitamin untuk Sungmin dokter itu tersenyum, "Kelihatannya tidak ada masalah, aku akan melepas infusmu, kau sudah boleh pulang hari ini", kata dokter itu menjelaskan.

Sungmin hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Dokter itu melepaskan infuse Sungmin dengan hati-hati lalu menempelkan kain kasa untuk menutup bekas infusnya. "Jangan lupa untuk meminum obatmu sampai habis agar kondisimu tetap stabil", ucap dokter.

"Apa sudah bisa pulang sekarang?", tanya Kyuhyun.

"Setelah kau menyelesaikan administrasi kau bisa langsung membawa pasien pulang"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. Dokter dan perawat itu sudah selesai dan pamit pergi. Sekarang tinggal Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang berada di ruangan itu.

Kyuhyun mendekati ranjang Sungmin, "Aku akan membereskan barang-barangmu, kau bisa ganti pakaian", ucap Kyuhyun sambil sibuk merapikan beberapa barang-barang milik Sungmin ke dalam tas gendong yang telah ia siapkan karena tau Sungmin akan pulang hari ini.

Sungmin tidak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya membuat Kyuhyun menegurnya, "Kau tidak mau mengganti pakaianmu?"

Sungmin tidak peduli, "Aku tidak menyangka akan sembuh secepat ini"

"Apa maksudmu?", tanya Kyuhyun tidak menegrti.

"Aku rasa lebih baik tinggal disini lebih lama daripada harus ikut pulang bersamamu"

Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya sebentar namun ia kembali melanjutkannya seakan tidak mendengar apa yang barusan gadis ini katakan.

Kyuhyun sudah selesai namun Sungmin masih juga tidak bergerak. "Kau mau ganti pakaian sendiri atau perlu kubantu?", kata-kata Kyuhyun terdengar seperti ancaman ditelinga Sungmin. Namun gadis itu tetap betah pada posisinya. Tidak peduli.

Tidak mendapat jawaban dari Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mendecak, ia kemudian menggendong Sungmin secara paksa menuju kamar mandi yang jaraknya hanya beberapa meter dari tempat tidur.

"Turunkan aku!", teriak Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya paksa.

Mendengar protes Sungmin, Kyuhyun menurunkan Sungmin tepat di depan kamar mandi di kamar itu.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun kesal, laki-laki ini selalu bertingkah semaunya.

Kyuhyun menunggu namun Sungmin hanya memandangnya tajam, "Apa aku perlu mengantarmu ke dalam?", tawar Kyuhyun dengan nada suara datar.

Sungmin masih bertahan, ia tidak gentar dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak akan kemana-mana. Tidak akan.

"Kelihatannya kau benar-benar berharap aku membantumu berganti pakaian? Baiklah kalau begitu"

Kyuhyun membuka pintu toilet dan mendorong tubuh Sungmin masuk, tepat saat ia sudah berada di dalam, Sungmin mendelik dan mendorongnya keluar. "Tidak perlu!", jawab Sungmin singkat.

Dengan sebal gadis itu segera menutup pintunya rapat-rapat membuat Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat.

BAD LOVE STORY –

Setelah menyelesaikan urusan administrasi rumah sakit, Kyuhyun menenteng tas yang berisi barang-barang Sungmin dan berjalan di belakang Sungmin, mengawasi gadis itu.

Sesampainya di parkiran, Kyuhyun segera membuka pintu untuk Sungmin lalu membuka bagasi untuk meletakkan tas yang sedari tadi di tentengnya kemanapun.

Kyuhyun menyalakan mesin mobilnya, "Kau tidak mau ke tempat tinggalku kan? Akan kubawa kau berkeliling saja kalau begitu", ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit, namun bukannya beristirahat, ia justru mengajak Sungmin berkeliling. Bila harus ke apartemennya pun ia yakin Sungmin tidak akan bisa istirahat, gadis itu pasti akan merasa tidak nyaman sama sekali.

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya, ia tidak mendengar jawaban Sungmin namun ia yakin Sungmin pasti setuju dengannya.

Mobil Kyuhyun berhenti di depan sungai han. Sungmin keluar lebih dulu dari mobil, kemudian Kyuhyun menyusulnya.

"Mengapa kau mengajakku kesini?", tanya Sungmin, mata gadis itu hanya memperhatikan pemandangan sungai han yang indah. Cuacanya cerah, matahari bersinar malu-malu dibalik awan, air sungai yang begitu tenang dan burung-burung yang berterbangan di atas sungai han begitu menangkan perasaannya.

"Karena hanya tempat ini yang aku pikirkan pertama kali", sahut Kyuhyun.

Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi , Kyuhyun dan Sungmin larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Sungmin teringat sesuatu, ia menoleh kearah Kyuhyun, "Kemarin ada apa denganmu?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, raut wajahnya yang tenang berubah. Pandangannya jauh menerawang.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?", tanya Sungmin. Gadis itu hanya penasaran dengan tingkah Kyuhyun kemarin. Pria itu terasa asing baginya.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya, "Hal yang kutakuti kemarin tiba-tiba kembali", jawab Kyuhyun seakan itu bukan alasan. Sungmin tidak mengerti maksud pria ini.

Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan, "Saat umurku 12 tahun aku pernah mengalami penculikan. Aku disekap hampir 3 hari lamanya. Setiap detiknya aku merasa sesak dan akan mati"

Sungmin menunggu Kyuhyun melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Para penculik itu menyekapku di ruang bawah tanah yang gelap, saat itu aku merasa ketakutan luar biasa. Rasanya terlalu senyap dan mencekam. Tidak ada yang mengajakku berbicara ataupun menemaniku, para penculik itu hanya datang beberapa saat untuk memberikanku makanan"

"Rasanya benar-benar mengerikan, sejak saat itu aku trauma bila harus berada di tempat gelap, itu mengingatkanku pada kejadian itu"

Sungmin penasaran, "Apa kemarin kau berada di tempat gelap?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Saat aku berjalan di lorong rumah sakit tiba-tiba saja lampunya mati begitu saja, aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri, aku terlalu ketakutan, tapi kemarin termasuk baik-baik saja", Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Apanya yang baik-baik saja?"

"Biasanya aku sudah jatuh pingsan namun kemarin aku masih bisa berjalan sampai ke ruanganmu"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, _Apa benar semua yang dikatakan laki-laki ini? Pria angkuh ini ternyata masih memiliki kelemahan._

"Maafkan aku yang mengejutkanmu kemarin", sambung Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak menjawab, ia memaklumi semuanya. Untuk hal kemarin ia akan memakluminya. Tapi untuk soal pernikahan ia tidak bisa memakluminya, ia tidak ingin menikah dengan keadaan terpaksa. Impian masa kecilnya adalah memiliki keluarga bahagia yang dilandasi cinta. Ia ingin suaminya seperti ayahnya yang selalu melindunginya dan menjadi pendengar yang baik bahkan disaat Sungmin menceritakan film kartun yang ditontonnya ayahnya mendengarkan putrinya dengan sabar walau sebenarnya pasti tidak menarik bagi orang dewasa. Namun ayah Sungmin menyukai ekspresi Sungmin saat bercerita. Gadis itu melonjak gembira menceritakan cerita putri salju yang ditontonnya, ia mengatakan pada ayahnya akan menikah dengan pangeran seperti itu. Yang bisa menyelamatkan putri salju dan menjaganya. Ia juga ingin menjadi sosok ibu yang baik bagi anaknya seperti ibunya. Sungmin ingat saat kecil ibunya selalu menemaninya bermain, membelikannya pita rambut yang cantik dan memasangkannya pada rambut Sungmin. Merajut baju hangat untuk Sungmin tiap musim dingin akan tiba, membacakan dongeng di malam hari, dan mengajari Sungmin berias saat beranjak remaja. Ia ingin punya keluarga yang seperti itu. Tapi dengan Kyuhyun apakah ia bisa mendapatkan keluarga seperti itu? Laki-laki ini tidak mencintainya, ambisinya hanya balas dendam. Sungmin menghela nafas sedih tiap memikirkannya.

Kyuhyun melihat ekspresi wajah Sungmin, gadis itu pasti memikirkan sesuatu entah apa.

Kyuhyun ingat tujuannya mengajak Sungmin kemari. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, "Aku akan segera kembali", Kyuhyun segera pergi setelah mengatakan itu. Sungmin sempat terkejut, belum sempat ia mnjawab apapun pria itu sudah pergi begitu saja. Seperti kebiasaannya.

Pria itu masuk ke sebuah supermarket kecil dan membeli sekotak susu. Setelah itu ia keluar untuk mencari stand makanan.

Kyuhyun berkeliling dan seakan menemukan apa yang ia cari, dengan semangat pria itu mendekati lapak yang menjual bakso ikan. Kyuhyun bisa mencium aroma bakso ikan yang begitu khas, "Aku ingin satu tusuk", ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya.

Sungmin menunggu Kyuhyun sambil menikmati sinar matahari. Tak lama Kyuhyun datang dengan langkah lambat. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, "Kau darimana?"

Kyuhyun segera menyodorkan apa yang tadi dibelinya pada Sungmin. Gadis itu mengambilnya ragu-ragu.

"Untuk apa?", tanya Sungmin setelah memegang bakso ikan dan susu kotak ditangannya.

Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, "Kau menyuruhku makan ini? Ini perpaduan yang tidak tepat sama sekali, kau meminum susu setelah memakan bakso ikan?"

"Aku tidak memberikan susu kotak itu padamu"

"Lalu ini apa?", tanya Sungmin sambil memamerkan susu kotak yang jelas-jelas tadi diberikan Kyuhyun untuknya.

"Untuk kucingmu saja"

"Kucing?", Sungmin sempat kembali pada ingatannya, ia ingat dulu ia memiliki seekor kucing lucu kesayangannya 'Neko' namun kucing itu hanya hidup 5 tahun bersamanya, ia mati karena terkena penyakit. Sungmin jadi mengingat masa-masa remajanya dulu.

_Tapi tunggu dulu, Sungmin tidak pernah memberitahu soal kucingnya pada Kyuhyun. Darimana orang ini tau?_

"Tunggu, darimana kau tau?", kini Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun curiga.

Pria itu terlihat tenang, "Kau tidak ingat apapun?", pria itu menatap manic mata Sungmin dalam.

Sungmin membalas tatapan Kyuhyun, ia mencoba mengingat apa ia pernah bertemu orang ini sebelumnya?

_Bakso ikan? Susu kotak? Neko?_

Sungmin membulatkan matanya, namun Ia ragu mengucapkan kata-katanya. _Tidak mungkin! Paman berkaki panjangnya bukan pria arogan ini kan? Paman berkaki panjangnya bukan manusia angkuh ini kan? Paman berkaki panjangnya bukan Cho Kyuhyun kan?_

Sungmin belum mengucap apapun, ia ingin menyangkal namun samar-samar ia ingat kejadian 8 tahun lalu. Tepat saat paman berkaki panjangnya menolongnya dari pikiran gilanya dan mengantarnya pulang kerumah, ibunya justru menghilang dari rumah dengan paman jahat yang menurutnya telah merusak kebahagiaan keluarganya.

Sungmin merindukan paman berkaki panjangnya, esoknya setelah kejadian itu ia selalu menunggu di halte bis sepulang sekolah tempat ia bertemu dengan paman penolongnya berharap dapat bertemu dengannya dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Setiap hari seperti itu hingga akhirnya Sungmin merasa tidak akan lagi bertemu dengannya. Gadis itu perlahan melupakan paman berkaki panjangnya namun pria disampingnya ini justru kembali membuka kenangan lamanya. Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun lama, matanya, hidungnya, alisnya, bibirnya, semuanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau…"

"Aku pria di halte bis 8 tahun lalu", ucapan Kyuhyun bagai petir di siang hari bagi Sungmin. _Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun? Paman berkaki panjangnya justru orang yang mengacaukan masa indahnya._ _Mustahil. Tidak mungkin. Tidak bisa._

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, paman berkaki panjangnya itu ramah dan baik hati. Paman berkaki panjangnya itu murah senyum dan penuh aura menyenangkan. Paman berkaki panjangnya Kyuhyun? Pria arogan, angkuh, si pemilik wajah datar, dan selalu berbuat sesukanya ini paman berkaki panjangnya?

Kejadian itu sudah sangat lama namun Sungmin memaksa ingatannya kembali ke 8 tahun lalu. Ia menyadari wajah pria di depannya ini memang mirip dengan paman berkaki panjangnya. Hanya mirip. Tidak akan pernah menjadi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yang terdiam sangat lama, mungkin gadis itu sudah lupa semuanya. Yang ia tau Kyuhyun ini orang jahat, halilintar yang menghancurkan mimpi indahnya, dan manusia tanpa perasaan. Tapi Kyuhyun mengingat kejadian 8 tahun lalu itu dengan tidak melewatkan setiap detiknya. Ingatannya tidak akan pernah bisa dimakan waktu. Sungmin remaja yang saat itu membuatnya merasa tenang, Sungmin remaja yang polos, Sungmin remaja yang berhasil merampas hatinya.

"Bagimu aku pasti hanya Cho Kyuhyun yang setahun terakhir ini kau kenal, memanfaatkanmu, memanfaatkan ibumu, dan pria jahat", ujar Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin sadar kembali.

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan semua ini padaku?", tanya Sungmin dengan wajah dingin.

"Aku sudah bertekad akan memberitahu semuanya padamu sebelum aku benar-benar menikah denganmu", ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah dingin.

"Jadi selama ini kau mempermainkanku ya?"

"Aku tidak pernah berniat begitu sebelumnya"

Sungmin diam, lelaki ini pasti sedang geger otak hingga membeberkan hal ini.

"Aku menyukaimu 8 tahun yang lalu, tapi aku tidak bisa datang dan menyatakan cinta begitu saja"

_Cinta? 8 tahun lalu? Omong kosong._

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya, "Kau siap mendengar ini?", tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin penasaran apa sebenranya maksud orang ini, "Katakan saja"

Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya menghadap Sungmin, "Aku mengenal kedua orangtuamu sejak lama, ibuku maupun ayahku juga mengenal keluargamu dengan baik"

"Apa?"

"Ayahmu Lee In Guk itu adalah rekan kerja ayahku sekaligus teman dekat, ayahmu sering datang ke rumah kami dan membawakan hadiah untukku, ia selalu bercerita akan mengenalkan putrinya yang cantik pada kami, suatu hari ia datang ke rumah kami dengan membawa seorang wanita cantik tapi bukan putrinya melainkan istrinya. Nyonya Kim"

Sungmin masih belum memahami situasi ini, ia memilih mendengarkan Kyuhyun lebih lanjut.

"Aku menyukai ibumu, Nyonya Kim terlalu cantik dan baik hati, ia sopan dan bersahaja. Entah mengapa beberapa tahun setelah itu perusahaan ayahmu tiba-tiba mengalami krisis, ayahmu datang dan meminta bantuan pada perusahaan keluargaku. Dengan baik hatinya ayahku mengulurkan bantuannya. Entah karena tuntutan ekonomi atau hal lain, ibumu bekerja menjadi sekretaris ayah. Tak lama setelah itu ayah dan ibu bertengkar hebat, bukan karena mempekerjakan teman ibuku sendiri tapi karena ayah membawa ibumu pulang ke rumah kami dan berkata akan menikahinya"

Sungmin menghentikan kata-kata Kyuhyun, "Kau bilang apa? Ibuku…"

"Benar, ayahku lah yang membuat ayah dan ibumu bercerai"

Sungmin mendengar cerita Kyuhyun dengan perasaan tak menentu. _Apa-apaan ini?_

"Ibuku bukan perempuan seperti itu. Ibuku sangat mencintaiku dan ayahku"

"Aku tau"

"Kau tau?"

"Aku tidak percaya kalau ibumu tega meninggalkan putrinya dan suaminya, yang kutahu ibumu adalah wanita baik-baik, ia tidak mungkin melakukan semua hal rendah seperti itu"

"Entah sejak kapan ayahku menjadi manusia yang egois dan tamak, ia sengaja mengancam ibumu demi menyelamatkan perusahaan ayahmu, ia wanita yang terlalu baik dan memikirkan orang lain, ia tau bahwa ayahmu susah payah membangun perusahaan itu, ia tidak mungkin tega membiarkan suaminya kehilangan itu semua dan membiarkan perusahaan ayahmu bangkrut hingga kau harus putus sekolah"

"Mengapa kau bisa tau semuanya?"

"Tepat sebelum hari dimana ibuku meninggal, ibumu datang dan memohon ampun padaku dan ibuku yang tidak sadarkan diri"

Sungmin menguatkan hatinya. _Eomma, seputih itukah hatimu?_

Kyuhyun melanjutkan, "Ia menjelaskan semuanya padaku, sejak awal aku sudah menduga bukan ibumu yang bersalah tapi ayahku"

"Sebelum ia pergi ia juga menitipkanmu padaku, ia berkata mungkin tidak bisa menemanimu dan Tuan Lee lebih lama lagi. Diluar dugaan, setelah ibuku meninggal tak lama aku mendengar kabar ayahmu juga meninggal dunia"

"Ibumu terpuruk karena hal itu, perusahaan ayahmu juga disita bank karena ulah ayahku yang tidak menepati janjinya. Ibumu memutuskan pergi keluar negeri dan setelah itu aku tidak mendengar kabarnya lagi hingga akhirnya tahun lalu aku mendengar bahwa ia sudah bertemu denganmu dan terbaring sakit"

"Sungmin, kau harus tau aku membenci ayahku bukan tanpa alasan, pria itu terlalu jahat untukku"

Kyuhyun selesai, ia membutuhkan nyali yang besar untuk mengatakan hal ini pada Sungmin.

Diluar dugaannya Sungmin tertawa lepas seperti orang tidak waras, "Jadi aku satu-satunya orang yang tidak mengetahui hal ini?"

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin iba, Kyuhyun memaklumi semuanya.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Apa aku harus membenci ayahmu juga?"

Kyuhyun diam, Ia tidak berharap gadis itu membenci ayahnya, Kyuhyun hanya ingin Sungmin mengetahui semuanya. Itu saja. Ia sudah berniat menjadi Cho Kyuhyun yang baru, yang akan hidup tanpa kepura-puraan lagi, ia akan menjaga Sungmin sepenuh hatinya, bukan demi memenuhi janjinya pada orangtua Sungmin namun karena ia benar-benar ingin melakukannya atas hatinya sendiri.

Sungmin tertawa namun tiba-tiba menangis. Awalnya hanya dengan suara pelan namun semakin lama ia meraung, ini terlalu tiba-tiba untuknya. Kenyataan ini terlalu menyakitkan untuknya. Kenapa ibunya harus melakukan hal itu? Mengapa ibunya hanya memikirkan Sungmin dan ayahnya tanpa memikirkan dirinya sendiri?

Kyuhyun tidak tahan, ia memeluk Sungmin menenangkan gadis itu. Namun hal itu tak berpengaruh apapun bagi Sungmin, gadis itu justru menangis semakin kuat. Kyuhyun merasa matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia memeluk Sungmin erat-erat.

Ia tidak peduli bila setelah ini Sungmin membencinya dan ayahnya. Kyuhyun pantas mendapatkannya. Sangat pantas.

Hari itu di sungai han, hal yang tidak diketahui pun terjawab. Hal yang menyakitkan menjadi orang bodoh, batin Sungmin. Ia tidak menyadari siapa Kyuhyun dan apa yang dilakukan ibunya. Ia terlalu bodoh. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun saat ini. Bukan Kyuhyun ataupun ayahnya tapi dirinya sendiri. _Ibu maafkan aku. Aku bodoh, bu. Maafkan aku._

BAD LOVE STORY -

Pernikahan Kyuhyun terdengar hingga ke seluruh pelosok Korea. Pemimpin perusahaan ternama itu akan melangsungkan resepsi pernikahannya besok malam di salah satu hotel termewah di kota Seoul. Seluruh media entertain dan finansial membicarakan pernikahan Cho Kyuhyun. Masih banyak media yang tidak tau siapa yang akan menjadi pendamping hidup Cho Kyuhyun ini. Pernikahan Kyuhyun tidak akan dilangsungkan secara terang-terangan kepada media, ia tidak akan membiarkan seorang wartawan pun meliput acara itu. Itu permintaan Sungmin. Gadis itu tidak mau menjadi berita popular mendadak ataupun pudar dengan cepat.

Sudah seminggu lebih Sungmin tinggal di hotel, ia tidak mau menginap atau menginjakkan kaki dirumah Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mencoba memakluminya, namun setelah pernikahan ini tidak akan ada kata tunda lagi. Ia akan memboyong Sungmin tinggal bersamanya. Ia akan memastikan gadis itu baik-baik saja selama 24 jam dengan pantauannya.

Sungmin sedang mencoba gaun pengantin yang akan ia kenakan besok. Gaun tanpa lengan itu terlihat sangat menawan menempel ditubuhnya. Memamerkan bahunya yang terpahat sempurna. Gaun putih itu panjang hingga menyentuh lantai. Warna kelap-kelip yang terpancar juga menandakan kesan mewah. Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin mengenakan gaun itu lagi, walaupun Sungmin terlihat cantik namun gadis itu terlihat tidak senang. Wajahnya muram seminggu terakhir sejak kejadian di sungai han. Sungmin menjadi pemurung dan pendiam. Ia terlihat tidak tertarik dengan pernikahannya. Saat Kyuhyun mengajaknya memilih gaun Sungmin hanya berkata semua gaun itu bagus. Gadis itu tidak terlihat memiliki minat sama sekali.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, lalu menyuruh pegawai toko itu membantu Sungmin mengganti gaunnya. Hari pernikahannya tinggal menghitung jam namun Kyuhyun tidak merasa bahagia sama sekali begitu juga Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak bisa seperti ini, memaksa Sungmin menikah dengannya yang dipikir akan membuatnya bahagia sepertinya tidak akan berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin keluar dari tempat fitting gaun pernikahan itu ke tempat lain. Di dalam mobil Sungmin memilih diam dan hanya menatap keluar jendela. Kyuhyun hanya memandang gadis itu sekilas tanpa berniat memulai pembicaraan.

Kyuhyun mengehntikan mobilnya disebuah rumah tua. Pikiran Sungmin sepertinya sedang kosong, ia bahkan tidak sadar mobil Kyuhyun sudah berhenti.

Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya lalu membuka pintu mobil untuk Sungmin. Gadis itu sadar, dengan setengah hati ia keluar dari dalam mobil. Kyuhyun mengajaknya bicara.

"Kau tidak suka tempat ini?"

Sungmin mendengar Kyuhyun, ia segera mencari tau apa maksud tempat ini. Ia segera menolehkan kepalanya ke sekeliling lalu terpana sesaat. Sungmin seakan kembali ke masa indahnya. Ya, sebelum ia kehilangan kedua orangtuanya.

Kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berdiri di depan rumah keluarga Sungmin dulu. Di tempat dimana dulu Kyuhyun mengantarnya pulang. Sungmin melangkah pelan, ia menatap pagar rumah itu dengan pandangan menerawang. Kini ia membayangkan di teras rumah ayahnya mengajarkannya cara menulis hangul. Lalu Sungmin membayangakan di halaman kecil rumahnya itu ayahnya membangun sebuah tenda kecil yang ditempati oleh Sungmin, ayahnya, dan ibunya. Ia membayangkan mereka tertawa bahagia bersama. Sungmin tersenyum tipis, matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia merindukan arti sebuah keluarga. Ia merindukan ayahnya yang hangat dan ibunya yang lemah lembut. Sungmin merindukan semua kenangan manisnya.

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Sungmin, gadis itu pasti merindukan masa indahnya, keluarganya, dan kebahagiaannya. Rasanya Kyuhyun tidak ingin merebutnya. Pernikahan ini tidak benar, asumsi akan membuat Sungmin bahagia sepertinya hanya tanggapannya saja. Ia akan membiarkan gadis ini memilih jalannya sendiri. Kyuhyun tidak akan memaksa Sungmin untuk menuruti segala keinginannya. Biarkanlah ia membalas ayahnya dengan caranya sendiri tanpa menyusahkan Sungmin lebih jauh lagi.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin, ia membuka pagar rumah itu lalu mengajak Sungmin masuk.

"Masuklah"

Sungmin terlihat ragu, rumah ini bukan lagi miliknya.

Kyuhyun seakan tau apa yang dipikirkan Sungmin, "Aku sudah membeli rumah ini, kau tidak perlu takut memasuki pekarangan rumah orang tanpa ijin"

Sungmin melangkah ragu. Ia melihat ke sekeliling rumah masa kecilnya ini, seakan menyusun kembali kenangan indahnya bersama kedua orangtuanya. Kyuhyun berjalan lebih dulu, rumah ini cukup luas dengan taman kecil.

Sungmin sadar ada beberapa hal yang berubah dengan rumahnya yang dulu. Tatanannya sudah tidak sama persis seperti dulu namun ayunan kayu yang sering ia gunakan semasa kecil masih tidak berpindah dari tempatnya. Sungmin melangkah mendekati ayunan kayu itu. Ia menelusuri ayunan kayu itu dari ujung ke ujung, kayunya terasa dingin. Kini Sungmin sudah bisa memegang tiang ayunan ini tanpa perlu berjinjit seperti dulu. Gadis itu duduk dan mengingat kembali masa kecilnya yang menyenangkan. Ia ingat dulu ayahnya pernah datang dan memberikan bunga daisy yang cantik kepadanya dan ibunya saat duduk berayun di petang hari.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan senyum tipis Sungmin, Kyuhyun sadar Sungmin bahagia disini bukan di apartemennya ataupun bersamanya. Ia lalu mengambil tempat disamping Sungmin lalu mengayunkan ayunan itu pelan.

"Kelihatannya kau menyukai tempat ini", ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun sekilas lalu tersenyum tipis.

_Bukan hanya suka. Sungmin mencintai tempat ini, tempat ini adalah kenangannya bersama kedua orangtuanya. Ayahnya yang seorang malaikat pelindung dan ibunya seorang ibu peri baik hati._

Kyuhyun menatap langit malam, muncul beberapa bintang diatas langit. Ia sempat tersenyum pahit bila mengingat ini akan jadi hari terakhirnya dengan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya lalu merogoh kantongnya, ia meraih tangan Sungmin dan meletakkan banyak kunci yang sudah menjadi satu di telapak tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun seakan bertanya, 'Apa ini?'

Kyuhyun menatap kearah lain, "Rumahmu ada dalam genggamanmu"

Sungmin menatap kunci ditangannya.

"Kau bisa tinggal disini mulai sekarang"

Sungmin mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun mengartikan ia akan tinggal disini bersama pria ini setelah pernikahan itu resmi berlangsung besok.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan mengusik rumahmu ini"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun memamerkan senyumnya yang mahal. Senyum itu bukan senyum yang biasa orang itu tampilkan dengan bangga pada Sungmin. Bukan senyum angkuh tapi senyum tulus yang membuat hati Sungmin bergetar.

"Aku tidak akan mendesakmu tinggal bersamaku atau menikah denganku"

Sungmin mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun dengan heran, mengapa tiba-tiba?

"Tapi besok…"

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu, sudah kuputuskan akan melepaskanmu. Kau tidak perlu membantuku balas dendam lagi, kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan mulai sekarang. Aku akan menunggumu di altar besok, terserah keputusanmu akan datang atau tidak"

Sungmin merasa Kyuhyun berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Nada bicara orang ini terdengar lembut pada indra pendengarannya.

Kyuhyun kemudian menatap Sungmin sungguh-sungguh, "Maafkan aku Sungmin"

"Aku tidak berharap kau datang besok, tapi sebelum aku menyesal aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu satu hal yang tidak pernah berubah"

"Sekeras apapun aku mencegah perasaanku, seteguh apapun aku memegang janji untuk tidak mencintai siapapun, kenyataannya aku tidak bisa untuk tidak mencintai seseorang yang tidak pernah berubah untukku"

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan lembut, "Delapan tahun lalu, hari ini, besok dan seterusnya, perasaanku tetap sama. Aku mencintaimu", Sungmin memandang mata Kyuhyun seolah mencari kejujuran disana. Lelaki ini menatapnya sungguh-sungguh. Sungmin merasa perasaan aneh merayap di sudut hatinya. _Perasaan apa ini?_

Kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Sungmin. Sungmin tidak tau harus memejamkan matanya atau justru mundur menjauh. Kyuhyun semakin dekat dengannya, aroma tubuh Kyuhyun menguar hingga ke indra penciumannya membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir logis.

Bibir pria itu menempel pada bibirnya. Pria itu menangkup wajah kecil Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya yang besar, perlahan Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya dan membawa bibir Sungmin menyatu lebih dalam dengan bibirnya. Ciuman ini terlalu menghanyutkan, terlalu halus, dan terbawa perasaan. Tidak seperti ciuman pertamanya yang direbut paksa oleh Kyuhyun seperti hari itu, kali ini ciuman Kyuhyun terasa memabukkan. Membuat Sungmin melayang entah kemana.

Sungmin merasa nafasnya sesak karena membutuhkan oksigen begitu juga Kyuhyun. Pelan sekali, lelaki itu menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Sungmin. Jantung Sungmin memacu cepat seperti habis lari maraton 100 meter jauhnya.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sungmin, "Maafkan aku yang lancang melakukan ini padamu, anggap saja ciuman itu tanda perpisahanku", Kyuhyun segera bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan menjauh dari Sungmin. Saat sampai di depan pagar ia berbalik menghadap Sungmin, "Aku harap kau bisa hidup bahagia", lelaki itu tersenyum. Tersenyum sangat tulus hingga membuat darah Sungmin berdesir. Kyuhyun sudah pergi, meninggalkannya dan rumah kecilnya ini. _Apa aku akan bahagia dengan rumah ini?_

BAD LOVE STORY -

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 lewat. Kyuhyun sudah siap dengan mengenakan tuksedo hitamnya terlihat cocok dengan tubuhnya yang tegap dan tinggi. Bila membayangkan pengantin wanitanya dengan gaun putih cantik, bertubuh kecil dan menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun yang sedikit berotot diatas altar pasti terlihat sangat serasi.

Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat tenang dan dingin tidak seperti Donghae yang kalang kabut sejak satu jam yang lalu. Pernikahan Kyuhyun harusnya sudah dimulai sejak beberapa menit yang lalu namun tak kunjung dilaksanakan tanpa mempelai perempuan.

"Sebenarnya noona ada dimana?", Donghae daritadi bolak-balik di depan Kyuhyun sambil menekan handphonennya panik.

Kyuhyun sudah tau akan seperti ini, Sungmin tidak akan datang. Tidak akan pernah. Pria itu bangkit berdiri, "Tidak usah sibuk menghubunginya", ujar Kyuhyun tenang.

"Bagaimana anda tidak panik? Direktur tidak mungkin menikah tanpa mempelai wanita"

Sebenarnya siapa yang akan menikah? Kenapa justru Donghae yang kalang kabut seperti ini.

"Percuma saja, dia tidak akan datang"

Kata-kata Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Donghae benar-benar berhenti dari kegiatan mondar-mandirnya. "Apa maksud direktur?", tanya Donghae bingung.

"Akan kubatalkan pernikahan ini"

"Apa?"

Para tamu sibuk berbisik-bisik, ini sudah lewat dari jadwal pernikahan namun acara sakral ini tak kunjung dilaksanakan. Ayah Kyuhyun yang duduk di salah satu bangku di dalam gereja itu tersenyum senang, "Pasti anak itu tidak akan jadi menikah", gumamnya.

Para tamu sibuk berasumsi, apakah mungkin mempelai perempuannya lari dari pernikahan seperti di dalam drama? Apakah acara pernikahan ini akan batal?

Kyuhyun berjalan dari pintu belakang, mata para tamu tertuju padanya. Seakan menunggu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kyuhyun berdiri di depan altar, ia menatap ayahnya di salah satu bangku panjang, Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam.

Seorang pastur yang daritadi menunggunya mendekati Kyuhyun, "Kapan acara berkat pernikahan ini akan dilaksanakan?"

Kyuhyun mendengar pertanyaan itu dengan miris, dalam hati ia bergumam pernikahan ini tidak akan pernah dilaksanakan.

Kyuhyun mendekati meja podium yang berisi mic, tanpa tau malu ia akan mengumumkan pernikahan ini batal. Tidak ada yang namanya pernikahan. Kyuhyun mengumpulkan segala harga dirinya sebagai seorang pemimpin perusahaan ternama akan dipermalukan begitu saja. Kyuhyun sudah siap, apapun konsekuensinya. Ia baru akan membuka mulut namun urung.

Dari luar pintu gereja orang yang tidak diduganya datang. Wanita itu berjalan dengan anggunnya. Gaun putihnya membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang putrid.

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Wanita itu datang.

Para tamu juga memperhatikan mempelai wanita yang memasuki altar. Semua mata tertuju pada Lee Sungmin. Wanita itu terlihat seperti putrid sejagad. Benar-benar mempesona.

Sementara Kyuhyun masih tidak percaya apa yang telah terjadi, pastur mendekatinya, "Berdirilah ditengah altar dan sambutlah mempelai wanita"

Kyuhyun yang masih setengah sadar mengikuti saja perintah pastur yang akan menikahkannya itu. _Apa Sungmin kemari karena membalas perasaannya atau justru ingin melunasi hutangnya membantu Kyuhyun?_

Sungmin berjalan tidak didampingi ayahnya ataupun mertuanya seperti wanita lainnya. Ia berjalan sendirian menuju altar. Matanya hanya tertuju pada Cho Kyuhyun seakan tidak mempedulikan puluhan pasang mata yang menatapnya. Sungmin menguatkan hatinya, ini pilihannya. Ia tidak akan menyesal. Ia tidak akan mundur setelah ini, ia sudah menguatkan tekadnya setelah berpikir semalam suntuk. Ia memilih Kyuhyun. Dan itu keputusan yang sudah bulat.

Ayah Kyuhyun memandang kedua mempelai itu dengan tidak suka sedangkan Yesung yang datang terlambat hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Sungmin berjalan menuju altar. _"Kurasa jalanmu memang menuju pada pria itu", _gumam Yesung.

Donghae yang melihat Sungmin datang lega bukan main. Setelah berputar-putar memikirkan akan gagalnya pernikahan ini ternyata Tuhan masih memiliki rencana yang indah untuk kedua anak manusia ini. "Semoga saja mereka hidup bahagia selamanya", gumam Donghae dengan tersenyum lega.

Sungmin sampai di depan altar disambut oleh tangan kekar Kyuhyun. Jemari mereka saling menyatu, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin seakan bertanya 'Mengapa kau datang?'

Sungmin tidak mempedulikan tatapan Kyuhyun dan fokus menatap kedepan altar. Sang pastur pun memulai acara sakral tersebut. Terdengar Kyuhyun mengucap janji setianya di yang menggaung di dalam ruang gereja. Pria itu bicara dengan lantang seolah ini keputusan yang benar.

Setelah dinyatakan resmi menikah, ayah Kyuhyun pergi dari tempat itu dengan kesal. _"Lee Sungmin! Akan kusingkirkan anak itu", _ucapnya dalam hati sambil menatap Sungmin tajam.

…

…

…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

…

…

…

…

…

**CHAPTER 10 SELESAI DI UPDATE!**

**Akhirnya Kyuhyun menikah juga sama Sungmin sesuai dengan keinginan para readers *lega***

**Tapi setelah ini belum tentu akan berjalan mulus, ada saja orang-orang yang ingin memisahkan mereka.**

**Bagaimana kisah rumah tangga mereka yang menurut Sungmin tidak akan bahagia karena tanpa cinta?**

**Ditunggu chapter selanjutnya!**

**Untuk yang request SMUT mohon maaf lahir batin, author bukan tipe orang yang pinter bikin NC!**

**Tapi author akan berusaha sebaik mungkin**

**-Masak iya sih thor udah nikah terus gak NCan gitu?-**

**Sabar ya, nuntutnya satu-satu.**

**Cerita ini dipastikan akan author update sampai tamat mat mat!**

**Gak usah khawatir author hilang ditengah cerita, dalam waktu dekat author berusaha selesaiin.**

**Soalnya author mau project ff baru. Ditunggu ya ^_^**

**Sekian salam-salam author, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ^^/**

***bow***

**NO COPY!**


	11. Chapter 11

**BAD LOVE STORY**

'**Anak?' Apa Sungmin membicarakan soal anak mereka nanti? Membayangkannya saja membuat Kyuhyun senang bukan main. Kelak ia akan memiliki anak dengan ia menjadi ayahnya dan Sungmin yang menjadi ibunya. Mereka akan makan bersama di meja makan dan berbagi cerita./CHAPTER 11! NC!**

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Sungmin bukan lagi gadis lugu dan baik hati sejak bertemu Kyuhyun. Ia menyerahkan segalanya demi biaya rumah sakit ibunya. Selama setahun, Kyuhyun yang selalu memenuhi kebutuhan hidup Sungmin. Bukan tanpa alasan, ia tau benar siapa Sungmin. Ia akan balas dendam pada ayahnya yang telah menghancurkan kehidupan ibunya dan kebahagiaannya dengan menggunakan Sungmin. Sejak perceraian orangtuanya, ibu Kyuhyun mengalami gangguan mental, sakit parah hingga meninggal. Kyuhyun berjanji di depan makam ibunya akan membalaskan dendam ibunya dan tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada siapapun. Tapi apakah takdir berkata hal yang sama?**

Setelah dinyatakan resmi menikah, ayah Kyuhyun pergi dari tempat itu dengan kesal. _"Lee Sungmin! Akan kusingkirkan anak itu", _ucapnya dalam hati sambil menatap Sungmin tajam.

BAD LOVE STORY –

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berdiri berdampingan. Para tamu menghampiri mereka dengan senyum mengembang dan mengucapkan selamat menempuh hidup baru. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sekilas, sejak kemari belum sepatah katapun yang ia dengar dari mulut Sungmin. Kenapa gadis itu datang kemari? Kenapa gadis itu memilihnya? Seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang egois dan keras kepala.

Yesung datang mendekati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Pria keturunan Jepang itu mengenakan setelan jas abu-abu dengan kemeja putih, ia tersenyum dari kejauhan dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Tidak kusangka kau benar-benar menikah dengannya", ujar Yesung setelah berdiri di depan Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya kau pikir ada pernikahan bohong-bohongan?", jawab Kyuhyun ketus. Entah mengapa ia tidak menyukai keberadaan Yesung disini walaupun ia sendiri yang datang menyerahkan undangan pernikahan pada pria bermata sipit ini. Perasaannya mengatakan rekan kerjanya itu terus memperhatikan mempelai wanitanya.

Yesung tersenyum lebar lalu menatap Sungmin, "Selamat menempuh hidup baru", ucap Yesung memberi selamat pada Sungmin dengan bahasa Jepangnya.

"Ye?", tanya Sungmin tidak mengerti.

Yesung seperti baru mengingat sesuatu, "Aku lupa, aku tidak membawa Ryeowook bersamaku", gumam Yesung.

"Bisakah kau terjemahkan perkataanku pada istrimu?", pinta Yesung pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa?", Kyuhyun bertanya pelan. Kata 'istri' terasa asing baginya. Walaupun ya… Ia dan Sungmin memang sudah resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri.

"Mengapa? Kau tidak mau?", tanya Yesung.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dengan tatapan tidak suka. Orang ini memperlakukannya yang seorang pemilik perusahaan ternama seolah-olah turun derajat menjadi suruhannya. "Orang ini bilang selamat menempuh hidup baru", ucap Kyuhyun tanpa melihat Sungmin.

"Kamsahamnida", balas Sungmin dengan tersenyum tipis. Gadis itu memang tersenyum, namun tidak dengan hatinya, ia sendiri masih tidak percaya bahwa ia benar-benar menghadiri acara pernikahannya ini. 'Aku harap aku memang akan menempuh hidup baru yang bahagia', ujar Sungmin dalam hati.

Yesung membalas senyuman Sungmin. "Aku peringatkan padamu jangan terlalu mempercayai pria ini", setelah mengatakan itu Yesung tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Kyuhyun mendelik, semakin lama orang Jepang ini sepertinya semakin keterlaluan.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, ia tidak mengatakan apapun, namun dari raut wajahnya terlihat jelas bahwa ia bertanya, 'Apa yang dikatakan orang ini?'

Kyuhyun yang menyadari tatapan Sungmin menjawab asal, "Dia bilang buket bunganyaa bagus", Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain, setidaknya bukan melihat Sungmin.

Gadis itu memasang raut wajah bingung namun tidak bertanya lagi.

Yesung menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia tau Kyuhyun pasti mengatakan hal lain pada Sungmin. Pria itu lalu melirik jam tangannya, "Maafkan aku, aku masih ada urusan, aku akan pamit lebih dulu", ujar Yesung.

Pria itu memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Sungmin, "Aku pergi dulu", katanya dengan bahasa Korea yang sempat ia pelajari sebelumnya. Sungmin tersenyum. Yesung kemudian memberikan tepukan pada bahu Kyuhyun sebelum pergi dari sana.

Setelah Yesung pergi, tamu lain datang mendekati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Semuanya diyakini Sungmin sebagai rekan kerja Kyuhyun. Bagaimana tidak? Tidak ada satupun kenalan Sungmin yang datang dalam pesta pernikahan itu. Lagipula ia tidak mempunyai teman perempuan kaya yang mengenakan gaun sutra mahal dan seperangkat perhiasan berlian hanya untuk menghadiri acara berkat pernikahan seseorang ataupun teman lelaki yang membicarakan soal mobil mewah keluaran terbaru dengan 'suaminya' ini.

Beberapa kali Kyuhyun mencuri pandang pada Sungmin yang berdiri di sampingnya. Ia tau gadis ini tidak nyaman dengan suasana pesta seperti ini. Sungmin hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan sesekali tersenyum saat orang-orang asing ini mengajaknya bicara.

Sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang dan acara pernikahan ini pun sudah selesai dilaksanakan. Namun ini belum berakhir, ia masih harus menghadiri acara resepsi pernikahannya nanti malam. Inilah yang harus dilakukan Lee Sungmin. Suaminya adalah orang terkenal di dunia bisnis Korea, orang sekelas Kyuhyun tidak mungkin hanya melaksanakan pernikahan yang biasa. Resepsi nanti malam mungkin akan menjadi headlines di media cetak maupun televisi besok pagi.

Sungmin duduk di kursi penumpang dengan Kyuhyun sedangkan seorang supir mengendarai mobil mereka.

Suasana di dalam mobil itu benar-benar hening, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kyuhyun akhirnya buka suara, "Mengapa kau datang?", tanya pria itu.

Sungmin yang sibuk menatap keluar jendela menghela nafas lalu menegakkan posisi duduknya.

"Aku tidak tau", jawab Sungmin singkat. Sampai saat ini pun ia merasa menikah dengan Kyuhyun seperti sebuah mimpi.

"Tidak tau?", tanya Kyuhyun. Ia tidak puas dengan jawaban Sungmin. Apa gadis ini menikah dengannya bukan karena membalas perasaannya? Jelas-jelas ia ingat Sungmin pernah mengatakan mencintainya walaupun ia mengatakannya diluar kesadarannya. Atau mungkin perasaan Sungmin sudah berubah?

"Kau mengembalikan rumahku, kenanganku dan kenangan ayah juga ibuku, harusnya aku bahagia dengan itu"

"Tapi rumah itu terlalu sepi untuk kutinggali seorang diri", Sungmin kemudian menatap Kyuhyun. "Kupikir akan lebih baik bila aku hidup di rumah itu denganmu"

Kyuhyun menatap manik mata Sungmin. Rumah itu terlalu berharga bagi seorang Lee Sungmin dan sekarang gadis itu mengajaknya berbagi hal sepenting itu dengannya? Seketika Kyuhyun merasa bahagia.

"Kau ingin aku tinggal bersamamu di rumah itu?", tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Tak apa bila kau keberatan, kau bisa tinggal di apartemen mewahmu itu, tapi jangan harap aku ikut bersamamu", jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Tentu ia tidak akan keberatan, sekalipun ia harus meninggalkan apartemen berfasilitas mewah itu tidak akan membuatnya menyesal. Ia akan mengikuti kemanapun Lee Sungmin pergi selama wanitanya itu menginginkannya. Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya erat, "Tentu aku tak akan keberatan, tidak akan pernah", jawab Kyuhyun yakin. Sungmin membalas genggaman tangan Kyuhyun. 'Lee Sungmin, kau tidak akan menyesal, tidak akan', ucap gadis itu dalam hati.

BAD LOVE STORY –

Setelah persiapan akan resepsinya sepanjang siang, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akhirnya melaksanakan resepsi pernikahannya. Sungmin sebenarnya tidak merasa nyaman, ia tidak terbiasa berada di tengah keramaian pesta seperti ini. Namun Kyuhyun selalu berdiri disampingnya dan menggenggam tangannya membuatnya merasa lebih tenang. Kyuhyun tidak seperti acara berkat pernikahan tadi pagi, yang menggandengnya dengan kaku. Pria ini sekarang lebih leluasa menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang bahkan dirasa posesif bagi gadis itu. Namun Sungmin merasa bahagia, ia merasa Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin melindunginya.

Kyuhyun tidak tau bahwa Sungmin ternyata benar-benar tidak menyukai keramaian, tadi siang gadis itu sendiri yang mengatakan hal ini padanya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kyuhyun mempersiapkan acara pernikahan ini tanpa campur tangan Sungmin. Ia hanya ingin melakukan yang terbaik, ia ingin acara sakral sekali dalam hidupnya ini akan menjadi yang terbaik. Ia pikir Sungmin akan menyukainya, namun gadis itu mengatakan bukannya ia tidak menyukainya, ia hanya tidak terbiasa dengan pesta semacam ini. Mulai sekarang sepertinya Sungmin harus menyesuaikan diri menjadi Nyonya keluarga Cho.

Pesta itu terlihat megah dan elegan. Tema klasik tertata dengan rapi. Pemain orchestra terbaik dihadirkan langsung oleh Kyuhyun untuk meramaikan acara resepsi pernikahannya ini. Para tamu yang datang pun bukan orang main-main. Daftar nama pengusaha terkenal maupun para pejabat dan orang penting lainnya hadir dalam acara ini. Kyuhyun mungkin terbiasa hidup di dunia seperti ini, namun bagi Sungmin semua terasa asing baginya. Ia sendiri merasa tidak yakin apakah bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan kehidupan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Di resepsi pernikahannya ini tidak terlihat kedatangan Yesung ataupun ayah Kyuhyun. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah mengundang mereka secara resmi. Yesung sempat menghubungi Kyuhyun dan meminta maaf karena ia tiba-tiba harus kembali ke Jepang karena ada urusan penting yang harus diselesaikan sedangkan ayah Kyuhyun entah kemana.

Donghae datang dengan seorang wanita. Sekretaris Cho Kyuhyun terlihat sumringah mengucapkan selamat pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Direktur, selamat ya atas pernikahanmu", ujar Donghae senang.

"Noona, kau harus hidup bahagia dengan direktur", kata Donghae pada Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum, "Terimakasih", Sungmin lalu melirik gadis yang datang bersama Donghae. Seakan mengerti tatapan Sungmin, dengan malu-malu Donghae mengenalkan gadis yang datang bersamanya.

"Kenalkan, ini Park Ha Na", ucap Donghae memperkenalkan gadis yang datang bersamanya.

"Annyeonghasseo, Park Ha Na imnida", gadis itu tersenyum sopan.

"Noona, kau ingat soal pacar yang kukatakan tinggal di Mokpo? Ha Na lah orangnya", ujar Donghae sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun memandang Donghae sinis, "Sepertinya kau punya hubungan dekat dengan istriku?"

"Aku hanya beberapa kali bercerita pada Noona"

"Berhenti memanggilnya Noona! Aku tidak suka mendengarnya"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Sungmin beralih menatap Park Ha Na. Gadis itu terlihat cantik dan polos dengan gaun berwarna merah mudanya. Wajah kecil dengan matanya yang besar membuatnya terlihat imut.

"Kelihatannya Ha Na lebih muda darimu", ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum kearah Donghae dan gadisnya.

"Kami selisih 9 tahun", jawab Donghae.

Kyuhyun sempat merasa tercengang namun ia dapat menyembunyikan ekspresinya dan berpura-pura tidak peduli.

Berbeda dengan Sungmin yang menatap kedua pasangan itu tidak percaya, "Beraninya kau mengencani anak kecil! Pantas saja dia terlihat lebih muda darimu! Kau bilang akan menikahinya? Dia bahkan baru lulus SMA!", Sungmin terus memukul kecil Donghae sambil terus menasehatinya, berusaha menyadarkan pria dewasa ini dari pikiran gilanya. Pria ini memang seumuran dengan Cho Kyuhyun namun Donghae memiliki kepribadian yang jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Ha Na segera menghentikan aksi Sungmin. "Sungmin, tenanglah", bujuk Kyuhyun.

"Eonnie, berhentilah memukul oppa", keluh gadis kecil itu berusaha menjauhkan Donghae dari Sungmin.

Beberapa tamu yang menyaksikan hal itu menatap mempelai wanita itu dengan pandangan aneh. Sungmin yang menyadari hal itu akhirnya hanya bisa tersenyum canggung. Bisa-bisanya ia lepas kendali karena bocah ingusan ini. Entah mengapa, Sungmin merasa ingin lebih memperhatikan Donghae. Pria ini terlalu polos baginya, ia lebih memperhatikan pria ini setelah siang tadi Kyuhyun bercerita bahwa Donghae sudah kehilangan sosok ayahnya sejak kecil dan harus mencari uang untuk pengobatan ibunya yang tinggal di Mokpo. Donghae juga menjadi tulang punggung keluarganya karena harus menyekolahkan tiga adiknya yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah.

Donghae yang mengaduh kesakitan hanya mendapat tatapan sinis Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kedua orang ini. Inilah yang Kyuhyun sukai dari Sungmin, istrinya ini selalu memperhatikan orang lain walaupun caranya berbeda dengan orang lainnya, Sungmin juga orang yang lebih ekspresif dan bersikap apa adanya.

"Noona, mengapa kau memukulku?", tanya Donghae pada Sungmin setelah melihat gadis kecintaan Kyuhyun itu sudah kembali tenang.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu sadar! Apa kau akan menikahi gadis di bawah umur seperti ini? Apa kau akan merebut masa muda gadis sepolos ini? Kau benar-benar!", Sungmin baru saja akan melayangkan pukulannya lagi namun urung setelah melihat keadaan sekitar.

Kini Ha Na yang buka suara setelah daritadi hanya mendengar keluhan Sungmin, "Eonnie, umur 20 tahun bukanlah umur anak-anak lagi di Korea, aku juga sudah lulus SMA, apa salahnya kalau aku pacaran dengan oppa?"

Sungmin menatap gadis kecil ini dengan tidak percaya, "Ha Na-ah, kau bahkan lebih pantas menjadi adiknya", Sungmin berusaha menyadarkan pikiran gadis ini. Mungkin saja kepalanya habis terbentur benda tumpul entah di suatu tempat hingga bisa berpikiran yang tidak-tidak seperti ini.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi adiknya, aku mencintai Donghae oppa"

Sungmin merasa pendengarannya sepertinya sudah rusak. Ia berpikir dunia mungkin benar-benar sudah gila. Apa-apaan ini? Seharusnya anak seumuran Ha Na lebih suka bermain ataupun masuk universitas bukannya berpikir soal pernikahan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia bahkan tidak percaya gadis sekecil ini bicara soal cinta. Kyuhyun lalu menarik Sungmin mendekat kearahnya, "Berhentilah mengurusi orang lain di hari pernikahanmu", ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin menarik nafasnya lalu menatap Donghae tajam. Rasanya belum puas ia menceramahi pria itu. Kyuhyun sedikit bersyukur, tanpa sadar kehadiran Donghae dan pacarnya itu membantu Sungmin melupakan tekanannya berada di tempat seperti ini.

BAD LOVE STORY –

Pesta resepsi mewah itu berlangsung dengan lancar, semuanya selesai hingga tengah malam. Untuk hari ini Kyuhyun memilih menyewa kamar tidur di hotel yang sama dengan acara resepsi pernikahannya. Rasanya terlalu lelah untuk kembali ke apartemen ataupun rumah Sungmin.

Sungmin sudah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian, tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah karena rentetan acara hari ini. Ia berusaha memukul-mukul kecil bahunya karena lelah.

Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari toilet, ia sudah lengkap dengan piyama tidurnya. Pria itu ,elihat Sungmin sibuk memijat sendiri bahunya karena lelah. Pria itu mendekati Sungmin yang duduk di sofa. "Kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Kyuhyun lalu mengambil tempat di samping Sungmin.

Sungmin terperanjat kaget bukan main, Kyuhyun datang tiba-tiba membuat jantungnya hampir meloncat keluar. "Aku hanya sedikit kelelahan", jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, pria itu lalu menuang teh hangat dari dalam teko berpindah kedalam cangkirnya. Pria itu lalu menyodorkannya untuk Sungmin lalu mengambil secangkir lagi untuknya.

"Untuk malam ini aku menyewa kamar ini, besok kau bisa kembali ke rumahmu", ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghentikan kegiatan menyeruput tehnya, "Kau bicara seakan-akan aku akan tinggal sendiri disana"

Kyuhyun menoleh, "Aku benar-benar diijinkan tinggal di rumah Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin terdiam lama lalu mengangguk, "Selama kau mau tinggal disana, tidak akan masalah bagiku, toh rumah itu juga pemberianmu"

Kyuhyun meletakkan cangkir tehnya di meja, "Rumah itu memang milikmu, tentu akan kembali padamu, aku membelinya atau tidak, itu akan tetap menjadi milikmu"

"Terimakasih karena memberiku kesempatan untuk memilikinya lagi"

"Dan terimakasih karena memberiku kesempatan untuk memilikimu", balas Kyuhyun. Pria itu lalu merengkuh tubuh Sungmin dalam pelukannya.

Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin, pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sungmin, namun diluar dugaan gadis itu justru berpaling kearah lain. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin heran, 'Mengapa Sungmin menghindar? Apa dia masih ragu akan perasaannya?'

"Maafkan aku", gumam Sungmin pelan. Gadis itu menunduk dan meremas cangkirnya erat-erat.

Kyuhyun merasa hatinya sakit, sikap Sungmin membuatnya merasa terluka. Mungkin saja Sungmin belum siap menyambutnya, bukan karena tidak mencintainya.

Kyuhyun menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Sungmin, "Besok aku harus kembali bekerja", ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berusaha menatap Kyuhyun, 'Belum genap sehari ia menikah, Kyuhyun bahkan sibuk memikirkan pekerjaan'

"Kau mungkin akan berpikir aku gila bekerja, besok aku hanya akan mengurus beberapa hal saja dan pulang cepat, ada hal penting yang harus kuselesaikan", jelas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak ingin egois, ia berusaha mengerti. Toh, ini memang pekerjaan Kyuhyun dan ia harus menerimanya. "Aku mengerti", jawab Sungmin singkat.

Jujur saja Kyuhyun lebih berharap Sungmin mencegahnya pergi dan memintanya tinggal di sisi Sungmin lebih lama.

"Kau tidak ingin tidur? Ini sudah lewat tengah malam, tadi kau bilang kau kelelahan, istirahatlah", ucap Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan tidur sebentar lagi", ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri dari sofa menatap Sungmin, seakan membaca pikiran Sungmin, ia tau apa yang gadis ini pikirkan.

"Aku akan tidur di sofa saja, sekarang kembalilah ke tempat tidur", ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lama, "Tidak apa-apa, kau bisa tidur di tempat tidur"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku disini saja", jawab Kyuhyun. Bukannya pria ini yang tidak ingin satu ranjang dengan Sungmin, namun ia tau tatapan Sungmin, gadis itu belum siap tinggal terlalu dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sempat merasa bersalah, namun bagaimana lagi? Hatinya belum merasa siap.

Sungmin bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju satu-satunya ranjang di tempat itu. Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin dari belakang. Saat Sungmin sudah berbaring, ia memakaikan selimut tebal melapisi tubuh Sungmin.

"Tidak apa-apa kan bila lampunya dibiarkan menyala?", tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sempat tidak mengerti, namun ia segera teringat bahwa Kyuhyun memiliki phobia gelap, Sungmin akhirnya mengangguk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Terimakasih, kalau begitu semoga kau tidur nyenyak", setelah merapikan selimut Sungmin, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju sofa dan berbaring disana. Ia tidak langsung memejamkan matanya, rasanya sulit untuk tidur. Bukan karena ia harus tidur diatas sofa, namun pikirannya yang melayang-layang entah kemana membuatnya sulit untuk memejamkan matanya.

Sungmin juga tidak bisa tertidur, Ia sibuk akan pikirannya sendiri. Perasaannya gelisah, membuatnya sulit tidur.

Sungmin menatap jam yang tergantung di atas dinding kamar, jam 2 pagi. Sungmin sepertinya sulit untuk tidur ditambah lagi dengan lampu yang menyala membuatnya sulit memejamkan mata.

Sungmin bergerak perlahan turun dari atas tempat tidurnya, ia mengambil selimut dan berjalan menuju sofa. Ia melihat Kyuhyun sudah tertidur pulas dengan lengan kananya yang menutupi wajahnya. Sungmin bergerak hati-hati, ia meletakkan selimut itu diatas tubuh Kyuhyun, ia bergerak sehalus mungkin berusaha membuat pria itu tidak terusik dengan gerakannya. Sungmin berjongkok di sebelah sofa tempat Kyuhyun tertidur, Sungmin memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun, walau tidak begitu jelas karena tertutup lengannya, namun melihat Kyuhyun sedekat ini membuat Sungmin baru menyadari bahwa wajah Kyuhyun memang tampan. Pantas saja banyak para wanita yang sibuk mencari perhatiannya.

'Aku memang mencintaimu, tapi entah mengapa tiba-tiba aku ragu akan perasaanku sendiri', batin Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun, maafkan aku", gumam Sungmin. Ia lalu bangkit berdiri dan kembali menuju tempat tidurnya.

Tepat saat Sungmin pergi, Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Ia tidak benar-benar tertidur, pria itu menatap langit-langit kamar lalu menghembuskan nafas dalam seakan memikirkan sesuatu. Setelah itu ia kembali memejamkan matanya.

BAD LOVE STORY –

Pagi-pagi, Sungmin sudah menyiapkan beberapa makanan yang sengaja ia pesan dari room service. Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur segera bangun setelah mendengar suara piring dan sendok berdenting. Kelihatannya Sungmin sengaja melakukannya agar Kyuhyun bangun.

Kyuhyun menggeliat malas diatas sofa, setelah merasa sadar sepenuhnya ia mengambil posisi duduk. Pandangan matanya pertama kali tertuju pada Sungmin. Gadis itu sudah berganti pakaian, bukan dengan piyama lagi seperti semalam namun Sungmin sudah mengenakan dress berwarna biru langit. Rambutnya ia ikat keatas. Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun sudah terbangun segera mengajak Kyuhyun sarapan.

"Cepat mandi dan sarapan", ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin, "Apa kau sengaja bangun pagi-pagi untuk melakukan ini?"

"Kau bilang kau akan bekerja hari ini, aku sengaja memesan beberapa makanan untuk sarapanmu, tadinya aku ingin memasak sendiri namun di kamar ini tidak ada dapur jadi aku memanggil room service. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Aku akan mandi setelah itu sarapan"

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. Setelah itu ia menunggu Kyuhyun membersihkan tubuhnya dan berganti pakaian.

Kini Sungmin dan Kyuhyun duduk di sebuah meja makan kecil di ruangan itu. Kyuhyun sudah siap dengan kemeja kerjanya. Pria itu memakan sarapan pesanan Sungmin sedikit demi sedikit begitu juga dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin menghentikan mengunyah makanannya saat melihat Kyuhyun menyingkirkan udang dari piringnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau makan? Apa kau punya alergi tertentu pada udang?", tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun masih mengunyah makanannya lalu menelannya, ia menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ada"

"Lalu? Mengapa kau menyisihkan makananmu?"

"Kau pernah dengar istilah kepala udang? Hewan itu menyimpan kotorannya di kepalanya, aku tidak menyukai hewan bodoh"

Sungmin menganga mendengar penjelasan sepihak orang ini. Apa-apaan dia? Setelah menyebut-nyebut kotoran saat makan, ia juga beralasan tidak menyukai udang karena hewan ini bodoh? Hah? Kekanakan sekali.

"Kandungan dalam udang baik untuk tubuhmu, cepat makan", Sungmin kembali meletakkan udang tadi ke piring Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mau", Kyuhyun kembali memindahkannya ke piring lainnya.

Sungmin mendengus sebal, "Tau tidak? Ayahku paling tidak suka sesorang yang menyisihkan makanannya, sekarang habiskan udangmu"

"Aku bilang hewan itu bodoh! Aku tidak suka memakannya"

"Ya!", Sungmin yang sebal memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan sendok.

Kyuhyun mengaduh kesakitan, "Ada apa?", tanya Kyuhyun dengan menatap Sungmin.

"Kubilang makan udangmu! Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi ayah nanti? Anak itu pasti akan meniru ayahnya yang suka menyisihkan makanan!"

Kyuhyun diam dengan makanan penuh dalam mulutnya. 'Anak?' Apa Sungmin membicarakan soal anak mereka nanti? Membayangkannya saja membuat Kyuhyun senang bukan main. Kelak ia akan memiliki anak dengan ia menjadi ayahnya dan Sungmin yang menjadi ibunya. Mereka akan makan bersama di meja makan dan berbagi cerita. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tersenyum.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun aneh. Apa sekarang ia geger otak karena Sungmin memukul kepalanya? Tapi Sungmin hanya memukulnya dengan sendok makan. Itu tidak akan cukup untuk membuat sesseorang geger otak.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?", tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, masih dengan senyumnya. Ia lalu mengambil udang yang sempat ia oper kesana kemari dengan Sungmin lalu segera melahapnya.

Melihat Kyuhyun bertingkah aneh membuat Sungmin ngeri, apa ada yang salah dengan kepala orang ini? Setelah menolak memakan udang berkali-kali, kini ia justru menghabiskan semuanya. Aneh.

BAD LOVE STORY –

Kyuhyun kembali ke kantornya dan Sungmin kembali ke rumahnya. Tidak! Bukan hanya rumah Sungmin namun rumah kecilnya juga. Sungmin pulang dengan taksi, Kyuhyun sempat memaksa untuk mengantar Sungmin namun gadis itu menolak karena tujuan mereka yang tidak searah. Kyuhyun akhirnya mengalah dan berangkat ke kantor dengan mobilnya.

Kyuhyun baru sampai di depan gedung kantornya, namun para karyawan sudah bersedia sibuk-sibuk mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahannya. Kyuhyun berusaha menyambutnya dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

Pria itu tidak terlihat seperti biasa dengan auranya yang dingin. Tidak seperti biasanya, Kyuhyun akan mengacuhkan ucapan selamat pagi para karyawannya, kini ia membalas salam hormat itu dengan senyumnya.

Pemilik perusahaan ternama itu berjalan ke ruangannya. Belum sempat ia membuka pintu ruangannya, Donghae sudah berhasil menghentikan kegiatannya itu.

"Direktur!", ucap Donghae dengan suara pelan.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Donghae sudah berdiri di depannya. "Ada apa?"

Donghae memandang Kyuhyun lekat, seakan ada sesuatu yang salah dengan penampilan Kyuhyun.

"Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu?", tanya Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan penampilannya sendiri. Tidak ada yang salah, batin Kyuhyun.

"Mengapa direktur datang bekerja?"

"Apa?"

"Ma-maksudku direktur baru saja menyelesaikan resepsi pernikahan, kupikir anda akan mengambil cuti beberapa hari"

"Aku terlalu sibuk untuk mengambil cuti", jawab Kyuhyun tegas. Pria itu lalu membuka pintu ruangannya dan berjalan masuk. Donghae mengikuti Kyuhyun dengan membawa beberapa berkas di tangannya. Kyuhyun sudah duduk di kursinya sedangkan Donghae berdiri di depan mejanya.

Donghae berjalan mendekat dan meletakkan beberapa dokumen di meja Kyuhyun.

"Apa ini?", tanya Kyuhyun sambil melihat isi dokumen itu.

"Ini dokumen kerjasama perusahaan kita dengan perusahaan ", jelas Donghae.

"Tadi pagi saya baru menerima beberapa faks dari tuan Yesung. Beliau meminta anda memantau keadaan proyek resort di pulau jeju", tambah Donghae.

Kyuhyun sibuk membolak-balik isi dokumen itu lalu menutup mapnya, "Kapan aku harus pergi?"

"Besok pagi", jawab Donghae.

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir, Donghae yang berdiri di samping Kyuhyun memberikan beberapa pendapat pribadinya, "Direktur, kalau anda mau akan mengirim orang untuk memantau proyek itu untukmu"

Kyuhyun segera menggeleng. "Tidak bisa, proyek ini harus aku sendiri yang turun tangan, aku akan pergi besok"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan noona? Kau baru saja menikah tapi sudah harus pergi jauh karena pekerjaan"

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae tajam, "Beraninya kau bicara informal padaku dan kelihatannya kau begitu memperhatikan istriku? Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk berhenti memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan noona?"

Donghae yang ditatap seperti itu segera menunduk, bisa-bisanya ia lepas kendali setiap membahas soal Sungmin. "Maafkan aku"

Tanpa sepengetahuan Donghae, Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Sekarang kembalilah bekerja"

Donghae masih menunduk lalu pamit permisi untuk kembali bekerja.

Setelah keluar dari hotel, ternyata Sungmin tidak langsung kembali ke rumahnya. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke mall dan melihat beberapa perabotan kecil untuk rumahnya.

Sungmin berjalan dengan membawa troli, ia hanya membeli barang-barang kecil seperti peralatan dapur dan kamar mandi. Ia akan membeli perabotan lainnya dengan Kyuhyun nanti saat pria itu memiliki waktu luang.

Sungmin memilih beberapa piring makan, beberapa ibu rumah tangga datang dan berdiri di sampingnya ikut memilih beberapa perabotan bersama Sungmin.

"Kau tau Cho Kyuhyun sudah menikah?", tanya wanita berambut pirang pada wanita bermantel bulu yang datang bersamanya.

"Hm, tentu saja aku tau, beritanya menjadi berita nomor satu di Korea"

"Kudengar ia menghabiskan milyaran rupiah hanya untuk resepsi pernikahannya"

"Aku tau, wajar saja, ia memiliki perusahaan besar, uang sebanyak itu tak akan ada artinya bagi orang sekaya dia. Aku iri sekali pada istrinya"

"Ya, aku penasaran sekali wanita seperti apa dia? Kyuhyun menyembunyikan istrinya itu dari media, kudengar dia hanya orang biasa"

"Beruntung sekali bukan"

Sungmin mendengar percakapan kedua orang itu dengan jelas. Sungmin segera pergi dari tempat itu, rasanya tidak tahan lagi bila harus mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang itu lebih lama. Sungmin tidak tau akan bertahan sampai kapan dirinya bisa menyembunyikan identitasnya. Untuk saat ini harus berterimakasih karena orang-orang yang mengetahui tentang pernikahannya ini bersedia untuk tutup mulut namun ia tidak tau sampai kapan mulut mereka akan menjaga rahasia. Ia belum siap untuk diketahui sebagai Lee Sungmin istri dari orang terkaya di Korea, Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin segera mempercepat kegiatan belanjanya dan segera pulang ke rumahnya.

BAD LOVE STORY –

Kyuhyun sengaja pulang lebih awal seperti janjinya pada Sungmin. Gadis itu membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar-benar pulang cepat", gumam Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di depan pintu rumah.

Sungmin segera mengajak Kyuhyun masuk.

Mereka berdua menghabiskan sore itu dengan duduk bersama di ruang tengah sambil menikmati teh buatan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melihat ke seluruh ruangan itu, matanya sibuk memperhatikan setiap sudut rumah itu dan juga perabotannya. "Kelihatannya kau sudah merapikan beberapa tempat", ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin ikut mengedarkan pandangannya lalu mengangguk pelan, "Belum semua, aku akan melanjutkannya lagi besok", jawab Sungmin.

"Apa perlu kupanggilkan orang untuk membantumu?"

"Tidak perlu, aku lebih suka mengerjakannya sendiri", Sungmin tersenyum bila membayangkan dirinya menata rumah ini seperti rumahnya yang dulu. Rasanya seperti menata lagi kenangan indahnya.

"Apa kau belum membawa barang-barangmu?", tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, "Kurasa tidak bisa dalam waktu dekat, besok aku harus pergi ke jeju"

Sungmin berhenti menuang teh ke dalam cangkirnya, "Jeju?", setelah mengatakan itu Sungmin meletakkan teko yang sempat berada dalam genggamannya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Kau tau kan proyekku dengan perusahaan milik Yesung? Aku harus melakukan perjalanan bisnis besok, mungkin aku akan berada disana sekitar lima hari"

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum paksa, "Begitu"

Kyuhyun memandang wajah Sungmin, sulit baginya meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian walau hanya beberapa hari. Ia tidak akan bisa melakukannya.

"Sungmin", gumam Kyuhyun.

"Ikutlah bersamaku kesana"

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun, pria itu terlihat serius dengan perkataannya. Sungmin tidak tau apa yang akan ia lakukan disini tanpa orang yang dikenalnya, bila ia bisa, ia lebih suka Kyuhyun berada disini dan tidak pergi kemanapun. Namun ia tidak ingin egois, ini pekerjaan suaminya.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis lalu menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa, aku akan menunggumu disini"

Kyuhyun tidak puas dengan jawaban Sungmin. Ia lebih suka Sungmin memilih ikut bersamanya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin pergi?"

"Bukannya tidak ingin, kau kesana kan karena pekerjaan, aku tidak ingin kau membagi pikiranmu karena aku juga berada disana"

"Tapi…"

"Aku baik-baik saja, begitu juga denganmu, aku akan menunggu saja disini", Sungmin merasa ini bukanlah yang ingin ia katakan. Bila ia bisa, ia lebih suka mengikuti Kyuhyun kemanapun. Ia tidak bisa hidup sendirian tanpa siapapun walau hanya lima hari.

Kyuhyun mengalah, ini keputusan Sungmin.

BAD LOVE STORY –

Kyuhyun sudah berada di apartemennya. Ia tidak tinggal serumah dengan Sungmin mala mini karena ia harus membereskan beberapa barangnya untuk penerbangan besok. Ia juga harus mengemas barang-barangnya untuk dipindahkan ke rumahnya dan Sungmin setelah perjalanan bisnisnya selesai.

Kyuhyun menerima telepon dari Donghae, "Yeoboseyo"

"Direktur, aku sudah mendapatkan tiket pesawat untukmu, penerbangannya jam tujuh besok pagi"

"Aku mengerti", setelah itu Kyuhyun mematikan ponselnya. Pria itu memilih menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa lalu menarik nafas dalam. 'Kuharap lima hari itu akan berjalan cepat', pinta Kyuhyun dalam hati.

BAD LOVE STORY –

Kyuhyun sudah berada di bandara sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu namun Donghae belum juga datang. Sejak subuh ia menelpon sekretarisnya itu namun tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Apa orang ini sudah bosan bekerja?", Kyuhyun mematikan ponselnya sebal karena Donghae lagi-lagi tidak menjawab panggilannya. Kyuhyun melihat jam tangannya, penerbangannya tinggal lima belas menit lagi, namun sekretarisnya itu tidak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Kyuhyun menyerah, Donghae bisa menyusul ke penerbangan berikutnya saja, ia akan berangkat sendiri sekarang.

Kyuhyun memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku jaketnya. Ia segera menyeret kopernya.

"Direktur"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya lalu melihat siapa yang datang. Ia sudah menduga itu Donghae.

"Mengapa kau baru datang hah?", Kyuhyun membentak sekretarisnya itu. Mana ada atasan yang lebih rajin daripada anak buahnya.

Kyuhyun baru saja akan mengeluarkan kata-kata amarahnya namun batal setelah melihat siapa yang berdiri di belakang Donghae. Kyuhyun segera melepas kacamata hitamnya. Ia tidak salah lihat. Itu istrinya, Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terdiam cukup lama begitu juga Sungmin. Donghae segera buka suara, "Aku terlambat karena harus membujuk noona dulu", walau Kyuhyun sudah memperingatkannya beberapa kali, sepertinya Donghae tetap tidak mempedulikannya. Ia lebih suka memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan noona.

"Kau ini!", Kyuhyun gantian menatap Donghae dan mendengus geram walau sebenarnya ia sangat senang melihat Sungmin datang.

"Aku tidak tega membiarkan noona tinggal sendirian di Seoul, jadi aku pikir akan lebih baik kalau mengajaknya juga sekalian pergi berlibur", ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"Kau pikir kita akan pergi berlibur?", tanya Kyuhyun datar.

"Lima hari adalah waktu yang cukup lama, direktur tidak mungkin akan menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk mengurus proyek itu, lagipula akan terasa kaku menghabiskan waktu hanya dengan direktur", ucap Donghae pelan.

"Apa katamu barusan?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun", elak Donghae.

Untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, Donghae segera merebut koper milik Sungmin, "Noona, biar aku bawakan ini untukmu", Sungmin baru akan protes namun Donghae sudah berjalan cepat dengan menyeret kopernya. Akhirnya kini tinggal Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Sungmin berdiri kaku.

"Ia yang memaksaku terus menerus, dia juga yang mengemasi barang-barangku secara sepihak", ucap Sungmin menjelaskan kedatangannya kemari.

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan menggandeng tangannya, "Kau sudah terlanjur kemari maka lebih baik sekalian pergi saja", ujar Kyuhhyun. Ia segera menarik tangan Sungmin mengikuti langkahnya. Tanpa diketahui Sungmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, dalam hati ia berterimakasih pada Donghae.

Setelah satu jam penerbangan, kini Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Donghae sudah sampai di pulau jeju.

Mobil perusahaan sudah menjemput mereka, sepanjang perjalanan Sungmin tersenyum memandang keluar jendela, ia sengaja membuka jendela mobilnya dan menikmati udara pulau jeju yang masih sejuk. Sungmin tersenyum senang, sepanjang perjalanan ia memandang birunya laut dan juga hijaunya rerumputan. Sungmin sibuk memperhatikan pemandangan sekitarnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun lebih suka memperhatikan senyum Sungmin dan Donghae lebih menikmati melihat Kyuhyun yang terus tersenyum memperhatikan Sungmin.

Sejak pernikahannya dengan Sungmin, Donghae merasa direkturnya itu menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik dan penggembira. Ia lebih sering menyapa pegawainya dan lebih sering berbagi senyumnya yang dulu jarang sekali menghiasi wajahnya. Direkturnya itu juga sering bicara tidak seperti dulu yang hanya bicara seperlunya. Sungmin benar-benar mengubah hidup Kyuhyun dan Donghae berterimakasih karena hal itu.

Mereka bertiga sudah sampai di resort yang akan menjadi tempat mereka menginap. Para pegawai menyambut Kyuhyun sebagai tamu penting. Resort itu hanya menyediakan dua kamar saja, karena informasi yang mereka dapat hanya akan ada Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang akan menginap disini.

"Kalau begitu aku akan sekamar dengan Donghae dank au bisa tinggal di kamar satunya lagi", itulah pendapat Kyuhyun.

Sungmin kelihatannya setuju namun Donghae menatap direkturnya itu heran, "Mengapa aku harus sekamar dengan direktur?", Donghae tidak bisa membayangkan akan bagaiamana jadinya bila ia berbagi kamar dengan atasannya itu. Suasana canggung, tidak leluasa, dan ia harus bersikap sopan sepanjang hari? Ia bahkan bisa mati muda karena depresi walaupun itu hanya lima hari.

"Kau tidak suka?", tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam.

Donghae segera menggeleng, "Bukan begitu, direktur dan noona kan bukan hanya seorang pria dan seorang wanita yang harus menjaga sikap karena sopan santun. Kalian kan suami istri dan bisa tidur sekamar. Mengapa harus aku yang sekamar dengan direktur?", protes Donghae.

"Tapi Sungmin itu wanita, akan timbul gosip nantinya", Kyuhyun menyatakan alasannya.

"Gosip apanya? Ini resort milik perusahaan anda, tidak akan ada satupun orang yang akan berani buka mulut", Donghae merasa perkataannya itu masuk akal. Sedangkan alasan Kyuhyun itu benar-benar hanya alibi. Ia sengaja berbaik hati mengajak Sungmin kemari karena direkturnya ini, namun sekarang ia justru mendeklarasikan akan tidur terpisah? Apa kedua orang ini benar-benar sudah menikah?

"Noona, apa tidak apa-apa bila aku sekamar dengan direktur?", Kini Donghae menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan memohon. Wajahnya jelas menyiratkan 'DEMI-TUHAN-JANGAN-BIARKAN-AKU-SEKAMAR-DENGAN-ORAN G-INI-WALAU-HANYA-SATU-DETIK'

Sungmin merasa salah tingkah, ia tidak tega membiarkan Donghae sekamar dengan manusia jelmaan setan ini yang jelas-jelas suaminya. Tapi ia sendiri juga tidak bisa bila harus sekamar lagi dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

Donghae terus menatap Sungmin dengan kode memohon. Sungmin tidak tahan lagi, karena belas kasihannya akhirnya gadis itu mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku akan sekamar dengan Kyuhyun"

Donghae yang mendengar itu tersenyum lega. Kyuhyun buka suara, "Aku akan tidur dengan Donghae saja", gumam Kyuhyun. Perasaan lega itu tiba-tiba musnah seketika. Lagi-lagi Donghae beralih menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan minta tolong.

"Aku bilang aku akan sekamar dengan Cho Kyuhyun", Sungmin sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya. Kyuhyun tidak dengar atau pura-pura tidak mendengarnya?

"Direktur, noona sudah mengatakan ingin sekamar denganmu, mengapa kau menolak permintaan istrimu? Bagaimana kalau ia mimpi buruk di malam hari? Kau tidak khawatir?"

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan tidak percaya, _hebat sekali perkataan orang ini_.

Donghae buru-buru menarik kopernya menjauh, "Kalau begitu aku permisi ke kamarku"

"Ya! Lee Donghae!", Kyuhyun memanggil Donghae yang menjauh namun sepertinya sekretarisnya itu tidak ingin mendengarkannya.

Sungmin menarik nafasnya, "Jangan menekannya, lagipula bukan hanya Donghae, orang lain pun tidak akan mau sekamar denganmu", Sungmin menyeret kopernya menuju kamarnya. Kyuhyun menatap punggung Sungmin yang berjalan menjauh lalu mendecih, "Memangnya apa salahnya sekamar denganku?", gumam Kyuhyun. Setelah itu ia menyusul Sungmin yang berjalan menjauh.

BAD LOVE STORY –

Hari pertama sampai di tempat ini, Kyuhyun langsung memantau resort itu seperti tujuannya datang kesini. Dengan ditemani beberapa pengurus resort tersebut, Kyuhyun dan Donghae berkeliling memperhatikan isi resort. Ia akan merenovasi beberapa bagian dan memperbaiki cara pemasarannya.

Sungmin yang merasa bosan menunggu Kyuhyun dan Donghae hingga hari siang akhirnya memilih berjalan-jalan keluar resort. Kebetulan resort milik Kyuhyun dekat dengan pantai, mungkin sedikit udara segar akan membantu Sungmin merasa lebih baik. Gadis itu menggunakan dress motif flower tanpa lengan hingga sepanjang mata kaki, ia juga menggunakan kaca mata hitam dan topi bundar untuk menghindari teriknya matahari.

Sungmin melepas alas kakinya dan menyusuri pesisiran pantai di pulau tersebut. Tidak terlihat banyak pengunjung walau sebenarnya pemandangan disini sangat indah. Mungkin karena masih sedikit orang yang tau tentang pantai terpencil di pulau jeju ini. Ombak yang bergulung hingga ke pesisir membuat dress yang dikenakan Sungmin basah di bagian bawah namun ia tidak merasa risih sama sekali, suara ombak dan burung-burung membuat Sungmin merasa tenang dan ingin berada disana lebih lama.

Sejak datang kesini Sungmin merasa seseorang mengikutinya, namun tiap gadis itu menoleh kebelakang ia tidak mendapati siapapun. _Mungkin perasaanku saja._

Sungmin duduk di pesisiran pantai dan menikmati suara gulungan ombak, tanpa sadar bibirnya membentuk seulas senyuman. Sudah lama Sungmin tidak pernah pergi berlibur, walau tujuannya kesini karena pekerjaan Kyuhyun, ia akan mengambil waktu luang untuk jalan-jalan selama menunggu pria itu menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Sungmin mendengar langkah kaki, gadis itu lagi-lagi menolehkan kepalanya namun tak mendapati siapapun. Ia sendiri tidak yakin hanya perasaannya saja atau justru memang ada seseorang yang daritadi mengikutinya. Perasaan tak enak muncul, Sungmin berpikir lebih baik kembali saja ke resort. Lambat-lambat Sungmin melangkah, ia merasa ada bayangan yang berjalan di belakangnya, Sungmin mempercepat langkahnya namun bayangan itu menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan Sungmin. Gadis itu ketakutan bukan main, dengan susah payah ia berlari dengan mengangkat setengah dress panjangnya.

Namun seseorang menangkapnya dari belakang membuat Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. "Ya! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku!", teriak Sungmin ketakutan, gadis itu terus memberontak saat kedua tangan itu memegang pundaknya.

"Sungmin! Lee Sungmin ini aku!", Sungmin yang mendengar suara itu perlahan membuka matanya. Masih dengan jantung berdebar Sungmin memperhatikan wajah itu, tepat saat mengenali siapa yang memegang erat pundaknya ia menarik nafas lega.

"Demi Tuhan kau mengagetkanku!", teriak Sungmin.

Orang itu melepaskan pegangan tangannya saat melihat Sungmin kembali tenang, "Mengapa kau pergi sendirian?"

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Aku hampir saja kena serangan jantung karena kau! Ku pikir ada penculik atau perampok yang mengikutiku", omel Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin lalu tertawa, "Ini pulau jeju, kau tenang saja tempat ini aman"

"Darimana kau tau tempat ini aman hah?"

"Aku jarang mendengar ada kasus kriminal disini"

"Terserah saja", Sungmin yang masih kesal meninggalkan Kyuhyun, ia mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan pria itu.

"Ya! Kau marah ya?", teriak Kyhyun saat melihat Sungmin berjalan menjauh.

Sungmin kelihatannya tidak berniat mendengarkan Kyuhyun, ia mempercepat langkahnya. Kyuhyun akhirnya hanya mengikuti langkah Sungmin dari belakang menuju resort.

Tanpa kedua orang itu sadari, ada orang lain yang berada disana. Pria berjaket hitam misterius memperhatikan hasil jepretannya lalu segera pergi dari tempat itu.

BAD LOVE STORY –

Donghae melihat Sungmin dengan baju basahnya berjalan diikuti Kyuhyun dibelakangnya. Pria itu berniat baik menyapa Sungmin namun kelihatannya mood istri direkturnya itu sedang buruk.

"Noona"

"Jangan sekarang", dengan wajah kusut Sungmin berjalan meninggalkan Donghae yang memasang ekspresi bingung.

Donghae melihat Kyuhyun yang menyusul Sungmin, "Direktur"

"Jangan bicara", sama saja. Kyuhyun meninggalkan Donghae tanpa mau mendengar perkataan sekretarisnya itu.

Donghae yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya menarik nafas, "Dasar pasangan baru", dengus Donghae. Sekretasris Cho Kyuhyun itu memilih kembali ke kamarnya karena hari sudah petang.

BAD LOVE STORY –

Setelah makan malam di restauran resort, Sungmin kembali lebih dulu ke kamarnya sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Donghae masih duduk di meja makan.

"Apa direktur bertengkar dengan noona?", tanya Donghae hati-hati.

"Tidak", jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Pria itu mencicipi makanan penutupnya perlahan-lahan tanpa mempedulikan tatapan Donghae.

"Lalu kenapa ia bersikap seperti itu sejak sore?"

"Dia memang begitu"

"Kau pasti melakukan sesuatu hingga membuatnya marah"

Mendengar tuduhan Donghae, Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap sekretarisnya itu dengan wajah serius, Donghae yang dipandang seperti itu merasa salah tingkah.

"Kau pikir apa yang kulakukan?", tanya Kyuhyun dengan bersandar di kursi.

"A-aku tidak tau, tapi mungkin saja direktur melakukan suatu hal yang membuat noona marah"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak melakukan apapun", jawab Kyuhyun tegas.

"Bolehkah aku memberimu sedikit saran sebagai sesama lelaki bukannya sebagai sekretaris dan direktur", ucap Donghae ragu.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan memilih mendengarkan.

"Aku berpacaran dengan gadis yang umurnya lebih muda dariku, terkadang ada saatnya tempramentalnya buruk dan marah karena hal-hal kecil, aku harus mengerti hal itu dan meminta maaf lebih dulu walau terkadang kupikir itu bukan salahku"

"Jadi?"

"Kupikir aku dan direktur sama, direktur menikah dengan noona yang umurnya lebih muda dari direktur, kau harus memahaminya dan minta maaflah, walau sulit karena harga dirimu tapi maaf itu hal paling ampuh untuk meluluhkan hati wanita"

"Untuk apa minta maaf kalau aku tidak bersalah?"

"Sudah kubilang walau kau tidak merasa bersalah, minta maaf sajalah. Percayalah ia akan mendengarkanmu, apalagi bila kau memberikannya bunga, biasanya wanita menyukai hal-hal romantis yang seperti itu"

"Kau pikir Sungmin menyukai hal-hal seperti pacarmu yang berumur 20 tahun?"

"Semua wanita itu sama, cobalah sendiri dan kau akan percaya padaku"

"Huh? Jangan bermimpi aku akan melakukannya", Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya, tanpa banyak bicara ia meninggalkan Donghae yang masih duduk di meja makan.

"Dasar egois", gumam Donghae pelan.

BAD LOVE STORY –

Kyuhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya di kantong celananya, ia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Beberapa pegawai yang berpapasan dengannya selalu memberi senyum hormat namun Kyuhyun tidak dalam mood ingin membalas salam-salam itu.

Kyuhyun berjalan melewati bagian aula, hanya beberapa pegawai saja yang terlihat masih sibuk. Kyuhyun melihat sekeranjang bunga lily. Tiba-tiba ia teringat perkataan Donghae. Namun Kyuhyun tidak ingin berada disana lebih lama sebelum ia terpengaruh nasehat bodoh sekretarisnya itu.

Baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan aula, Kyuhyun berhenti. Ia bukan tipe orang yang melakukan hal-hal kekanakan seperti itu. Tapi apa salahnya mencoba? Daripada melihat Sungmin mogok bicara padanya padahal ia berada di kamar yang sama. Memikirkannya saja pasti merasa canggung. Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap ruang aula yang berada beberapa langkah di belakangnya. _Haruskah aku melakukannya?_

Kyuhyun sudah berada di dalam aula, pegawai yang menyadari keberadaannya memberi hormat sebagai bawahan kepada atasan.

"Malam-malam begini, apa yang anda lakukan disini?", tanya seorang pegawai wanita dengan sopan.

"Aku hanya ingin memantau, aku harap semuanya berjalan sempurna besok", Kyuhyun berbohong. Bukan itu alasannya, ia kesini hanya untuk mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga lily itu untuk Sungmin.

"Anda tenang saja, semuanya sudah selesai, kami hanya perlu menyempurnakannya saja"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar jawaban itu hanya mengangguk. "Apa yang ada di keranjang itu?", tanya Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan keranjang rotan yang berisi bunga lily incarannya.

Pegawai yang menyadari tatapan Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandangnya, "Oh, itu bunga lily, sepertinya kelebihan"

"Apa kau akan membuangnya?", tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan gayanya yang pura-pura tidak peduli.

"Rasanya sayang bila harus membuang bunga secantik itu, mungkin pegawai yang lain ada yang ingin membawa bunga-bunga itu pulang sebagai hiasan. Apa direktur menginginkannya?"

"Bunga itu kelihatannya bagus, mungkin kau bisa memberikanku beberapa tangkai untuk kupajang dikamar?"

Pegawai itu tersenyum, "Tentu saja", wanita itu segera berjalan kearah keranjang rotan dan mengambil segenggam lily untuk Kyuhyun.

"Terimakasih, kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke kamarku, selamat bekerja", ucap Kyuhyun sebelum meninggalkan aula.

BAD LOVE STORY –

Kyuhyun sudah sampai di depan kamarnya dan Sungmin. Pria itu tampak ragu melihat bunga lilly dalam genggamannya. _'Apa aku harus melakukan hal sebodoh ini?_', gumam Kyuhyun. Pria itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, _'Lee Donghae! Lihat saja bila hal ini tidak berhasil, mati kau!_', ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati. Sebelum mengetuk pintu Kyuhyun sudah menyiapkan seluruh harga dirinya untuk dipermalukan di depan Lee Sungmin. Ia tidak yakin hal seperti ini akan berhasil, namun ia tidak akan tau sebelum ia mencobanya.

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk, ia melihat Sungmin sudah berbaring diatas ranjang dengan selimut tebal menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Sepertinya Sungmin memang kekanakan seperti kata Lee Donghae. Marah hanya karena hal kecil, biasanya gadis ini tidak sesensitiv ini sebelumnya.

Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekati ranjang, ia berdiri disamping tempat tidur besar di kamar itu.

"Kau sudah tidur?", Kyuhyun bersuara pelan, namun suara sepelan itu sepertinya akan terdengar di dalam ruangan sekecil ini. Kyuhyun menunggu, namun tidak ada jawaban dari Sungmin. _Apa benar-benar sudah tertidur?_

"Sungmin… Lee Sungmin", panggil Kyuhyun dengan sedikit keras.

"Hm", akhirnya hanya itu jawaban Sungmin.

Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin menyerah saja, namun ini sudah setengah jalan. Lebih baik minta maaf saja sekalian, bila cara ini gagal , toh, ada Donghae yang akan menerima imbalannya.

Kyuhyun merasa bisu seketika, mulutnya sulit mengeluarkan suara. Ini terlalu berat, namun ia memaksakan suaranya. Ucapan maaf yang romantis itu sama sekali hal yang tidak pernah dipelajari olehnya.

"Ayo bicara", ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang belum tertidur hanya bersembunyi dibawah selimut tebalnya, gadis itu mendengarkan Kyuhyun namun enggan bicara.

Kyuhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau bicara"

"Tapi…"

Sungmin mendengar dan menunggu.

"Aku tidak tau bahwa aku membuatmu ketakutan tadi, maafkan aku"

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana cara meminta maaf padamu, jadi aku hanya membawakan ini untukmu, aku harap kau menyukainya"

"Akan kuletakkan disini", Kyuhyun meletakkan bunga lily berikatkan pita putih itu di ruang kosong tempat tidur.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku, selamat malam", Kyuhyun menyelesaikannya. Ia berjalan menjauh dari tempat tidur Sungmin dan berjalan menuju pintu. Kyuhyun berhenti cukup lama, menunggu reaksi Sungmin namun nihil. Diyakini seratus persen cara ini gagal. Kyuhyun berjanji setelah keluar dari tempat ini akan menemui Donghae dan menendang pria itu keluar dari kamarnya. Berkat Donghae ia merasa canggung tinggal sekamar dengan Sungmin sekarang.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu berjalan keluar. Ia menutup pintu kamar itu perlahan.

Sungmin yang mendengar suara pintu tertutup membuka selimutnya lalu menoleh ke samping, ia mengambil bunga lily putih yang diletakkan Kyuhyun. Orang seangkuh, seegois, dan keras kepala seperti Cho Kyuhyun melakukan hal ini? Sungmin bahkan tidak bisa percaya Kyuhyun datang dan memberinya bunga dan maaf. Benar-benar bukan Cho Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar Sungmin tersenyum, bukan karena hanya menyukai bunga lily pemberian Kyuhyun, tapi karena pria itu berubah menjadi Cho Kyuhyun delapan tahun yang lalu. Menjadi paman berkaki panjangnya.

Sungmin segera turun dari tempat tidur dan segera membuka pintu kamarnya mencari Kyuhyun. Beruntung pria itu masih berada disana. "Ya! Pabo!"

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya kearah pintu, _'Pabo?'_

Pria itu menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin berdiri di depan kamar dengan baju tidur selutut. _'Aku sudah minta maaf dan sekarang ia mengataiku bodoh? Lee Donghae, setelah ini mati kau'_

Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun, "Bodoh!", Sungmin segera memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan tangannya.

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya, "Mengapa kau memukulku?", ujar Kyuhyun protes.

"Apa seperti tadi caramu minta maaf? Setelah minta maaf kau justru mau pergi? Bagus sekali"

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Lalu harus bagaimana? Kau kan tidak mau bicara padaku"

"Itu karena kau menyebalkan"

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf, kalau tidak mau menerima maafku ya sudah"

"Siapa bilang aku tidak menerimanya? Kau bahkan belum mendengar jawabanku"

"Lalu?"

Spontan Sungmin mencium bibir Kyuhyun kilat. Hanya menempelkannya beberapa detik. "Itu jawabanku", jawab Sungmin dengan wajah yang dirasa memanas. Kyuhyun yang mendapat ciuman satu detik itu terkejut. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia berciuman dengan Sungmin, ciuman yang sekarang juga tidak sedalam ciumannya sebelumnya, namun ciuman ini justru membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar.

Sungmin merasa pipinya sepertinya memerah karena Kyuhyun menatapnya. "A-aku kembali ke kamar dulu", Sungmin baru akan kembali namun Kyuhyun segera menarik tangannya. Ia segera menempelkan kembali bibirnya dengan bibir ranum Sungmin. Bibir Kyuhyun bergerak lihai, Sungmin yang terkejut hanya membelalakkan matanya lebar. Kyuhyun meraih wajah Sungmin dengan tangannya, memperdalam ciumannya. Sungmin seakan larut dalam ciuman itu, ia memejamkan matanya.

Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin masuk kembali kedalam kamar tanpa melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Ia segera menutup pintu itu asal. Pria itu mendorong Sungmin hingga terjatuh keatas tempat tidur, tubuh Kyuhyun melayang diatas tubuh Sungmin. Mata mereka saling bertemu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama meraup oksigen saat ciuman itu terlepas. Kyuhyun kembali menempelkan bibirnya kepada bibir Sungmin. Sungmin yang terbawa suasana kini membalas ciuman suaminya itu.

Pria itu buru-buru melepas pakaian tidur wanita yang tak berdaya dibawahnya, tanpa ada perlawanan membuat Kyuhyun lebih leluasa menelanjangi istrinya. Kyuhyun juga segera melepas pakaiannya, mengungkapkan dada bidang laksana hamparan bungayang mengundang kumbang dan kupu-kupu untuk hinggap. Dalam ciuman dalam itu, tangan mereka sibuk satu sama lain menelusuri lekuk tubuh sang lawan jenis.

Beberapa kali Sungmin menggeliat geli saat tangan kokoh pria itu menyentuh daerah sensitif tubuhnya. Sungmin merasa seperti ada sengatan listrik yang membuat dirinya berjengit menahan rasa gairah yang meledak.

Kyuhyun memindahkan posisinya berkali-kali seolah tidak pernah merasa puas menyentuh bagian yang sama. Bisikan kata cinta yang entah sadar atau tidak terucap diantara erangan mereka. Menghembuskan nafas hangat, menerpa epidermis. Membuat bulu roma merinding.

"Sungmin, aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan bisa menahan diriku lebih lama lagi", Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan mata berkilat. Hasrat memiliki Sungmin seutuhnya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Sungmin yang mendengar perkataan itu memandang Kyuhyun sayu. Tatapan mata Sungmin seolah mengundang Kyuhyun kembali keatas tubuh Sungmin, menemukan kembali bibir mereka dan menyatukannya lebih dalam.

Kyuhyun merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sungmin berusaha menyatukan tubuhnya dengan wanita yang dicintainya itu. Peluh membasahi kulit tubuh mereka berdua. Sungmin menahan rasa sakit yang amat asing bagi tubuhnya. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada lengan berotot itu seakan menyampaikan rasa frustasinya karena sakit di bagian bawahnya.

"Aku akan melakukannya lebih lembut", itulah janji yang terucap dari bibir Kyuhyun. Rasanya tak tega melihat ekspresi wajah wanitanya yang menahan sakit. Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Kyuhyun tidak bisa berhenti sekarang, rasanya ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya yang luar biasa. Demi menenangkan Sungmin, ia hanya bisa mengelus rambut wanita itu atau mencium bibirnya untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit Sungmin sambil terus berusaha menyatukan tubuhnya.

"Ah", erangan itu keluar dari mulut Sungmin saat merasa tubuhnya dan Kyuhyun menyatu seutuhnya. Seperti janji seorang pria, Kyuhyun berusaha bergerak lembut. Ini memang menyiksa untuk bergerak lambat namun Ia tidak ingin menyakiti Sungmin.

Sungmin menggertakkan giginya, menahan rasa sakitnya dengan memegang bahu Kyuhyun erat-erat, "Kyu… Sakit", lirih Sungmin. Air mata mengalir diujung matanya.

"Kumohon bertahanlah sebentar lagi", bujuk pria itu. Setiap gerakan Kyuhyun menimbulkan rasa sakit dan memabukkan disaat yang bersamaan membuat Sungmin mendesahkan nama suaminya itu berkali-kali. Kyuhyun tidak tahan lagi, mendengar Sungmin mengerang menyebut namanya membuat tubuhnya tidak sabaran. Ia bergerak cepat, meraih rasa kenikmatan yang belum dicapainya.

Gerakannya berhasil merobek selaput darah wanitanya. Matanya yang sempat menyaksikan sendiri bercak merah itu merasa kaget beberapa detik. Namun setelahnya ia merasa sangat bahagia, ialah orang pertama yang menyentuh Sungmin. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun lebih bersemangat hingga mencapai puncak malam itu.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya disebelah tubuh Sungmin. Wanita itu sibuk mengatur nafas, rambutnya terlihat basah karena berkeringat. Kyuhyun menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya dan Sungmin. Ia menarik Sungmin dalam pelukannya. Sungmin tidak bisa mengatakan hal apapun sekarang, ia terlalu malu bicara pada Kyuhyun dengan keadaan seperti ini. Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin bersandar pada dada bidangnya, lengan berototnya merengkuh tubuh kecil Sungmin lalu mengelus tengkuknya lembut, "Tidurlah", gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin terlalu lelah, tangan hangat Kyuhyun yang menyapu bagian belakang tubuhnya membuatnya terbuai, rasa kantuk datang dan membuat matanya terpejam dan terlelap dalam pelukan suaminya.

Kyuhyun tidak segera tidur setelah Sungmin tertidur, ia menikmati dengkuran halus Sungmin karena kelelahan. Rasanya ia tidak ingin tertidur, ia ingin menikmati mala mini hingga Sungmin terbangun besok pagi. Tanpa Sungmin sadari, Kyuhyun terus mengelus rambutnya lembut. Pria itu tersenyum, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Malam semakin larut, mau tak mau rasa kantuk memaksa Kyuhyun untuk tidur.

Malam ini, sekali lagi ia harus berterimakasih atas saran bodoh sekretarisnya Lee Donghae.

**TBC!**

**CHAPTER 11 UPDATE! WAH SENANGNYA! INI CHAPTER TERPANJANG YANG PERNAH AUTHOR KETIK!**

**Terimakasih untuk readers yang masih setia menunggu kelanjutan ff ini!**

**Terimakasih buat yang sudah review, favorite, maupun follow cerita ini.**

**Karena banyak yang request NC author berusaha yang terbaik untuk buat adegan ini!**

**Author gak jago dalam adegan 18+ ini. Jadi mohon maaf kalau banyak kekurangan.**

**Author harap cerita ini cukup memuaskan.**

**Sekali lagi terimakasih ya, jangan bosen tunggu chapter selanjutnya.**

**Bye! ^_^**

**NO COPY!**


	12. Chapter 12

**BAD LOVE STORY**

**Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengasihani orang itu lagi. Baginya ayahnya sudah keterlaluan, bermain-main dengan nyawa orang lain ditambah lagi nyawa itu bukan hanya sekedar nyawa bagi Kyuhyun melainkan separuh jiwanya, Lee Sungmin!/CHAPTER 12 UPDATE! Happy reading! ^^**

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Sungmin bukan lagi gadis lugu dan baik hati sejak bertemu Kyuhyun. Ia menyerahkan segalanya demi biaya rumah sakit ibunya. Selama setahun, Kyuhyun yang selalu memenuhi kebutuhan hidup Sungmin. Bukan tanpa alasan, ia tau benar siapa Sungmin. Ia akan balas dendam pada ayahnya yang telah menghancurkan kehidupan ibunya dan kebahagiaannya dengan menggunakan Sungmin. Sejak perceraian orangtuanya, ibu Kyuhyun mengalami gangguan mental, sakit parah hingga meninggal. Kyuhyun berjanji di depan makam ibunya akan membalaskan dendam ibunya dan tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada siapapun. Tapi apakah takdir berkata hal yang sama?**

Kyuhyun mengancingkan kemeja kerjanya lalu mengenakan jas berwarna biru gelap. Ia memandang puas bayangannya yang memantul di cermin. Dibelakang pantulannya, Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang masih tertidur lelap. Kyuhyun segera memalingkan kepalanya dari cermin berbalik menuju tempat tidur. Ia melangkah pelan tanpa suara, ia tidak ingin membangunkan Sungmin, wajahnya yang tertidur lelap terlalu indah dilihat di bawah guyuran sinar matahari pagi yang merambat dari balik jendela besar. Kyuhyun duduk di sisi Sungmin yang masih dalam keadaan tertidur dibalik lilitan selimut tebal sebatas dada, menampilkan bagian bahunya yang terekspos sempurna. Helaian rambut Sungmin yang berjuntai membuat Kyuhyun menyelipkannya dibalik telinga Sungmin. Kyuhyun menarik senyumnya saat memandang wajah istrinya sedamai ini.

Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia bergegas untuk membicarakan perkembangan resort miliknya yang saat ini juga menjadi milik Yesung. Ia harus melakukan yang terbaik. Kyuhyun bukanlah tipe orang yang main-main dengan pekerjaan yang sedang dilakukannya.

Kyuhyun sedang berjalan menuju ruang rapat dengan sekretarisnya Lee Donghae. Ia membolak-balik berkas yang berada di tangannya, "Bagaimana dengan dana renovasi?", tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan sibuk membolak-balik lembar demi lembar proposal di tangannya. "Sudah kita dapatkan dari investor", jawab Donghae yang berjalan di sisi kiri Kyuhyun. "Lalu bagaimana dengan cara pemasarannya?" "Untuk itu kita akan rapat untuk membicarakannya", jawab Donghae lagi. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya lalu menutup proposalnya. Ia berdiri menghadap Donghae. "Ada apa?", tanya Donghae penasaran saat mendapati gerakan berhenti tiba-tiba atasannya itu.

"Hm, adakah se…suatu yang ingin kau makan?", tanya Kyuhyun dengan sedikit terbata.

"Ye?", Donghae menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba direkturnya itu.

"Atau adakah suatu tempat yang ingin kau tuju?"

Donghae semakin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, pertanyaan itu terdengar aneh bagi Donghae. Bukan hanya Donghae, orang lain yang mendengarnya pun akan memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Nggg… sejujurnya aku tidak yakin akan hal itu", jawab Donghae.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah kalau begitu", pria itu kembali berjalan namun ia kembali berhenti membuat Donghae berjengit kaget karena Kyuhyun berbalik kearahnya secara tiba-tiba. Ia rasa Kyuhyun ingin membuatnya terkena serangan jantung di usia muda.

"Setelah kembali ke Seoul, kau boleh mengambil cuti bila kau mau", ucap Kyuhyun.

"Apakah kau serius?", Donghae yang mendengar kalimat itu berharap Kyuhyun benar-benar serius menawarkan cuti untuknya. Sudah berkali-kali ia mengajukan cuti namun selalu tidak diijinkan karena padatnya tuntutan pekerjaannya. Ia sudah rindu dengan kampung halaman dan keluarganya di Mokpo.

Kyuhyun mengangguk yakin, "Lagipula minggu depan tidak terlalu banyak proyek kerja, kau bisa mengambil cuti beberapa hari"

"Bagaimana kalau dua minggu?", tanya Donghae dengan wajah sumringah.

"Lima hari"

"Sepuluh hari", Donghae masih berusaha menawar.

"Tujuh hari dan itu deal. Kau ini! Aku berniat baik untuk mengucapkan terimakasih tapi kau justru semakin keterlaluan", dengus Kyuhyun.

Donghae menunduk, tujuh hari lebih dari cukup daripada tidak ada waktu cuti sama sekali. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa maksud anda untuk mengucapkan terimakasih?"

Kyuhyun kembali menghadap kearah depan, "Itu… itu untuk mengucapkan rasa terimakasihku atas kerja kerasmu selama ini, lagi pula kau jarang mendapat waktu cuti, aku ingin melakukan hal yang baik untuk karyawanku", jelas Kyuhyun dengan menatap kearah lain.

Donghae mengangguk, "Aku mengerti, terimakasih banyak"

Kyuhyun berdehem lalu berjalan kembali menuju ruang rapat. Ia tidak mungkin terang-terangan mengucapkan terimakasih karena berkat sarannya semalam hubungannya dan Sungmin lebih dari kata baik.

BAD LOVE STORY –

Seorang pria berjaket kulit datang menyerahkan beberapa lembar cetakan foto hasil jepretannya. Seorang pria paruh baya yang duduk santai di kursi nyamannya melihat foto-foto itu satu per satu. "Jadi mereka tinggal Jeju?", tanya si pria paruh baya.

"Tidak, hanya untuk beberapa hari, informasi yang kudapatkan putramu sedang _menghandle _resort milik perusahaannya", jawab pria bertubuh besar.

Pria paruh baya itu tidak lain adalah ayah Kyuhyun. "Aku ingin kau bereskan wanita itu sebelum mereka kembali ke Seoul", gumam ayah Kyuhyun dengan senyum mengerikan.

"Akan kuselesaikan malam ini juga"

BAD LOVE STORY –

Sungmin sedang menanam bibit-bibit bunga angelium setelah mendapat ijin untuk melakukannya. Kini ia sedang berada di taman botani milik resort ini. Banyak aneka tanaman hias maupun tanaman herbal yang ditanam. Sungmin memandang kuncup-kuncup bunga yang baru akan mekar. Ada bunga lily kesukaannya, bunga daisy, bunga baby breath sampai bunga matahari yang berwarna cerah. Sungmin tersenyum senang, sepulang kerumahnya ia ingin menanam beberapa bunga-bunga cantik untuk menghiasi taman kecilnya.

Ponsel Sungmin bergetar, gadis itu segera mengeluarkannya dari celemeknya. Dengan menggunakan sarung tangan plastik, ia segera membuka sms yang masuk. "Kyuhyun?"

'_Ayo bertemu di pantai malam ini'_

Sungmin tersenyum, "Apa-apaan orang ini?"

Donghae baru kembali dari kamarnya setelah mengambil beberapa berkas yang ketinggalan untuk rapat. Ia berlari terburu-buru menuju ruang rapat. Saat berhenti di depan taman botani, Donghae melihat wanita bertopi bundar lebar sedang tersenyum menatap layar ponselnya.

"Noona!", suara pekikan Donghae membuat Sungmin menoleh, wanita itu segera berdiri. Donghae setengah berlari mendekati Sungmin, "Mengapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri? Itu menyeramkan", gumam Donghae. Sungmin memandang Donghae tajam, "Kau kira aku sudah tidak waras?"

Donghae menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, "Bukannya begitu, hanya saja kau bertingkah aneh", jawab Donghae pelan. Sungmin hanya menghembuskan nafas.

"Kau menghabiskan waktumu di taman botani?", tanya Donghae.

Sungmin melihat kearah sekitar, "Ya seperti yang kau lihat"

"Mengapa tidak berjalan-jalan ke pantai saja? Udara pantai di jeju sangat segar"

"Aku akan kesana nanti malam", jawab Sungmin dengan sumringah.

"Untuk apa malam-malam ke pantai? Harusnya kau kesana saat matahari masih terbit"

"Bukankah tadi kau yang menyuruhku? Kalau sekarang aku tidak bisa, kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa?"

"Tapi—", Donghae menghentikan kata-katanya lalu menatap Sungmin curiga.

"Aaah, aku mengerti, kau akan makan malam romantis di pinggir pantai dengan direktur bukan?", tanya Donghae dengan nada menggoda. Sungmin memukul kepala Donghae keras-keras.

"Ya! Noona!", teriak Donghae protes.

"Apa?", tanya Sungmin menantang, Donghae yang ditatap tajam hanya melangkah mundur.

"Oh iya, mengapa kau tidak membiarkan taman botani ini sebagai fasilitas resort? Kurasa tamu yang menyukai udara segar akan menyukai tempat ini. Kau bisa membiarkan mereka menanam sendiri bibit-bibit tanaman atau memetik bunga atau mungkin sekedar berkeliling. Sayang sekali bila hanya digunakan untuk pajangan", ujar Sungmin panjang lebar.

"Idemu bagus juga, akan kubicarakan nanti dengan direktur, aku akan pergi sekarang, jaga dirimu", jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum.

BAD LOVE STORY –

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi tersenyum pada ponselnya. Kyuhyun segera meletakkan ponselnya setelah menerima pesan singkat atas nama Sungmin. Ia yang menyadari tatapan Donghae memandang sekretarisnya itu dengan ekspresi datar. "Mengapa kau melihatku?"

Donghae menggeleng, "Kelihatannya sejak pagi mood anda sangat baik"

"Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Ya, hanya saja sedikit aneh", jawab Donghae lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun di meja rapat.

BAD LOVE STORY –

Sungmin sudah menunggu di pinggir pantai. Ia mengenakan mantel tebal karena udara malam yang dingin. Wanita itu melirik waktu pada wallpaper ponselnya lalu melihat kearah sekitar, ia berusaha menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya dengan menggesekkan kedua telapak tangan lalu menempelkannya pada kedua pipinya. "Oh, dingin", gumam Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan Donghae melewati koridor. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, "Ada apa?", tanya Donghae heran. "Aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat, kau bisa kembali ke kamarmu lebih dulu", jawab Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu baru saja akan berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dengan Donghae namun Donghae kembali menghentikan langkahnya, "Anda akan kemana? Ini sudah malam", ucap Donghae mengingatkan. "Aku akan menemui Sungmin di aula"

"Aula?"

"Hm", Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Donghae memasang ekspresi bingung, "Bukankah kau akan menemuinya di pantai?"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar perkataan Donghae tak kalah bingung, "Tadi dia sendiri yang mengirim pesan singkat dan mengatakan ingin bertemu denganku di aula"

"Tapi tadi siang ia sendiri yang bilang padaku akan pergi ke pantai malam ini"

Kyuhyun mengeraskan rahangnya, secepatnya ia berlari entah kemana.

"Direktur!"

BAD LOVE STORY –

Sungmin melihat layar ponselnya berkali-kali, sudah hampir satu jam ia menunggu namun Kyuhyun tak kunjung datang. Sungmin mendengus kesal, ia mematikan ponselnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar menyebalkan. Baru saja Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya hendak kembali ke resort, seorang pria bertopeng berdiri di hadapan Sungmin membuat wanita itu membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar karena terkejut.

"Si-siapa kau?", tanya Sungmin takut. Wanita itu berusaha berjalan mundur menjauhi orang asing di depannya.

Pria bertubuh kekar itu mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya, Sungmin yang melihatnya mundur dengan gemetar. Pria itu terus berjalan maju sedangkan Sungmin berjalan mundur. Tanpa disadari, Sungmin berjalan hingga menuju air. Ia terus mundur hingga sebatas lutut sedangkan pria bertubuh besar itu hanya menyaksikan Sungmin dari pinggir pantai membiarkan Sungmin berada di dalam air. Tubuh Sungmin yang bergetar bukan hanya karena ketakutan namun juga rasa dingin yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Apa maumu?", tanya Sungmin dengan suara bergetar.

Mata Sungmin memerah dan berkaca-kaca, ia tidak pernah tau ada seseorang yang mengincar nyawanya. Entah karena benci atau ada motif lain. Sungmin berusaha berbicara lantang walaupun itu sama sekali tidak berguna karena nada suaranya terdengar parau karena takut.

"Keberadaanmu mengganggu ketenangan orang lain, aku akan berbaik hati memberikanmu pilihan. Kau ingin pisauku yang berbicara dan mencabik-cabik tubuhmu atau kau memilih mati dengan tubuh utuh yaitu tenggelam secara sukarela disini?"

Itu bukan pilihan, Sungmin menangis saat itu juga. Sebelum ini ia tidak takut akan kematian sama sekali, ia bahkan bersikeras menyusul kedua orangtuanya pergi. Namun entah mengapa perasaan seperti itu tidak ada lagi, setiap ia memikirkan Kyuhyun rasanya ia tidak ingin pergi kemana pun. Wajah Kyuhyun yang terngiang di kepalanya membuatnya melupakan segala pikiran bodohnya untuk mati. Namun disaat Sungmin sudah meyakinkan dirinya untuk ingin hidup lebih lama, orang lain justru datang dan menginginkan kematiannya.

"Kau tidak bisa memutuskannya?", tanya suara berat itu.

Sungmin diam, ia memandang orang itu dengan tatapan kosong. Pria itu sepertinya tak sabar lagi, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya kedalam air. Namun baru selangkah saja, Sungmin sudah menghentikannya. "Berhenti!", teriak wanita itu.

Sungmin meremas pakaiannya, "Akan kulakukan apa maumu, tapi sebelum itu bisakah kau beritahu aku siapa orang yang menginginkan kematianku? Setidaknya aku harus mati dengan tenang", ujar Sungmin dengan tetesan air mata di pipinya.

Pria itu melangkah mundur, "Kedengarannya seperti permintaan terakhir, Orang yang kau kenal, mertuamu"

Sungmin merasa hatinya mencelos, sebenci itukah ayah Kyuhyun pada pernikahannya hingga ingin menghabisinya?

"Nona Lee Sungmin! Aku menunggu!", ujar pria itu dengan suara dingin.

Sungmin tersenyum pahit, ia melangkah mundur perlahan-lahan dengan memperhatikan orang yang berdiri jauh di depannya. Air itu semakin meninggi menenggelamkan tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin merasa tubuhnya menggigil, namun tetap berjalan mundur. Walaupun ia tidak ingin mati, ia juga tidak ingin mati tanpa wajah dan dikuliti sampai habis sehingga tidak ada seorang pun yang mengenali jasadnya. Lebih baik ia tenggelam dengan wajah yang utuh sehingga Kyuhyun masih bisa mengenalinya. Ia tidak ingin lelaki itu berpikir ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Ia yakin Kyuhyun akan mencari tau siapa penyebab kematiannya. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin percaya Sungmin akan bunuh diri begitu saja. Wanita itu ingin Kyuhyun mencari kebenarannya.

Sungmin berhenti saat air sudah setinggi pinggangnya. Wanita itu menutup matanya perlahan lalu membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh kebelakang dan menghantam air.

"SUNGMIN!", Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin terjatuh kedalam air. Mata lelaki itu memerah dan berkaca-kaca menahan amarah, ia segera berlari mendekati pria bertopeng itu dan menghajarnya penuh emosi, Kyuhyun tidak membiarkan pria itu membalas pukulannya. Kini dirinya sedang dikuasai amarah luar biasa, bila tidak mengingat Sungmin masih berada di dalam air dan harus menyelamatkannya, mungkin pria ini sudah mati ditangannya. Setelah merasa pria itu sudah tidak berdaya, Kyuhyun segera menatap kearah air namun tidak mendapati tanda-tanda Sungmin yang akan keluar dari sana. Pria itu segera berlari kedalam air dan meraba-raba, ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas di tempat gelap seperti ini.

Pria bertopeng itu melepaskan topengnya lalu mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah, ia menahan perih di bagian perut dan wajahnya. Karena Kyuhyun meninggalkannya untuk mencari Sungmin, ia segera mengambil kesempatan itu untuk kabur walau masih sulit berjalan menahan sakit. Kedatangan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba tidak masuk dalam perhitungannya. Seingatnya ia sudah mengirim pesan agar Kyuhyun menemui Sungmin di aula bukannya mengharapkan pria itu datang kesini dan menghancurkan rencana busuknya.

Kyuhyun masih sibuk mencari Sungmin, "Sungmin! Sungmin! Kumohon dimana kau! Sungmin!", Kyuhyun berteriak frustasi, ia sudah menyelam kedalam air namun tidak menemukan tubuh Sungmin, hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun berenang agak jauh, ia segera menarik tubuh Sungmin yang sudah tidak berdaya dari dalam air. Kyuhyun memegang wajah Sungmin dengan penuh air mata ketakutan. "Sungmin! Demi Tuhan jawab aku!", teriak Kyuhyun. Namun Sungmin tak kunjung sadar, ia segera berenang membawa tubuh Sungmin ke daratan.

"Direktur apa yang terjadi?", tanya Donghae setelah mendapatkan keadaan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang basah kuyup.

Kyuhyun masih sibuk berusaha menyadarkan Sungmin, "Panggil ambulan", ujar Kyuhyun pelan dengan suara bergetar.

"Apa?"

"Kubilang panggil ambulan!"

BAD LOVE STORY –

Kyuhyun menunggu di depan ruang UGD dengan pakaian basah. Ia duduk dan melipat tangannya khawatir. Donghae hanya bersandar di tembok, menunggu hasil pemeriksaan Sungmin. Ia tidak ingin bertanya apa-apa, ia tau kondisinya sedang buruk saat ini. Kyuhyun pasti masih shock sekarang.

Seorang dokter keluar dari dalam ruangan, Kyuhyun segera bangkit berdiri begitu juga Donghae yang segera mendekati dokter tersebut menuntut penjelasan hasil pemeriksaan.

"Kondisi pasien sudah membaik, untung saja anda segera membawanya kemari, namun pasien masih harus mendapatkan penanganan serius", jelas dokter.

"Aku ingin melihat keadaannya", Kyuhyun bergegas masuk namun dokter tersebut segera menahannya, "Saat ini pasien belum bisa dijenguk, ia harus mendapat perawatan dan istirahat penuh, kuharap anda mengerti"

Kyuhyun terduduk lemas di kursi. Sedangkan dokter tersebut hanya bisa turut prihatin lalu pamit pergi dari sana.

"Direktur tenanglah, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada noona", bujuk Donghae berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"Setelah aku mengetahui siapa yang melakukan semua ini, habis mereka!", gumam Kyuhyun dengan penekanan dan mata berkilat.

BAD LOVE STORY –

Di dalam sebuah mobil, seorang pria yang penuh dengan luka memar sedang berbicara melalui telepon. "Direktur maafkan aku"

"Kau ini bagaimana? Menyingkirkan kotoran kecil seperti itu saja kau tidak becus hah?", teriak suara diujung telepon dengan amarah menggebu-gebu.

"Aku tidak menyangka putramu akan datang juga ketempat itu"

"Bodoh! Harusnya kau perhitungkan semuanya!", orang itu segera mematikan ponselnya lalu meletakkannya dengan sembarang ke meja kerjanya.

Pria tua itu menggeram kesal di mejanya, "Akan kusingkirkan kau dengan tanganku sendiri!"

BAD LOVE STORY –

Pagi ini Kyuhyun sudah bisa menemui Sungmin, sebelumnya ia sudah berganti pakaian yang dibawakan oleh Donghae ke rumah sakit. Kini ia sudah menyuruh Donghae untuk kembali ke resort dan menggantikannya mengurus beberapa pekerjaannya yang belum selesai.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Wanita itu terlihat memprihatinkan dengan berbagai peralatan medis di tubuhnya dan alat pernapasan. Kyuhyun memandang wajah Sungmin yang terlihat pucat, "Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menjagamu Sungmin, maafkan aku", Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat. Ia mencium tangan itu lalu mengelusnya lembut, "Kumohon sadarlah Sungmin, jangan seperti ini", gumam Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggerakkan tangannya perlahan membuat Kyuhyun merasa sedikit lega, tak lama kemudian kedua kelopak mata Sungmin terbuka perlahan-lahan.

"Sungmin"

Kyuhyun terlihat lega. Sungmin melihat kearah kanannya dan mendapati Kyuhyun berdiri disana. Wanita itu mengulum senyumnya. Ia merasa lega, ternyata ia masih bertemu Kyuhyun, ia belum mati. Air mata mengalir di sudut mata Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengusapnya dengan ibu jarinya. Sungmin masih lemah, ia belum bisa mengucapkan apapun saat ini. Melihat Sungmin sadar sudah cukup bagi Kyuhyun saat ini. Ia mengelus pipi Sungmin lembut, "Jangan bicara, istirahatlah", gumam Kyuhyun dengan tersenyum.

Sungmin ternyata lebih kuat dari yang dibayangkan, hanya dalam dua hari kesehatannya sudah pulih. Kini Kyuhyun sedang berada di bandara bersama Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Ia ingin segera kembali ke Seoul dan merawat Sungmin lebih optimal di rumah sakit terbaik. Walaupun Sungmin bersikeras bahwa ia baik-baik saja, Kyuhyun tetap ingin membawa Sungmin berobat ke tempat terbaik.

Sejak Sungmin sudah dapat berbicara kembali, Kyuhyun sudah mencoba menanyakan apa yang terjadi namun wanita itu tetap bungkam. Kyuhyun tidak perlu bertanya dua kali, ia paham Sungmin tidak akan memberitahunya tapi Kyuhyun tau benar siapa yang bisa melakukan hal ini. Ia tidak punya musuh dalam berbisnis, ia selalu berusaha untuk melakukan pekerjaannya secara sehat, hubungannya dengan rekan-rekannya juga dirasa baik, satu-satunya orang yang bisa melakukan hal seperti tempo hari pastilah ayahnya sendiri. Tanpa peru melakukan penyelidikan ia tahu pasti siapa dalan dari semuanya, siapa yang mengirim boneka untuk membunuh istrinya. Ia tahu persis semua pikiran kotor ayahnya.

Sungmin bukanlah tipe orang yang akan diam saja diperlakukan seperti hari itu di pantai, bila ia mau bisa saja ia melaporkan siapa pelakunya. Karena secara terang-terangan ia tau siapa orang yang ingin menyingkirkannya. Bila itu orang lain, Sungmin sudah melakukannya jauh-jauh hari tanpa perlu menundanya. Namun saat tau orang itu ayah Kyuhyun ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia tidak ingin hubungan Kyuhyun yang sudah memburuk dengan ayahnya akan semakin memburuk karena dirinya. Biarkanlah sekali ini ia melepaskan ayah mertuanya itu, toh ia masih selamat.

Setibanya di Seoul, Kyuhyun menitipkan Sungmin pada Donghae. Ia ingin sekretarisnya itu menjaga Sungmin beberapa jam saja karena ada suatu urusan penting yang harus ia selesaikan. Tanpa keberatan Donghae menerimanya, dengan senang hati ia akan mengantar Sungmin yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri pulang ke rumah dan menjaganya selama Kyuhyun pergi. Mereka tidak ingin ada hal-hal lain yang tidak diinginkan terjadi lagi.

Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah gedung perusahaan. Dengan wajah dingin ia menyerobot masuk tanpa mempedulikan penjaga yang melarangnya. Ia sepertinya sudah hafal dengan isi gedung perusahaan ini. Dengan sigap ia menaiki tangga menuju ruangan tujuannya.

Saat sampai di lantai dua, ia mencari ruangan seseorang. Setelah menemukannya, ia menyerobot masuk tanpa permisi. Membanting pintu ruangan itu sesukanya. Ia segera berjalan masuk dan berheti di depan meja kerja Tuan Cho, ayahnya.

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum sinis melihat kedatangan putranya yang tanpa permisi. "Tumben sekali kau menginjakkan kaki kemari", sindir Tuan Cho.

Kyuhyun tidak peduli, ia mendekati meja Tuan Cho. "Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau melakukan hal serendah itu"

Tuan Cho pura-pura memandang putranya dengan ekspresi bingung, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Cih, bahkan kelakukan anjing pun lebih baik daripada kau"

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu hah?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis, "Kau ini memang bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh?"

Tuan Cho menggertakkan giginya kesal, bisa-bisanya anaknya ini bicara kasar padanya. "Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu kemari? Lebih baik kau pergi sebelum aku menyeretmu keluar dari sini!"

"Aku juga tidak ingin berlama-lama disini, aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar denganmu. Bisa-bisanya kau menyuruh orang untuk membunuh Sungmin? Serendah itukah kau? Apakah kau hidup hanya untuk menghancurkan hidup orang lain? Kau benar-benar membuatku kehilangan rasa hormat untukmu"

"Aku? Kau menuduhku ingin membunuh wanita itu? Mana buktinya? Jangan omong besar!"

"Aku memang tidak memiliki bukti apapun tentang rencana pembunuhan itu. Tapi aku punya ini", Kyuhyun melemparkan tumpukan berkas ke meja ayahnya itu.

"Penggelapan uang, penipuan, kasus suap, dan pasar gelapmu itu cukup untuk membuatmu membusuk di penjara", ujar Kyuhyun.

Tuan Cho membelalakkan matanya, ia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ia tidak menyangka Kyuhyun menyelidiki semua kelakuan curangnya dalam berbisnis.

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa menghancurkan perusahaan sekecil ini? Semua kelakuanmu itu bukanlah hal baru, aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama namun mengapa aku tidak melaporkannya sejak dulu? Karena kupikir kau ayahku, sejahat apapun dirimu aku masih menghormatimu, tapi tidak kali ini, kurasa kau benar-benar keterlaluan"

Kyuhyun menatap tajam ayahnya, "Kau salah bila mengajakku bermain-main, ayah"

Kyuhyun segera berjalan menjauh, saat ia sampai di depan pintu, ia berhenti. "Kuharap kita akan bertemu lagi di pengadilan", setelah mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun pergi dari sana.

Tuan Cho memandang pintu yang terbuka itu dengan geram. Ia yang melihat tumpukan berkas itu membukanya satu per satu lalu membuangnya ke sembarang tempat. "Kurang ajar!"

**TBC!**

**Holla~ MissXoxo is Back! Back! Back! Haha… Auuuuu *ala miss right teen top***

**Akhirnya chapter 12 selesai. Terimakasih buat semua readers yang setia menunggu, author juga minta maaf atas review yang tidak bisa author balas satu per satu.**

**Untuk chapter depan, mungkin akan ada kabar bahagia. Ditunggu ya! ^^**

**Well… fanfiction ini juga dipastikan tinggal beberapa chapter lagi lalu berakhir dengan happy ending **

**-wah authornya ember nih mulutnya-**

**Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan, untuk kritik dan saran silahkan ditulis di kotak review. Author akan berusaha memperbaiki segala kekurangan.**

**Akhir kata see you in next chapter and happy waiting! Hahaha xD**


	13. Chapter 13

**BAD LOVE STORY**

**CHAPTER 13 UPDATE!/Sungmin berusaha membuka hatinya memberi kesempatan kepada ayah mertuanya. Disaat ia sendiri belum yakin, ia justru harus berusaha meyakinkan Kyuhyun pula/Berita kehamilan Sungmin bagai nyanyian surga bagi Kyuhyun/NC!**

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Sungmin bukan lagi gadis lugu dan baik hati sejak bertemu Kyuhyun. Ia menyerahkan segalanya demi biaya rumah sakit ibunya. Selama setahun, Kyuhyun yang selalu memenuhi kebutuhan hidup Sungmin. Bukan tanpa alasan, ia tau benar siapa Sungmin. Ia akan balas dendam pada ayahnya yang telah menghancurkan kehidupan ibunya dan kebahagiaannya dengan menggunakan Sungmin. Sejak perceraian orangtuanya, ibu Kyuhyun mengalami gangguan mental, sakit parah hingga meninggal. Kyuhyun berjanji di depan makam ibunya akan membalaskan dendam ibunya dan tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada siapapun. Tapi apakah takdir berkata hal yang sama?**

Sungmin sedang tertidur saat Kyuhyun datang. Donghae yang menunggu Kyuhyun di depan teras rumah segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang baru keluar dari mobil sedan hitamnya.

"Sungmin noona baru saja tertidur, kurasa ia kelelahan. Aku mohon kau jangan terlalu khawatir", ujar Donghae. Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Terimakasih"

Donghae pulang lebih dulu karena Kyuhyun yang memaksanya. Sesuai janjinya, Kyuhyun sudah mengijinkan sekretarisnya itu untuk kembali ke Mokpo menjenguk keluarganya. Namun Donghae berubah pikiran saat melihat kondisi Sungmin. Kyuhyun terus meyakinkan bahwa Sungmin akan baik-baik saja bersamanya hingga akhirnya laki-laki itu mendengarkannya juga untuk pergi walau dengan langkah berat.

Beruntung sekembalinya Kyuhyun ke Seoul tidak begitu banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan sehingga ia bisa lebih leluasa merawat Sungmin agar cepat pulih. Sudah dua minggu sejak kejadian di Jeju, kelihatannya kondisi Sungmin semakin membaik walaupun Kyuhyun tidak membawa Sungmin berobat ke rumah sakit. Istrinya itu selalu menolak dan berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja hingga Kyuhyun tidak memaksa keputusan Sungmin.

Minggu lalu Donghae sudah kembali bekerja. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menerima banyak oleh-oleh dan makanan olahan laut dari Donghae. Pria itu pulang dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga. Ia membawa kabar bahwa kondisi ibunya sudah membaik berkat Park Ha Na yang selalu menjaga beliau ditambah lagi kedatangan Donghae mengobati rasa rindu ibunya itu. Adik-adiknya juga tumbuh dengan baik. Membuat Donghae merasa lebih baik saat harus kembali meninggalkan mereka untuk bekerja di Seoul. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang mendengarnya ikut merasa senang. Mereka berharap Donghae akan segera menikah dengan calon istrinya itu. Walau awalnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengira Ha Na hanyalah gadis kecil, ternyata mereka salah. Bahkan gadis itu lebih dewasa dari Donghae. Dari cara bicaranya di telepon saat menghubungi Sungmin dan mengkhawatirkan Donghae, Sungmin mengerti mengapa Donghae memilih gadis itu. Ha Na yang selama ini menjaga ibu Donghae selama pria itu bekerja. Ha Na juga yang menggantikan posisi Donghae sebagai kakak bagi ketiga adik-adik Donghae. Menyadari hal itu, membuat Sungmin yang sebelumnya menentang keputusan Donghae pacaran justru sekarang yang semakin mendorong pria itu untuk segera menikah mengingat umurnya yang hampir berkepala tiga.

Kyuhyun sengaja mengajak Sungmin berjalan-jalan ke pedesaan. Kyuhyun tau Sungmin menyukai suasana hijau dan juga bunga. Jadi ia membawa istrinya itu untuk berlibur ke taman botani walau sebenarnya ia sangat sibuk. Kyuhyun ingin Sungmin melupakan hal-hal yang lalu, ia tidak ingin istrinya itu terlalu banyak pikiran karena kelakuan ayahnya beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin jalan bergandengan menyusuri taman botani. Cuacanya sangat indah di tempat ini. Mata Sungmin terbuka lebar saat melihat rerumputan hijau seakan ada sebuah kerinduan disana. Tempat itu dipenuhi kuncup bunga corydalis dan katakuri yang akan mengubah bukit itu menjadi warna ungu.

"Kau menyukainya?", tanya Kyuhyun yang masih menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum "Tentu saja, tempat ini terlalu indah"

Sungmin melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun lalu berjalan mendekati rumah kaca. Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti langkah Sungmin dari belakang. Sungmin terlihat kecewa saat tau rumah kaca itu terkunci, gadis itu mengintip banyak tumbuhan di dalam rumah kaca. Rasanya ia ingin melihatnya lebih dekat.

"Ada apa?", tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat ekspresi kecewa Sungmin.

"Rumah kacanya terkunci, padahal aku ingin melihat bunga abelia putih", ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memegang kenop pintu rumah kaca itu dan benar saja memang terkunci. "Mungkin kita kemari terlalu pagi, kapan-kapan kau bisa melihatnya lagi atau bila perlu akan kubuatkan rumah kaca untukmu saat kembali ke Seoul", ujar Kyuhyun berusaha menghibur.

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar perkataan besar Cho Kyuhyun itu. Apa-apaan dengan membuatkan rumah kaca untuknya. Sungmin kembali mengintip kedalam rumah kaca, ia benar-benar ingin masuk. Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin agar menjauh dari sana. Ia mengajak Sungmin duduk di bawah pohon zelkova. "Udaranya sangat bagus, percuma saja bila kau habiskan untuk menunggu seseorang membuka rumah kaca itu", gumam Kyuhyun sambil bersandar di bawah pohon rindang itu. Sungmin memandang padang rumput hijau dari tempatnya duduk. Kyuhyun benar, ia harus menikmati tempat seindah ini. Sungmin tersenyum melihat sekumpulan bunga tiger lily dan day lily di sekitar bukit.

Sungmin menengok kesebelah kanannya dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang tertidur sambil bersandar di pohon zelkova. Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, jelas-jelas tadi ia yang menyuruh Sungmin menikmati udara segar dan melihat bunga-bunga. Tapi orang ini justru memilih melewatkan kesempatan seindah ini dengan tertidur. Keterlaluan.

Sungmin melihat bunga celandine. Ia memetik bunga-bunga kecil itu. Sungmin memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur lalu tersenyum jail. Dengan hati-hati, Sungmin menarik tangan kiri Kyuhyun lalu menggenggamnya. Ia sibuk menekan-nekan ujung tangkai bunga kuning itu atas kuku Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur. Lalu cairan kuning yang keluar dari ujung tangkai itu meresap ke dalam kuku Kyuhyun. Sungmin sebenarnya ingin mewarnai kuku di tangan kiri Kyuhyun juga namun tangan kanan Kyuhyun digunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya. Sungmin takut Kyuhyun akan terbangun dan mengetahui aksinya bila ia tetap nekat menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tinggal mewarnai kuku di jari kelingking Kyuhyun dan selesai namun ia terhentak kaget saat tangan Kyuhyun kembali menarik tangannya yang sedang memegang bunga celandine. Kyuhyun membuka matanya lalu menoleh kearah Sungmin yang sedang berjongkok di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?", tanya Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya sejak tadi pria itu tidak tertidur, ia tau Sungmin sedang melakukan sesuatu pada tangannya namun ia tidak tau apa itu.

Sungmin yang tertangkap basah menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan, "Manicure"

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Pria itu segera duduk bersila berhadapan dengan Sungmin. Tangan kekarnya masih menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Mata Kyuhyun menatap tangan Sungmin yang menggenggam bunga berwarna kuning entah apa namanya lalu menatap kukunya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berubah menjadi warna kuning. Pria itu tidak mengetahui banyak hal tentang tanaman seperti Sungmin.

"Manicure?", ulang Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun justru menariknya kembali lebih dekat hingga Sungmin yang sebelumnya dalam posisi jongkok justru terjatuh dengan posisi berlutut. "Waktu kecil ibuku sering melakukan hal ini padaku, bukankah itu cantik?", jawab Sungmin. Wajah datar Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin takut. Apakah pria itu marah karena Sungmin mengubah kukunya seperti perempuan? Ia kan hanya bercanda.

"Kalau kau tidak menyukainya, kau bisa cuci dengan sabun, mungkin saja akan hilang", ujar Sungmin ragu.

"Bagaimana kalau tidak hilang?", tanya Kyuhyun dengan menatap Sungmin lurus-lurus sedangkan Sungmin memilih melihat arah lain.

Sungmin sibuk memperhatikan bunga-bunga yang berayun dibawah bukit, ia mendengarkan Kyuhyun namun pura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Ia sendiri tidak yakin apa warna itu akan hilang bila dicuci. Dengan reaksi Kyuhyun yang seperti ini membuat Sungmin menyesal melakukan hal ini.

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya dan menggigit bibirnya takut. Baru ia menoleh untuk mengatakan bahwa ia akan bertanggung jawab, wajah Kyuhyun justru sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahnya membuat Sungmin membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut.

Seketika itu juga, pria itu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sungmin. Tangan Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya menggenggam tangan Sungmin kini memegang wajah Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya, Kyuhyun membuka bibirnya dengan lembut dan menciumnya dalam-dalam. Sementara Sungmin merasa hatinya berhasil direbut pria ini.

Jantungnya berdegup keras dan pembuluh darahnya terasa hampir meledak. Ketika Sungmin merasa hampir mati karena tidak bisa bernapas, Kyuhyun perlahan melepaskan tangannya yang memegang wajah Sungmin. Sungmin meghembuskan nafasnya yang tertahan sekaligus.

"Itu balasanku karena kau mewarnai kukuku"

"Yang benar saja"

"Benar", Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang memerah. Ia segera membantu Sungmin untuk berdiri bersamanya.

"Kau ingin minum apricot tea? Kedai di dekat sini mempunyai teh yang sangat enak", ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin diam saja, ia masih berusaha mengontrol detak jantungnya karena ciuman tiba-tiba Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Sungmin akhirnya menarik tangan Sungmin untuk berjalan beriringan dengannya melewati jalanan setapak di bukit Jungwon.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah sampai di kedai dengan berjalan kaki karena jaraknya yang tidak jauh dari bukit. Mereka baru saja sampai namun bukannya mencari meja untuk duduk, Sungmin justru menyeret Kyuhyun kearah kran air di dekat kedai.

Sungmin menyalakan kran air dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk mendekat namun pria itu segera menarik tangannya menjauh dari kran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?", tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan menghapus warna kuningnya, kemarilah", Sungmin kembali menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mau", Kyuhyun kembali menarik tangannya.

"Apa?"

"Aku menyukai warna kuning, bukankah itu artinya kasih ibu?"

"Darimana kau tau?"

"Aku sering mendengarnya saat aku berada di Amerika dulu"

"Bukankah kau tidak suka kukumu diwarnai? Kubilang kemarilah"

"Aku tidak mau", Kyuhyun menjauh, ia kembali masuk kedalam kedai meninggalkan Sungmin yang berdiri di luar.

BAD LOVE STORY –

Tuan Cho baru saja kehilangan kontrak besar. Yesung yang sebelumnya akan bekerja sama dengannya membatalkan perjanjian itu secara sepihak setelah tau kasus penggelapan uang yang dilakukan Tuan Cho. Ia tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan orang seperti itu. Yesung tidak ingin mengambil resiko, ia adalah orang yang hati-hati dalam bekerja.

Pagi ini ayah Cho Kyuhyun itu menerima panggilan dari pengadilan. Sungguh miris saat mengetahui putranya sendiri yang datang ke kantor polisi dan melaporkan perbuatannya. Kini Tuan Cho terancam kehilangan perusahaannya. Ia harus bisa membuat Kyuhyun menarik berkas hukumnya. Namun ia yakin bila ia berlutut sekalipun, anak keras kepala itu tidak mungkin mendengarkannya. Satu-satunya cara adalah meminta Lee Sungmin untuk membujuk suaminya itu mencabut tuntutannya. Ia tau wanita itu terlalu naif dan lugu, sekali ia memohon dengan belas kasihan Sungmin pasti akan langsung membantunya.

Tuan Cho dengan menggunakan segala konektifitasnya, dengan mudah ia mendapatkan nomor Lee Sungmin. Ia segera menghubungi Sungmin.

"Yeoboseyo", terdengar jelas suara wanita yang menjawab telepon.

"Yeoboseyo", lagi-lagi suara lembut itu mengulangi kata-katanya karena tidak mendapat sapaan.

Tuan Cho ragu untuk bicara namun akhirnya ia membuka mulut.

"Lee Sungmin"

Hening diujung teleponnya. Ia yakin wanita itu sedang berpikir siapa orang yang menelponnya.

"Ye?"

"Aku ayah Cho Kyuhyun"

"…"

"Lee Sungmin? Kau mendengarku?"

"A-ah, y-ye"

"Bisakah aku bertemu denganmu? Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, sekarang kau ada dimana? Akan kutemui kau sekarang juga"

"Maafkan aku direktur, tapi saat ini aku sedang tidak berada di Seoul"

"Aku mengerti. Kumohon hubungi aku kembali saat kau sudah berada di Seoul, aku ingin meminta maaf secara resmi padamu, juga ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan padamu. Dan, aku mohon jangan beritahu apapun pada suamimu"

"Aku mengerti"

"Terimakasih, kalau begitu sampai jumpa"

Tuan Cho mematikan ponselnya. Ia rasa cara ini akan berhasil. Lee Sungmin adalah satu-satunya cara untuk meyakinkan putranya.

BAD LOVE STORY –

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin mematikan ponselnya. Raut wajah Sungmin tiba-tiba berubah pucat. "Kau kenapa?", tanya Kyuhyun setelah meletakkan cangkir tehnya. Sungmin memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam kantong lalu tersenyum pada Kyuhyun, "Tidak ada apa-apa, cepat habiskan tehmu", gumam Sungmin. Kyuhyun tau ada yang tidak beres dengan Sungmin namun ia menuruti kata-kata Sungmin. Pria itu kembali meneguk tehnya.

Sore harinya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kembali ke Seoul, mereka tidak bisa berlama-lama disana karena Kyuhyun bukanlah pegawai lepas. Ia memiliki tanggung jawab besar untuk mengurus perusahaannya. Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin yang duduk di sampingnya. Sejak menerima telpon tadi pagi, mood Sungmin berubah drastic. Wanita itu menjadi pemurung hingga sekarang. Kyuhyun mengutuk siapapun yang menelpon Sungmin dan merusak suasana hatinya.

Sesampainya dirumah, Sungmin langsung masuk ke kamarnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berusaha memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi. Sungmin berbaring di tempat tidurnya, wanita itu memikirkan apalagi yang ingin dilakukan ayah mertuanya itu? Awalnya Sungmin ragu untuk menemui ayah mertuanya itu, namun rasa ingin taunya mendorongnya untuk menyetujui pertemuan itu. Sungmin harap pria paruh baya itu benar-benar tulus meminta maaf padanya.

Kyuhyun berjalan memasuki kamarnya dan Sungmin. Pria itu melihat Sungmin berbaring memunggunginya. "Sungmin, kau tidak ingin mandi?", tanya Kyuhyun yang berdiri di samping tempat tidur. Sungmin segera bangkit duduk di pinggir ranjang, "Aku akan mandi", jawab wanita itu singkat. "Kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Kyuhyun khawatir. Sungmin tersenyum, "Aku hanya sedikit kelelahan, setelah mandi akan kusiapkan makan malam", Sungmin sudah berdiri lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Kyuhyun hanya memandang punggung Sungmin yang menghilang dibalik kamar mandi dengan perasaan tidak enak.

Di meja makan, Sungmin menyendok nasi ke piring Kyuhyun lalu mengambil beberapa lauk pauk. Ia juga mengambilkan kimchi di piring terpisah untuk Kyuhyun. Setelahnya ia mengambil porsi untuk dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun melahap makanan masakan Sungmin dengan semangat. Sepertinya pria itu kelaparan sejak siang. "Kunyahlah pelan-pelan", ucap Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun yang melumat nasinya cepat-cepat. "Nanti kau bisa tersendak", ulang Sungmin karena Kyuhyun tidak mendengarkannya.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa perutnya mual, Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin menahan muntah segera menelan makanannya yang masih berada di dalam mulut lalu mendekati Sungmin. "Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?", tanya Kyuhyun khawatir. Sungmin merasa perutnya tak enak, tiba-tiba ia merasa tak nafsu makan. Lagi-lagi rasa mual itu datang membuat Kyuhyun mengelus tengkuk Sungmin, "Perlukah kuantar ke rumah sakit?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan masih dengan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, setelah merasa lebih baik, Sungmin berbicara, "Tidak apa-apa, mungkin hanya masuk angin." Kyuhyun mengambil kursi untuk duduk di dekat Sungmin, ia mengambil piring nasi yang belum disentuh sama sekali oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyendekkon sesuap nasi untuk Sungmin namun wanita itu berkilah, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun masih membiarkan sendok itu melayang di depan mulut Sungmin, "Kau sedang tidak enak badan, karena itu cepatlah makan", gumam Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengalah, mau tak mau malam itu Kyuhyun yang menyuapinya seperti bayi. "Besok akan kubawa kau ke rumah sakit, aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu", ucapan Kyuhyun tidak bisa dibantah membuat Sungmin hanya mengiyakan apa pun yang keluar dari mulut suaminya ini. Saat itu Sungmin sadar walau sebelumnya ia merutuki Kyuhyun agar pergi ke neraka, kini ia justru berterimakasih karena memiliki seorang suami yang mencintainya. Sungmin berjanji tidak akan melepaskan Kyuhyun dengan alasan apapun itu.

Esok harinya Kyuhyun benar-benar mengantarkan Sungmin ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan keadaannya. Kyuhyun menunggu dokter memeriksa keadaan Sungmin. Setelah selesai, SUngmin duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun sedangkan dokter yang memeriksa Sungmin duduk di tempatnya menghadap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Anda tenang saja, kondisi istri anda bahkan sangat baik", jelas dokter itu sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin dan mendapati Sungmin terduduk lemas, 'Apanya yang sehat?', batin Kyuhyun.

"Selamat, istri anda sedang mengandung", ucapan dokter itu seakan sebuah intermezo bagi Kyuhyun. Pria itu terpaku di tempatnya sedangkan Sungmin lebih terkejut mendengarnya. 'Hamil?'

Dokter itu menatap pasangan di depannya aneh, tidak ada reaksi dari Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin. Kyuhyun seperti bermimpi, memiliki keluarga sendiri adalah impiannya. Ia masih sibuk berpikir harus bereaksi seperti apa sekarang. "Apa Sungmin benar-benar hamil?", tanya Kyuhyun seakan tidak percaya.

Dokter itu mengangguk, "Hasil pemeriksaan mengatakan istri anda positif hamil", seketika Kyuhyun berhambur memeluk Sungmin. Akhirnya dokter itu dapat tersenyum mendapati reaksi bahagia Kyuhyun yang bisa dibilang lambat. Sungmin masih tidak bisa berpikir benar, ia tidak menyangka ada sesuatu yang hidup di dalam rahimnya. 'Aku mengandung anak Kyuhyun?', wanita itu masih mengulang-ulang kalimat itu di kepalanya.

Dokter itu memberikan beberapa daftar makanan sehat bagi ibu hamil seperti Sungmin. Dokter menjelaskan mual yang Sungmin alami memang hal lumrah, namun itu hanya berlangsung beberapa bulan saja setelah itu kemungkinan kondisi Sungmin akan kembali normal. Kyuhyun yang lebih bersemangat mendengarkan penjelasan dokter dan banyak bertanya daripada Sungmin. Ibu hamil seperti Sungmin juga dilarang memakan makanan pedas, asam, ataupun minuman berkarbonasi. Sungmin juga disarankan memakan banyak makanan mengandung kalsium untuk pertumbuhan bayinya.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah Kyuhyun terus mengoceh soal jenis kelamin bayinya dan kamar yang akan ia sediakan bagi bayi kecilnya saat hadir nanti. Yang benar saja? Umur kandungannya bahkan belum genap satu bulan. Sungmin hanya menyuruh Kyuhyun jangan memikirkan segalanya terlalu dini.

Sungmin meminta Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah supermarket. Sungmin beralasan ingin membeli beberapa yoghurt. Tiba-tiba ia merasa ingin menikmati yoghurt buah, setahu Kyuhyun dokter menjelaskan hal yang dialami Sungmin bisa dikatakan ngidam. Kyuhyun yang awalnya ragu meninggalkan Sungmin akhirnya menuruti perkataan Sungmin dan berangkat ke kantor. Tapi ia berpesan agar Sungmin segera kembali ke rumah dan beristirahat.

Kyuhyun sudah pergi, Sungmin segera mencari taxi untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Ternyata Sungmin tidak pergi ke supermarket melainkan menuju tempat lain.

Sebuah taxi berhenti disebuah restoran berbintang, Sungmin keluar dari dalam taxi lalu masuk kedalam restoran. Seorang pelayan yang mengetahui nama Sungmin segera mengantarkan Sungmin berjalan menuju mejanya. Disana sudah ada Tuan Cho yang menunggunya. Di meja sudah tersedia banyak makanan seafood. Namun Sungmin tidak berselera melihatnya.

Tuan Cho tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang sudah duduk di depannya. "Aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar datang", ucap Tuan Cho. Sungmin tidak ingin berlama-lama disini, ia ingin segera menyelesaikan percakapan ini dan pergi. "Sebenarnya ada perlu apa anda meminta saya untuk bertemu dengan anda?", tanya Sungmin.

Tuan Cho menuangkan arak beras ke cangkir Sungmin dengan penuh sopan santun, "Cobalah arak beras ini, minuman ini salah satu menu unggulan disini", ujar Tuan Cho. Sungmin tidak tertarik dengan makanan ataupun minuman mahal yang ada di mejanya, "Bicaralah apa maumu", ujar Sungmin akhirnya karena tidak sabar. Wanita itu merasa tidak perlu berpura-pura bersikap hormat. Rasa hormatnya sudah hilang saat ia tau orang ini ingin membunuhnya.

Tuan Cho tersenyum sinis namun berusaha tetap bersikap baik, ia tidak ingin rencananya gagal. "Sungmin, aku tau aku telah bersalah kepadamu dan keluargamu, maafkan keegoisanku, aku memang manusia paling angkuh dan tidak berperasaan, tapi saat Kyuhyun melayangkan tuntutan itu aku baru sadar aku bersalah, aku tidak menyadari selama ini mataku tertutup, kini aku dengan tulus memohon maaf padamu", ujar Tuan Cho lalu membungkukan tubuhnya di depan Sungmin. Wanita itu tidak mengerti dengan kalimat Tuan Cho yang mengatakan soal tuntutan. Ia bahkan tidak tau apapun. "Apa maksudmu Kyuhyun melayangkan tuntutan?", tanya Sungmin tidak mengerti.

Tuan Cho menatap Sungmin dengan wajah bersalah, "Anakku menuntutku ke pengadilan atas kelakuan licikku selama ini, aku sadar aku layak mendapatkannya, tapi aku tidak bisa kehilangan perusahaanku, walaupun itu hanya perusahaan kecil, aku membangunnya dengan keringatku sendiri, aku bahkan tidak bisa memikirkan bagaimana diriku bila harus kehilangan perusahaan itu", gumam ayah Cho Kyuhyun itu.

"Sungmin-ah, kumohon padamu bicaralah pada Kyuhyun, kumohon bantu aku", pria itu memasang wajah sedihnya dengan memohon pada Sungmin. Seperti orang tidak tau malu, setelah mencoba mencelakai Sungmin, kini ia justru memohon belas kasihan padanya. Sungmin ragu apakah orang ini bicara dengan tulus, namun melihat tingkahnya yang putus asa dan mengingat ayahnya yang dulu harus kehilangan perusahaan dan kemudian meninggal dunia karena depresi dan sakit membuat Sungmin merasa tidak tega. Untuk sekali ini saja, ia akan berusaha menolong pria ini.

BAD LOVE STORY –

Sudah seminggu sejak pertemuan Sungmin dengan ayah Kyuhyun namun Sungmin belum juga menyampaikan permintaan Tuan Cho pada Kyuhyun. Wanita itu masih ragu apakah ia harus membicarakan hal ini pada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sedang berjongkok di taman rumahnya dan menanam biji kacang dan cabai. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk tanah lembab. Tanpa Sungmin sadari, Kyuhyun sudah berjongkok di sampingnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?", tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin sempat merasa kaget namun ia kembali menepuk tanah itu lalu menepuk kedua tangannya. Namun Kyuhyun segera meraih kedua tangan Sungmin lalu menepuk-nepuknya dengan tangannya menyingkirkan pasir yang menempel di tangan halus Sungmin. "Setiap minggu sepertinya kau menghabiskan waktumu untuk berkebun", gumam Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan kedua telapak tangan Sungmin.

"Aku suka berkebun seperti ibuku, bukankah tanaman hijau itu indah?", tanya Sungmin.

"Ya, sangat indah, bunga-bunga itu juga seindah dirimu"

"Kyuhyun-ah"

"Hm?", kini Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin.

"Apakah kau mencintaiku?", tanya Sungmin ragu.

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya?", tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Aku hanya penasaran saja, kalau tidak mau menjawabnya tidak apa-apa", ujar Sungmin sambil memandang tanah. Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia meraih wajah Sungmin lalu menciumnya. Tidak selama ciumannya saat berada di bukit Jungwon namun ciuman itu berhasil membuat jantung Sungmin kembali berdebar-debar seperti saat itu.

"Itu jawabanku", jawab Kyuhyun setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

Sungmin tersenyum, "Kalau kau mencintaiku, kau akan mendengarkanku kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk yakin. Sungmin terlihat ragu apakah akan mengatakannya sekarang atau tidak, namun ia tidak bisa menundanya lebih lama lagi. Sebentar lagi proses pengadilan akan dimulai.

"Kyu… berbaikanlah dengan ayahmu"

Ucapan Sungmin berhasil membuat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya tersenyum lebar berubah datar. Perkataan Sungmin seperti permohonan sulit untuk dilakukan.

"Mengapa kau ingin aku berbaikan dengannya? Biarkan saja"

"Dia itu ayahmu Kyu!"

"Seorang ayah tidak mungkin menghancurkan kehidupan keluarganya sendiri maupun keluarga orang lain"

"Ayahmu mungkin saja sudah berubah"

"Mustahil"

"Aku mohon kali ini dengarkan aku sekali saja, aku ingin bayi kita juga memiliki seorang kakek. Orangtuaku sudah meninggal, siapa yang bisa menjadi nenek atau kakeknya nanti?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, entah mengapa tiba-tiba Sungmin membicarakan soal ayahnya. Ia tidak menyukai topik pembicaraan semacam ini.

"Masuklah dan mandi", Kyuhyun segera berdiri lalu masuk ke dalam rumah. Sungmin hanya menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Ia tau tidak akan mudah membujuk Kyuhyun. Tapi ia yakin Kyuhyun pasti masih memiliki cinta untuk ayahnya walau kemungkinannya hanya satu berbanding seratus. Bagaimanapun Tuan Cho adalah ayahnya daan pernah berbagi kehidupan dengannya.

BAD LOVE STORY –

Malam ini sudah ketiga kalinya Sungmin pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mengeluarkan makanan yang berada di dalam perutnya. Kyuhyun terbangun di tengah malam saat menyadari Sungmin tidak tertidur di sisinya. Saat mendengar suara Sungmin dari kamar mandi, Kyuhyun tau Sungmin sedang mual. Dengan mata mengantuk, pria itu membuka pintu kamar mandi yang sedikit terbuka dan mendapati Sungmin berdiri di depan westafel. Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin lalu mengurut tengkuk Sungmin halus, "Keluarkanlah", gumam pria itu dengan suara parau karena mengantuk.

Setelah selesai, Sungmin berkumur dengan cairan pembersih mulut lalu mengelap bibirnya yang basah. Wanita itu berbalik dan memandang Kyuhyun. Rasanya sangat bahagia saat mengetahui suamimu terbangun di tengah malam untuk menemanimu. Wanita itu memutar tubuh Kyuhyun untuk keluar dari kamar mandi dan kembali tidur. Saat sampai di ranjang, Sungmin sudah berbaring dengan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut sebatas dada sedangkan Kyuhyun memilih duduk di pinggir ranjang. Kyuhyun menatap punggung Sungmin. "Kau mau ku pijat? Mungkin setelah itu kau akan merasa lebih baik", tawar Kyuhyun. Pria itu tidak tahan melihat Sungmin bolak-balik ke toilet. "Tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja, cepatlah tidur", tolak Sungmin halus. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan suaminya itu. Besok pagi Kyuhyun harus bekerja, ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun kurang istirahat karena menghabiskan waktu untuk mengurusi kehamilannya.

Kyuhyun kembali bersikeras, "Lagipula aku sudah tidak mengantuk."

Mata Sungmin yang sebelumnya terpejam, kini terbuka lebar. Wanita itu menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menepuk tempat kosong di dekatnya mengisyaratkan agar Sungmin mendekat namun Sungmin menggeleng, "Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa, tidurlah", bujuk Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tampaknya tidak mengindahkan perintah Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendekati tubuh Sungmin lalu duduk di dekatnya. Pria itu menurunkan sedikit selimut Sungmin, dengan perlahan tangan pria itu menyentuh punggung Sungmin dan memijatnya pelan. Sungmin menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun, "Kumohon tidurlah Kyu", bujuk Sungmin. Namun Kyuhyun kembali meletakkan tangannya di punggung Sungmin, "Diamlah aku melakukannya demi bayi kita", ujar pria itu. Sungmin mengalah, wanita itu tersenyum. Kyuhyun pasti akan menjadi ayah yang baik nanti. Karena Kyuhyun yang menginginkannya, Sungmin segera mengambil kesempatan. "Pijat yang ini juga, rasanya nyeri", ujar Sungmin sambil menunjuk bahunya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Aku tau."

Entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun merasa kulit dingin Sungmin terasa hangat di kulitnya. Pergesekan antara kulitnya dan kulit Sungmin membuatnya merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Seakan ada percikan api kecil dihatinya. Apalagi melihat kulit putih Sungmin dibawah sinar lampu yang redup membuatnya memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Rasanya ia ingin menyentuh Sungmin lebih daripada bagian punggung dan bahunya saja. Kyuhyun merasa dirinya sudah gila. Sungmin sedang hamil dan ia tidak boleh melakukan hal yang akan membahayakan bayinya.

Semakin lama tangan Kyuhyun turun hingga ke pinggang Sungmin. Membuat wanita itu segera berbalik kearah Kyuhyun, "Ya! Aku bilang pijit bahuku, mengapa kau memegang pinggangku? Jangan mencari kesempatan!", Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata mendelik.

"Kau belum tidur?", tanya Kyuhyun gugup.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur? Dari tadi kau bukan memijit tubuhku, hanya menyentuhnya di bagian yang sama", Sungmin menghela nafas. "Lebih baik kau tidur saja", perintah Sungmin. Ini sudah pukul setengah dua belas malam. Ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun bangun telat besok pagi.

"Aku akan tidur setelah kau memberikanku ciuman selamat malam", ujar Kyuhyun.

"Shiro!", Sungmin segera membalik tubuhnya membelakangi Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan tidur sampai besok pagi"

Sungmin mendesah kesal, pria ini umurnya hampir berkepala tiga namun tingkahnya persis seperti balita. Dulu Kyuhyun bahkan tidak seperti ini. Pria tinggi ini dulu sangatlah angkuh, egois, dan bertingkah seenaknya namun sekarang Sungmin merasa seperti bukan menikahi Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin akhirnya memilih duduk, "Setelah itu kau akan tidur kan?", ancam Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk. Wanita itu mendekatkan wajahnya lalu menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyuhyun. Ia berencana hanya menempelkannya sebentar lalu kembali tidur. Namun sepertinya semua berada diluar rencananya. Kini Kyuhyun menarik wajah Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya. Membawa wanita itu dalam ciuman penuh gairahnya membuat Sungmin mau tak mau terbawa suasana.

Kyuhyun membawa tubuh Sungmin berbaring tanpa melepaskan ciumannya. Tangan pria itu sibuk menanggalkan pakaian Sungmin lalu melepaskan sendiri piyama tidurnya. Sungmin baru mengambil nafas namun Kyuhyun kembali menciumnya dalam. Bibir pria itu bergerak lihai di dalam mulutnya. Kepalanya bergerak ke segala arah mencari posisi terbaiknya dalam berciuman. Sungmin merasa nafasnya hampir habis. Wanita itu harus segera mengembalikan akal sehatnya. Ini gila bila bercinta di tengah malam. Bisa-bisa besok Kyuhyun tidak akan berangkat bekerja. Sungmin melepaskan ciuman Kyuhyun dengan susah payah. Aksi Sungmin mendapat protes keras dari Kyuhyun.

"Kyu! Ingat bayinya!", ucap Sungmin dengan nafas terengah-engah. Ia harus kembali ke pikiran logis dan rasionalnya.

Kyuhyun sudah setengah jalan, pakaian atasnya bahkan sudah terlepas sejak tadi. Sedangkan Sungmin yang berada di bawah tubuhnya sudah tidak mengenakan sehelai benangpun.

"Aku akan bergerak hati-hati, aku tidak tahan lagi kumohon Sungmin", ucap pria itu dengan hasrat yang sudah tidak dapat ditahan. Ia butuh pelampiasan setelah sejak tadi hanya meraba-raba kulit halus Sungmin.

Tidak peduli apapun lagi, Kyuhyun kembali mencium Sungmin. Lidahnya bergerak lihai di dalam mulut Sungmin. Persetan dengan akal sehat, pikiran logis maupun pikiran rasionalnya. Yang mereka tau saat ini melakukannya karena cinta. Sungmin melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Kyuhyun. Membalas setiap ciuman yang dilayangkan hanya untuknya. Bibir merah Kyuhyun tidak puas hanya mencumbu bagian yang sama. Pria itu turun ke leher Sungmin dan ke bagian dadanya. Mengecup setiap inchi kulit Sungmin dengan penuh kerinduan. Pria itu bertingkah gila seakan tidak pernah melihat tubuh wanita sebelumya, Kyuhyun menyentuh setiap bagian tubuh Sungmin dari ujung kepalanya hingga ujung kakinya. Mencumbunya dengan penuh cinta.

Kyuhyun sibuk pada bagian bawah tubuh Sungmin. Memberi kenikmatan luar biasa bagi wanita itu. Membuat Sungmin mengeluarkan keringat di ujung pelipisnya karena euphoria yang begitu tak tertahankan. Mesin pendingin itu seperti mesin rusak yang tidak berfungsi sama sekali. Sungmin tidak tahan lagi, wanita itu memandang kebawah tubuhnya, ia tidak melihat wajah Kyuhyun dengan jelas membuatnya menarik wajah Kyuhyun meninggalkan bagian bawah tubuhnya. Helaian rambut Kyuhyun yang basah membuat Sungmin menyadari pria ini lebih seksi dari laki-laki manapun. Sungmin membawa Kyuhyun dalam ciuman yang memabukkan. Wanita itu meremas helaian rambut Kyuhyun lalu menekan kepala pria itu untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Selama ciuman itu, tangan Kyuhyun sibuk pada bagian dada Sungmin. Menempelkan kulit tangannya dan dada Sungmin membuat gairahnya naik dua kali lipat. Pria itu membalik tubuh Sungmin menjadi berada diatasnya. Ia tidak ingin menekan rahim Sungmin dan membahayakan bayinya. Sehingga bercinta dengan posisi seperti ini dirasa lebih aman bagi Kyuhyun.

Setelah tubuhnya dan Sungmin menyatu dengan sempurnya, pria itu memegang kedua tangan Sungmin erat. Membiarkan wanita itu memegang kendali mencari titik kenikmatannya sendiri. Sungmin bergerak diatas tubuh Kyuhyun dibantu oleh pria itu yang menggerakkan pinggangnya.

Peluh mengalir di seluruh tubuh Sungmin begitu juga Kyuhyun membuat epidermis mereka terasa basah. Sungmin yang berada diatas tubuhnya dengan ekspresi tertahan membuat Kyuhyun menyadari betapa cantiknya Sungmin dengan rambut basahnya dan kulit mengkilapnya karena cairan yang keluar dari kulit epidermisnya. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, bergerak hati-hati mencari kenikmatan bukan hanya untuk dirinya namun juga bagi Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…", Sungmin memejamkan matanya menahan rasa nikmat luar biasa. Seluruh dunianya terasa memutih saat mencapai puncak malam itu. Sungmin membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Kyuhyun. Membuat kulitnya dan kulit pria itu menempel sempurna. Untuk memindahkan tubuhnya saja Sungmin merasa tidak mampu karena kelelahan. Wanita itu menikmati suara degup jantung Kyuhyun yang dekat di telinganya. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan suara detak jantungnya sendiri. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tersenyum bersama. Pria itu melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Sungmin. Memeluknya erat-erat lalu mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin.

"Terimakasih", gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Sungmin mengadahkan kepalanya. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Kyuhyun membuatnya terbawa suasana dan kembali mencium bibir laki-laki itu seakan candu baginya.

**0**

**0**

**TBC!**

**0**

**CHAPTER 13 UPDATE!**

**Terimakasih buat para readers yang setia menunggu kelanjutan ff ini. **

**Author seperti biasa minta maaf atas review yang tidak bisa terbalas satu per satu, untuk yang bertanya kapan ff ini selesai. Kemungkinan gak sampai 20 chapter. Author juga belum memastikan tapi author berusaha menyelesaikannya dengan cepat.**

**Untuk yang kritik kenapa pasangan Donghae bukan Eunhyuk tapi Park Ha Na, mohon maaf author gak bisa ngebayangin couple Eunhae soalnya. Mianhae.**

**Untuk yang request baby Kyumin, udah author kabulin ya ^^**

**Setelah ff ini selesai author akan secepatnya mempersembahkan ff terbaru. Semoga saja bisa selesai dalam waktu dekat dan bisa di publish. Mohon dukungannya untuk ff yang selanjutnya! ^^**

**Ada yang mau memberikan referensi kira-kira siapa nama bayi Kyumin nanti? Jawaban terbanyak akan author jadikan cast.**

**Akhir kata terimakasih dan sampai jumpa di chapter 14!~**


	14. Chapter 14

**BAD LOVE STORY**

**CHAPTER 14 UPDATE!/Donghae dan Ha Na menikah/Sungmin dalam kondisi kritis dan Kyuhyun diberi pilihan sulit. Menyelamatkan Sungmin atau bayinya?/Ayah Kyuhyun benar-benar menyesal saat menyadari Sungmin menyelamatkanya dengan mengorbankan dua nyawa yaitu dia dan bayinya.**

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Sungmin bukan lagi gadis lugu dan baik hati sejak bertemu Kyuhyun. Ia menyerahkan segalanya demi biaya rumah sakit ibunya. Selama setahun, Kyuhyun yang selalu memenuhi kebutuhan hidup Sungmin. Bukan tanpa alasan, ia tau benar siapa Sungmin. Ia akan balas dendam pada ayahnya yang telah menghancurkan kehidupan ibunya dan kebahagiaannya dengan menggunakan Sungmin. Sejak perceraian orangtuanya, ibu Kyuhyun mengalami gangguan mental, sakit parah hingga meninggal. Kyuhyun berjanji di depan makam ibunya akan membalaskan dendam ibunya dan tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada siapapun. Tapi apakah takdir berkata hal yang sama?**

Dering suara alarm terdengar nyaring memenuhi ruang tidur. Sungmin lebih dulu bangun, dengan mata setengah terpejam ia beringsut meraih ponsel Kyuhyun dan menonaktifkan alarm yang dari tadi menyuruh mereka untuk bangun. Sungmin menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya lalu mengambil posisi duduk, ia menggoyangkan tubuh suaminya itu pelan.

"Kyu bangunlah, ini sudah pukul tujuh."

Bukannya membuka matanya, Kyuhyun justru mengambil posisi tidur membelakangi Sungmin. Wanita itu tidak menyerah, ia mendekati Kyuhyun lalu menahan bahunya agar menghadap padanya.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun bangunlah!"

Dengan gerakan malas pria tersenyum dengan mata terpejam, "Selamat pagi", ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ya selamat pagi, sekarang cepat bangun dan mandi aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu"

Kyuhyun menarik lengan kanan Sungmin membuat wanita itu terjatuh kembali dengan posisi berbaring. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh Sungmin dalam pelukannya.

Sungmin berusaha bangun namun pelukan Kyuhyun yang terlalu erat membuatnya kesulitan.

"Jangan main-main Kyu! Kau akan terlambat bila seperti ini", gumam Sungmin.

"Aku masih mengantuk, temani aku tidur lima menit saja."

"Baiklah, satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima. Sekarang bangunlah."

"Itu lima detik bukan lima menit."

"Bagiku itu lima menit, sekarang bangunlah Kyu."

Sungmin terus bergerak gelisah berusaha lepas dari pelukan Kyuhyun dan berusaha membuat pria malas ini segera bangun dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun akhirnya merenggangkan pelukannya, pria itu membuka matanya lalu tersenyum bahagia saat melihat wajah Sungmin sedekat ini dengannya. Dengan cepat pria itu mencium bibir Sungmin membuat wanita itu membelalakkan matanya dengan ekspresi yang menurut Kyuhyun lucu.

"Mulai sekarang, bangunkan aku dengan cara seperti itu", ucap Kyuhyun dengan tersenyum. Pria itu lalu bangun dan beranjak ke kamar mandi sedangkan Sungmin segera mengenakan piyamanya dan pergi ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

BAD LOVE STORY –

Di meja makan Kyuhyun terus membahas soal bayinya nanti membuat Sungmin sesekali tersenyum mendengar ocehan Kyuhyun. Bila itu seorang putra Kyuhyun akan mengajarinya bermain sepak bola dan baseball tapi bila itu seorang putri Kyuhyun akan menemaninya bermain rumah-rumahan atau bila ia mempunyai minat yang sama dengan ibunya, Kyuhyun akan menggali tanah dan membiarkan putrinya yang menanam bibitnya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak sabar menunggu bayinya lahir", gumam Sungmin sambil memotong buah apel untuk Kyuhyun.

"Sangat tidak sabar, dari dulu aku memimpikan membangun keluargaku sendiri", jawab Kyuhyun dengan cahaya mata yang berbinar-binar.

Sungmin seperti mengingat sesuatu, ia berhenti dari aktifitasnya lalu meletakkan pisau buahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun serius.

"Kyuhyun", panggil Sungmin lembut.

"Hm", Kyuhyun masih mengunyah roti gulungnya.

"Kau sudah memikirkan kata-kataku kemarin?"

"Soal apa?"

"Ayahmu"

Mendengar sebutan ayah membuat Kyuhyun hilang selera makan. Pria itu dengan raut wajah serius menatap Sungmin.

"Kau tau kan dia itu seperti apa? Sudah banyak kesempatan yang aku berikan padanya tapi Ia membuang semuanya"

"Maafkanlah beliau sekali lagi"

"Tidak mau"

"Kyu, dengarkan aku, bukan hanya kau yang tersakiti, ia bahkan melakukan hal yang buruk pada keluargaku tapi aku masih bisa memaafkannya, bila aku bisa aku yakin kau juga bisa"

Kyuhyun menunduk memandang piring makannya.

"Kumohon Kyu", kini Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun lembut membuat segala pendirian Cho Kyuhyun itu runtuh. Rasa hangat Sungmin membuatnya tidak bisa menolak. Pria itu menatap wajah Sungmin.

"Aku sangat beruntung memilikimu Sungmin, tidak seharusnya dulu aku memperlakukanmu dengan buruk dan memberikanmu kisah cinta terburuk"

"Kau ingat dulu aku sempat mengatakan bahwa aku menyesali setiap detiknya bersamamu? Sekarang justru aku merasa setiap detik bersamamu adalah kebahagiaan. Sama halnya dengan apa yang ayahmu lakukan, semua hal buruknya itu adalah masa lalu dan biarkan ia memulai hidup barunya dengan maaf yang kau berikan", ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum namun Sungmin tau pria itu akan mendengarkan perkataannya.

BAD LOVE STORY –

Proses sidang tidak pernah terjadi karena Kyuhyun telah mencabut segala tuntutannya. Kini Tuan Cho bisa bernafas lega karena tidak perlu takut kehilangan satu-satunya perusahaan miliknya. Pria tua itu mendengar kehamilan Sungmin namun ia tidak tampak begitu senang mendengarnya, "Lee Sungmin saja belum beres, kini justru akan datang Sungmin lainnya?", itulah tanggapan pria itu. Namun sebagai tanda terimakasihnya, untuk sementara pria itu tidak akan melakukan hal apapun kepada Sungmin.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Kyuhyun mendengar ayahnya itu hampir saja tertembak saat sedang makan di sebuah restoran bersama rekan kerjanya. Seharusnya Kyuhyun tidak peduli namun ia tetap menyelidiki kejadian itu tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya. Berita yang ia dapat dari kejadian hari itu adalah seseorang sengaja menyuruh seorang penembak jitu untuk melakukannya. Kyuhyun tau ayahnya bermain di dalam bisnis kotor jadi tidak aneh lagi bila ayahnya itu memiliki banyak musuh yang ingin menyingkirkannya. Dengan bersikap sebagai seorang putra, Kyuhyun hanya berpesan agar ayahnya itu berhati-hati dan keluar dari dunia bisnis yang seperti ini namun Tuan Cho justru membalasnya dengan sinis.

BAD LOVE STORY –

Kehamilan Sungmin sudah memasuki bulan ke delapan dan menurut dokter kandungan Sungmin sangat sehat. Dokter memprediksikan 45 hari lagi mungkin akan menjadi hari lahir si jabang bayi. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah sangat tidak sabar menunggu kehadiran bayi mereka. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah membeli beberapa perlengkapan bayi dan menyediakan sebuah kamar kecil di rumah mereka. Banyak pernak-pernik lucu yang sengaja dipasang oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka sengaja mendesain kamar itu dengan lebih banyak warna biru dan putih yang dianggap netral karena mereka sendiri tidak tau apa jenis kelamin bayi mereka. Seharusnya dengan USG Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bisa mengetahuinya dengan cepat namun mereka memilih menunggu hingga hari kelahiran tiba dan menjadi kejutan.

Kyuhyun memasang wall stiker bergambar langit biru di kamar calon bayi mereka dibantu oleh Donghae. Akhir-akhir ini Donghae dan Ha Na sering berkunjung ke rumahnya. Sejak tiga bulan yang lalu Donghae sudah memboyong Ha Na dan keluarganya pindah ke Seoul setelah ia berhasil membeli sebuah rumah dengan hasil kerja kerasnya selama ini. Rencanyanya minggu depan pasangan itu akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Bukannya sibuk mempersiapkan hari spesialnya, Donghae justru menghabiskan waktunya memasang wall stiker di rumah bosnya. Saat Kyuhyun mengusirnya pria itu justru bersikeras ingin membantu. Calon bayi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin Donghae sebut sebagai keponakannya. Kyuhyun sedikit sebal dengan tingkah Donghae, apakah orang ini menganggap semua orang keluarganya? Setelah menganggap Sungmin sebagai kakak perempuannya kini ia juga akan memanggil bayinya keponakan? Benar-benar orang ini.

Sungmin dan Ha Na menyediakan minuman dan beberapa cemilan untuk Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang baru saja selesai merias ruangan itu hingga terlihat cantik.

Keempat orang itu kini duduk di teras dan mengobrol bersama.

"Noona dan oppa akan datang ke pernikahanku kan?", tanya Ha Na dengan gembira.

"Tentu saja kami akan datang", jawab Sungmin dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Ha Na-ah, berhentilah menanyakan hal itu, kau sudah seratus kali menanyakannya pada noona dan direktur", sindir Donghae.

Ha Na memajukan bibirnya memasang ekspresi wajah cemberut.

"Kau ingin kado pernikahan apa?", tanya Kyuhyun pada pasangan itu.

Ha Na tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, "Oppa akan memberikanku apa saja?", tanya Ha Na antusias.

"Selama aku bisa, aku akan memberikannya, tapi bila kau meminta hatiku maaf saja aku lebih memilih istriku"

"Ya! Sekalipun oppa diobral di pasar Mokpo aku tidak akan melirik oppa! Donghae oppa seratus kali lebih baik darimu", cetus Ha Na.

"Mwo? Kau ini! Pacarmu ini bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya denganku!", jawab Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Donghae.

"Oppa mencintaiku dan rendah hati, ia tidak pernah bersikap dingin sepertimu", jawab Ha Na jujur. Donghae yang mendengarnya berterimakasih kepada Ha Na sedangkan Sungmin hanya menahan tawa.

"Aku setuju dengan Ha Na, Donghae bahkan lebih baik dari Kyuhyun, sepertinya aku harus berpikir ulang karena menikahinya", celetuk Sungmin.

Donghae membungkuk berterimakasih di depan Sungmin, "Noona terimakasih", ucapnya bangga karena mengalahkan Cho Kyuhyun dengan mendapat dua suara.

Kyuhyun hanya mendecih, "Kalian bersekongkol menjatuhkanku kan?"

Sungmin hanya tertawa lalu merangkul tangan Kyuhyun, "Kau yang nomor satu untukku"

Mendengar itu Kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

BAD LOVE STORY –

Hari ini adalah awal Januari, dan itu artinya ini adalah hari ulang tahun Sungmin. Kyuhyun sengaja meminta tolong kepada Ha Na untuk mengajak Sungmin menemaninya fitting gaun pengantin karena ia ingin menyiapkan kejutan kecil untuk Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sengaja memasak resep makanan yang ia kuasai. Sejak menikah dengan Sungmin ia sudah tidak pernah memasak lagi berbeda saat dulu ia masih tinggal sendiri di apartemen ia menyiapkan segala keperluannya sendiri tapi sekarang justru Sungmin yang menyiapkan segalanya untuk Kyuhyun.

Sungmin duduk menunggu Ha Na berganti pakaian dengan gaunnya yang akan ia kenakan lima hari lagi. Tirai terbuka, menampilkan Ha Na dengan gaun putihnya yang indah. Donghae dibuat kagum kesekian kalinya dan Sungmin menatap gadis kecil itu dengan kagum. Gaun itu sangat pas dengan lekuk tubuhnya.

"Eonnie, otte?", tanya Ha Na sambil berputar di depan Sungmin.

"Neomu yeppo", jawab Sungmin jujur.

Ha Na senang mendengarnya. Sungmin melihat jam tangannya, "Ha Na, kau masih lama?"

"Memangnya kenapa?", tanya Ha Na.

"Aku belum masak makan malam untuk Kyuhyun, bagaimana kalau ia pulang kerja tanpa aku?"

"Noona, direktur bukan anak berumur lima tahun, ia bisa membeli makanan diluar", gumam Donghae. Pria itu sudah mengambil cuti kerja karena sibuk dengan persiapan pernikahannya.

"Untuk apa kau memiliki seorang istri kalau kau harus menyiapkan segalanya sendiri? Sama saja kau hidup seperti bujangan", ujar Sungmin.

Ha Na tau rencana Kyuhyun, ia tidak ingin Sungmin pulang sekarang sebelum Kyuhyun memberitahunya untuk membawa Sungmin pulang.

"Eonnie, aku juga mau melihat gedung pernikahanku, kau akan ikut kan?"

"Tapi—"

"Kumohon eonnie, aku butuh pendapatmu, kau pasti tau bunga apa yang bagus untuk ku pajang di ruang pernikahan itu, kau ahlinya kan? Ayolah eonnie", rajuk gadis itu kembali ke sifat kanak-kanaknya.

Dengan berat hati akhirnya Sungmin mengikuti kemauan gadis kecil itu. Sepertinya sekarang ia harus memikirkan alasan yang bagus saat pulang nanti.

BAD LOVE STORY –

Kyuhyun sedang mencari lampu warna-warni untuk ia letakkan di ruang depan dan menyalakannya saat menyambut Sungmin pulang. Pria itu mengobrak-abrik kotak kardus di ruang gudang. Ia ingat terakhir menggunakan lampu itu saat natal beberapa hari yang lalu. Setelah mencarinya cukup lama, Kyuhyun akhirnya menemukannya.

Tiba-tiba saja lampu diruangan itu berkedap-kedip membuat Kyuhyun tampak khawatir dan akhirnya apa yang ditakutkan pria itu terjadi. Lampu tua itu benar-benar mati dan memberi kegelapan pada ruangan itu. Kyuhyun segera menjatuhkan lampu di tangannya. Pria itu phobia kegelapan. Jarak menuju pintu hanya beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri namun pria itu merasa kakinya berat untuk melangkah. Rasa takut saat ia kecil seperti terulang kembali. Tempat ini persis sepeti ruang bawah tanah tempat ia disekap dulu. Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya gemetar, dan kulitnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Bayangan saat ia memanggil ayah dan ibunya dulu berputar kembali di kepalanya. Kyuhyun terduduk lemas, nafasnya terasa sesak. "Sungmin…"

Sebelum ke gedung pernikahan, Sungmin melihat beberapa sampel bunga dengan Donghae dan Ha Na. Ia melihat banyak bunga lily putih kesukaannya, mawar, dan bunga lainnya. Karena kurang hati-hati, jari Sungmin terluka tertusuk duri mawar. "Ah", pekik Sungmin. Setitik warna merah keluar dari ibu jarinya.

Ha Na segera mendekatinya, "Eonnie, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sungmin merasa perasaannya tak enak, sepertinya bukan karena ia kurang hati-hati. "Ha Na, maafkan aku, aku akan pulang sekarang", gumam Sungmin. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia memikirkan Kyuhyun dan merasa pria itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Tapi kita belum melihat gedung pernikahannya", ucap Ha Na panik. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Sungmin pulang sekarang.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku sungguh harus pulang", Sungmin tidak peduli lagi, wanita itu segera pergi keluar toko bunga dan menelpon taksi. Selama menunggu taksi datang, Ha Na dan Donghae masih terus berusaha membujuknya namun sia-sia. Karena saat taksi datang, Sungmin segera masuk tanpa menoleh.

"Oppa, bagaimana ini!", teriak Ha Na panik saat Sungmin sudah pergi.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ingin membawanya pulang"

Sungmin membayar supir taksi sesuai jumlah argo. Ia segera masuk kedalam rumahnya. Saat membuka pintu rumah, Sungmin melihat ruang tamu kosong. Apa Kyuhyun belum pulang? Tapi mobilnya sudah berada di garasi. Sungmin beranjak ke kamar tidurnya dan ke kamar mandi namun tidak mendapatkan Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun kau dimana?", panggil Sungmin sambil melihat kesekitar sudut rumahnya. Sungmin berjalan ke dapur dan mendapati meja makan penuh dengan makanan lezat. Seingatnya ia belum memasak apapun. Sungmin melihat meja makan yang rapi itu dengan alis terangkat, tampilannya seperti candle light dinner saja.

Sungmin tidak mau berlama-lama disana, ia mencari Kyuhyun ke taman belakang dan tidak menemukannya. Rasanya ia sudah berkeliling ke semua ruangan. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun dimana? Apa mungkin pria itu ke gudang? Itu satu-satunya tempat yang belum Sungmin periksa. Tidak mungkin. Untuk apa Kyuhyun ke gudang.

Tapi tidak ada salahnya memeriksa. Sungmin berjalan menuju ruang gudang. Pintu gudang terbuka namun lampunya padam. Sungmin mencoba meraih saklar dan mencoba menyalakannya namun sepertinya lampu itu sudah tidak berfungsi. Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun datang ke tempat gelap seperti ini. Sungmin tau suaminya memiliki phobia. Baru saja Sungmin akan pergi, ia melihat bayangan tubuh seseorang bergerak pelan.

"Kyuhyun?", gumam Sungmin tak yakin.

Wanita itu mendekati bayangan itu perlahan, Sungmin menemukan Kyuhyun terduduk lemas dibalik tumpukan kotak kardus.

"Ya ampun Kyuhyun!", wanita itu mendekati Kyuhyun. Dengan susah payah menahan perutnya yang membuncit, Sungmin berusaha untuk duduk di kursi kayu yang untungnya berada di dekat sana. Wanita itu meraba wajah Kyuhyun. Sungmin bisa merasakan wajah pria itu basah. Dengan panik, Sungmin merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun yang lemas.

"Kyuhyun tenanglah", wanita itu mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Kyu, tidak apa-apa", gumam Sungmin menenangkan. Sungmin merasakan baju kaos polo pria itu lembab karena keringat. Entah apa yang membawa pria itu kemari. Sungmin tidak ingin memikirkannya sekarang. Yang ia tau ingin segera menenangkan pria ini. Sungmin tidak bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun dengan jelas, tapi ia tau pria ini pasti sangat ketakutan. Ia ingat bagaimana Kyuhyun saat di rumah sakit setahun lalu. Wanita itu merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun gemetar. Sungmin merasa matanya berkaca-kaca, ia tidak tega membiarkan Kyuhyun ketakutan disini. Ia ingin membawa pria ini keluar tapi mengingat kehamilannya, ia tidak akan bisa. Pria ini harus berjalan sendiri keluar. Maka dengan putus asa, Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan membiarkan telapak tangan pria itu berada di permukaan perutnya. "Kyu, jangan pikirkan apapun. Kau rasakan ini, ini bayi kita, aku juga ada disini, kau tidak sendirian", ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun merasa kehangatan berada di dekat Sungmin dan bayinya. "Sungmin…", gumam pria itu dengan suara lemah.

"Ye?"

"Aku ingin keluar", suara pria itu terdengar pelan walau di ruangan sesunyi ini.

"Baiklah, kita keluar, sekarang bangunlah Kyu", Sungmin berusaha membantu Kyuhyun untuk berdiri kemudian ia bangun dengan hati-hati lalu berjalan keluar dengan bersandar pada pria itu. Dengan jelas Sungmin bisa mendengar degup jantung pria itu. Setakut itukah Kyuhyun?

BAD LOVE STORY –

Sungmin membawa Kyuhyun duduk di meja makan lalu memberikan pria itu segelas air dingin. Kyuhyun menghabiskannya lalu berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Sudah baikan?", tanya Sungmin lembut.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk lemah. Sungmin menghembuskan nafas lega. Setelah ini sepertinya Sungmin akan mengajak Kyuhyun pergi ke psikiater dan menyembuhkan phobianya. Trauma Kyuhyun sudah keterlaluan. Ini akan mengganggu mentalnya nanti.

Setelah merasa tenang, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sedih, "Maafkan aku"

Sungmin memandang suaminya itu, "Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun"

"Aku menggagalkan kejutan ulang tahunmu", gumam Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memandang meja makan, ia baru mengerti apa artinya semua yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Ia sendiri baru mengingat bahwa hari ini hari ulang tahunnya. Jangan-jangan Kyuhyun ke gudang untuk mencari sesuatu memeriahkan kejutan ulang tahunnya ini. Sungmin merasa tersentuh. Sudah pasti Ha Na dan Donghae mengetahuinya, untuk itu daritadi mereka bersikeras mengajak Sungmin berkeliling ke tempat yang sebenarnya bisa mereka tuju hanya berdua. Tapi ia tidak menyesal untuk pulang ke rumah lebih dulu dan menggagalkan rencana suaminya sehingga ia tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun sesak nafas di ruang gudang.

Sungmin meraih kedua tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya erat. "Kau tidak gagal, terimakasih karena mengingatnya", Sungmin tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi ini bukan kejutan lagi"

"Bagiku kejutan", Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum, "Gomawo, saranghae"

Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Sungmin, "Nado saranghae"

Walaupun semuanya diluar rencana Kyuhyun, malam itu mereka tetap melakukan makan malam untuk merayakan ulang tahun Sungmin. Sungmin merasa sangat bahagia. Kyuhyun benar-benar sesuatu yang berharga di dalam hidupnya bukan Bad Love Story-nya seperti dulu.

BAD LOVE STORY –

Hari ini hari pernikahan Donghae dan Ha Na. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menepati janjinya untuk datang. Pasangan mempelai itu menyambut Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan gembira. Kyuhyun menyerahkan amplop berwarna merah dan gold kepada Donghae. Namun Ha Na segera menariknya, "Apa ini?", tanya gadis itu dengan melambai-lambaikan amplop itu di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kado pernikahan", jawab pria itu singkat.

"Hanya amplop? Kau tidak lihat orang lain memberikan kami kotak kado yang besar, kau hanya memberi ini? Paling-paling isinya hanya kartu ucapan selamat, benar kan?"

"Direktur terimakasih", berbeda dengan Ha Na, Donghae justru mengucapkan terimakasih membuat Ha Na semakin cemberut.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas lelah, "Kau tau kotak besar itu paling-paling isinya perabotan rumah tangga atau bedcover untukmu"

"Kado pernikahan memang seperti itu", jawab Ha Na tak mau kalah.

"Yang jelas aku memberikan kado itu dengan tulus, terserah padamu mau menerimanya atau tidak"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum, "Ha Na, jangan pikirkan isinya tapi kesungguhan kami memberikannya padamu, kau mengerti?"

Ha Na mengangguk walau dengan berat sikap gadis ini kekanakan seperti umurnya tapi kedewasaannya menjaga keluarga Donghae juga patut dikagumi.

Donghae menarik Ha Na ke sisinya, "Tersenyumlah", ucap pria itu membujuk mempelai wanitanya. Ha Na berusaha tersenyum tulus walau sebenarnya berat. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah berapa tahun ia berteman dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dan sudah berapa tahun Donghae bekerja dengannya apa hanya ini yang bisa Kyuhyun berikan? Ha Na tidak bermaksud menginginkan barang mahal, namun ia sempat bicara pada Kyuhyun ingin berlibur ke Hawaii dengan Donghae. Ia pikir Kyuhyun yang waktu itu mengiyakan permohonannya tanpa sepengetahuan Donghae benar-benar dengan perkataannya. Namun oppa ini tetap pelit.

Donghae mempersilahkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mencicipi hidangan makan malamnya. Ha Na membuka amplop yang berada di genggamannya dan mengeluarkan isinya. Matanya membulat lucu saat membaca tulisan tiket penerbangan di dua kertas itu. "Omona Hawaii!", teriak Ha Na membuat seluruh tamu menoleh kearahnya. Donghae juga terkejut dengan tingkah Ha Na, namun saat menyadari puluhan pasang mata melihatnya, Donghae segera membungkuk maaf dengan canggung. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang berada di dekat hidangan hanya saling tersenyum, "Ini persis seperti pernikahan kita dulu, kau ingat saat kau berteriak karena Donghae?", tanya Kyuhyun dengan tersenyum. "Aku ingat", jawab Sungmin tersenyum bila mengingat kejadian itu.

Kyuhyun sempat terkejut saat melihat keberadaan ayahnya di tengah pesta. "Apa Donghae mengundangnya?", batinnya. Sungmin mengikuti arah pandangan Kyuhyun dan wanita itu tau apa yang Kyuhyun lihat. "Aku yang meminta Donghae mengundang ayahmu", gumam Sungmin. Kyuhyun segera memandang Sungmin tajam. "Jangan memandangku seperti itu!", ujar Sungmin dengan nada tinggi. "Untuk apa mengundangnya kemari?", tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada bicara lembut. "Mengapa kau yang tidak suka? Kan ini pesta pernikahan Donghae dan dia sendiri yang mengundangnya jadi itu terserahnya", jawab Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengalah, ia berusaha tidak melihat pria tua itu yang berkeliaran disekitarnya.

BAD LOVE STORY –

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pulang setelah pesta pernikahan Donghae dan Sungmin selesai. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada di depan hotel untuk menemui beberapa rekan kerja Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melihat ayah Kyuhyun berjalan sendirian. Pria itu memang jahat padanya, tapi setiap melihat ayah Kyuhyun, Sungmin teringat almarhum ayahnya. Sungmin yakin ayah Kyuhyun adalah orang yang baik apabila mendengar cerita Kyuhyun bahwa ayahnya dulu masih bersikap seperti orang ayah. Hanya karena keserakahan membuat pria itu berubah. Ia yakin ayah Kyuhyun bisa menjadi yang lebih baik bila ia membantu pria itu lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Dendam ayah dan anak ini tidak bisa dibiarkan terlalu lama.

Ayah Kyuhyun berjalan keluar hotel lalu melewati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Pria tua itu memandang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin seklilas lalu kembali berjalan menuju mobilnya. Dari jauh Sungmin melihat mobil melaju kencang, sepertinya mobil itu tidak berniat berhenti. Saat mobil itu semakin mendekat, Sungmin segera berjalan cepat mendekati Tuan Cho membuat Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya. Mobil itu akan menabrak Tuan Cho namun dengan cepat Sungmin mendorong pria tua itu sehingga dirinyalah yang kini mendapat pukulan keras pada bagian depan mobil itu.

"SUNGMIN!", Kyuhyun segera berlari kencang mendekati Sungmin yang sudah terbaring dengan darah di pelipisnya.

Mobil berwarna hitam itu segera mempercepat laju mobilnya. Tuan Cho yang tersungkur di aspal tidak mengalami luka parah, hanya lecet akibat terjatuh. Tapi ia terkejut saat mendapati menantunya itu terbaring tanpa sadar di depannya. Rasa tidak percaya membanjiri perasaannya. Pria tua itu segera menatap mobil yang sudah melaju kencang dan melihat plat mobilnya.

Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh Sungmin. Pandangannya kosong, pria itu semakin panik saat melihat darah keluar mengalir di bagian kaki Sungmin. Seperti orang gila Kyuhyun meminta seseorang memanggil ambulan.

Di rumah sakit Kyuhyun menunggu Sungmin dengan gelisah, di hari bahagianya Donghae menyempatkan diri menemani Kyuhyun di rumah sakit. Setelah berganti pakaian tuxedonya dengan pakaian santai Dongahe segera menyusul Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit. Ha Na yang sebenarnya ingin ikut, dilarang oleh Donghae. Pria itu menyuruh istrinya untuk istirahat di rumah. Untuk pertama kalinya Donghae melihat Kyuhyun menangis. Pria itu terlihat frustasi karena khawatir. Sungmin sedang berada di ruang oprasi untuk mendapat pertolongan. Sepertinya ia akan melahirkan lebih awal karena kondisinya yang tidak memungkinkan untuk ditunda bulan depan.

Seorang dokter dengan pakaian serba hijau keluar dari ruangan oprasi lalu melepas maskernya. "Siapa walinya?"

Kyuhyun segera berdiri. "Aku walinya"

"Begini, pasien mengalami pendarahan hebat atau disebut atonia uterus, pasien kehilangan kemampuan untuk berkontraksi sehingga membahayakan bayinya"

"Kumohon selamatkan istriku dan bayiku, aku mohon"

"Maafkan saya, tapi saya hanya bisa menyelamatkan salah satunya karena resikonya sangat besar bila memaksakan untuk menyelamatkan keduanya"

"Apa maksud anda?"

"Bila anda tetap bersikeras untuk menyelamatkan keduanya, ini akan membahayakan nyawa ibu maupun bayinya, untuk mengambil resiko yang lebih kecil anda harus membiarkan salah satunya selamat antara ibu atau bayinya"

Kyuhyun dengan geram meraih bahu dokter itu, "Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku memilih untuk membiarkan Sungmin atau anakku yang akan mati?!"

Dokter itu hanya pasrah, ia sudah menangani banyak pasien dan reaksi seperti inilah yang sering ia dapat bila menjelaskan kondisi parah pasien. Donghae segera menarik Kyuhyun mundur berusaha menenangkan pria itu. Donghae sendiri merasa terpukul mendengarnya apalagi Kyuhyun.

Bila mengingat betapa antusiasnya Kyuhyun menunggu kedatangan bayinya, dengan bahagia memasang wall stiker dikamar yang khusus ia sediakan, wajah cerahnya menceritakan impiannya melalui hari-harinya dengan anaknya, Donghae merasa tak tega membayangkan Kyuhyun harus memilih siapa yang harus selamat. Ia bukan Tuhan yang bisa mencabut nyawa seseorang.

Kaki Kyuhyun melemas, dengan wajah penuh air mata pria itu berlutut di depan kaki dokter pria itu, "kumohon selamatkan istriku dan bayiku, aku mohon padamu", ucap pria itu dengan bersungguh-sungguh.

Donghae tidak tahan melihatnya, matanya berkaca-kaca melihat adegan seperti ini. Ia tidak bisa melarang Kyuhyun lagi. Rasanya tak tepat bila mengatakan agar Kyuhyun bersabar karena bila ia yang berada di posisi Kyuhyun ia tidak akan bisa bersabar, ia tidak akan bisa memilih.

Entah hati dokter itu terbuat dari kayu atau batu atau mungkin ia sudah kebal mendengar keluarga pasien memohon seperti ini, dokter itu tidak berniat merubah pertanyaannya. "Maafkan aku, tapi anda harus memilih sebelum terlambat, walau kemungkinannya kecil untuk menyelamatkan keduanya, berdoalah."

Kyuhyun tidak bisa berpikir jernih, yang ada di kepalanya sekarang hanya Sungmin dan bayinya. Daripada disuruh memilih siapa yang harus hidup dan mati, lebih baik ia saja yang mati dan membiarkan Sungmin dan bayinya hidup. Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan malaikat kecilnya yang bahkan belum merasakan dunia sudah harus pergi sebelum bertemu dengannya. Dan bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan wanita yang ia cintai tidak hidup bersamanya dan mebesarkan bayinya seorang diri.

Dari kejauhan Tuan Cho berdiri memperhatikan putranya yang berlutut. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini. Kini ia tau Kyuhyun hanya bahagia dengan Sungmin dan bayi kecilnya. Tuan Cho masih tidak percaya Sungmin menyelamatkan orang hina sepertinya. Sudah berkali-kali ia berniat jahat pada Sungmin dan ia yakin Sungmin tau itu tapi wanita itu dengan lapang dada memafkannya dan membantunya. Dan hari ini wanita itu mengorbankan dua nyawa sekaligus untuk satu nyawa hina sepertinya. Tuan Cho merasa matanya memanas. Bila ia bisa memohon kepada Tuhan, selamatkanlah Sungmin dan bayinya, setelah itu ia tidak akan mengganggu kehidupan bahagia putranya dan keluarga barunya lagi. Ia bahkan bersumpah.

BAD LOVE STORY –

_Lima tahun kemudian…_

Kyuhyun sedang bekerja menanam bunga-bunga cantik di rumah kaca yang pernah ia janjikan untuk Sungmin. Donghae terlihat sibuk menggendong putrinya Lee Hae Won yang berumur tiga tahun sedangkan Ha Na terus mengomel melihat cara Kyuhyun yang salah dalam menanam bunga-bunga liar itu.

Kyuhyun mendelik saat seseorang melempar bajunya dengan tanah lembab. Namun ia kemudian tersenyum saat tau siapa yang melakukannya.

"Ya, Sungkyu mengapa kau melempar appa dengan tanah?"

Bocah kecil itu berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun, tangan kecilnya mengibas-ngibas baju Kyuhyun membersihkan tanah yang tersisa.

Dengan cara bicara ala balita yang tidak jelas bocah itu bicara dengan Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun mengerti apa artinya, "Appa, Sungkyu ingin menemui eomma"

Kyuhyun, Ha Na, dan Donghae terpaku mendengarnya.

"Eomma sedang sibuk, sekarang Sungkyu menanam saja", bujuk Kyuhyun.

Ha Na mendekati bocah berumur lima tahun itu lalu mengelus kepalanya lembut, "Bagaimana kalau Sungkyu bermain dengan Hae Won saja?", ucap Ha Na dengan menunjuk putrinya yang berada di pelukan Donghae. Sungkyu yang menengok kearah Donghae dan Hae Won dibalas senyuman oleh Donghae namun bocah kecil itu kembali memandang Kyuhyun lalu bicara dengan bahasa balitanya.

"Sungkyu ingin bertemu eomma!", teriak bocah itu lalu menangis keras.

**0**

**0**

**0**

**TBC!**

**Annyeonghasseo!~**

**Chapter 14 update nih! Gimana ceritanya? **

**Untuk pemenang nama anak Kyumin terpilihlah Sungkyu! ^^**

**Wah, gak terasa author hampir selesai menyelesaikan fanfiction ini.**

**Fanfiction Bad Love Story akan berakhir di chapter 15! Keep waiting ya!**

**Untuk yang meminta Bad Love Story diperpanjang mohon maaf nih nanti kalau ceritanya kepanjangan gak dapat feelnya untuk baca lagi jadinya sampai chapter 15 ya!**

**Author berterimakasih atas segala review yang masuk, semua review sangat bermanfaat bagi author.**

**Sekali lagi terimakasih ya readers! I LOVE YOU GUYS 333**

**NO COPY!**


	15. Chapter 15

**BAD LOVE STORY**

**CHAPTER 15 UPDATE! LAST CHAPTER! HAPPY READING AND THANK YOU FOR WAITING! ^^**

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Sungmin bukan lagi gadis lugu dan baik hati sejak bertemu Kyuhyun. Ia menyerahkan segalanya demi biaya rumah sakit ibunya. Selama setahun, Kyuhyun yang selalu memenuhi kebutuhan hidup Sungmin. Bukan tanpa alasan, ia tau benar siapa Sungmin. Ia akan balas dendam pada ayahnya yang telah menghancurkan kehidupan ibunya dan kebahagiaannya dengan menggunakan Sungmin. Sejak perceraian orangtuanya, ibu Kyuhyun mengalami gangguan mental, sakit parah hingga meninggal. Kyuhyun berjanji di depan makam ibunya akan membalaskan dendam ibunya dan tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada siapapun. Tapi apakah takdir berkata hal yang sama?**

Kyuhyun sedang bekerja menanam bunga-bunga cantik di rumah kaca yang pernah ia janjikan untuk Sungmin. Donghae terlihat sibuk menggendong putrinya Lee Hae Won yang berumur tiga tahun sedangkan Ha Na terus mengomel melihat cara Kyuhyun yang salah dalam menanam bunga-bunga liar itu.

Kyuhyun mendelik saat seseorang melempar bajunya dengan tanah lembab. Namun ia kemudian tersenyum saat tau siapa yang melakukannya.

"Ya, Sungkyu mengapa kau melempar appa dengan tanah?"

Bocah kecil itu berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun, tangan kecilnya mengibas-ngibas baju Kyuhyun membersihkan tanah yang tersisa.

Dengan cara bicara ala balita yang tidak jelas bocah itu bicara dengan Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun mengerti apa artinya, "Appa, Sungkyu ingin menemui eomma"

Kyuhyun, Ha Na, dan Donghae terpaku mendengarnya.

"Eomma sedang sibuk, sekarang Sungkyu menanam saja", bujuk Kyuhyun.

Ha Na mendekati bocah berumur lima tahun itu lalu mengelus kepalanya lembut, "Bagaimana kalau Sungkyu bermain dengan Hae Won saja?", ucap Ha Na dengan menunjuk putrinya yang berada di pelukan Donghae. Sungkyu yang menengok kearah Donghae dan Hae Won dibalas senyuman oleh Donghae namun bocah kecil itu kembali memandang Kyuhyun lalu bicara dengan bahasa balitanya.

"Sungkyu ingin bertemu eomma!", teriak bocah itu lalu menangis keras.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lalu meraih putranya itu dalam gendongannya. Pria itu berusaha menenangkan anak semata wayangnya. Ha Na yang sebelumnya berjongkok kini berdiri lalu merenggangkan pinggangnya.

"Sungkyu tenanglah, appa akan belikan mobil-mobilan baru nanti", bujuk Kyuhyun.

Namun Sungkyu terlihat tidak tertarik. Bocah itu menggeleng keras masih dengan menangis.

Suara pintu rumah kaca terbuka membuat Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Ha Na menoleh bersamaan. Mereka melihat siapa yang datang dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Eomma", teriak Sungkyu saat melihat wanita yang berdiri di ambang pintu rumah kaca. Wanita itu tersenyum lalu berjalan kearah Kyuhyun dan mengambil alih untuk menggendong Sungkyu. Seeketika bocah laki-laki itu berhenti menangis. Wanita itu adalah Sungmin.

Sungmin menghapus sisa air mata di wajah putra kecilnya.

"Pahlawan eomma mengapa menangis? Apakah appa menyebalkan hari ini?", tanya Sungmin lembut. Sungkyu tidak menjawab, ia hanya melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sungmin dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher wanita itu mencari kehangatan.

"Suamimu ini hampir saja menghancurkan rumah kaca, kalau tidak ada aku mungkin saja ia akan mencabut semua bunga-bunga disini", ujar Ha Na cepat. Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas. Ia memang payah dalam hal berkebun.

"Mengapa kau kembali tanpa memberitahuku?", tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mengelus rambut Sungkyu lembut sambil menatap Kyuhyun, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada putraku? Aku hanya meninggalkanmu selama seminggu namun sepertinya kau tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik", gumam Sungmin.

"Ia menangis karena merindukanmu", jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aku tadi bertanya mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kembali? Aku kan bisa menjemputmu", sambung Kyuhyun.

"Ayah yang mengantarku pulang tadi", jawab Sungmin.

"Lalu kemana dia sekarang?", tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan ayahnya disana.

"Aku sudah mengajak ayah masuk, tapi sepertinya ia ada urusan penting hingga harus pergi, ia bilang akan berkunjung besok"

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk.

Sungmin memperhatikan Hae Won yang berada dalam pelukan Donghae.

"Sepertinya Hae Won semakin cantik, Sungkyu pasti betah bermain dengan Hae Won ya", gumam Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Sungkyu segera menatap ibunya hendak melancarkan protesnya, "Hae Won jelek", ujar Sungkyu dengan bahasa balitanya.

"Oh, benarkah? Lalu mengapa Sungkyu tadi memetik bunga lily untuk Hae Won?", goda Ha Na.

"Hae Won tadi ingin bunga", bantah bocah laki-laki itu.

Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hae Won, "Apa Hae Won yang meminta Sungkyu oppa memetikkan bunga tadi?", tanya Donghae dengan pelan. Balita cantik bermata bulat besar itu hanya menggumam tak jelas sambil tersenyum di dada Donghae.

Donghae berlagak mengerti seakan Hae Won mengatakan sesuatu, "Oh benarkah? Hae Won tidak memintanya kan?", tanya Donghae pada putri kecilnya.

Donghae memandang Sungkyu dengan tatapan menuduh, "Hae Won bilang Sungkyu sendiri yang ingin memberikannya", ucap Donghae.

"Tidak, Hae Won bohong", bela Sungkyu tak mau kalah membuat semua orang dewasa disana tertawa.

Ya, sejak kejadian kritisnya Sungmin lima tahun lalu Tuan Cho benar-benar tulus berubah. Pria paruh baya itu kini menjadi ayah yang baik bagi Kyuhyun, menjadi ayah mertua yang baik bagi Sungmin, dan juga kakek bagi Sungkyu.

_Flashback…_

Kyuhyun tidak mendampingi Sungmin saat operasi persalinan berlangsung. Donghae sempat bingung saat Kyuhyun beranjak meninggalkan rumah sakit dengan tatapan kosong. Ia tidak bisa mencegah atasannya itu hingga ialah yang harus menunggu proses operasi persalinan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berlutut di depan altar gereja sendirian. Pria itu terus berdoa sepanjang malam.

Kyuhyun duduk di bangku gereja sendirian dengan putus asa. Ia berbicara sendirian dengan memandang altar gereja.

Menyampaikan segala permohonannya, 'Aku bahkan belum menimang bayi kecilku, aku tidak mungkin merelakannya hidup di surga begitu saja. Aku berjanji akan menjadi seorang ayah yang baik bila diberi kesempatan menjaga titipan-Mu itu. Aku akan menyaksikan pertumbuhannya dengan baik, menuntunnya ke jalan yang benar, membesarkannya dengan penuh kasih. Dan aku juga memohon keselamatan Sungmin. Bagiku ia adalah kekuatanku sampai hari ini. Sungmin yang mengubahku kembali lagi menjadi seorang manusia. Aku tau aku egois, tapi bisakah Kau membiarkan kedua orang itu berada disisiku? Aku akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk kedua titipan yang Kau berikan padaku. Aku mohon'

Saat Kyuhyun mengucapkan semuanya, Tuan Cho memperhatikannya dari bangku paling belakang. Ruangan lebar itu terlalu sepi hingga suara kecil Kyuhyun dapat ia dengar dengan jelas. Dengan mengucap doa dalam hati, pria tua itu juga memohon dengan kesungguhan.

Di ruangan operasi beberapa dokter sibuk menjalankan operasi, alat pendeteksi detak jantung itu terus bekerja. Disaat itu juga Kyuhyun masih terus berdoa, ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin ataupun bayinya sekarang. Ia hanya berharap saat kembali ke rumah sakit mendapati kedua orang yang dicintainya itu bisa berada di sisinya.

Operasi itu berjalan sulit karena kondisi Sungmin yang semakin lemah, para dokter sibuk melakukan yang terbaik. Saat bayinya berhasil selamat, salah seorang asisten dokter itu memperingatkan bahwa detak jantung Sungmin semakin lemah sehingga mereka berusaha membuat kondisi Sungmin kembali stabil.

Kyuhyun berdoa, air matanya tumpah saat memikirkan Sungmin dan bayinya. Detik itu juga alat pendeteksi detak jantung itu menampilkan garis lurus menandakan kondisi terburuk. Seluruh orang professional yang berada di ruangan itu menghentikan aktivitasnya. Dalam dunia kedokteran, alat itu menyatakan tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan. Saat asisten dokter itu akan menutup wajah Sungmin dengan kain putih, entah kekuatan darimana alat itu kembali menunjukkan garis naik turun menandakan jantung pasien kembali berdetak. Para dokter segera kembali berusaha menyelamatkan Sungmin hingga akhirnya pasien selamat walaupun masih dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

Donghae yang pertama kali mendengar bahwa Sungmin dan bayinya selamat bahagia bukan main. Ia segera menghubungi ponsel Kyuhyun namun tidak ada jawaban hingga Donghae memutuskan menghubungi Tuan Cho saat mengingat betapa khawatirnya ayah Cho Kyuhyun itu akan keadaan Sungmin.

Tuan Cho yang menerima telepon itu benar-benar merasa bersyukur. Pria tua itu memperhatikan putranya yang masih berlutut, ia yakin Kyuhyun pasti belum mengetahui kabar ini apalagi saat Donghae mengatakan tidak dapat menghubungi ponsel Kyuhyun.

Namun bukannya hendak memberitahu Kyuhyun, pria itu justru keluar gereja dan menunggu hingga Kyuhyun selesai.

Hingga jam menunjukkan pukul dua pagi Kyuhyun baru keluar dari dalam gereja. Betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun saat mendapati ayahnya berdiri membelakanginya. Tuan Cho mendengar suara langkah kaki dan menoleh kebelakang, ia memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun dengan mata sembap dan wajah pucat. Ia yakin Kyuhyun pasti akan mati bila harus kehilangan kedua nyawa yang sempat menyelamatkannya.

Kyuhyun berjalan lurus seakan tak melihat keberadaan ayahnya. Saat ia sudah jauh, Tuan Cho segera berteriak, "Kembalilah ke rumah sakit!"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar ayahnya mengatakan itu namun memutuskan kembali melangkah tapi pria tua itu lagi-lagi bicara, "Sungmin dan bayimu selamat!"

Kyuhyun kini benar-benar menghentikan langkahnya dan membalik tubuhnya menatap ayahnya itu. Rasanya menjadikan Sungmin dan bayinya lelucon adalah hal paling tidak bisa diampuni sekarang. Ditambah lagi kedua orang yang ia cintai itu sudah menyelamatkan ayahnya yang tidak tau terimakasih seperti sekarang.

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat menghampiri pria itu lalu meraih kerah kemejanya hendak memukulnya namun saat mengingat bahwa orang itu adalah ayahnya, Kyuhyun hanya mengeraskan kepalan tangannya dan menghantam udara. Perlahan ia melepas cengkramannya.

"Mengapa kau tidak memukulku saja sampai mati?", tanya Tuan Cho. Kyuhyun tidak berniat menjawab dan hendak pergi namun Tuan Cho tidak membiarkan pria itu pergi tanpa mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak main-main, istri dan anakmu benar-benar selamat. Sekretarismu tadi menelponku", ucap Tuan Cho. Kyuhyun berharap apa yang dikatakan ayahnya saat ini bukanlah omong kosong melainkan benar.

"Aku minta maaf karena membiarkannya hampir mati karena aku. Aku sekarang sadar Sungmin bukanlah orang yang baik tetapi sangat baik. Ia akan menjadi malaikat pelindung bagimu dan anakmu. Setelah ini aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggumu dan keluargamu lagi. Sekarang temuilah Sungmin dan anakmu"

Kyuhyun menatap ayahnya itu dengan tajam tanpa bicara.

"Cepatlah", ujar Tuan Cho lembut.

Kyuhyun merasa ayahnya saat ini berkata jujur. Ia segera meninggalkan pria paruh baya itu dan berlari menuju rumah sakit.

Saat sampai di rumah sakit, Donghae dan Ha Na menyambut Kyuhyun dengan tersenyum lebar. Ha Na memang sengaja datang karena terlalu khawatir. Donghae segera bicara, "Direktur dari mana saja? Noona dan bayimu selamat", ujar Donghae senang.

"Dimana Sungmin dan bayiku?"

"Noona dan bayimu ada di ruang perawatan secara terpisah, walaupun belum siuman dokter bilang mereka pulih dengan cepat"

Tanpa menunggu lama Kyuhyun segera menemui Sungmin yang masih tertidur dengan banyak alat medis. Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia. Ia mengelus kepala Sungmin lembut, "Aku tau kau akan membawa bayi kita selamat bersamamu", gumam Kyuhyun. Pria itu menangis bahagia.

Sungmin sepertinya menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun. Wanita itu membuka matanya perlahan, Kyuhyun terlihat lega melihat Sungmin siuman,dengan tidak sabar Kyuhyun memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa Sungmin. Selama pemeriksaan, Kyuhyun setia berada di sisi Sungmin. Menurut dokter kondisi Sungmin semakin membaik, dengan banyak istirahat dalam seminggu ini mungkin Sungmin akan segera pulang.

Kyuhyun tidak sabar melihat putranya hingga ia menitipkan Sungmin pada Ha Na dan Donghae untuk berada di sisi istrinya sebentar saja karena ia ingin melihat putra kecilnya.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan putranya di balik kaca transparan. Bayinya yang berkulit merah itu dirawat di dalam inkubator. Rasanya Kyuhyun tidak tega membiarkan bayinya sendirian disana. Ingin rasanya ia membawa bayinya itu berada di dekatnya dan Sungmin. Namun ia harus bersabar bila menginginkan bayi kecilnya itu cepat dalam kondisi stabil.

Sebulan setelah itu ayah Kyuhyun berhasil menjebloskan orang yang berniat mencelakainya ke penjara. Dalang dari semuanya tak lain adalah rekan bisnisnya yang hendak menembaknya beberapa waktu lalu. Semuanya karena ulah kotor Tuan Cho di dunia bisnis. Pria paruh baya itu sadar benar kelakuannya yang tidak sehat dalam berbisnis hingga menimbulkan banyak musuh dan merugikan dirinya sendiri.

Dengan sukarela Tuan Cho membiarkan dirinya sendiri ikut disidang atas kasus kriminal yang pernah ia lakukan. Ia merasa akan tenang bila menebus semua kesalahannya. Setelah ini ia bertekad akan menjadi manusia yang baru dan tak akan terlibat di dunia hitam seperti ini lagi.

_Flashback end…_

Setahun setelah pulihnya Sungmin, wanita itu memutuskan untuk meneruskan hobinya. Sungmin bekerja di salah satu taman bunga untuk menjadi pengurus utama selama dua tahun. Setelah itu Sungmin memutuskan bekerja menjadi pembicara di universitas holtikultura yang sedianya mempelajari soal tanaman. Ia keluar dari pekerjaan lamanya bukan karena ia tidak betah melainkan untuk memperbanyak waktu dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungkyu. Memilih tempat bekerja yang tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya akan membuatnya memiliki lebih banyak waktu luang. Sejauh ini Kyuhyun mendukung segala aktivitas Sungmin walau terkadang Sungmin harus pergi meninggalkannya beberapa hari untuk mengurus proyek taman bila ia diminta oleh perusahaan maupun hotel untuk mendesain taman dan tumbuhan apa yang cocok ditanam disana.

Minggu lalu Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan mempercayakan Sungkyu pada Kyuhyun karena harus mengerjakan proyek di Jeju. Sepertinya Sungkyu lebih dekat dengan Sungmin sehingga bocah itu setiap hari selalu menanyakan keberadaan ibunya itu entah pada ayahnya atau pada 'pamannya' Donghae dan 'bibinya' Ha Na yang sering berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Ayah Kyuhyun juga sudah hidup dengan baik sekarang. Sejak keluar dari penjara tiga tahun lalu pria itu tidak memiliki perusahaan lagi hingga dengan bantuan Sungmin kini pria itu menghabiskan masa tuanya untuk bekerja di taman universitas holtikultura. Kelihatannya sejauh ini Tuan Cho nyaman dengan pekerjaannya yang hidup di tengah bukit hijau penuh bunga.

Kyuhyun juga sering membawa Sungkyu ke universitas untuk menemui Sungmin ataupun menemui ayahnya. Sungkyu sepertinya menuruni sifat ibunya, karena bocah itu akan senang bila kakeknya mengajaknya berkeliling bukit dan melihat kupu-kupu. Sepertinya kelak Sungkyu akan bekerja sebagai profesor di bidang holtikultura dibandingkan menjadi pengusaha seperti ayahnya. Karena Sungkyu selalu merasa bosan bila diajak ke gedung perusahaan. Ia tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan tempat ayahnya bekerja.

Sedangkan Donghae kini sudah tidak bekerja menjadi sekretaris Cho Kyuhyun melainkan Kyuhyun mempercayakan Donghae mengambil jabatan sebagai Manager Perencanaan. Beberapa kali Donghae dan Kyuhyun bertemu Yesung untuk melakukan kerjasama bisnis. Kabar yang mereka dapat dari Ha Na kini Yesung sudah menikah dengan seorang model Jepang ternama dan memiliki dua orang anak. Seorang putra dan putri. Ha Na memang ahli dalam hal ini karena wanita itu bekerja di dunia fashion dan pernah bertemu istri Yesung yang notabene seorang mantan model beberapa kali dalam pertunjukan busana.

Sungmin yang dulu sering dibantu oleh Ryeowook karena buruknya bahasa Jepangnya juga mendengar Ryeowook sudah pindah ke luar negri untuk berkarir. Yang Sungmin dengar kini Ryeowook bekerja menjadi penerjemah.

BAD LOVE STORY –

Hari ini adalah akhir pekan yang bahagia. Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Ha Na duduk bersama menikmati teh hijau di rumah kaca. Dua pasang orangtua itu bersenda gurau namun tetap memperhatikan putra putrinya yang sibuk bermain. Dua hari lagi Donghae dan Ha Na akan pergi ke Mokpo untuk mengunjungi orangtua mereka. Donghae sempat membawa ibunya tinggal di Seoul namun beliau sepertinya sudah terbiasa tinggal di rumahnya yang berada di dekat pantai hingga tinggal di rumah mewah pun rasanya tetap tak nyaman.

Sepertinya hingga beberapa hari ke depan Sungkyu harus menangis bosan karena Hae Won tak akan ada menemaninya bermain.

Sungkyu sedang duduk bersama bocah mungil bermata bulat besar. Mata bulat Hae Won sepertinya ia dapatkan dari gen ibunya. Pipinya yang merah membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan seperti boneka hidup. Rambut hitamnya yang dikuncir dua terlihat berayun dikala berlari kecil mengejar Sungkyu. Hae Won memang belum lancar berbicara. Bocah itu akan menggumam dan tertawa dengan suara balitanya saat Sungkyu mengajaknya bermain. Ia hanya bisa memanggil Sungkyu dengan sebutan 'Oppa' dengan lancar.

Dari pintu rumah kaca yang memang sudah terbuka, pria tua dengan beberapa helai rambut putih dikepalanya masuk dengan pot bunga kecil.

"Kakek", teriak Sungkyu lalu berlari kearah kakeknya. Tuan Cho mengelus kepala Sungkyu lembut.

"Untuk apa membawa pot bunga lagi?", tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat pot bunga itu di tangan ayahnya. Ayahnya itu sering sekali berkunjung dengan menghadiahi Sungkyu pot-pot bunga yang berisi tanah dan bibit bunga memenuhi rumah kacanya ini. Beberapa pot bunganya belum tumbuh namun ayahnya ini menambah lagi dengan pot bunga yang baru.

"Sungkyu menyukainya, jadi aku membawakannya", ujar Tuan Cho.

Tuan Cho mendekati Sungkyu dan Hae Won lalu berjongkok di depan kedua bocah itu. Pria tua itu memperlihatkan potnya yang sebenarnya hanya terlihat tanah lembab saja.

"Sungkyu tebak bunga apa yang akan tumbuh dari pot ini?", tanya Tuan Cho.

Sungkyu terlihat berpikir lalu bicara dengan bahasa balitanya, "Tidak tau"

"Kalau ingin tau bunga apa yang akan tumbuh Sungkyu harus?"

"Merawatnya", jawab Sungkyu percaya diri. Tuan Cho menyerahkan pot bunga itu pada Sungkyu. Sungkyu meraihnya dengan senang lalu memamerkannya pada Hae Won. Hae Won hanya melihatnya sekilas lalu kembali mengajak Sungkyu bermain.

"Ayah, kemarilah dan minum teh", ajak Sungmin. Tuan Cho mendekati keempat orang itu yang disambut sapaan sopan dari Donghae dan Ha Na.

Pagi itu mereka habiskan dengan gembira. Kyuhyun merasa hidupnya benar-benar sempurna sekarang begitu juga Sungmin. Keluarga bahagia yang mereka impikan benar-benar menjadi nyata sekarang. Cerita cinta yang buruk itu kini justru menjadi cerita cinta yang paling bahagia. Mereka memang tidak bisa menentang takdir. Ya, itulah takdir. Takdir yang memilih untuk mempersatukan mereka dalam ikatan cinta.

**0**

**0**

**0**

**THE END!**

**Waaahhh, akhirnya Fanfiction ini berakhir juga.**

**Ditutup dengan kisah akhir bahagia Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.**

**Mohon maaf kalau endingnya kurang memuaskan buat readers.**

**Inilah imajinasi author yang seadanya.**

**Terimakasih buat semua yang sudah berpartisipasi membaca maupun memberi dukungan buat author hingga author berhasil memposting hingga tamat di chapter 15.**

**Untuk sementara author mungkin akan fokus untuk sekolah jadi mohon maaf untuk fanfiction terbaru yang akan diposting agak lambat.**

**Sekali lagi gomawo, gomawo, gomawo ya! ^^**

**Jangan bosan-bosan untuk memberikan kritik dan saran. Author akan tunggu di kotak review.**

**Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya. Pai pai ^^/**

**NO COPY!**

**MissXoxo –**


End file.
